Total Drama Crowstillo Island
by BaseballCapClyde
Summary: Fourteen teens will gather around on Crowstillo Island, to participate in various medieval challenges, but only one can slay the dragon and win the million dollars. Who will lose, who will win? Find out reading this story. This is an SYOC story.
1. Prologue

**Hi, BaseballCapClyde here, this is an OC story of Total Drama Crowstillo Island. Fourteen teens from ages thirteen to nineteen will be staying at an abandoned castle in the middle of a small island in northern Europe. I will pick the best fourteen submitted OCs to write for this story. Also, Happy New Year!**

**You can send up to three OCs through PM. It is likely I will only select one character to give other writers/readers a chance but sending three is fine to have options. Challenges have already been made. Here is the list of how to submit your OC. You may provide more information if needed.**

Transcription

Name:

Hair (color, length, and style):

Eye Color:

Face and Body Description:

Regular Attire:

Sleeping Attire:

Swimsuit:

Accessories:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes:

What to do with the 1,000,000 Dollars:

Additional Information:

* * *

"Hello, Total Drama viewers!" Chris exclaimed with excitement sitting on a black chair inside a studio. "Total Drama has been renewed for another season. After the incident in Pahkitew Island thanks to Scarlett and many bills to be paid, Pahkitew has shut down permanently and being scrapped completely. Luckily, the producers were able to find another island." Chris gets up from his chair and walks to a large TV. Still looking at the camera he grabs a remote and presses the on button revealing an island with a castle with great height in the center. "In northern Europe of course. This is Crowstillo Island, an island with a ton of medieval history."

Chef enters the studio wearing knight armor. He does not have a helmet on and stays their stern. "The select winners of our auditions will face off on Crowstillo Island to win ONE… MILLION… DOLLARS!" Chris said giving great enthusiasm at saying one million dollars.

"Many will enter, few will win." Chef said happily.

"It will be our most dramatic season ever!" Chris said.

"Chris, don't you get tired from saying that?" Chef asked.

"No, I do not. Remember to go to our website to submit your audition tape." Chris waves goodbye.


	2. The Cast

Chef is busy making some sloppy joe in a large pot for the campers that are coming to Crowstillo Island. He puts a wooden spoon to mix some powders. When he is done mixing, he pulls out the wooden spoon only for it to burn into ash completely. Chef looks worried, but shrugs it off then whistles and goes to find some carrots.

**Hello readers and writers, BaseballCapClyde notifying that all OCs have been chosen for Total Drama Crowstillo Island. Congratulations to all of you who have submitted these campers.**

GIRLS:

**1-Dogtimus – **Max Grayson – The Energetic Tomboy

**2-TheUnchartedHollow – **Lucy Vorikov – The Detective in Training

**3-feralsunflower – **Janet Castallanos – The Geeky Space Nerd

**4- wildwest3 – **Livia Romero Acosta – The Party Girl

**5- SuperWolfieStar – **Ashley Castillo Flores – The French Mexican Belle

**6- PurpleShadowManipulator- **Casey Keenan – The Unpredictable Mastermind

**7- xxPrincxssxx- **Saraphina Anne Wong – The Sweet and Sour

BOYS:

**1-Tentelite – **Christopher Collins – The Wise Kung Fu Fighter

**2-Rouge Tundra – **Knick Roosevelt – The Investigating Journalist

**3-Nobody245 – **Pharaoh Sky – The Fake Royal

**4-Candela Monsoon – **Jared August Monuel – The Pessimistic Perfectionist

**5- Fangie-Kun – **Pixel Ruto – The Thrill-Seeking Harpist

**6- Epifanio Therion – **Leon 'Leo' Salvatore – The Lionheart Brawler

**7- TheUnchartedHollow- **Henry Balister – The Intelligent Orphan

**Author's Note: Congrats to The UnchartedHollow for being the only person to have two OCs in my story. Teams, eliminations, and plots are already established for Total Drama Crowstillo Island, so all that left is to write the complete story. To make sure I do not burn myself out here is what is going to happen.**

**I plan on writing all the chapters then posting another the next week. The official first chapter is scheduled for April 10, 2020. After that, I will continue uploading each chapter every Friday until the finale of course. If I manage to finish all 13 chapters (basically 13 episodes), read it again, and proofread before my deadline I will release the full story with the first chapter on the closest Friday and follow the routine.**

**In the meantime, every Friday I will be messaging everyone who's OC is in the story to keep things up to date, asking questions like how this character would react to this situation, etc. Perhaps talk about other subjects who knows. If you want to PM though about stuff you can. I usually respond in less than two days.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Cuptastic Castle

**Author's Note: Here we are readers! This is certainly has been a joyful ride with a few bumps on the road. Originally, my goal was to write all thirteen chapters before April 10, 2020, but I got sick for almost the whole month of February and I was having quite a struggle writing chapter three. Right now, I have five chapters that are complete which to me is an accomplishment. This gives me more time to write the others as soon as possible. With that out of the way, enjoy reading.**

Total Drama Crowstillo Island Chapter Two: Cuptastic Castle

The episode opens with a wide shot of Crowstillo Island completely showing the huge castle in the center of the island surrounded by trees. The camera pans to the beach areas where the waves are calm and soothing. Next is the woods where a bear is resting happily. Lastly, showing the castle outside. Despite it being over six hundred years old the conditions seem rather stable with a few cracks on some areas of the castle. A slurping sound is heard.

It is Chris sitting on a beach chair, using a straw to drink some coconut water from a coconut. When he realizes the camera is on, he stops drinking and gets up from his beach chair.

"Hello, Total Drama viewers!" He said with excitement. "You just had a glimpse of Crowstillo Island, around northern Europe. It may have seen peaceful, but trust me, there is a lot of untapped history here and places to explore,"

He walks to the front door of the castle. "For example, this castle used to be ruled by a king named Podelio who ruled this island around seven hundred years in the past. Until a man named Crowstillo took it with his army. Luckily this castle is still stable," Chris knocks on the front door and the door immediately crumbles onto the ground.

Chris winces at the sight but continues talking with a smile heading back to his beach chair. "This season, fourteen new contestants will compete in various medieval challenges to become a Total Drama Champion!" He sits back on his chair. "It might take a while for the contestants to get here so…"

High winds start to form as airplane noises start to sound.

"What the?" Chris said surprised that a plane has already come to the island. Chris takes a walkie talkie out of his pocket and talks into it. "Yo Chef, weren't the contestants supposed to arrive in another hour?"

"These are the contestants from Europe, so the producers decided to drop them off early," Chef answered through the walkie talkie.

"I can't start the challenge without the rest of the campers," Chris said.

"Well do it! Schedule remember; besides it can take forever for those teens to find those. Don't know why you wanted this challenge for the first episode," Chef said then hangs up.

"Guess I have to start now," Chris said annoyed. "Camera crew, get ready to film in three, two, one," Chris said through the walkie talkie.

**(Intro Plays)**

Turns out it was not a plane, but a helicopter as it comes down landing next to Chris who is smiling.

The first contestant walks out revealing to be a female wearing a strapless neckline with a classical alluring dress which is blue. The strapless bodice is adorned with elegant pleats and the slim waist is embellished with a belt and bowknot, highlighting the beauty of the dress. She also has blue and white stripe pattern flat shoes on her feet. Her black hair is tied with a blue ribbon in the form of a ponytail. She has a round face with an hourglass body. Lastly, she has brown eyes.

"Hello Ashley, glad you could make!" Chris said excitedly to see her.

"Chris, it is so exciting to be here," Ashley said enthusiastically. "Total Drama is my favorite show of all time!"

"Thanks, glad we still have an audience." Chris thanks her. "Nice dress by the way." He complimented her.

"Oh thanks, it's a…" Ashley is pushed onto the ground by someone's hand.

"Forgive me oh simple peasant, you were taking too long, and the Pharaoh must introduce himself immediately." Said a sixteen-year-old boy wearing a Nemes crown (a traditional Egyptian headpiece) and a white silt kilt that covers most of his lower body walking out the helicopter. Getting a better look, he has several gold bracelets on both his arms and has a tattoo of the Eye of Ra on the back of his right hand. Also, the dude is wearing gold color sandals without socks. Lastly, he has light brown skin and is above average in build.

"Nice entrance Pharaoh," Chris said.

"Wait your name is actually Pharaoh?" Ashley, still on the ground asked Pharaoh.

"Of course, I am after all born and made of royalty," Pharaoh answered walking away and standing next to Chris.

Another boy walks out of the helicopter.

He is blond with orange highlights and his hair is swept backward with sideburns. His hair runs down to his shoulders, has almond shape blue eyes and thick eyebrows. He has a very athletic and chiseled body, broad shoulder and beige skin tone. Diamond face shape, Chiseled face feature that makes him look handsome, while a bit rough looking, and he has a beauty mark on his right eye. Also, he has a small cut scar under his right eye and has multiple large cut scars on his left arm, which is covered by his bandages.

His outfit consists of wearing dark sunglasses, black winter British style double collar unzipped jacket coat. Underneath the jacket is a white shirt that has a red sun mark on the left front of the shirt which is below his lower abs. Black jeans that have two left-sided zippers in the middle and a white flaming lion mark on the lower half, a chain belt that contains 4 chains, black martial arts shoes, and black tactical fingerless gloves.

"Hey, you okay?" The athletic boy said offering a hand to Ashley.

"Oh, uh thanks," Ashley said as she extends her left arm. Leon lifts her up so she can stand. "Wow, you look even more handsome upfront."

"Thanks," Leon said smiling at her.

"What's with the bandages?" Ashley asked Leon pointing at his left arm cover with bandages.

"Is nothing!" Leon shouted. After that outburst, he walks away from Ashley standing next to Pharaoh feeling embarrassed.

"A noble grand warrior. You will be perfect as a general for my army." Pharaoh said to Leon. Leon just stands there in confusion not knowing how to respond.

"Meet Leon you two," Chris said.

"You can just call me Leo," Leon said.

"Leo? That name is out of this world!" Said a seventeen-year-old female.

Her dark brown hair is tie into a messy bun. She has dark brown eyes with a resemblance to Blaineley's body and Zoey's face. She has freckles sprinkled along the bridge of her nose and wearing light pink lipstick. She is wearing a light teal dress with little planets on it as well as knee-high white socks and bright red high-top converse shoes. Finally, she has star earrings and fifty style cat-eyeglasses.

"Get it because Leo is a Zodiac sign." She said then giggles awkwardly.

"Space geek Janet, glad you can make it," Chris said to her.

"Thanks, Chris," Janet said quietly. She jumps out of the helicopter. The helicopter leaves.

"Are we the only contestants participating?" Ashely asked the host.

Chris laughs at her question. "No, the other ten campers will be arriving in an hour. There are from Canada and America, so the producers decided to bring you four early."

"Isn't Canada part of America?" Janet asked.

"Indeed, a smart one," Pharaoh said. "You shall be a great royal adviser."

"You really think so?" Janet asked Pharaoh.

"Excuse me, the host needs to say some stuff," Chris said annoyed. He gets happy again. "Since the four of you are already here might as well start the challenge."

"That is a huge advantage right there if we are getting an hour head start," Leon said.

"Yes, it is, now before I explain the challenge let me talk about the island and campground," Chris said. "As usual, we have the outhouse confessionals. We also brought back the mess hall which is in the castle and cabins."

"Yes, we can actually eat meals," Leon said gladly.

"Yeah, the producers decided not to have the campers starve like in Pahkitew."

"Wait why do we need cabins? Isn't the castle a perfect place to stay in?" Ashley asked.

"The castle will be only for challenges only and eating," Chris said.

"Wait does that mean the castle is unstable?" Janet asked in fear.

"An unstable castle has no right for a Pharaoh. Fix it or either make a pyramid." Pharaoh demanded.

"Wow," Chris said thinking that this guy believes he is a Pharaoh. "Anyway, the rest of the island is surrounded by woods filled with tame or ferocious animals. There is also the beach, follow me." The four contestants follow Chris to the front of the castle with its front door still in pieces.

"Campers, this is your first challenge, Cup Finder," Chris said then explains the challenge. "Throughout this castle, I have hidden fourteen silver wine cups and two gold wine cups."

"When you mean you do you mean the interns?" Janet asked trying her best not to sound rude.

"Nope! There is no budget for that." Chris answered. He remembers all the floors and rooms he went to and cringes at remembering that. "Campers must grab a cup by finding them in a room inside the castle."

"There seems to be a lot of rooms," Ashley said.

"Yeah, and eight floors to explore as well," Chris added. The campers groan except Janet. "Once you are able to collect one silver cup you must bring it back outside the castle. Campers who don't bring back a cup before sunset is automatically eliminated."

The four campers gasp.

"What about the two gold cups you mention?" Leon asked the host.

"Good question Leon, whoever brings back a gold cup has the advantage to pick out his or her team once everyone is done with the challenge," Chris replied.

The four campers cheer.

"With no more explanations, have fun," Chris said. The four campers run into the castle.

**Confessional: Leon**

"This is a huge advantage I have right now. I'm thinking of having the other three team up with me to find a gold cup that way all of us can be in the same team."

**End Confessional**

The four contestants are running but stop to look around the castle. If not for the windows the castle would be completely dark inside with no view. Some walls have spiderwebs on them and the hallways look out of shape. The doors to rooms seem the only decent part that looks clean.

"We are going to need a torch," Pharaoh said. "Ashley, make a torch and bring it to your Pharaoh." He instructed to Ashley.

"Sure thing," Ashley said grabbing a big stick from the ground.

"How are we going to make the fire?" Leon asked.

"That is not the Pharaoh's concern," Pharaoh said. Janet looks nervous.

**Confessional: Janet**

"I have a hard time talking with people I do not know yet." Janet. "But I feel like I am the only one who knows how to make a fire so…"

**End Confessional**

"Not your concern?" Leon questioned Pharaoh. "We need a torch to see where we are going."

"Is not my concern because Ashley can make it for us," Pharaoh said to Leon.

"Uh, I don't know how to make a fire." Ashley smiled sheepishly.

"Then why you decided to make a torch?" Leon asked.

"Pharaoh told me to," Ashley answered nervously.

"It would have been nice for you to tell us that information," Pharaoh said to Ashley with a disproval look.

"Um, guys," Janet said trying to gain their attention.

"I didn't want to let you three down," Ashley said.

"No excuses, take her to my dungeon," Pharaoh ordered Leon.

"Dude, I am not your general, lackey or whatever its call," Leon told him starting to get annoyed.

"Guys?" Janet said again raising her voice a bit.

Pharaoh gasps. "How dare you say that against your Pharaoh?"

"You are not my Pharaoh," Leon said irritated.

"I believe we are wasting our advantage." Ashley pointed out.

"GUYS!" Janet shouted getting their attention. She giggles out of embarrassment then talks. "I made the fire." She shows the fire on the ground.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Ashley asked Janet as she and the boys walk to the fire.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just created a tinder bundle by collecting dry sticks and a piece of wood I found nearby. Then simply create friction by rubbing my hands like a drill and…" Before Janet can continue Pharaoh interrupts.

"We don't have all day Janet."

"Oh coming!" Janet runs to the three campers grabbing a torch from the fire she made.

**Confessional: Janet**

"When I go camping with my family, I usually start the fire. It gives you nice warmth when you are watching stars."

**End Confessional**

A blimp is shown high above Crowstillo Island which holds inside the remaining ten contestants.

The one far to the left is a male with slick and medium black hair. He has an unbuttoned jacket with a Chinese symbol in the back that translates to the word courage. He also is wearing black pants and black sports shoes. He is very built and muscular showing his six-pack thanks to his unbuttoned jacket and a small scar in his chest. The most unique about him is that his left eye is red, and his right eye is black. He carries a belt with two knives and a hand fan.

While he is meditating most of the girls are checking him out.

"Oh my gosh, that dude is so hot." Said one of them.

This teenage girl has long black hair with feathered ends and brown eyes. She is wearing a magenta top with blue worn-out jeans and white socks with Nike magenta slides.

The female next to her has her hair dyed in purple that reaches her mid-back, tie into a fishtail braid and her bangs are swept to the right. She has a heart-shaped face, almond shape eyes, and plump lips. Her eyes are brown. She is a petite girl with lean muscles and slight curves to define her shape. She is wearing a white tank top, fake black leather jacket, dark blue ripped skinny jeans and beat-up black converse.

"Whatever, I could care less."

"I bet he is wicked at parties." The girl with the magenta top screams in excitement causing the other girl to cover her ears.

"Was that really necessary?" Said a boy all the way to the right.

The boy is half Filipino, half Taiwanese, but he still has the Asian ethnicity, having slightly tan skin. His facial features are more on the Taiwanese side and he has a thin body. He is wearing a black turtleneck sweater, khaki pants, and brown shoes. His black hair reaches just above his neck and is swept/gelled to the side. He has black square-framed glasses and is using braces.

"The screams can echo through here you know." The boy said as a matter of fact.

"Really, that is awesome. I'm going to do that now." Said another girl.

Her natural straight blonde hair dyed halfway in pink goes down the way to her back. Her face is very youthful-looking with big almost yellowish-green eyes. She is 5'7'', pale skin and has a pear-shaped body. She is wearing a thick and incredibly long yellow scarf, a black t-shirt depicting realistic-looking scars and blood patterns, a short red skirt, and almost knee-height black combat boots.

"No no no no no!" Said several teens at the same time.

Before the girl with the long yellow scarf can scream the voice of Chris comes from the speakers in the blimp.

"Hello campers, you are now above Crowstillo Island."

The contestants cheer happily that they have arrived at their destination.

"However, you need to jump off the blimp to actually land."

"What!?" Said the teen with braces.

"Once you reach land meet me at the giant castle."

The contestants look at a pile of crates.

"Stand aside." The teen with the unbuttoned jacket said as he walks to the crates. He chops one in half revealing parachute bags inside the crate.

A female teen with short-cropped blonde hair wearing a blue jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes walks towards the parachutes then looks at the contestants still sitting. She has a short thin nose, a small mouth, and has auburn eyes. She has a pretty slim figure with some muscles on her arms, legs, and stomach. Lastly, she is wearing a bronze bracelet around her left wrist.

"Listen up, everybody grabs a parachute. We will be jumping off in a single file so let us not get crazy. Our luggage is in hear so I suggest we carry the lightest item we all have." She said with authority.

"Where is the fun in that?" Said a teenage boy getting up.

His hair is somewhat messy, dyed white with bangs that fall just above his eyes, is mostly straight and down to his ears. He has dark brown eyes. He is a slim boy with a tiny waist, has slightly defined muscles in his arms, abdomen, and legs. He has baby fat cheeks. His eyebrows usually remain hidden underneath his bangs, but they're black and normal in shape and size. His eyes are round, and he has some dark circles underneath them. His eyelashes are thick and long, his nose is small, and his skin is tanned. His regular attire consists of a long sleeve pink tee with the sleeves reaching down to his knees while his arms and hands only reach his upper thighs, dark blue jeans, long pink socks, and black Converse sneakers.

He quickly grabs a parachute and takes a case with him jumping out of the blimp.

"Well, he sorts of followed my rules I guess?" The girl with the blue jacket said. "Alright everyone you know the drill let's get jumping."

The next contestant to jump off has somewhat short ginger hair that reaches to the middle of her neck with her eyes color blue. She has a rather round face, with rather full cheeks, overall having a rather attractive face. She also has a curvaceous figure, with thick thighs and a large bust however, she has a large, round and protruding belly. She is wearing brown sandals, cream knee-length capris and a short-sleeved light blue collared shirt, which is tied, exposing her midriff. She also has two silver bangles on her right arm.

"Woohoo!"

The next one to jump has medium length, down to neck straight black hair. He has blue eyes and has a thin face, with some scratches around his cheeks. He has a nose with a small mouth plus a small beard that is beginning to show. He is thin wearing an oversized t-shirt with some bagged jeans and some old jeans and old sneakers. He has a rope tie to his oversized t-shirt to prevent it from falling and is wearing a red bandana on the top of his head.

"I am starting to think signing up was a bad idea."

The rest of the campers jump off with their luggage. Only two remain in the blimp, the girl with the long yellow scarf and the last male contestant.

He has dark brown spikey hair, light brown eyes, and tan skin. He seems to pack some muscles, but his outfit barely shows it. He is wearing a beige trench coat, a murky green shirt, and black jeans. He also has rectangular silver glasses.

"Here you go." He offered a parachute to her.

"No thanks, I don't need it." The girl assured as she jumps out of the blimp.

"She is a strange one." He said then jumps off the blimp.

Pharaoh, Leon, Ashley, and Janet are on the third floor of the castle still looking for silver or gold cups. Janet looks out the window seeing some of the contestants coming down from the sky with parachutes.

"Cool, it's raining men," Janet said.

"Hallelujah." Pharaoh joked.

"Those must be the other campers," Ashley said.

"We still have not found any cups. There goes our advantage." Leon said with a sigh.

"Nonsense, you fools are just not listening to the Pharaoh," Pharaoh stated.

"Oh, really?" Leon questioned him.

"Show us where the cup is Pharaoh," Janet said happily.

The four campers walk to another room close by. Pharaoh opens the door revealing a silver cup on top of a dusty old bed. "Behold!" Pharaoh said.

Ashley and Janet applause Pharaoh except for Leon who stays bewildered. Pharaoh walks into the room. The floor suddenly starts to break causing Pharaoh to fall into a room on the second floor.

"Ow," He said as he groans in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Pharaoh?" Janet asked. The three only hear mumbling from him. "You're right, that was a stupid question."

Leon sees a rock on the floor and grabs it. He throws it to the silver cup bouncing it to the wall. The silver cup then ricochets off the wall falling onto Pharaoh's head. Pharaoh is knocked out unconscious.

**Confessional: Leon**

"That did not go as plan," Leon said feeling bad he knocked out Pharaoh.

**End Confessional**

"I guess we can rescue him," Ashley suggested.

"Uh, sure. You two can go wake him up while I search for more cups." Leon said nervously.

The two girls think for a moment until Janet speaks.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Leon gives a thumbs up and leaves the area. After a few seconds, Leon leaving and looking at the unconscious Pharaoh Ashley asks a question to Janet.

"Do you think he ditched us?"

Outside the castle, the ten remaining contestants wait for Chris. The host arrives with Chef.

"Alright, let's see here," Chris said looking at the contestants. He calls their name one by one.

"Knick" The teen with the trench coat nods to notify himself.

"Henry" The boy with oversized clothes gives a thumbs up.

"Max" The girl with the large and round body farts creating a small green cloud. The campers put faces of disgust and take a few steps away from her.

"Please, like any of you haven't farted before. It is just pure nature." Max said proudly.

"Pixel"

"Yeah!" The boy with white dyed hair exclaimed in excitement.

"Lucy" The girl that looks like a cop smiles in delight.

"Casey" The girl with the yellow scarf is shown biting a wooden stick like a dog causing the other contestants to look at her weirdly.

"Jared" The half Filipino and half Taiwanese kid smiles.

"Livia" The girl wearing the magenta top screams in excitement annoying Jared again.

"Christopher and Saraphina." The muscular teen and the girl with dyed purple hair share a fist bump with each other.

"Congratulations to you ten lucky contestants participating in Total Drama's newest season Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said.

"Hey Chris, just call me Sara alright?" Saraphina said bluntly.

"No, anyway let me tell you…" He is interrupted by Jared.

"Isn't there supposed to be fourteen of us?"

"I did count ten on the blimp," Knick stated also confused.

"Oh, maybe they are planning a surprise party," Livia said jumping in excitement.

The contestants mumble to each other Chris glares at them not liking how they are ignoring him.

"QUIET MAGGOTS!" Chef shouted getting the camper's attention.

"Thank you, Chef. The other four campers arrived early and are doing the challenge as we speak." Chris said.

Some are in pure shock while others could not believe it. Chris started a challenge without them. The contestants start to talk all at once at Chris with questions like, why did he start so soon? Are you already that old to become impatient? That is a totally unfair advantage.

"ZIP IT!" Chris raised his voice to get attention once more. "I will allow all of you to start the challenge once you know where the cabins, confessional, and mess hall are."

**Confessional: Sara**

"Seriously, the producers couldn't think of a proper schedule so all the contestants can arrive at the same time!?" Sara exclaimed clearly not happy. "No wonder this show is on the brink of cancellation."

**End Confessional**

Leon walks up to the fifth floor opening all the rooms finding no cups of silver or gold. "Come on Leo don't lose your cool." He said getting frustrated. "Aw man, I should have helped them." He said after finding another empty room. He opens the door to another room.

"Hey dude what's up?" Casey said casually sitting on an empty bed full of sheets.

Leon screams from shock seeing a girl in the room. Casey gets close to him rubbing his back.

"Shush, is okay, breath in and out," Casey said as Leon follows allowing him to regain composure.

"Thanks." Leon thanked, but then shouts, "How did you get up here!?"

"I climbed up." She said smiling.

Leon looks at the room having an open window and remembering that they are on the fifth floor. Before he can question further Casey reveals two silver cups.

"I found these in the room."

She hands one to Leon. Leon takes it and is happy until a beeping sound is heard from the cup. It starts to beep faster so he chucks the silver cup out of the window. An explosion is heard outside.

"Is he trying to kill us!?" Leon said knowing that there are now traps and fake cups.

"That was so awesome!" Casey said.

On the first floor of the castle Pixel, Max, Livia, and Sara wonder around entering a buttery room. A bunch of barrels is shown on some tables and the floor.

"Where are we?" Livia asked looking around trying to find any cups.

"I don't know too much of medieval history, but I believe this is the place where beer and wine are usually stored." Pixel answered also looking around the place for cups.

Sara shakes a barrel hearing sounds of liquid in it. "That's odd, the wine should have dried up if it has been here for hundreds of years." She said then puts her hands on her hips thinking.

Livia shakes another barrel hearing liquid from it. "This is going to be so good for doing parties here." She said looking at the barrel all crazy like tempting to open it.

Max slams hard a barrel into the ground revealing six silver cups. "Hey, I found some of them."

"Nice job Max." Pixel congratulated her.

Livia grabs a silver cup on the floor then opens a barrel full of wine. She puts the silver cup inside and taking out filling up the cup with wine. She drinks it completely, her eyes widening. "Oh yeah, that's the good shit." She said with desire.

"I want to taste." Pixel said with excitement grabbing a silver cup then opens another barrel of wine.

"Is this really a good idea?" Max asked Sara. Both look at Livia and Pixel chugging cups of whine. Sara grabs a silver cup on the floor from the barrel Max broke.

"Look, you can chug all you want and end up like these two and be too stupid to even walk, which can cause them the challenge or come with me and give Chris these cups," Sara said leaving the buttery room with her prize.

Max watches Sara leave then looks at Livia and Pixel still drinking. "Pixel stop, remember that if we don't bring back a cup by sundown we will be eliminated," Max said to Pixel.

Pixel stops drinking for a moment and realizes he still needs to win the challenge. He spills the drink onto the floor. "Thanks Max, I was getting a bit reckless." He said thanking Max. "Livia, are you doing good?"

Livia is on the floor feeling weak.

Pixel comes up with a plan. "Max, help me roll that barrel out of here."

Pixel and Max hold their silver cups while rolling a barrel of wine. Livia even though almost drunk manages to get up.

"Note to self, never drink a gallon of wine," Livia said weak walking with the other two while holding her silver cup.

**Pantry Room **

Jared, Christopher, Lucy, and Knick enter the pantry room.

"I am so glad I followed you three. Seems like guys know what you are doing." Jared said spitting a bit from talking.

"It appears great minds think a lot." Christopher acknowledged.

"Pantry rooms are usually filled with dishes and cups," Lucy said opening and looking through a cabinet.

"Chris said he hid the cups. Doesn't mean he hid them in good spots." Knick said.

"Isn't this the most obvious place to look though?" Jared asked now beginning to search.

"Yes, but it is still worth a try," Christopher said. He opens a drawer of a cabin and sticks his hand in. A boxing glove launches out and hits Christopher in the groin.

Jared opens a cabinet and a bunch of spiders jumps onto his hair. "AH AH get it off!" He said running around in circles until hitting the cabinet.

Knick and Lucy watch the two get hurt by many traps. Lucy decides to open the last cabinet on her left and shows a full dozen of silver cups.

"Jackpot!" Lucy exclaimed. "Let's get these and head out." She takes a silver cup out of the case.

"Stop!" Said Jared. "You have to put that cup back in the case. It is a perfect set of a dozen with an even number. Taking one out will result in an odd number and imperfection."

"O..kay?" Lucy said confused.

"We just need four. That means only eight are left in the case and is an even number." Christopher suggested.

"No, is not the same. It has to be a dozen." Jared said.

"So, what do you suggest?" Knick wondered.

"We bring the full case, duh," Jaden said gladly.

"No, I don't think we will," Lucy said seriously. "It is unnecessary to travel with that to Chris."

"We really don't have time for this," Knick said getting a bit annoyed by Jared's persistence.

"Agreed, that's why I am taking the case," Christopher said proudly. He grabs the case and heads off with the other three following him.

Henry is grabbing items that he can find on the second floor. "Maybe I can do something with these rocks and soup cans that are here for some reason." He finds a room open. He enters the room and finds Pharaoh on top of the rubble. He tips toes carefully closer to Pharaoh who is still unconscious. Henry finds a silver cup in the pile, yet he does not grab it.

He notices the Nemes crown on Pharaoh's head on tries to take it off Pharaoh. "I can use a new warm hat." He reaches closer until Pharaoh slaps away Henry's hands.

"How dare thee try to steal my precious crown!" Pharaoh said with force.

The sudden burst causes Henry to fall on his back.

"You are not even worthy to scrub the feet of the Pharaoh!" Pharaoh said. "Now off with you beggar."

Henry stays bewildered at Pharaoh.

**Confessional: Henry**

"Does he really believe he is a Pharaoh?" Henry asked. "Then again, I like to pretend I'm a pirate sometimes."

**End Confessional**

"Uh, sure thing your majesty," Henry said and leaves the room running.

"What a fleabag, he had no right to touch a great pharaoh such as me," Pharaoh said to himself. He looks around the rubble to see his silver cup is gone. "Dang it."

**Outside the Castle**

Sara arrives outside the castle with her silver cup. "Yes, first place!" She exclaimed raising her hands up high.

"Congratulations Sara," Chris said to her. "You are the first camper to arrive with a silver cup of mine."

"Sweet, now I just need to go back to get the gold one," Sara said about to head back to the castle.

"Hold it Saraphina, you can only bring one cup to me and there is no going back," Chris said. "In the meantime, go get your luggage." Chris shows a pile of luggage that looks like a pyramid. "The producers wanted to make sure all campers got extra clothing."

"Geez, you guys really are learning your mistakes from Pahkitew," Sara said smirking as she walks to the pile of luggage. Chris glares at her for making that comment.

Sara sees that her luggage is at the bottom. She pulls it out and the luggage on top tumble towards her. The luggage is now on top of her. Chris chuckles at her misfortune.

By the time Ashley and Janet arrive on the second floor to help Pharaoh, he had already left. They both enter the room.

"Seems like Pharaoh left," Janet said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, he must have woken up," Ashley said. Both hear cracks on the ceiling of the room.

"Oooooh, we get to see stars soon," Janet said eagerly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ashley said. She tries to move but she cannot. "Oh no, I'm paralyzed with fear. Janet help me out here."

"Rocks falling kind of look like small meteors from space. If only they are on fire." Janet said fascinated by the rocks of the ceiling falling.

"Janet!" Ashely shouted in desperation.

Janet quickly goes to Ashley now fully concentrated, but suddenly a bunch of rocks fall separating the two.

"I can't go through," Janet said.

"Just go around it," Ashely told desperately.

"You can do that?" Janet asked unaware.

"Are you serious!?" Ashley shouted dumbfounded by the space geek asking that question.

On the other side of the hallway of the second floor, Leon and Casey are having a one-sided conversation.

"Tell me," Casey said.

"No," Leon said then sighs.

"Tell me," Casey said again playfully.

"Casey, I do not feel comfortable about talking about what is under the bandages," Leon said walking a bit faster.

"I have to know dude. Even though it is pretty obvious what it is." Casey said calmly.

"Oh, then tell me?" Leon asked curious to see if the teen with the long scarf already figured it out.

Before Casey can answer both hear cries for help.

"That sounds like Ashley and Janet!" Leon said worriedly.

"You mean the other campers that came before me?" Casey asked.

"Yes, they're in trouble. We have to save them!"

Casey yawns. "Nah, I don't feel like it. You go ahead."

Leon is about to retort but decides not to and runs to where the two ladies are.

**Outside the Castle**

Knick, Lucy, Jared, and Christopher leave the castle. Chris, Chef, and Sara see Christopher holding a case of a dozen silver cups.

"Why did you four brought a dozen silver cups?" Chris questioned.

"Because Mr. Perfect here wanted them," Lucy said jabbing a thumb at Jared. Jared looks away whistling however instead of whistling it was just spit coming out.

Sara walks up to Christopher. "Did you had a problem carrying that all the way here?" She asked.

"Nah, it was easy," Christopher assured dropping the dozen pack into the floor. Crack sounds can be heard. "Oops."

Lucy, Knick, and Jared gasp. The case is now broken, and several cups are also cracked.

"Well, you four better hope there are cups intact because I'm not accepting any broken ones," Chris said smiling.

Christopher, Jared, Knick, and Lucy immediately bend their knees to look for any silver cups still in condition.

"Hey, I found one!" Jared said with excitement. Lucy pushes him to the ground and grabs his silver cup.

"No hard feelings Jared." She said then runs up to Chris. "Here you go, Chris."

"And Lucy retrieves one in good condition, thank you."

"Hey no fair I saw it first," Jared whined.

"Here, I found an extra one," Christopher said handing one to Jared.

"Thanks."

All the other cups are either cracked or broken. Knick stands up, putting his hands on the pockets of his trench coat.

"Knick looks like you have to go back and find a silver cup again," Chris said.

"Very well," Knick said calmly walking inside the castle again.

**Second Floor**

Leon arrives to see a pile of rocks in the middle making the room look like it is two separate ones. On the left Ashley frozen in fear and on the right Janet looking at the ceiling falling.

"Somebody please help!" Ashley shouted.

"Hold on you two!" Leon said.

**Confessional – Ashley**

"It was the first challenge. I didn't think I was going to get into trouble like this so quickly."

**End Confessional**

Leon is conflicted. He cannot save both at the same time. He thinks of an idea. "Wow Saturn is such a big planet, it has to be the biggest planet of them all."

"What!?" Janet said shocked to hear that from Leon. "I have you know that the biggest planet is, in fact, Jupiter with a diameter of one hundred thirty-nine thousand eight hundred twenty-two kilometers," Janet said speaking walking towards Leon. She is out of the room but keeps continuing to talk. "Its mass is 318 times larger than Earth, furthermore…"

"I get it, Janet." Leon confidently said while smiling. "Wait right here." Seeing Ashley unable to move because of fear Leon rushes in lifting Ashley into his arms. They both exit out of the room as the ceiling crumbles down completely.

"Oh wow, thanks," Ashley said to Leon still being carried by him. She stares into his blue eyes dreamily. Leon looks at her brown eyes as well.

"The stars are aligning," Janet whispered to herself as she sees the two campers in front gazing at each other.

Leon breaks from the gaze first. "Uh, let me put you back down."

"Oh, no need I can do it," Ashley said. She stands up. "We were able to find some silver cups along the way back here."

"Me too," Leon said. "Alright, let us get moving. Sunset should be arriving soon."

**First Floor**

Pharaoh wonders around still looking for a gold cup. "The Pharaoh cannot take a silver cup for he must retrieve the whine cup of royalty." He spots Pixel, Max, and Livia who is a bit drunk.

Pixel carries his silver cup and Max's cup while Max is still rolling the barrel. Livia is hiccupping while walking.

"Excuse me humble people, have you spotted a golden cup for the great Pharaoh?" Pharaoh asked.

"No, if we did, we would have taken it." Pixel answered.

"Oh, very well. Carry on."

"We left like a few extra silver cups in the Buttery Room if you like," Max told.

"Very well, the Pharaoh must go and collect those," Pharaoh admitted knowing very well time is running out. "Can any of you direct me to the buttery room?"

**Outside the Castle**

Henry and Casey run outside the castle heading towards to give each their cup. Noticing Henry has a golden cup Casey extends her leg out making the orphan trip and releasing his golden cup. Casey takes it and leaves hers in the ground.

"Here you go, Chris," Casey said. Chef takes the golden cup.

"Nice job Casey, since you came here with a golden cup you can select the teammates you want," Chris said.

"Hey, she obviously took that one from Henry that shouldn't count." Lucy countered.

"Oh so the one you got by pushing me shouldn't count either right?" Jared told Lucy spitting a bit while he is talking.

Lucy thinks for a moment and realized what she said. "Yeah, you're right Jared. That was rude of my part." She apologized.

Leon, Ashley, and Janet are the next to arrive giving their silver whine cups to Chef.

"You three are safe," Chris told them and the three cheer.

Pixel, Max, and Livia arrive next.

"What's with the barrel?" Henry asked.

"Fine wine for us to dine later on," Max answered happily.

"And to get drunk probably." Pixel said with a cocky smile.

"How did you maggots find my buttery room?" Chef asked with intimidation in his voice.

"The fairy godmother opened it for us," Livia responded then plummets to the ground.

"Is she drunk?" Chris enquired to know.

"Yes." Said Pixel and Max at the same time.

"That is so wicked!" Chris said then laughs.

"I don't get it," Janet told Leon and Ashley.

"This episode is going to need censoring right?" Chris told Chef. Chef nods his head meaning yes. "Dang it." He puts his attention to the twelve campers.

"Alright campers, we are just waiting for Knick and Pharaoh to come back. If by sundown they don't have a cup with them they are automatically eliminated. Which is in ten minutes." Chris chuckles. "This just got intense."

**Confessional – Henry**

"Honestly, I would not mind Pharaoh going home already. Dude called me a beggar, that is not right. Just because I'm an orphan that doesn't mean I should be treated that way." Henry said having a distaste for Pharaoh.

**Confessional – Sara**

"Both could go home right now, and it will make things go way faster in this competition for me to win." She said proudly.

**Confessional – Pixel**

"I only talk to him like once, but it seems like Pharaoh didn't get along with some of these people. Hopefully, he's not on my team." Pixel confessed.

**Confessional – Lucy**

"Knick looks like he can be a real threat to me so it's better off if he is gone quickly," Lucy stated.

**End Confessionals**

Pharaoh enters the buttery room seeing two silver cups on the floor. "Sweet." He grabs one and proceeds to leave.

**Outside the Castle**

Chris examines Knick's golden cup he got. "Looks good to me. Congratulations Knick, you and Casey will select your teammates if Pharaoh makes it out in less than two minutes.

**Confessional – Knick**

"I simply found buckets of paint in one of the hallways of this large castle. Coincidently, one of them is gold paint so I found a silver cup and just painted it gold until it dries up. A bit risky, but it got the job done." Knick said tranquility.

**End Confessional**

"I'm here, I'm here!" Exclaimed Pharaoh arriving with his silver cup. He slowly stops and takes a breather exhausted from running so fast.

"Pharaoh my man, how does it feel to be the last camper to finish the challenge?" Chris wondered.

"Pharaoh… needs… a break."

**Campfire Ceremony**

A beautiful sunset is shown to highlight its wonders. Then the camera pans to Chris, Chef, and the campers on the roof of the tower. The campers are sitting on logs. Fourteen for each one. Row one has the girls and the row in the back has the boys. Chris and Chef are standing facing the campers. There is a catapult nearby for some reason.

"Alright campers, since all of you were able to complete the challenge, nobody is going home tonight!" Chris said with enthusiasm exciting the campers. They cheer with clapping, shouting, and high fiving. "Settle down." The teens stay quiet waiting for the host's second announcement. "Knick and Casey, since you two were able to find a golden cup stand by Chef." The host instructed.

Knick and Casey follow, but Casey walks to Chef on her feet. She gets there and stands up again. Chef is holding two-color mats.

"You two will now be choosing your teams. Remember, these will be your teammates for the rest of the competition until the merge so, choose wisely." Chris warned with a smile. "Casey, since you got a gold cup first you can pick first."

"Alright, I want kung fu six-pack," Casey said with a wild look scaring a bit Christopher. The kung fu fighter gets up going to Casey's side.

Knick looks at possible teammates and spots Lucy. "Lucy, you will be a great addition."

"First pick, wonderful job Knick." Lucy complimented walking towards her teammate.

"You look like you're a guy to have lots of fun. Get over here Pixel." Casey said.

"Now we're talking," Pixel responded and goes to his team.

"Ashley, you look like a divine person to have on the team." Knick complimented the Mexican French belle who giggles sweetly.

"Thanks, Knick," Ashley said and goes to her team.

"I can use a party girl like Livia," Casey stated. The party girl runs up and high fives her teammate.

"Get over here Leon," Knick said. The lionheart brawler nods and proceeds to walk to his team.

"Hmm, I will take…" Before Casey can say anymore Chris interrupts her.

"This a thirty-minute show people so hurry up." The host stated.

"Very well, give me Max, Jared, and Pharaoh," Knick said.

Mentioning Pharaoh causes the Knick's team to say, "Noooooooo!".

"That leaves Casey with Henry, Sara, and Janet," Chris informed. "Your team will be the Dangerous Dragons!"

Chef throws one of the mats at it hits Henry who fools down by the impact. Pixel opens it up revealing a green symbol with the head of a western dragon in it.

"And Knick's team is now known as the Kind Knights!" Chris said.

Chef throws the other mat and Max catches. She lets out a small toot.

"Excuse me." She apologized. She opens the mat to reveal a pinkish-red color with a knight's helmet on it.

"Because we can only provide two cabins, boys will get the right cabin and girls will get the left cabin," Chris informed them. "You are all safe… for now."

"Guess we can get some rest now," Henry said to his team.

"Or… we can party like crazy!" Livia shouted out to the sky. All the campers like the idea.

Night falls and both teams are partying in the Great Mess Hall of the castle. They drink wine and eat as they live like royalty. Different types of meats like chicken, turkey, cow, and pig cook to perfection with a salad bar as well. There are even pastries like cupcakes, chocolate cake, donuts, and pudding.

"Yo Chris, who did you hire to make the food for those campers?" Chef asked.

"Oh, those are just leftovers from the party we had with the producers," Chris replied

Chef chuckles at this. "Nice." He leaves Chris alone.

The host looks at the camera. "Two teams, fourteen new players competing for one million dollars! Who will come out on top? The Dangerous Dragons or the Kind Knights? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Livia, Sara, Christopher, Henry, and Pixel**

**Kind Knights: Ashley, Max, Lucy, Jared, Knick, Leon, and Pharaoh**

**A/N: Make sure to leave a review or PM to me what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Medieval Madness Matches

**A/N: Hi readers and writers, BaseballCapClyde here with another chapter. Unfortunately, one of these unlucky campers will get vote off at the end. Do no worry, eliminated campers will return at some point in the story. Also, thanks for reviews, it really means a lot to me :)**

Total Drama Crowstillo Island Chapter 3: Medieval Madness Matches

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Livia, Sara, Christopher, Henry, and Pixel**

**Kind Knights: Ashley, Max, Lucy, Jared, Knick, Leon, and Pharaoh**

The episode starts with the full moon shining its light in the night. Inside the great mess hall of Crowstillo Castle, both teams are finally putting a stop to their party.

On the team Dangerous Dragons, Janet, Christopher, Sara, and Casey while full, are ready to head to their cabins. Casey puts on her boots and grabs her long yellow scarf cover in many different types of sauces. She begins to suck the sauce up from the scarf and then chews on it.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Christopher told her. "You should clean it up and let it dry."

Casey nods in agreement. She puts the whole scarf into her mouth. Christopher looks at her with shock, his eyes widening. She takes out her scarf from her mouth. It is completely dripping in saliva.

"Now all I need is just to dry it," Casey said. Christopher opens his mouth to say how disgusting that was but shuts it and just leaves to the boy's cabin.

Sara and Janet look at Pixel and Henry sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"Awe, they look cute when they are sleeping. Reminds me of my brothers back home" Janet complimented the two.

Sara rolls her eyes. "I am not carrying them to their cabin." She walks away with Janet following her.

Despite being on separate teams Leon carries Henry and Pixel to the boy's cabin.

**Boys' Cabin**

Pharaoh is sleeping, still wearing his white kilt. He does not have his crown on revealing his short black hair. He is laying on the bottom of one of the bunk beds. His Nemes crown is on top of a wooden dresser.

Jared is sleeping on top of a bunk bed. He is wearing black shirt and black sweatpants. Knick has his trench coat off and is now wearing a basic white shirt and red shorts. He is still awake, wearing his glasses and writing stuff down on his notebook.

Christopher opens the cabin's door and immediately lays down onto the closest bed. Which happened to be Knick's spot. The journalist drops his pencil

Knick groans in pain pushing Christopher onto the ground. He breaths heavily in out to regain in composure. Feeling fine, he sends a death glare towards the kung fu fighter.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I was lucky to have my arm sticking out, so my pencil didn't stab me." He said still tick off by Christopher.

**End Confessional**

**Girl's Cabin**

Max is sharing a bunk bed with Ashley who has taken the top bed. Max is wearing a pink silk crop top and pink silk shorts. Ashley is wearing a nightgown made of white swiss dot fabric. Her waist is embellished with a light blue satin ribbon.

Lucy is wearing a white shirt and black PJs. Casey, Sara, and Janet arrive inside the cabin and notice Livia is not inside.

"Is that girl still in the mess hall?" Sara asked the two displeased with her teammate.

"I like her, she knows how to party." Casey grinned wickedly.

Back at the grand mess hall Livia is snoring surrounded by leftover food and spilled whine everywhere.

**Morning**

One by one the campers begin to wake up and get outside of their cabin.

"Oh good, I didn't have to wake you campers up," Chris said to them. "Get ready and head to the grand mess hall for your breakfast. You have thirty minutes so I would pick up the pace." He chuckles and heads to the castle.

**Confessional: Pixel**

"That was totally wicked last night!" Pixel exclaimed. "My teammates seem pretty awesome and I feel like I can take on any challenge Chris throws at me."

**End Confessional**

Dangerous Dragons and Kind Knights arrive at the grand mess hall to find Livia having her face right in chef's sloppy joe sitting on one the table to the far right. The Dangerous Dragons join the party girl at the table.

"I guess this is our table now." Henry shrugged wearing a set of Pixel's clothing. From the pink long sleeve tee and dark blue jeans.

Pixel notices Henry wearing his outfit. "Please don't tell me you took off my clothes while I was sleeping."

"Okay, I won't." Henry simply said.

"Morning Livia," Christopher said to Livia. She tilts her head up showing her face cover in sloppy joe. The team cringes at the sight. Sara scoops all the sloppy joe off the party girl.

Livia has her eyes irritated all bloody red and her hair all mess up.

"Geez, she looks better with the sloppy joe on her face," Henry said. Casey and Pixel snicker at this, but Sara glares at him for that remark.

"Are you feeling okay Livia?" Pixel asked.

"Oh yeah, never better," Livia said weakly. "Are we on the island already?"

The team glance at Livia who is looking at her hands. "Whoa, I have ten fingers, that is so cool."

"Wow, I almost feel bad for the team," Jared said from the other table where some of his teammates are also sitting.

"Focus on our team and you will do fine." Lucy encouraged him.

"I'm focusing on someone alright," Ashley said gazing at Leon.

The brawler is next on the line and Chef dumbs the sloppy joe onto the plate. The sloppy joe roars and comes alive jumping onto Leon's face. Leon waves his arms and screams trying to get the food off. Max quickly grabs a rolling pin hitting the slob and Leon's face. The sloppy joe jumps off Leon's face and crawls into a mouse hole.

**Confessional: Leon**

"I am never eating sloppy joe ever again," Leon stated firmly.

**End Confessional**

"As a detective in training," Lucy said to her teammates. "You seem to be developing a crush on Leon, Ashley."

"You don't need detective skills to know that." Jared retorted.

"I-I-it's not a crush," Ashley said rejecting the idea.

"As long it doesn't get between the game you don't need to worry," Lucy said calmly.

"Oooh, I hope we can have an eating contest soon." Max pleaded.

"You seem to very focus on wanting to do these challenges," Jared said to Lucy.

"Of course, the more challenges we win the fewer people we have to vote off."

"Attention campers," Chris said to the teams walking into the grand mess hall.

"Speaking of challenges," Knick said.

"Hope you had a good meal." Chris lied. "Because is time to start today's challenge!"

The Dangerous Dragons begin to cheer except the Kind Knights.

"At least one team is fully excited. Follow me to the beach." Chris instructed.

Both teams arrive at the beach seeing various objects all around. A few bows, arrows, bowstrings, and horseshoes. To the right are four foil swords and bowls. The bowls are basically just balls weighing from six to sixteen pounds. In the middle is a wooden circle cover in red paint.

"Welcome campers to the Medieval Madness Match challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

"You need to get better with the names." Sara declared.

"Shut it," Chris said bitterly at Sara then focuses on what is important. "Anyway, campers must go through several medieval sports back in the day in a best out of five matches. The first match, archery!"

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I know how to do many things. Shaolin kung fu, tai chi, choy lai fut, and chang quan. Archery is not one of them." Christopher admitted.

**End Confessional**

"Two members from each team will be shooting arrows through their bows at these targets over there." Chris pointed to the target circles. "The target circle has five colors. White is worth ten points, yellow is twenty points, red thirty points, and blue is worth fifty points which is in the center."

"I don't want to jinx us, but this seems a bit too easy," Jared said.

"Is it really safe for us to use arrows?" Sara asked. "I want to make sure my team doesn't get hurt."

"Relax, all of us will be behind the shooters, just in case they don't aim properly," Chris said sounding a bit nervous in the last part.

"Teams pick your two archers. Each has five minutes to decide." Chris told both teams.

Team Kind Knights group up together.

"Alright Knick, what do we do?" Max said to the journalist.

"Why are you asking me?" Knick asked with confusion.

"You picked us to be your teammates, so doesn't that make you our leader?" Leon asked.

"Uh…"

**Confessional: Knick**

"I don't want to be a team leader. I work better on the sidelines." Knick admitted. "I want to keep a low profile for now, so I have to choose someone to become a leader, but who?"

**End Confessional**

"I hereby decree that Pharaoh is in charge of giving commands to our team, the Kind Knights," Knick said.

"Ah, a loyal adviser," Pharaoh smirked. "As Pharaoh of this team your first task is to feed me grapes for, I am famished."

"You can't be serious," Jared mumbled to himself.

"Well, go get my grapes servants," Pharaoh demanded.

Lucy grabs Knick by the wrist to talk to him alone. "Are you trying to make this team lose?" She asked him.

"Not quite, if we do lose, you know the whole team is voting for the same person." Knick reminded Lucy. Lucy looks at Ashley coming back with green grapes about to feed Pharaoh.

The DIT (the detective in training) sighs. "Fine, we will let him be the leader."

"Oh, great Pharaoh, which of your servants shall partake in this challenge?" Jared asked sarcastically receiving a stink eye from Pharaoh.

"For you being witty I shall not give a command until you massage the Pharaoh's feet!" Pharaoh ordered Jared.

"No, screw this, vote me off if you want this is not worth it," Jared said spitting a bit. He is about to leave the beach.

Leon grabs his arm quickly stating, "Never give up that easily, that's not how life works. Just be humble for now." Leon lets go of Jared's arm.

"Fine, I will do the stupid massage."

The Dangerous Dragons' side is having a better time communicating with each other.

"I volunteer to be one of the archers. I know a thing or two." Sara said to her team. "Anybody else good or decent at this?"

The Dangerous Dragons look sheepishly at her except for Casey, who is currently wrestling a shark in the background.

"No one?" Sara said skeptically. "Hey, I'm a decent shot, but we need someone to help out to win a round for our team."

Janet slowly raises her hand slightly.

"Perfect! Thanks, Janet." Sara said contently.

"Uh, uh, th-thanks," Janet responded slowly.

"Times up!" Chris said returning to the beach with Chef. Both are drinking coconut water from coconuts. "Wow, this island has really good coconuts." Chef nods in agreement. "Alright teams, who will be your two archers?"

"Me and Janet." Sara proudly said.

"And for the Kind Knights?" Chris asked. He and Chef notice Jared massaging Pharaoh's feet. They begin to snicker and burst out laughing.

Hearing their laughs Jared stops massaging Pharaoh's feet. Pharaoh puts on his sandals. "Thank you, humble servant." He thanked Jared who just scowls at him. Pharaoh ignores this and answers Chris. "Yes Chris, the Pharaoh has chosen his worthy adversaries. I shall partake in archery with lady Ashley."

**Confessional: Casey**

"If you like archery, well congratulations," Casey stated. "I don't, is boring and you have to wait for the right moment to strike with precious aim to pierce through something. Who enjoys that?"

**End Confessional**

Sara stands with her shoulders in a perpendicular way to the target ring. She then places her feet as a squared stance. She nocks the arrow and grips the bow very hard. Next, she grips the bowstring, prepares her draw and closes her left eye for max precision. Everyone watches behind her carefully waiting for her to strike. She takes her shot, only to land on the white part of the circle.

"Shit!" She cursed out.

"That's ten points for the Dangerous Dragons," Chris informed. "You're up Pharaoh."

Pharaoh creates the same stance as Sara with slightly less grip on the bow and immediately launches the arrows. The arrow lands on red gaining thirty points for the Kind Knights. The team is shocked to see that Pharaoh did that well, except one.

"You were supposed to get the center. You had the perfect stance and everything." Jared told Pharaoh

"Pharaoh can only do as much as he can and frankly," He said to Jared and then looks at his team. "I don't see any of you being able to contribute to this round as I did. So, enjoy that the Pharaoh is assisting."

Janet is the next one for the Dangerous Dragons. Seeing that Pharaoh and Sara were doing similar stances she copies them. Ready to shoot, Janet's legs start to shake. She is trying to pinpoint the location, but she is thinking too much.

"Just shoot the arrow already!" Casey shouted startling Janet. Janet launches the arrow high to the sky. It goes so far nobody could see it.

"I wonder if I launched it to space." Janet wondered.

A falling object falls right beside Chris. The falling object is a dead bluebird with the arrow Janet launched piercing through its stomach.

Chris simply shrugs. "I guess that counts since it is blue." He looks at Ashley ready with her bow and arrow. "You have to get a direct shot, for your team to win this round Ashley, no pressure," Chris assured.

Ashley stands her position and quickly launches the arrow. The arrow pierces through the center. Kind Knights cheer for Ashley.

"And with that great performance, Ashley allows the Kind Knights to take the lead!" Chris exclaimed.

**Confessional: Ashley**

"My godfather helped me practice archery when I was young," Ashley stated. "I always thought to myself that I would never use this in my life, but the universe is always surprising." She sighs happily. "Like Leon."

**End Confessional**

"Snap out of it!" Sara said slapping Livia's face. The party girl giggles finding this amusing. "We are down by one point!"

"Being down by one point isn't so bad," Pixel assured. "We just have to win the next challenge."

"What exactly is the next challenge anyway?" Henry asked Casey.

"Chainsaws, explosions, wicked car crashes," Carey said one at a time counting her fingers. Henry scoots away from her.

Sara is now shaking Livia.

"Girl, relax, the effects of drinking should wear out eventually in Livia," Christopher said.

An air horn is sounded by Chris. Chef takes out earplugs from his ear. "Campers, time for the second round, Fence Frenzy!"

"In this challenge," Chris said in a fencing uniform. He is battling Chef while he talks. Chef is also in a fencing uniform. "In order to win, the camper must do a light jab with a foil sword to their opponent. The camper that jabs the other first wins."

Chef does a light jab to Chris's left leg.

"Agh, my leg!" Chris cried out. Turns out it wasn't a light jab. "Causing injuries will result in a penalty for the next round."

"Pharaoh will gladly…" Pharaoh is interrupted by the host.

"Not so fast royal pain," Chris said to him. "Every teammate must participate in at least one round." Chris walks away from the Kind Knights.

"I could do it," Leon suggested. "My father did make me practice fencing back in Spain."

"No," Lucy said. "Unless they bring out Christopher, you can't participate."

"Why not?" Max asked.

"Christopher could easily demolish anyone if it's a pure psychical fight in the upcoming rounds. Leon is our best option to take him down." Lucy concurred. "I'll go."

"Casey volunteers to fence!" Casey exclaimed wickedly to her fellow Dangerous Dragons. Nobody objects to her wanting in.

Casey and Lucy are in fencing uniforms holding their foil swords. Lucy using her right hand and Casey her left. Chef blows a whistle meaning both can start attacking. Lucy charges in aggressively pressuring Casey into defense mode. Casey continues to step back avoiding Lucy jabbing her.

"What is she even trying to do?" Henry asked his teammates.

"I don't know too much of fencing, so I can't really tell." Pixel answered.

Lucy jabs at Casey, but the unpredictable mastermind dodges it. Casey then pushes Lucy onto the sand.

"Great job Casey, now jab her!" Sara said.

"Get up quick Lucy," Leon said encouraging his teammate.

Instead of taking the opportunity, Casey lets Lucy get up.

"What are you doing!?" Henry exclaimed.

Casey begins to tap dance kicking sand everywhere. Lucy stares at her in confusion and frustration.

"Hey, we're in a challenge remember?" Lucy reminded her opponent.

"I know, I just thought this will be fun to do," Casey said. She accidentally kicks sand so far it lands on Jared.

"Aw, it's in my eyes!" Jared said in pain.

"Wait, aren't you wearing glasses?" Max asked him.

Lucy decides to end this and gets up close jabbing her foil sword. Casey dodges the attack.

"Never interrupt my dancing," Casey said coldly. She then slashes at Lucy's stomach. Luckily. The uniform prevented severe damage, but it does cause great agony.

Lucy drops down into the sand defeated.

"And Casey earns a point for the Dangerous Dragons!" Chris announced.

Dangerous Dragons begin to cheer for Casey except for Livia who is still knocked out. Seeing Lucy holding her stomach in pain Chris signals Chef to take the detective in training to the medical tent.

"While Chef keeps Lucy company, follow me to the red circle," Chris instructed. The teams follow him.

**Confessional: Casey**

"I did want to dance," Casey admitted no longer wearing her uniform. "But seeing how focused Lucy was, I figured by creating a distraction would catch her off balance."

**End Confessional**

Chris is in the center of the red circle and the teams are outside it.

"In medieval times, many people would watch two or more people duke it out in old fashion wrestling," Chris said. "And that's what this challenge is all about."

"Yes!" Leon exclaimed in excitement. While most seem to be excited, Jared and Henry are terrified.

"Two campers from each team will wrestle each other to win this round. There are two ways to win. Take the opposing campers out from the circle or one team surrenders. Both teams have one minute to decide who will be wrestling." Chris said.

"Pharaoh decides who gets to wrestle for our team," Pharaoh said to his teammates.

"Sorry dude, I'm wrestling whether you pick me or not. We need this point." Leon told Pharaoh.

Pharaoh looks at Leon skeptical. He gazes at the brawler's left arm cover in bandages then back at Leon. "Very well, you may wrestle. Take Max with you."

"I won't let you guys down," Max said to her teammates confidently.

The Dangerous Dragons obviously pick Christopher. The other pick is a bit challenging.

"Let's just send Livia in. Christopher can easily dominate whoever the Kind Knights pick." Henry suggested.

"No," Christopher told him. "We cannot lower our guard down against them. I need someone to assist me."

"If I didn't do archery I would gladly help," Sara said. "Been going through street fights for years." She cracks her knuckles.

"Don't even think about sending me in," Henry said in fear.

"I have no clue how to wrestle." Pixel admitted.

"I have an idea." Casey grinned looking at Henry.

Casey throws Henry into the red circle.

"Ow," The orphan groaned.

"And Henry is the first to step in for the Dangerous Dragons," Chris said. He is sitting on a beach chair.

"What no I…" Before Henry can continue, he gets paralyzed in fear seeing Leon walk up with Max.

"For the Kind Knights, is Leon and Max!" Chris said acting like a wrestling commentator.

"Do not worry Henry," Christopher assured his teammate. "I will aid you in this battle." He takes out his jacket and gives it to Henry. "Put this on, it will help you become the warrior you truly are."

Leon blushes a bit seeing the kung fu fighter take his jacket off but quickly snaps out of it. "Stay focus Leon." He said to himself.

Henry puts the jacket on. "Wow, I feel courageous already."

Chef puts puffy marshmallow gloves on each participating camper's hands. "Safety is our number one priority." Chris lied. "Those marshmallow gloves will lessen the impact of punches." He then uses his air horn to start the match.

Max quickly charges to her foes. Henry does a terrible warrior cry and punches Max in the gut.

"Hey, I land a punch!" Henry proudly said.

Max burps from the impact. Her burp releases a stinky green gas around Henry causing him to pass out.

"And Henry goes down," Chris said then chuckles.

Christopher gazes at Max and Leon. He gets into a tai chi stance.

Leon gets into a jiu jitsu stance. Max looks at them oddly. Leon rushes in with Max not too far behind. Christopher and Leon fight blocking each of their attacks rapidly.

"There punches and blocks are so fast I can barely see them," Janet said astonished.

"They're not allowing either to get a good hit," Pixel added.

Christopher goes for a taekwondo kick at Leon's stomach pushing the lionheart brawler away.

Max goes behind Christopher and goes for a cross chop. Sensing this Cristopher goes for a baguazhang throw taking Max into the red circle floor.

"Oh, that must have hurt." Jared cringed.

Leon swiftly goes for a back elbow at Christopher's face catching the kung fu fighter off guard.

"You okay Max?" Leon asked his teammate. Max nods meaning that she is alright. He helps her out from the floor.

Christopher chuckles. "Very impressive Leon, you were actually able to land an attack on me, however," He gets into a praying mantis stance. "A simple attack will not pin me down so easily."

"You go in front and I go behind him," Leon told Max.

"Right"

Max does a good job of keeping up with Christopher. She does a knee lift which Christopher blocks with his left elbow. Sensing Leon behind him, he does two punches. One directly towards Max's stomach and the other to Leon's face.

"What? He anticipated my attack?" Leon asked out loud before getting hit by the punch.

This punch hurts harder than Henry's which causes Max to throw up her breakfast. This causes Leon to vomit as well in fear. His vomit lands on Pixel's clothes.

**Confessional: Leon**

"I have emetophobia," Leon confessed. "I vomit whenever I see vomit or feel nauseous. I don't know if can continue to do this."

**Confessional: Pixel**

"Well, there goes my clothes for today."

**End Confessionals**

Pixel leaves to get a new pair of clothes. After vomiting, Max crawls out of the circle. Her teammates helping her out. Christopher notices Leon looking at Max's vomit in fear.

"Tell me, Leon, do you really think that you can beat me?" Christopher asked smugly.

Leon clenches his fists and charges into Christopher. Christopher goes for bajiquan stance. Leon goes for a roundhouse kick, but Christopher avoids it. Leon goes for a shoulder block. Christopher blocks it with his own shoulder. The two brawlers separate from each other.

"Fool, I have mastered all kung fu techniques." Christopher boasted. "You merely adopted martial arts. I was molded by it. My uncle is a kung fu master and has trained me since little. I will always be one step ahead of you."

"I don't like playing dirty, but I have no choice," Leon said as he picks up sand and throws it at Christopher's eyes.

"Clever, putting sand in my eyes so I can't see." Christopher complimented.

Having the advantage Leon rushes in throwing several wrestling punching and kicks. Somehow, Christopher is avoiding all of it.

"How, how are you avoiding all of this!?" Leon said frustrated.

Christopher chuckles as he continues to avoid his opponent's attacks. "Very well then, I should explain." He explains while avoiding every punch and kick. "You may have blinded me, but I can still hear very well. Your movement is causing noise to the wood under our feet allowing me to anticipate your movement."

"Why are you telling him that?" Sara asked flabbergasted watching the two continue to fight along with her team and the Kind Knights. "Why would you ever tell him that? Don't reveal the only thing that is keeping you winning."

"So that's why Max and I couldn't sneak from behind to get you," Leon said.

"Precisely," Christopher lands a choy lai fut punch at Leon's chin. Leon falls looking like he got knocked out cold. "You were a worthy opponent."

Chris looks at Leon still on the ground not getting up. He raises his arm high ready to blow the air horn.

"Leon please I know you can get up you can't lose like this!" Ashley cried out.

"He is not going to hear you," Jared told her.

"He has to, Leon please get up! I believe in you!" Ashley pleaded.

Christopher heads back to his teammates until he hears a few grunts.

"What!? That's impossible!" Christopher said out loud.

"Whoa, this is so going to get this show's ratings up again," Chris said excitedly.

Leon gets back up getting into a judo stance. "I can't lose now, not when my team is counting on me. Besides, your fists are inside two giant puffy marshmallows, the punches didn't hurt that much."

"An unwise mistake," Christopher told him. The kung fu fighter charges in.

Christopher goes for another choy lai fut punch. Leon dodges it and goes behind him.

"He dodged it!?" Christopher exclaimed.

"Yes, I realize what I was doing wrong," Leon said. "I kept charging into you and rushing in. I am no match for your defensive skills but bringing you to me gives me the advantage for one final blow."

Leon puts his head under Christopher's right shoulder. He lifts Christopher up and drops him on his right knee. The kung fu fighter receives great pain. Both pass out from all the damage to each other.

"So, does this mean there is a tie?" Pharaoh asked Chris.

"Nope, there is a clear winner," Chris answered him. He grabs a walkie talkie out of his pocket. "Yo Chef, two more campers for the medical tent."

"I do not get paid enough for this." Chef said through the walkie talkie.

"So, are you going to tell us who won or what?" Sara said impatiently.

"In a moment," Chris said annoyed. "First, come with me for the horseshoe round."

The campers arrive at a grassy racetrack. "Horseshoe throwing," Chris said. "The game is simple, throw a horseshoe into a horseshoe pit from forty feet away and win."

"I don't want to sound rude, but we still don't know who won last round," Ashley said.

"Alright, the winner was Leon, happy?" Chris said.

The Kind Knights cheer in victory.

"Wait, why did they win?" Pixel asked now with clean clothes.

"Christopher did technically win however he was using kung fu. Leon was using actual wrestling moves and since it was a wrestling round, he wins by default despite losing." Chris explained.

"That actually makes sense," Sara admitted.

"Huh?" Livia asked finally waking up. "What did I miss?"

"A lot actually." Pixel said.

"Attention over here," Chris said. "Which camper for each team will go horseshoe throwing?"

"Livia will volunteer," Sara said.

"I will?" Livia asked.

"I know you can win this." Sara said this encouraging the party girl, placing her left hand on Livia's shoulder.

"Wait, we're in a challenge? How long have I been out!?" Livia starts to panic.

**Confessional: Livia**

"Ugh, I didn't think this will turn out so bad," Livia said. "Back home when I go to parties and wake up extremely late, I will always do my homework in time. I never thought partying hard will ever cost me the million dollars."

**End Confessional**

"Let me make it up to you all," Livia said to her teammates.

"Do your best," Sara told her.

Livia leaves her team to grab the horseshoes.

Scene changes to Livia and Knick holding a bunch of horseshoes. They both see their horseshoe pits from forty feet away.

"This is too easy," Knick said to Livia.

"You're right," Livia said to him. "There has to be a trick or something from Chris."

Knick throws his first horseshoe hitting the pit, but not getting the point. Livia throws hers, but it doesn't land as far as Knick's shot. Knick throws another horseshoe and suddenly a monkey appears grabbing the horseshoe and runs away.

"Didn't see that coming," Knick said. Suddenly, a bunch of monkeys appears in front of the two campers.

"Guess they find horseshoe's cool," Livia said.

Knick ignores her and desperately tries to get a horseshoe into the pit with little progress. Livia tosses a horseshoe landing it on a monkey's head. The horseshoe bounces into the horseshoe pit.

"Livia wins a point for the Dangerous Dragons!" Chris said. "Which means the Dangerous Dragons tie up the game!"

Dangerous Dragons cheer for Livia.

"I was hoping for this tiebreaker," Chris said. His chuckle turns into laughter causing the campers to have worry looks except for Casey who seems excited.

Chris, Chef, and the campers head back to the beach seeing a giant salad spinner.

"Was that there before?" Pharaoh asked Chris.

"This is the final round," Chris said to both teams.

"Don't you ignore the Pharaoh."

"It was supposed to be a bowls sports challenge, but I thought that was too boring," Chris admitted. "So, I decided to spice things up a bit."

"That looks dangerous," Janet admitted.

"Yes, yes it does," Chris told her. "In a normal bowls sport, you must roll a bowl ball to a smaller ball call jack. The closest ball to the jack wins, however, the final campers must go through the giant salad spinner for ten seconds. Once a camper is out, he or she must roll the ball to the jack one."

"Doesn't sound that bad I guess," Jared said trying to sound positive.

"Oh, it is bad Jared," Chris remarked. "Because you and Pixel are the only ones who have not participated in a round."

Jared gulps at this and Pixel looks confident.

"Remember, a lot of pressure for you two. Neither of you wants to cost the first challenge for your team." Chris advised.

Both Jared and Pixel step in the giant salad spinner holding their bowl balls. Chef pulls the lever but accidentally breaks it from so much force.

"Oops," Chef said to himself.

The giant salad spinner keeps going faster and faster. Both teens inside are heard screaming. Pixel and Jared are sent out flying towards the woods of Crowstillo Island. The machine starts to collapse turning itself into nothing but rubble. Jared's bowl ball somehow is still within the rubble.

"Guess he let it go," Max said.

Chris blinks twice thinking about what just happened. "Well, since Jared's ball is here and Pixel's is nowhere to be found," Chris said. He turns around to face the campers. "Guess that means the Kind Knights are the winners!"

Ashley, Max, and Pharaoh cheer with Knick clapping for victory.

"Dangerous Knights, I will see you all on the roof of the castle for the campfire elimination ceremony."

**Campfire Elimination Ceremony**

Henry and Sara are sitting on a log in the middle. To the left, Livia, Christopher, and Pixel are sitting on stumps. To the right are Casey and Janet also sitting on stumps.

Chris has a plate with six marshmallows on it. Chef is standing next to him. "Dangerous Dragons, this is your first elimination ceremony and frankly, a lot of you have a reason to leave the island," Chris said.

"Sara, you didn't do that well in archery. Henry, you barely lasted twenty seconds in the wrestling round. Christopher, honestly you had a lot of problems during the wrestling match. You constantly boasted of how skillful you are, told Leon how you are beating him and letting your guard down."

"A mistake I should not commit again." Christopher apologized to his teammates.

"Sure," Chris told him not believing at all. "Livia, despite you winning the horseshoe round you were pretty much not with the group because of your drunken state and Pixel, you're the reason your team is here."

Christopher, Pixel, Livia, and Henry look disappointed while Sara just rolled her eyes.

"I have six marshmallows on this plate. The camper with the most votes will leaving the island. You may cast your votes."

**Confessional: Livia**

"I have a good feeling of staying," Livia said with confidence. "Yeah, I wasn't around to help my team, but I did manage to help score a point. I guess I should vote for Henry. He doesn't seem that strong with physical challenges."

**Confessional: Sara**

"Yeah no, Livia is out of here. I don't like alcohol and she is bound to grab some whine again to celebrate her staying a night." Sara admitted. "Girl needs to learn that not everything is about parties."

**Confessional: Henry**

"I like you dude, but you're a threat to my plans," Henry said. "I'm voting for Christopher."

**Confessional: Pixel**

"I really hope I'm not the first eliminated." Pixel admitted. "That would really suck, to be honest. Speaking of honesty, Henry has my vote. Don't see him being useful for the team."

**End Confessionals**

"The votes are in," Chris said. "These marshmallows go to…"

"Casey"

"Janet"

"Sara"

"Pixel"

Pixel gives a sigh of relief.

"Henry, Livia, and Christopher. You both have received at least one vote." Chris informed. "The next campers safe is…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…."

"Christopher"

Christopher catches his marshmallow and eats it.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. The final marshmallow goes too…"

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….."

"….."

"…"

"Henry"

Henry catches his marshmallow.

"Livia, you have been eliminated."

Livia sighs in defeat. "Should have seen that coming." She stands up and looks at her teammates. "Sorry I couldn't focus too well. I should really control myself when it comes to drinking."

"You better do," Sara said harshly then softens her tone. "It will help you in the future."

The team except Henry give her a goodbye hug.

"So, Chris, how do I get off this island?" Livia asked the host.

"By the catapult of shame of course," Chris said.

"You brought that back? Awesome!" Casey said.

Livia is seen in the catapult.

"Any final words?" Chris asked the party girl.

"Actually, I do have a…" Livia is launch by the catapult. "Fffffeeeeewwwww!"

"That was a rhetorical question," Chris said. He looks at the camera. "Two teams, one player already went! What sort of crazy challenges I will make the campers face next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Sara, Christopher, Henry, and Pixel**

**Kind Knights: Lucy, Ashley, Max, Jared, Knick, Leon, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th – Livia_

_**A/N: Make sure to leave a review or PM me what you think of this chapter.**_


	5. Fang Finder

**Author's Note: The next chapter is here. So far, this is the most difficult chapter I have written but I am satisfied with how it turned out. So enjoy and thank you all for the reviews :D **

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The Dangerous Dragons and Kind Knights competed in various medieval sports challenges. Leon proved to be an even match for kung fu fighter Christopher. Pharaoh proves to his team how good he really is by being an archer. In the end, despite winning a point Livia is eliminated due to her not really being with her teammates because of her 'faze'." After the flashbacks, Chris is seen inside Crowstillo's castle. "Which camper will be eliminated next? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Night**

A blue fin appears by the beachside of Crowstillo Island. Once it reaches the sand the creature starts to walk with its feet and travels into the woods.

**Morning**

The girls are fast asleep in the girl's cabin. Janet is wearing an over-size t-shirt. Sara is wearing an oversized red t-shirt, black shorts, and her hair tied into two fishtail braids. Suddenly, Max unleashes a huge fart cloud covering the cabin in green gas. Several screams of the girls can be heard.

Ashley is the first to get out of the cabin. "Ugh, I inhaled too much. My eyes! This is the end; I see a bright light."

"Don't you dare quit on me now!" Lucy said to her. She grabs Ashley and slaps the elegant lady a few times.

"Thank you, Lucy, I needed that." Ashley thanked. Lucy slaps her one more time just in case. "Ow, hey I'm good okay?"

"Alright, good," Lucy said.

"Find my happy, find my happy place," Janet said running towards the castle.

"Looks like she's going to the showers," Ashley said out loud.

"She better not use all the hot water for herself," Sara warned. She huffs then walks to the castle.

Casey gets out next. "Bargaby Bludiddle!" She said. She passes out from the stench.

**Confessional: Max**

"What? I had baked beans for dinner." Max said.

**End Confessional**

Pixel is outside of the boy's cabin sitting on the stairs. He laughs at the girl's misfortune. Lucy glares at him. Pixel continues to laugh until Leon opens the boy's cabin's door hitting Pixel's shoulder. He groans in pain.

Lucy smirks at this while Ashley looks in concern.

"Sorry, dude!" Leon shouted at Pixel.

"Uh, okay, but you don't really have to shout." Pixel said.

"Whoops, my bad!" Leon said shouting again confusing Pixel even more.

Leon jumps from the staircase of the cabin to the ground. Ashley rushes up to him and gives a hug.

"I am so glad you were able to recover," Ashley said. She stops hugging Leon.

"Yeah, thanks for checking up on me yesterday." Leon thanked. Both begin to blush. They turn away from each other. Lucy smiles at this.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"At first, I was against Ashley liking Leon because of distractions during a challenge, but honestly, they look cute together," Lucy admitted. "Of course, there will be a problem if she can't do well because of this."

**Confessional: Ashley**

"Alright I admit it, I kind of have a crush on Leon," Ashley said. "He's just so strong and handsome. His shiny blonde hair." She sighs dreamily.

**Confessional: Leon**

"Ever since I saved Ashley's life from being crushed by rocks, we are pretty close to each other now," Leon said.

**End Confessionals**

Christopher is seen jogging through the trees. He starts to wall jump two trees that are close together landing on top of one to see the campsite and castle.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"My grandfather told me to take a small break from training, but I have to continue," Christopher said. "Who knows what kind of dangers lurk in this island."

**End Confessional**

Christopher spots Knick, writing something in his journal under a small tree with reddish-brown leaves. The kung fu fighter jumps from tree to tree until arriving at Knick where he lands on the ground.

Knick still sitting, closes his notebook to look at Christopher. "Hey," Knick simply said.

"I was wall jumping some trees and spotted you. May I know what you wrote in your journal?" Christopher asked.

"No," Knick said. Christopher frowns at the answer. "At least not until I'm completely finished with it," Knick added.

"Very well," Christopher smiles again. "I look forward to reading what you wrote."

"Let us go to the mess hall. By now our teammates must be eating breakfast." Knick suggested. He gets up and puts his journal in the left pocket of his trench coat.

"Right, hopefully, Chef cooked a decent meal," Christopher said feeling a bit awkward talking with Knick.

**GRAN MESS HALL**

As Knick and Christopher get their breakfast from Chef, the Kind Knights are telling each other stories.

"There I was with my partner April, opening a box of donuts," Lucy said telling her teammates a story. "Once we open it, our donuts were already eaten!" Lucy exclaimed. Her teammates gasp except Jared who is not paying attention.

"Who will do such a horrible thing?" Max asked out loud.

"Apparently you," Jared replied. Max glares at the perfectionist for a moment then continues to hear Lucy's story. Knick sits between the two.

"Luckily, I ordered a jelly-filled donut. That means, whoever had jelly on their lips was the culprit." Lucy stated.

"This is getting so intense," Ashley said.

"When I turned around, I notice April had a speck of jelly on her upper lip," Lucy said. "She ate my donut!"

The teammates gasp except Knick and Jared.

"The Pharaoh would have thrown her in jail," Pharaoh said.

"That was an awesome story Lucy." Ashley complimented.

"Yeah, uh… I don't want to be rude, but have you actually solved real crimes before?" Leon asked Lucy.

"No, I am still not able to go on a real case yet." Lucy frowned.

"Don't worry Lucy, someday you will able to solve a crime," Ashley ensured giving a big hug to her teammate. Lucy does not like a hug at all.

At the Dangerous Dragon's table, the team is also having conversations.

"So yeah, I usually spend my free time in my parent's pool swimming and stuff." Pixel said to his teammates.

Henry, now wearing Jared's clothing is surprised by what Pixel said. "You swim? I thought you just play videogames all day."

Pixel raises his eyebrows. "So, you assume I play videogames because of my name?"

"Well I mean yeah, why kind of person is name Pixel and doesn't play videogames," Henry said. Pixel glares at him.

**Confessional: Henry**

"Okay, maybe I could have said that better," Henry admitted. "I'm not really great making conversations with people since well, this is a competition. Anyone on my team can be out to get me."

**End Confessional**

To ease the tension, Janet decides to talk. "Oh hey, I can tell everybody's zodiac by just looking at them."

"That will have to wait for now Janet," Chris said arriving into the gran mess hall. "Time for the challenge!" The campers cheer except Knick and Jared.

"Bring it on Chris, my team is ready," Lucy exclaimed.

"Love the enthusiasm Lucy, but today's challenge is going to be tricky," Chris said.

Every camper glance at each other then back to Chris.

"Last night, Chef and I looked at the cameras and found a familiar friend walking onto the island," Chris mentioned.

Chef brings a television and a remote to Chris. Chris takes the remote and turns on the TV by using it. The screen shows a blue fin swimming close to Crowstillo Island's shore.

"Is just a shark," Sara bluntly stated.

On the screen, the shark walks out of the water with its feet and heads to the woods.

"FANG!?" The campers screamed out of shock.

"Yes Fang," Chris assured. "Seems like he swam from Wawanakwa all the way to here."

"But why is he here in the first place?" Christopher asked.

"Don't know," Chris admitted. "But your challenge is to capture him and bring him to me. All the mutants left on the island either died drowning or are in the Fun Zone on Boney Island. Fang, however, because he is a mutant shark, the people we sent never captured him."

"Okay, but why do you need Fang so much?" Knick asked.

"Well," Chris said a bit nervously. "Since Fang is a mutant there is a slight probability that Fang can procreate with normal sharks which means that..."

Before he can finish Max interrupts him. "There can be hundreds or thousands of mutant sharks under the sea." She said.

"Yeah, don't interrupt me next time," Chris said to Max.

"That sounds awesome!" Casey exclaimed.

"Awesome!?" Jared said flabbergasted. "These sharks can now breathe and walk on land. Do you know how bad that can get?"

The campers begin to argue until Chris uses his air horn to get their attention. Luckily, Chef had earplugs on just for the occasion.

"Both teams have until sunset to capture Fang and if neither team wins the challenge both teams will be sending someone home tonight," Chris said. The campers gasp at this announcement. This is serious. "Your challenge starts… now!" Chris blows the air horn again.

The Dangerous Dragons and Kind Knights head into the woods.

**Dangerous Dragons**

"So," Janet said starting a conversation. "Anybody know how to capture a mutant shark?"

Her teammates just shrug. Sara decides to step up as a leader.

"How about this? We all come up with our own ideas. Everybody takes their idea and uses it to capture Fang." Sara suggested.

Her teammates nod in agreement. "Good because I already have an idea of how to capture it."

**Kind Knights**

The Kind Knights are strolling around the woods admiring some of the animals like bunnies and deer. A lot of the creatures gather around Ashley who is petting them. Pharaoh tries to jump on a deer to use it. The deer dislikes this and kicks Pharaoh in the stomach. The rest are looking for Fang.

"We should head to the beach," Knick said to his teammates.

"Affirmative, there should be Fang tracks there still. We can get closer to where it's hiding." Lucy agreed.

"Can't we just stay here? I don't feel like walking all the way back." Jared said.

"You gonna have to," Max said to him. "Ashley! Pharaoh! We got to go!" Max called out to them.

"Do not give an order to the Pharaoh," Pharaoh said sternly. "What we need is a sacrifice to feed to the shark. I suggest Jared."

"Excuse me? Wouldn't Leon make more sense?" Jared said pointing at the kindhearted brawler.

"I prefer not to be shark chow, thank you," Leon said.

"No one is going to be a sacrifice," Lucy assured. She glares at Pharaoh for giving that idea. The royal does not notice. "We are going to the beach so we can track Fang down."

"For this time only, Pharaoh will allow you to lead," Pharaoh said.

**Dangerous Dragons**

Sara, with the help of Christopher and Pixel, digs a hole into the ground just enough for the mutant shark to stay in there. Henry puts leaves on top of the hole to cover it up.

"All that we need now is to find Fang, have him come here, and boom!" Sara said.

"Wonderful plan Sara," Christopher complimented his teammate.

"We still don't know to get Fang here though," Henry said. "I see a flaw in your plan Sara."

"Do you have a better idea?" Sara retorted.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Henry smirked.

"Hey buddies," Janet said to her teammates. She is sitting on a tree branch tying rope to another one. She climbs down the tree. "I just made my own trap look." Her teammates look at her trap.

A slice of pepperoni pizza is on the ground. A rope is around it connected to the tree branch Janet just tied up.

"Why did you put a pepperoni pizza?" Christopher asked.

"Well didn't Scott used pepperoni pizza to catch Fang?" Janet asked sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure it was Fang that tried to do it against Scott." Pixel said.

"Couldn't you have had a better idea?" Sara said to Janet. "We could have dug the hole way faster with your help."

Janet frowns at this feeling hurt. Suddenly, the team hears rustling from a nearby bush. The team hides in another bush waiting for either trap to be activated. They hear something get caught in Janet's trap.

When the team exits out of the bush, they see Casey upside down with her right leg tied to the rope hanging from the tree. She still has the pizza in her hands.

"Hey guys, I found free pizza," Casey said to her teammates. She starts eating it. "Yummy."

"Ugh, seriously?" Henry groaned.

"Oh, I also found Fang," Casey mentioned.

Fang appears scaring the Dangerous Dragons except for Casey who is busy eating her slice of pizza. They all split up as Fang follows Christopher.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I could have probably taken down Fang, but I really did not want to risk it," Christopher admitted. "I also did not scream like a girl."

**End Confessional**

Christopher does girly screams running away from Fang. He forgets about the hole and plummets into it. Fang stops running seeing the kung fu fighter trap in the hole. The mutant shark smirks and heads off somewhere else.

A bunch of squirrels appears on top of the tree where Casey is hanging. Casey speaks in squirrel for them to free her. Whatever she says offends the squirrels, so the creatures throw acorns at her pale skin face. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hello, anybody there?" Christopher yelled still stuck in the hole.

**Kind Knights**

Lucy is using her magnifying glass as she walks on top of the footprints Fang made. The Kind Knights return to another part of the forest. Despite not saying anything, Pharaoh, Jared, and even Max are getting impatient.

**Confessional: Max**

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea," Max said. "We wasted like thirty minutes just looking for footprints. I thought detectives were supposed to solve crime real fast, but this is turning out slower than my opponents eating in a hot dog contest."

**End Confessional**

"Kind Knights," Lucy said, finally getting up from her position of looking at the footprints. "You may take a short five-minute break."

The team sighs in relief. Max finds some berry bushes nearby. "Hey, I found food." Her teammates follow her and grab berries to eat.

Knick walks up to Lucy.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Knick asked politely. Lucy nods because her mouth is full of berries.

"Good, I suggest we hurry up the process of finding Fang," Knick stated. "The footprints are barely showing and most of them should be dried up by now."

Lucy swallows her berries. "Detective work takes time Knick." She bluntly said with a serious tone. "Do you have a suggestion?"

"Yes, it will be most appropriate if you allow me to," Knick said to her.

"No," Lucy simply said.

"Very well," Knick said leaving the blonde alone. He spreads a small smirk on his face.

The Dangerous Dragons head back to Crowstillo Castle.

"Remind me again why we are back here at the castle?" Janet.

"For the fifth time Janet, we are going to the storage room to find something that can help us capture Fang," Sara said annoyed.

"Sorry, I was thinking of space again," Janet said.

"You must have a lot of space in that head of yours then." Henry joked. Pixel chuckles at his joke.

Janet frowns again as Sara looks at her weirdly but quickly leaves that behind.

"We got a challenge to win remember?" Sara said. Her three teammates nod in agreement then all four head to the storage room.

"I still think we should go with my idea," Henry said to his team.

"Spill it out then," Sara hissed. "We probably would not be here if you just spilled it out or are you doing this for giggles?"

Henry and Sara glare at each other.

"Look what I found!" Pixel exclaimed. He takes away some white sheets revealing a bunch of go-karts that look old and moldy. "Pretty cool right?"

"If you mean by moldy and horrendous than yes, absolutely," Sara stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"This was probably had to deal with the challenge Chris was going to give us if Fang didn't appear," Henry said.

Janet spots some keys on a wooden table in the storage room and grabs them. "Check what I found!" She said gathering attention to her.

"Nice job Janet," Sara said to the space geek.

"Yeah, you're actually useful for once," Henry said swiping the keys from Janet.

**Confessional: Janet**

"Why is everyone being a jerk to me all of sudden?" Janet asked confused. "I set up a trap by myself and found keys to the go-karts." She pouts.

**End Confessional**

"Woohoo!" Pixel screamed in exhilaration as he and the other Dangerous Dragons ride each a go-kart and head back to the woods.

Somewhere in the woods Fang is walking looking around the forest for something. As the mutant shark walks by he gazes at another mutant shark waving at him. This mutant shark has pink lipstick on its lips and a pink bow on top. Fang immediately falls in love with the other mutant shark as they both run into each other and both give a big hug.

Fang squeezes the female mutant shark tightly causing the head to pop off with foam flying around. Fang gasps thinking that he killed the female, only for Casey's head to pop up.

"Whoops, guess I should of stitch the costume more," Casey said. She giggles at Fang's angry face.

Fang opens his mouth ready to eat Casey. The unpredictable mastermind gazes at the shark's teeth.

"Wow, your teeth are very shiny, you must do a good job cleaning them." Casey admired.

Surprise by her comment Fang looks at her curiously to see if this is a trick.

"Yeah, and your skin is smooth. You got to teach me how to do that." Casey said smiling.

Fang rubs his skin and decides to let go of Casey.

"There it is!" Leon exclaimed catching Fang and Casey's attention. She decides to take this opportunity and leave.

"Alright Lucy, what we do now?" Ashley asked her.

"We uh…" Lucy stops for a moment to think. "Honestly, I got nothing," Lucy said to her teammates.

"What!?" The rest of the Kind Knights shouted.

Fang grins in delight and starts charging at them. Ashley steps in front of her teammates.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Leon asked but she ignores him.

"Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice," Pharaoh chanted out loud.

"Stop!" Ashley shouted. Her shout causes Fang to stop. She composes herself and walks up to Fang and gently rubs his upper face. "There, there, everything will be alright."

Fang enjoys the rubs Ashley is giving him. Her teammates look at this with very weird looks.

**Confessional: Knick**

Knick is writing in his journal. "Note number twelve. Ashley can make peace with wild animals."

**End Confessional**

The petting goes on for a bit until Fang opens his mouth and gobbles up Ashley. The Kind Knights gasp.

"Ashley!" Leon cried out.

"Stand back I got this," Max warned her team and rushes up to Fang and unleashes a big stinky fart cloud.

Fang smells the gas and immediately spits out Ashley up in the air. Leon catches Ashley from falling.

"Ewww," Jared winced.

Fang runs away from the Kind Knights pinching his nose.

"Ugh, great we lost him," Lucy said. "Anybody else has an idea?" Pharaoh raises his hand and puts it down when he notices Lucy's glare.

"Just get a small portion of blood from an animal," Knick said. "Sharks love the smell of blood." His teammates agree except Ashley and Leon.

"How can you think of killing a sweet creature from mother nature?" Ashley asked Knick.

"It is better than your plan of making peace with it." Jared commentated. "Seriously, that is one of the stupidest plans I ever heard."

"Hey, she at least tried something," Leon said defending Ashley. The elegant girl smiles at Leon.

"And we are getting no results," Pharaoh concluded. "Nobody is providing any good ideas except Knick. We must make a sacrifice."

"We will not be making any sacrifice," Lucy said seriously.

Max looks up at the sky seeing the sun already coming down. "Guys, we need to hurry up."

The rest of the team look at the sky also.

"Well, that's it, time to figure out who should be voted off." Jared bluntly said.

"Pharaoh thinks half of you peasants should be off this island," Pharaoh said.

The team begins to argue on who to vote off.

"Quiet!" Lucy yelled at them to stop. "We are not giving up yet, we are the Kind Knights. Are we really going to give up over some dumb mutant shark?" Before anyone can protest Lucy continues her speech. "No, listen up knights. Someone, climb up this tree and search for Fang wandering around."

"I can do that," Leon said proudly jumping on the tree and climbing up.

"Be careful Leon," Ashley said worryingly.

**Dangerous Dragons**

Henry, Pixel, Sara, and Janet are still on their go-karts racing to find Fang. Pixel notices Casey on the floor holding an empty tin can.

"Spare change, spare change bunnies?" Casey said with a voice of sadness. The bunnies laugh and jump away.

"Casey?" Pixel asked having stopped the vehicle.

"Hey Pixel," Casey greeted. "Sweet ride."

"Thanks," Pixel said.

Sara, Janet, and Henry stop their go-karts as well.

"Hey Casey, no hard feelings for leaving you right?" Sara asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh no, it's all good," Casey assured. "Besides, I saw Fang walking by like two minutes ago."

"You didn't stop it?" Henry questioned.

"Oh sure, let me just tell Fang that I want him to follow me back to camp because Chris and Chef want to capture him," Casey said sarcastically. "Yeah, like that would work so well."

"Geez, could have said no," Henry said.

"Alright, Casey hop on and tell us where Fang went." Pixel instructed. Casey does as he told her to do. They continue so to find Fang.

Back with Leon on top of a tree, he notices a blue fin running amok heading north. He also sees a small cabin more up. He climbs back down to tell his teammates what he saw.

"Fang is moving up north to some rusty old cabin I saw," Leon said.

"Come to my infantry," Pharaoh ordered. "To claim thy Fang, charge!" The Kind Knights run-up to the northern woods.

Fang is inside the old wooden cabin looking through books and scrolls throwing them all over the floor. He growls in frustration not finding what he is looking for.

Outside, Dangerous Dragons are hiding behind a bush looking at Fang through a window from the cabin.

"There has to be a way to get him out of there," Sara whispered.

"We can lock him inside," Pixel suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Janet said whispering.

"Fang will just bust through the door," Casey said. "I say we ambush Fang with our go-karts in his nose and teeth."

"Going the reckless way, I like it." Pixel said grinning.

"Or one of us can just dress up as Scott to lure him back to the camp," Henry suggested.

"Oh look, your idea has a flaw," Sara retorted. "None of us have any clothes that are close to Scott's. We could have gone to the dressing room if you opened your mouth for once."

"Your idea sucked too you know."

The Kind Knights are hiding in another bush strategizing.

"Fang is most likely searching for something," Knick said. "I say one of us sneak up close to grab whatever Fang has in his hand once he opens the door."

"Good thinking Knick," Max said.

"So, who's the sucker?" Jared said. His teammates smile at him. "Oh no,".

Pharaoh and Max toss Jared close to the old cabin. Inside, Fang grabs a few old documents and hears the thud outside. He opens the door to see nobody only for Jared to swipe the documents from his hand.

"I got it! I got it!" Jared exclaimed spitting, rushing to his teammates in terror.

Fang snarls at the perfectionist and is about to go after him until he hears motors running. He turns to his left to see the Dangerous Dragons on their go-karts running at him. Fang opens his jaw and chomps Sara's go-kart releasing oil and gasoline from the kart. Sara immediately gets out of the go-kart not wanting to face the mutant shark's wrath.

Fang then uses his tail to tip over Henry's go-kart. Henry crashes onto a tree badly.

"Ow," He winced in pain. A woodpecker comes by and starts poking Henry's head. "Ow, quit it."

Pixel and Casey do donuts, circling around Fang trying to find an opening. The Kind Knights watch them.

"We have to help them," Leon said.

Knick decides to take drastic measures. He finds a sharp rock and scrapes his skin with it letting blood begin to appear. Taken aback from this action Leon starts to tear up and looks away. Ashley sees this and wonders what is going on with her crush.

Fang begins to smell Knick's blood. Being distracted, Pixel and Casey drive and crush Fang's right foot. The mutant shark gets hurt by that attack. Pixel and Casey, do it again, this time hitting the left foot. Fang tries to walk but his feet are too much in pain. Casey jumps from the go-kart onto Fang's head and uses her long yellow scarf to blind Fang. Sara rushes in giving a kick to the nuts momentarily knocking Fang down.

"Congrats Dangerous Dragons for catching Fang!" Chris announced coming out of one of the bushes.

"Where you there the whole time?" Max asked.

"Only for five minutes," Chris answered. "Anyway, thank you all for somewhat catching Fang. Since the Dangerous Dragons put up more of a fight, they win today's challenge." The Dangerous Dragons cheer. He looks at the Kind Knights. "Kind Knights, I will see you on the castle's roof tonight to vote someone off in the campfire ceremony."

Chef shows up in a golf cart. He uses a long metal chain to tie Fang's legs to the bumper. Chris hops on and they both leave with Fang.

"You guys need a ride?" Janet asked the Kind Knights.

**Campsite**

All campers make it to the campsite except one.

"I have a feeling we are forgetting something," Janet admitted. She shrugs it off thinking is not important.

Back to the hole, the Dangerous Dragons made Christopher finally gets out of it. "Yes, I did it!" The martial artist exclaims triumphantly. A bunch of squirrels begins to appear and attack Christopher's face. "Aw no get away!" He falls back into the hole. "It's okay, the squirrels broke my fall." He said to no one in particular.

Inside the boy's cabin, there is an awkward tension. All the boys are sitting in their respective beds except Leon who is not there.

"Do you want us to leave to discuss who you three are going to vote off?" Pixel asked.

"Yeah, it is okay if you want to keep it more private," Henry said.

"Oh no it's fine," Jared answered. "It is obvious that everyone on my team will be voting off Pharaoh."

"Excuse me?" Pharaoh said. "Pharaoh believes the team will vote off you for being useless."

"I am not useless," Jared said to the royal. "At least I don't annoy my teammates."

"You were complaining in the morning how our sheets were disorganized," Henry added to the conversation.

"Because they were," Jared said. "Everything has to be set perfectly when we return to sleep."

"Hey Knick," Pixel said getting the journalist's attention. "Who are you voting for tonight?"

"That is confidential," Knick responded. He gets out of his bed and leaves the cabin.

"Guess he already knows who to vote," Henry shrugged.

Jared changes the subject. "Henry, why are you still wearing a spare of my clothing?" He asked the orphan.

"Yeah, why do you keep taking our clothes for?" Pixel asked as well.

"Well, you three saw me what I was wearing before," Henry said then chuckles. "There were too large on me."

"Whatever you decide to do, do not put on the royal Pharaoh's clothing," Pharaoh warned.

**Confessional: Henry**

"I could have told them I am an orphan and played the sympathy route, but I'm saving that if I feel like my team is going to vote me off," Henry said.

**End Confessional**

At the girl's cabin, Lucy and Max are discussing who to vote off.

"So, we are voting Pharaoh off, right?" Lucy asked Max.

The tomboy girl shrugs. "Jared seems like a better option," She suggested.

"Obviously those two are going to vote for each other," Lucy concluded. "This decision would be much better if Ashley was here."

"Speaking of Ashley, where is she?" Max wondered.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Lucy told me and the other Dangerous Dragon girls to stay outside of the cabin as they discuss on who to vote, but that felt booorrrrriiiiiing." Casey whined. "So, I just eavesdrop on their conversation." She giggles playfully. "Whoever stays means I can mess with that person, that will be fun."

**End Confessional**

Knick is casually walking into Crowstillo Castle.

"Knick! Knick!" Someone called out his name.

Knick turns around and sees Ashley running towards him. She stops in front of him.

"Have you seen Leon?" Ashley pondered wondering about her teammate.

"If he's not in the cabin he is either in the gran mess hall or on the roof," Knick informed.

"Thanks Knick," Ashley said being grateful.

**Gran Mess Hall**

Leon is sitting alone eating Chef's awful gruel.

"Leon?" Ashley said.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Leon asked her.

"Well uh…" She tried to speak but is getting flustered. "I am worried about you. I saw you about to cry when Knick scraped part of his arm."

"Sorry, it just brought back painful memories," Leon said quietly looking at the bandages that cover the scars on his left arm.

Ashley sits close to Leon. He turns his head away from her. "Do you need to talk about those memories?" She asked.

"NO!" Leon responded with a shout causing Ashley to flinch. "Sorry, I occasionally shout when I feel nervous."

"Its… it is fine," Ashley said. "I'm not going to force you to talk about it."

"I just don't know you that well Ashley," Leon said now facing Ashley face to face. "You're cute and seem like an amazing person, but how can I trust you to keep this a secret?"

Answering his question, Ashley kisses Leon the lips. At first, Leon is taken aback by this approach. After the daze, both kiss each other smoothly.

"Attention Kind Knights," Chris said through the speakers. "Head to Crowstillo Castle's roof for your first Campfire Ceremony."

The two let go of their smooching. Ashley and Leon look at each other blushing hard.

**Campfire Ceremony**

Leon and Ashley are sitting on a log in the middle holding hands. To the left, Jared, Knick, and Lucy sitting on stumps. To the right are Max and Pharaoh are also sitting on stumps.

"Kind Knights," Chris started to talk. "You are here today because you did not capture or immobilized Fang. Lucy, your leadership skills weren't that great today by wasting time on footprints."

"It was necessary for the investigation," Lucy said.

"The rest of you either did not give good plans to capture Fang or simply did not provide any at all except Knick," Chris said.

Knick gives out a smug at this comment.

"Which is why he is safe," Chris tosses a marshmallow to Knick who catches it. "Max and Ashley are also safe. The next camper safe is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Lucy" The detective in training sighs in relief catching her marshmallow.

"Pharaoh, you are also safe," Chris said tossing a marshmallow at him. Lucy and Jared groan in annoyance.

"Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the night," Chris said.

"Something's not right," Lucy mumbled to Knick who nods in agreement. Ashley and Leon are feeling nervous.

**Confessional: Ashley**

"Why is Leon in the bottom two?" Ashley wondered anxiously.

**End Confessional**

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jared," Chris announced.

Jared is so in shock the marshmallow hits his glasses.

"Leon, the catapult of shame is waiting," Chris said to the lionheart brawler.

The revealing is so surprising Leon just sits there still.

"This doesn't make any sense," Lucy said getting up from her seat. "How is Leon eliminated?"

"Yeah," Max said also surprised by the votes. "Why would we vote off our strongest competitor?"

"Beats me," Chris shrugged. "Let's go, Leon."

Leon frowns and gets up, heading to the catapult of shame. His teammates follow him wanting to say their goodbyes. Lucy, Max, and Jared hug him then Knick and Pharaoh give him handshakes. The team leaves Ashley and Leon alone to talk.

"This is all so sudden," Ashley said holding back tears. "We just got together."

"I know, I didn't think I would be the first eliminated off my team," Leon admitted. "Listen, Ashley, I want you to be strong okay. Win this for us, I know you can do it." Leon gives a goodbye kiss on Ashley's cheek and sits on the catapult.

Chef pulls the lever and Leon is sent flying away. Ashley whimpers away walking back to the girl's cabin.

"You know Chris, I'm surprised you let that kid have his goodbyes," Chef said to the host.

"I'm trying to loosen up a bit," Chris said to him. He looks at the camera. "In a surprising turn of events, Leon is the second camper to be eliminated. Going to have to check the cameras on that. Drama is starting to build up folks, how will Ashley fair without her boyfriend? Can the Kind Knights be kind to each other? How will Janet and Henry deal with their teammates and is Christopher still in that hole? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

While the rest are asleep in the boy's cabin Jared is awake. Using a flashlight, he reads the papers that he stole from Fang during the challenge. Upon reading, it states that there is a buried treasure full of gold in a cave under Crowstillo Island.

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Sara, Christopher, Henry, and Pixel**

**Kind Knights: Lucy, Ashley, Max, Jared, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

**A/N: Make sure to leave a review or PM to me what you think of this chapter.**


	6. A Meal Fit For A Pharaoh

**A/N: Hello readers, this chapter is coming out a bit early due to the fact I have so many assignments from college that I need to focus on. The regular schedule of Fridays should be back by the next chapter. Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I also had to change the previous chapter's title because I forgot there is already an episode of Total Drama call Search and Do Not Destroy. Enjoy reading! :D**

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The Dangerous Dragons and Kind Knights were assigned to capture Fang, the mutant shark from season four before sunset." Dangerous Dragons and Kind Knights are both hiding in bushes. "While the Kinds Knights were tracking down Fang," Clips shows Lucy using her magnifying glass to look at footprints. Her team follows her behind.

"Dangerous Dragons made traps, that didn't work out for them." Casey falls into Janet's trap and Christopher falls into Sara's trap. "However, once they found go-karts in a storage room," Pixel shows his team members a few rusty go-karts. "The Dangerous Dragons raced off and were able to knock down Fang with a bit of help from Knick." The clip shows Knick scraping his left arm a bit and the Dragons defeating Fang.

Another flashback shows Ashley and Leon together in the mess hall. "Ashley and Leon got together very quickly," At the Campfire Ceremony, Leon is in shock of his elimination. "But was short-lived because someone tampered with the votes this early in the game!"

It is now present time where Chris is in his private room inside Crowstillo Castle looking at the confessional camera. He is angry, opening the battery holder of the camera. No batteries come out. Chef walks in with two cups of coffee.

"Whichever camper did this is so out of this island!" He exclaimed with fury. Chef walks backward, out of the room not wanting to deal with Chris. He looks at the camera and chuckles lightly. "Tune in on this exciting episode of Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

Sara is walking back to her cabin wearing her regular clothes on. She opens the door and sees Lucy putting up a bunch of pictures of the campers and notes on the wall with tape.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked harshly.

Lucy pays attention to her after putting a picture of Pixel on the wall. "Figuring out the suspects."

"Suspects?" Sara questioned.

Janet appears outside the door giving a confused look as to why all those notes and pictures are on a wall.

"Somehow Leon was eliminated yesterday," Lucy told Sara.

Sara crosses her arm. "Have you thought that your teammates just voted him off?"

"Impossible, Jared and Pharaoh don't like each other and most likely voted for each other." Lucy countered.

"Some team you have," Sara said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Max asked Sara from outside the cabin.

"Oh, oh, I know what it means," Janet said jumping up and down raising her hand.

"It means your team isn't good at cooperating," Casey added sitting on the cabin's roof. "Especially with Ashley still being gloomy after Leon left.

"Which basically means they suck," Sara said with a smirk.

"At least our team doesn't leave a player behind in the woods," Max said to the Dangerous Dragon girls.

"What are you talking about?" Sara questioned. "We don't leave our teammates behind."

"Uh, now that I remember," Janet added. "We kind of left Christopher in the hole you dug."

"Now is the time you remember?" Sara said coldly.

"I knew since I left him there." Casey shrugged. "It was fun seeing him struggle to get out."

**Flashback**

Around midnight Casey is eating popcorn watching Christopher getting up from the hole.

"Yes, I made it," Christopher said to himself. He sees Casey. "Casey, what brings you here?"

"Aw, I don't want the movie to be over," Casey whined. She gets close to Christopher.

"What are you doing?" Christopher asked her.

She pushes Christopher back into the hole with her left foot. She continues to casually eat her popcorn.

**End of Flashback**

"You put him back in there!?" Sara said with confusion and frustration at Casey.

"I wasn't going to miss the finale," Casey answered which does not make any sense to everyone around her.

"If you excuse us," Lucy said elbowing Sara. "We will be finding our teammate now." Max follows Lucy.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Max and Lucy went to find Ashley. Now it would be a nice time to chat with the boys." Casey said with a playful smile.

**End Confessional**

Casey knocks on the door from the boy's cabin.

"Henry, open the door to reveal the camper who wants to see the great Pharaoh," Pharaoh exclaimed from inside the cabin.

"Nobody wants to see your dumb costume." Henry retorted.

Jared opens the door. "Oh hi, you are Casey, right?" He asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes," Casey said in an awful British spy accent. "I have intel that you should rapidly know."

"What's with the awful accent?" Jared asked ignoring what she said.

"The ladies of your team were planning to get rid of you, that is all," Casey said. She happily skips away.

**Confessional: Jared**

"Of course, they will get rid of me," Jared scoffed. "I have to bring my A-game if I want to stay long enough and find this hidden treasure." Jared takes the old papers out of his pocket. "There are a few ripped parts out though. The other documents must have the other half of the treasure map."

**End Confessional**

Henry is the last boy left in the cabin taking the spare clothes Leon had and cutting the shirt and jeans to fit his size. "Ooooo," Henry said looking at a pair of sunglasses the lionheart brawler left. He takes them and puts it on. "Stylish,"

A knock is heard on the door. Henry goes and opens the door to see Christopher upset.

"Hello Henry," Christopher greeted stubbornly.

If it were not for looking so cool Henry would have more likely peed already.

**Confessional: Henry**

"Was Christopher always this intimidating?" He asked feeling scared.

**End Confessional**

"Hey buddy, how have you been?" Henry asked nervously.

"I was stuck in a hole for the whole night and…" Christopher said.

"And?" Henry asked having the feeling he is about to get punched.

"It was an AWESOME experience!" Christopher exciting yelled.

"Please don't hurt me it wasn't my idea, wait, what?" Henry stands their confused.

"Yeah, I had to use my kung fu skills to deliver devasting blows to squirrels and eat their nuts," Christopher told pumping with excitement every time he talks. "Do not worry, I don't have rabies,"

"Yeah, that was the least of my concerns," Henry admitted.

**Grand Mess Hall**

Lucy slams her fist on the table startling Jared. "You three," Lucy said to the boys on her team. "Where were each of you last night at Leon's elimination?"

"Literally in the outhouse voting who should go home," Jared answered detached.

"Then you admit it!" Lucy said pointing at Jared.

"Admit what?" Jared asked confused.

"That you rigged the votes to vote off Leon." Lucy assumed.

"Seriously, I voted for Pharaoh," Jared said. "I had no reason to vote off Leon."

"Exactly," Knick said getting into the conversation. "Leon is a worthy team member. It would be foolish to vote off him so early."

"So, who did you voted off?" Max asked skeptically.

Knick looks at the two accusers with annoyance. "Normally I would keep my voting confidential, but just so you two can back off I voted for Jared."

Jared looks down at his gruel frowning.

"Pharaoh also voted for Jared," Pharaoh stated. "It annoys me how you point fingers at the descendant King Tut, which is me."

Ashley, sitting next to the girls is weeping with tears falling.

**Confessional: Ashley**

Ashley is covering her eyes with her hands sobering. "I didn't think this would be so hard," Ashley said. She takes her hands off her face. "I miss Leon so much."

**End Confessional**

"What's up everybody?" Henry greeted all the campers. Chef just glares at him.

Seeing Henry in Leon's clothes Ashley begins to cry out loud.

"Geez, does it look that bad?" Henry wondered. He picks out a tray and goes to be served by Chef.

"Yesterday was so awesome!" Janet exclaimed to her teammates. "Pixel and Casey, you two totally took out Fang."

"That was so dangerous, I thought I was going to die." Pixel admitted smiling. "It was radical!"

"Heck yeah!" Casey said getting pump up. "Just like the time I was riding a cow to jump over the moon."

Casey's teammates look at her strangely.

**Confessional: Max**

"I wish my team could get along as the Dangerous Dragons can," Max said. "Lucy is pointing fingers at everyone and none of the boys like each other. Hopefully, the next challenge doesn't evolve trust."

**End Confessional**

Chris arrives at the gran mess hall. "Campers, it is time for your next challenge!" The host said.

"Which is?" Sara asked impatiently.

"I will be getting to that Saraphine," Chris said casually. "Turns out someone sabotage the camera in the confessional last night." He said much to the shock of every camper.

Chef stands next to Chris holding a camera. "I checked it and the battery was taken out," Chris informed. "Once I find out which one of you campers did it, that camper is automatically disqualified."

Some campers gasp like Janet, Henry, Max, and Lucy. Others could care less.

Lucy rushes in front of Chris. "Can I borrow that?" Lucy asked the host.

"Sure, knock yourself out, kid," Chris told her.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"I brought my detective case with me for moments like this," Lucy said holding a small brown briefcase. "Once I dust the camera for fingerprints, I will find out who the culprit is." She smirks proudly.

**End Confessional**

"Now with that announcement out of the way," Chris said. "Time to start your cooking challenge!"

"Cooking challenge?" Pixel asked confused.

"Like from season one?" Max asked getting excited to make food.

Upon hearing this Ashley starts to smile. This could take her mind off Leon.

"Yes," Chris said trying to maintain being excited. "Just like season one."

"What happened to making original ideas?" Sara taunted the host.

"Simple," Knick stated. "The challenge is for nostalgia purposes. The ratings will get higher by having old and young fans of Total Drama to tune in into this episode."

"Sounds like a desperate attempt for this show not to get canceled," Jared said.

"Yeah desperate," Chris said then chuckles nervously. "Anyway, start deciding dishes with your teammates. Like last time, appetizer, main course, and dessert. The truck will be arriving in two minutes so make it quick."

"Huddle up Dragons," Sara instructed as her team huddles around her. "Does anybody know how to cook? I only know how to make rice."

"I know how to make rice and steak." Christopher offered. Sara and he exchange a high five.

"That's awesome!" Sara said with a grin. "Who else?"

"I know how to make buffalo chicken with enchiladas," Casey stated. "With a lot of hot spices," She grins wickedly.

"Okay, but we are trying to give Chris good food that does not burn his mouth," Sara told her.

Casey rolls her eyes but nods anyway.

"That would be a great appetizer," Henry said.

"Which means we just need the dessert," Christopher said.

The Dangerous Dragons look at Janet and Pixel for any ideas for dessert.

"I can make space decorations to set the mood." Janet chimed. "Chris will be eating our food that is out of this world,"

"That's great Janet, why don't you get started and we take care of the food," Sara told the space geek.

Janet squeals and runs off to get supplies.

"She's pretty useless," Henry admitted.

"Hey," Pixel said to his teammates to get back to talking about dishes. "I don't know how to make desserts, but I do know how to make my famous Shrimp Ceviche."

"But that's not desert Pixel so we are not going to make it," Sara said to him without a care.

"Trust me," Pixel promised. "Chris wouldn't care as long it is good and I know my Shrimp Ceviche is excellent."

"Let's go for it," Henry admitted with a shrug. "If we lose, we know who to vote off."

Pixel does not like the comment Henry made.

The Kind Knights are watching Lucy dusting for fingerprints on the camera she took from Chris using a special brush.

"Oh Lucy," Max pondered. "Can you tell us what we should do?"

"Sorry Max, but I am in a very important investigation right now," Lucy responded still dusting the camera.

"Yeah she is not helping out," Max admitted sheepishly to her teammates. "I only really know how to cook meat. Anybody here with cooking expertise? "

"When my brothers are not around, I make my little sister apple pie," Knick said. "That will be our dessert."

"Anybody else?" Jared asked. Nobody responds to him. "Well, I don't see us winning this challenge."

"Don't be so negative," Max said to the perfectionist.

"Nobody else knows how to cook in this darn team," Jared exclaimed bitterly. "Knick, get Lucy to stop focusing on that stupid camera so she can be useful."

Knick is surprised by Jared's small outburst of taking charge, but he quickly understands and goes to Lucy. He takes the camera away just as Lucy is still dusting holding it.

"Hey, you are messing with the evidence," Lucy said annoyed by Knick's actions.

"Ignore the evidence and get with the program," Jared demanded. "Deal with it later we are trying to win a challenge,"

"The sooner I figure out who…" Lucy was cut off by Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh has had enough of this annoyance," Pharaoh said to both Jared and Lucy. "If you wish to continue with that silly device," he referred to the camera like that. "Then the least you can do is tell us what dish you know how to make." He said to Lucy.

Lucy pauses and thinks for a moment calming herself. "Very well Pharaoh, let me grab a paper and pencil to give you my chicken parmesan recipe for the main course."

**Confessional: Lucy**

"I don't know what's got into Jared, but Pharaoh actually has a point," Lucy said holding her chicken parmesan recipe on her left hand. "I should be focusing on the challenge, but this is way too important to wait. Giving the recipe will help my team win I am sure of it."

**End Confessional**

The food truck comes up from the water with a dolphin driving. It laughs for no apparent reason.

"That dolphin gets me," Casey said waving at the dolphin.

Chef opens the back of the truck and the campers start running and shoving each other.

While the campers are wrestling for ingredients Janet is walking through a hallway in Crowstillo Castle carrying supplies to decorate the mess hall.

"The planets should be taken of care first hanging from the ceiling, then the stars will be on the table," She said talking to herself. She stops in her tracks when she sees an open room with a telescope and some books on a shelf.

She immediately drops all her materials and goes into the room to check out the telescope ignoring the keep out sign, that for some reason she does not notice. She looks through the telescope seeing the sun. She stares at it for quite some time.

"Aw, my eyes I can't see!" Janet shrieked having looked at the sun too much. She accidentally slips and knocks a bunch of books from the shelf. One of the books open.

Shaking her head, she sees herself on the ground with books on top of her. She looks at the open book in front of her taking a piece of paper that seems out of place. She takes the paper from the book and finds out it is a half-torn treasure map.

The two teams finally get their ingredients and start preparing their dishes in Chef's kitchen.

As Sara and Christopher prepare their rice the kung fu fighter decides to start small talk.

"So, Sara, what do you like to do?" Christopher asked boiling water for the white rice.

"I like to read, write, and put makeup on myself," Sara said smiling.

"Write, like poems, novels?" Christopher asked another question.

Sara uses a mitten to take the boiling water and put it into a pot of rice. "Mostly just poems honestly." She answered.

"And…" Before Christopher can ask another question, Sara interrupts him.

"Look," Sara was about to say something, but accidentally spills hot water onto Christopher's stomach.

Christopher groans in the pain of the heat.

"Oh, I am so sorry, let me get a towel." Sara apologized. She grabs a towel and rubs the fighter's six-pack abs feeling them. "Oh wow," Sara said beginning to blush. "You are so hard."

Her comment gets the other teammates to look at her curiously. Even Christopher raises an eyebrow.

"I should have said that differently," Sara admitted feeling embarrassed.

With Lucy working on the camera Ashley oversees making the chicken parmesan. She is already putting flour, crackers, parmesan cheese, garlic powder, salt, and pepper in a resealable plastic bag.

**Confessional: Ashley**

"Cooking Lucy's chicken parmesan is definitely helping me get over Leon," Ashley said very thankful to the detective in training. "As long as I focus on the challenge, I will be fine."

**End Confessional**

Knick looks at Ashley putting the chicken breasts in the eggs to coat. He smirks and raises his glasses.

"It's a shame Leon had to go so soon," Knick said to Max loud enough so Ashley can here.

"Um, yeah it was. He was a good team member." Max added slowly wondering why Knick is talking about Leon next to Ashley.

"Such a strong and caring person that looked out for everyone, right Ashley?" Knick said to the French Mexican belle.

Ashley beings to tear up again. Her tears fall into the chicken breasts. Max glares at the journalist. He casually whistles continuing to chop apples with a knife.

While the chicken wings are cooking, Casey is working on her sauce for the enchiladas. Chef looks at all the spicy peppers Casey has and becomes concerned for Chris who must eat it.

Henry is watching Pixel make his Shrimp Ceviche.

**Confessional: Henry**

"Pixel told me not to help him with making the dish," Henry said. "I'm okay with it, I am not exactly the best cook."

**End Confessional**

Pixel accidentally cuts a bit of his finger while cutting the vegetables. He curses to himself. Chef comes to check the cut.

"Yep, gonna have to take you to the medical tent," Chef said to Pixel.

"Can I come back here?" Pixel pleaded. He knows he is done for if he does not make the Shrimp Ceviche.

"Do what you want kid, but you might have to use only one hand now," Chef answered not too fond of helping the teen.

"Alright," Pixel agreed. "Looks like you will be helping me after all Henry," He said to his teammate. Henry gulps as he sees Chef takes Pixel away.

Jared and Pharaoh are preparing a salad for Chris and the two judges.

"Ugh, you are doing the salad way too slow," Pharaoh complained to Jared. "Just dump a bunch of croutons and berries."

"That's not how it works," Jared told him. "Each fruit, berry, and crouton must be in a specific angle so the salad can look amazing."

"Are you really calculating all this?" Pharaoh asked astonished.

"Of course, unlike you, I actually use my brain." Jared retorted.

"The Pharaoh would have already sent the chef to prison for wasting time on a salad," Pharaoh answered back.

"I am not wasting time and…"

"Can you keep it down we are trying to make apple pie here," Max asked kindly to her teammates.

Jared examines the pie about to be put into the oven.

"What is that?" Jared asked Knick and Max pointing to the prebake apple pie.

"It's the…" Max tried to finish but gets interrupted.

"It was a rhetorical question big belly hippo," Jared spoke with distaste.

"Excuse me!?" Max said getting angry by that comment.

"Step aside and let me fix those apples in a three hundred sixty-degree form," Jared said and pushes Knick and Max.

"Hi Ashley, how's everything going?" Lucy said walking towards her. "Just coming to see how the chicken parmesan is doing."

"Oh, it is wonderful," Ashley said sweetly showing Lucy the dish.

"Wow that looks, a lot better than how I do it," Lucy said with a hint of jealousy at the end.

"I made a few extra chicken breasts that are already cooked if you like to taste." Ashley offered.

"Thanks," Lucy said grabbing a golden crisp chicken breast and taking a bite. "Weird, this tastes a bit soggy."

"I may have cried a bit while making the dish," Ashley said quietly.

"Doesn't that mean the actual dish is soggy too?" Lucy said concerned.

"Oh great, that dish is soggy," Pharaoh said irritated by his team already. "This is a work of plebeians, an utter disgrace to the Pharaoh."

"At least we have been preparing it," Max scowled at Pharaoh. "What have you been doing?"

"Preparing a salad," Pharaoh answered feeling a bit intimidated by the energetic tomgirl.

Knick could not help but snicker.

"How about we look for more chicken in the freezer?" Ashley asked the DIT.

"The… the freezer?" Lucy said shaken up by the question. "I… I think you can go get it yourself." Her legs start to shake.

"Are you afraid of a freezer?" Jared asked her.

"Of course not," Lucy lied still shaking. "Why would I be afraid of being lock in a cold death trap."

Ashley puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It's going to be alright." Ashley grabs the detective in training's left arm as they head to the freezer.

The Dangerous Dragons look at Max, Jared, and Pharaoh arguing.

"Wow," Was the only thing Sara could say.

They stare with blank expressions a few more seconds. Pixel arrives with bandages wrap around his wound finger.

"Uh, is the food ready?" Pixel asked his teammates.

"Yeah, we will check on that now," Christopher said. The others nod in agreement.

In the mess hall, Chris is seeing Janet put up a bunch of space decorations from star streamers to planet wallpapers.

"Shouldn't you be helping your team?" Chris asked.

"Oh," Janet said caught off guard by Chris. "They don't need me to help them cook. They wanted me to decorate the mess hall." She said this while smiling.

"Sounds like they didn't want your help in the first place," Chris said.

"That's… not true, right?" She asked him with doubt.

"Keep telling yourself that." Chris walks away leaving Janet confused.

**Confessional: Janet**

"My team didn't want my help?" Janet said out loud to herself with a frown. She shakes her head and smiles. "No that can't be right. We are a team, decorating is really important for this challenge,"

**End Confessional**

Lucy and Ashley look for chicken inside the freezer area. Unlike Ashley who is looking for it, Lucy slowly walks around with her arms cross to give warmth. Lucy walks to the meat area only to find beef and pork. Ashley finds a chicken in the vegetable section.

"Weird, why is there chicken on the vegetable side?" Ashley asked to herself. She brushes the thought off and proceeds to exit the freezer closing it, forgetting that Lucy is still inside.

Lucy hears the door close. "Ashley?" She said stuttering a bit from the cold.

The Dangerous Dragons are putting the finishing touches on their dish. Christopher and Sara are putting sauces on their steak and rice dish. Casey is putting the chicken wings together with the enchiladas and Henry is putting vegetables into Pixel's shrimp ceviche.

The Kind Knights seem to be working along again. Max, Pharaoh, and Jared are still glaring at each other but are still putting the finishing touches.

"Yo," Chris said entering the kitchen. "Prepare to hand the appetizers in five minutes."

"We got this in the bag." Pixel said confidently.

"Really?" Chris questioned with a smile. "Cause I forgot to mention that two previous competitors will also be the judges for the cooking challenge."

"How are we supposed to give them food?" Sara exclaimed irritably. "Each dish is only made for one person."

"That's for you and your team to figure out," Chris replied. He leaves the kitchen to let the teams huddle.

"Making two more salads shouldn't be too hard," Pharaoh admitted to his team.

"Not unless you want it to be perfect." Jared countered. His teammates groan in annoyance, even Ashley.

"You two figure it out," Knick told Jared and Pharaoh. "The apple pie is a bit big so I will just cut in three slices." He turns to face Ashley on his right. "How long will it take the chicken to cook?"

"A few minutes," Ashley answered. "Hopefully, the judges take their time with the appetizers."

In the mess hall, three males are sitting together waiting for their food to be served. Chris Mclean sits in the middle. To his left is DJ, the gentle giant, and to his right is Shawn, the zombie conspiracy nut.

"DJ and Shawn, glad you can make it," Chris said excitedly to see the two.

"I didn't even want to come here," DJ admitted. "I came here because of my contract."

"Same," Shawn agreed with him.

"What?" Chris questioned sounding offended. "How can you not appreciate these new campers competing for a million dollars? They are most likely huge fans of you guys. Where is the Total Drama camping spirit?"

"It went away since World Tour," DJ said with a frown remembering all the animals he hurt that season.

"Unless they have an interest in surviving the zombie apocalypse no thanks," Shawn said. "In fact, why are these new campers competing?" Shawn added. "Don't they know this show…"

"Look a zombie!" Chris intervened.

"What!? Where!?" Shawn shouted looking around for any undead people. Seeing nothing, he glares at Chris for tricking him.

"Hi Chris, just finished decorating the mess hall," Janet said to the host happily walking towards him. She sees DJ and squeals, running up to the brick house.

"Oh my gosh, it's really you!" Janet excitedly said to DJ.

Chris could not help but smirk. "Told you so." He taunted at Shawn.

"I am such a big fan of yours, you are like the sweetest person I have seen in Total Drama." Janet complimented DJ.

"Thanks," DJ said. He looks around gazing at the space decorations. Stars are hanging from the ceiling; tables are painted as black holes and planets tape to the wall. "I like what you did with the place."

Janet blushes and giggles at his comment. She begins to walk backward quietly to the kitchen.

"Alright campers," Chris said out loud so the contestants in the kitchen can hear. "Time to bring in the appetizer. Starting with the Kind Knights."

Jared and Pharaoh enter the mess hall. Jared is holding two salads while Pharaoh is holding one. They notice DJ and Shawn are sitting with Chris.

"This is unexpected," Jared said to the royal as they continue to walk. They stop in front of the three and put the salads on the table.

"We hope you enjoy your salads," Jared said.

Each judge takes a bite and swallows.

"Presentation is good, but you two should have at least made something to go with this," Chris said to Jared and Pharaoh.

"Sometimes these are the only things you can eat to survive." Shawn commentated yet no one really pays attention to it.

"A dressing definitely would have made this better," DJ admitted. "Sorry dudes."

"What's the score?" Pharaoh asked expecting a high number.

"Five," Chris said.

"Me too," DJ added.

"I will give it a seven at least," Shawn said which made Jared and Pharaoh smile.

"That's 17 points," Chris told. "Not really that great for your team. Next!"

As Jared and Pharaoh leave Casey pops in with her chicken wings and enchiladas.

"Behold," Casey stated raising her dish up high. Somehow, an angelic light is illuminating the dish despite they are indoors. "Casey's spicy chicken wings and enchiladas."

DJ gulps beginning to feel nervous. "Did you say spicy?"

"Wait that wasn't what I said?" Casey asked.

"No, you said it," Shawn confirmed. "He just wants to know how many spices you put into it."

"Oh well, since you asked so kindly," Casey said happily.

The three judges look at the dipping sauce bursting with bubbles. All agree not to use the sauce and just eat a piece of a chicken wing and a bite of an enchilada.

"Habanero, Komodo dragon pepper, chili peppers, and my favorite, the ghost pepper." Casey counted with her fingers.

She looks up and sees DJ, Chris, and Shawn's eyes bursting with tears and holding their tongues out. Shawn even starts to breathe out fire starting to burn the mess hall.

"Chef, fire!" Chris exclaimed with all his might.

Chef barges in with a fire extinguisher. He uses it to take all the flames out. He then points at Shawn's mouth. The conspiracy nut uses his hands to tell Chef not to do it, but the buff man refuses and foams anyway into his mouth.

"I knew I put a small amount," Casey said to herself watching DJ and Chris grab the extinguisher from Chef to put foam in their mouths. "It wasn't spicy enough."

"Girl are you crazy!?" Chef told her when he heard that.

After a minute or two of finally getting the spice flavor out of their mouth, they will now give out the score.

"You are only getting three points from me," Chris said with his tongue still sticking out

"Girl, you could have killed us," DJ pointed out. "But it was definitely spicy, so I am giving you an eight."

"Even though it would be cool to spread fire with your mouth against the undead," Shawn admitted with his tongue also sticking out. "This could make things worse. It's a four for me."

"That makes it 15 points," Chris said now talking normally. "Can we get an entrée dish over here please?"

Casey shrugs and walks back to the kitchen.

"Is it done?" Knick asked Ashley as he and the French Mexican belle look at the chicken cooking inside the stove.

"Apparently not," Ashley replied.

"We don't have any more time, let's just give it to the judges," Max told offering a suggestion.

"We can't give them a soggy dish," Jared whined.

"Quit your whining or beat it," Max said to Jared harshly.

**Confessional: Max**

"Jared is really starting to get on my nerves lately," Max confessed. "Name-calling and complaining about a dish when he only did a simple salad!?"

**End Confessional**

"Ashley, serve the judges the first patch," Knick instructed. "Max, guard the apple pie, I am going to use the restroom."

Max looks at the three pieces of apple pie and gazes at it sweetly. She licks her lips gazing at the delicious crust and creamy apples.

"Hello?" Chris called out from the mess hall. "Where is the entre Kind Knights, chop, chop." He impatiently looks at the open kitchen door.

"Maybe they are making the finishing touches?" DJ wondered.

"Here, I am here," Ashley said coming out of the kitchen and putting down a chicken parmesan dish for each judge. "This is an authentic chicken parmesan dish, _profiter_."

The judges take a bite to eat.

"It's a bit soggy," Shawn said out of curiosity.

"I kind of cried a bit when making the dish." Ashly sheepishly admitted.

"Miss Leon?" Chef asked her.

"Yes, very much," Ashley answered.

"Well suck it up you big baby!" Chef shouted at her face.

"Ahem," Chris said to catch both their attention. "The judges have the score."

"Ooooooh," Ashley said in excitement. "What is it?"

"Seventeen points"

Ashley frowns hearing this. "Oh, again?"

"It would have been a ten for me if it wasn't soggy," DJ sincerely said. "Sorry."

"Very well." Ashley goes back to the kitchen.

Sara and Christopher put their dishes on the judge's table. Since they did not know there will be three the portions are small.

"Looks pretty good," Chris said.

After tasting the rice, the judges grab their knife and fork to cut the small size steaks. They chew on it and swallow.

"A bit dry," Chris informed. "But still good. Seven points."

Shawn and DJ agree for seven points as well.

Christopher goes for a high five but Sara refuses and heads back to the kitchen.

"We should have gotten a better score." She mumbled to herself. Christopher joins her.

"It's thirty-two for Dangerous Dragons and thirty-six for Kind Knights," Chris exclaimed.

"Actually, it's thirty-eight for Dangerous Dragons and thirty-four for Kind Knights." DJ corrected.

"No," Chris responded. "I am right, I am a math genius after all."

"That's not what Sierra's blog has," Shawn smirked.

"Who is the math genius here?" Chris asked the two pointing to himself.

"Definitely not you that's for sure," Shawn said still smirking.

Inside the kitchen, Jared looks at the empty dessert dish. "Uh Max, where's the apple pie?"

Max turns around and faces her teammates in embarrassment. She has crumbles on her lips and face.

"You ate the pie!?" Jared shouted. He shouted so hard that even the judges from the mess hall heard it. "You just cost us the challenge."

"Pharaoh is disappointed," Pharaoh said.

Max glares at the two. "You know what, I don't give a fuck. You two have been annoying me ever since we became teams. I am actually glad we are going to vote someone off."

"I'm back," Knick said entering the kitchen. He looks around. "Lucy still hasn't shown up?"

"Oh no, I locked her in the freezer by accident," Ashley remembered. She rushes off to rescue her teammate.

Pixel starts to laugh because of all the drama that is happening.

"You got something to say Pixie?" Max said furiously at the harpist.

"Don't you dare come to our side of the kitchen," Sara warned.

"I brought back Lucy," Ashley told her team.

Lucy literally has blue skin from the cold.

"Oh man, that is so sad," Henry said, but begins to laugh without pity.

"What is going on?" Chris asked the teams annoyed by the delay. "Where is the dessert?"

"I… ate it," Max admitted with shame.

"Well," Chris chuckles in delight. "This will be easier than I thought. Since Max ate her team's dessert the Dangerous Dragons win again!"

The Dangerous Dragons cheer except Pixel who is looking at his shrimp ceviche. Sara notices this and walks over to him. She grabs a straw and drinks a bit the shrimp ceviche.

"It's delicious, nice job." She congratulated Pixel who smiles upon hearing this. "If you tell anyone else, I will break you." She warned. He nods in fear.

After the cooking challenge fiasco, nobody on the Kind Knights wants to talk with each other as they want to blow off steam.

Knick is seen writing in his journal under a tree.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"Today was a disaster," Lucy admitted with a sigh. She is holding the camera she took from Chris. "Not only did my team lose badly, but I wasn't able to figure out who tampered with the camera and votes." She said with bitterness. "I dusted for fingerprints and only found the marks for me, Chris, Chef, and Knick. Knick touched it when Jared wanted my attention so it can't be him."

**End Confessional**

Lucy walks up to Knick. "I need assistance." She said to him.

Knick looks up from his journal for a moment then continues to focus on his writing.

"Who is the best option to vote off?" Lucy asked him. Knick continues to not pay attention. "Are you even paying attention?" She now said annoyed.

"Go with your gut." Knick simply stated.

Lucy sighs on this hard decision. "It's either Jared or Ashley. Max told me how bothersome Jared was today, but I warned Ashley not to lose focus because of Leon."

"Want to know who I am voting for?" Knick asked her.

**Campfire Ceremony**

The Kind Knights are sitting on the same log and stumps like last time on top of the castle's roof.

"Geez, the tension is very strong right now," Chris admitted.

Lucy and Knick look like the more confident ones right now. Ashely is nervous about the outcome while the other three are giving the stink eye to each other.

"And to be clear, it's deserving. Anybody can be voted off right now." Chris said. He smirks, deciding to explain why they can be voted off.

"Lucy, you were not with your team almost the whole entire challenge," Chris told her.

Lucy does not budge saying a word.

"Ashley, your love for Leon cost you to mess up the entrée,"

Ashley lowers her head in shame.

"Knick, you went to the bathroom which allowed Max to eat the dessert in the first place. Pharaoh and Jared,"

Jared and Pharaoh glare at each other.

"You two have been at each other since being announced, teammates. Both of you are annoying and have not been particularly useful." Chris said. "The two campers who did not receive a vote are Knick and surprisingly Max."

Chris tosses the marshmallow to Knick and Max.

**Confessional: Max**

"Jared is so out of here," Max said with glee.

**End Confessional**

"The campers with one vote go to Lucy and Pharaoh."

The two gladly catch their marshmallow.

"I'm at the bottom two again?" Jared said with sorrow.

**Confessional: Jared**

"I really screwed up today," Jared admitted. "I thought by taking charge I will be helping my teammates." He sighs. "Instead, I made my team hate me even more."

**End Confessional**

"And with two votes each the losers are Ashley and Jared," Chris exclaimed. The whole team gasps.

"Does that mean they are both eliminated?" Lucy wondered.

"Nope, we will be doing a tiebreaker," Chris said. "Chef, the drinks."

Jared and Ashley stand up seeing Chef handing them one beverage each. The perfectionist smells the drink.

"Ugh, what is this?" Jared asked I disgust.

"It's all the leftovers from the cooking challenge blended into one juicy beverage. First-person to drink all of it stays in the game." Chris told. "Starting now."

Jared and Ashley begin to drink the nasty beverage. The spiciness acts up causing both to take a break and start coughing.

Lucy and Max begin to cheer for Ashley. Encourage by the cheers Ashley continues to drink. Jared, panicking, looks at Knick and Pharaoh for support.

Knick uses his left arm to push Pharaoh onto the ground. Seeing this, Jared understands what he must do. He pushes Ashley's cup away from her. The cup drops to the ground.

"Whoa, a dirty trick by Jared," Chris announced.

Taking the opportunity, Jared begins to chug the whole drink while Ashley struggles on wanting to lick the floor or not containing the remaining drink. Before she can get a chance, Jared finishes.

"Done!" Jared exclaimed showing the cup is empty.

"And Jared stays with the Kind Knights!" Chris said.

"Aw, guess I have to go into the catapult," Ashley said discontent.

"Surprise!" Chris exclaimed at her. "Tonight's Kind Knight becomes a Dangerous Dragon."

The campers gasp again at the surprise.

"Yes, I'm still in the game!" Ashley said with excitement.

After a minute, the campers head back to their cabins. We still see Chris and Chef on the roof.

"Despite being a non-elimination, I really want to see someone get catapulted," Chris said. "Thanks for agreeing, Shawn and DJ."

"It's our only way out; how else we are supposed to leave?" Shawn said to the host sitting on top of DJ in the Catapult of Shame.

"I want my mama," DJ said.

Both are hurled away from the island. "Ashley is now with the Dangerous Dragons!" Chris said enthusiastically. "How will that affect the team? Will the Kind Knights ever get along? Who tampered with the votes? Some of these questions come true in the next episode of Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Sara, Ashley, Christopher, Henry, and Pixel**

**Kind Knights: Lucy, Max, Jared, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_**A/N: That is right, no elimination this time. Of course, from now on there will be an elimination every chapter. **_**Make sure to leave a review or PM to me what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Campers Tell No Tales

**Author's Note: Another early update lol. I might have to change the schedule to every Thursday now but I am not going to do it. This chapter is the longest chapter so far in the story. I like to make my chapters from five thousand to ten thousand words and this almost passes the limit. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The teams gathered to prepare a three-course meal for yours truly," The campers are making different types of dishes. "Oh, and of course Shawn and DJ," Shawn and DJ are shown talking with Chris in the gran mess hall. "The Dangerous Dragons worked together to complete their dishes," Henry is putting vegetables into Pixel's shrimp ceviche, Sara and Christopher are preparing the rice, and Casey is making her spicy sauce. "The complete opposite of what the Kind Knights did," Jared and Pharaoh are arguing over their salad, Ashley accidentally locked Lucy in a freezer, and Max ate the apple pie. "Which made the Kind Knights the bigger losers," The Kind Knights are sitting on stumps at the campfire ceremony. "In the end, Jared beats Ashley at a tiebreaker," Jared pushes the belle's cup causing it to fall onto the ground. "However, I made Ashley switch teams resulting in no elimination."

Chris finishes the summary. He is in the room with the telescope Janet found in the previous episode. Unlike other times when it is the day, it is still night. "Will Lucy figure out who eliminated Leon? Will Jared and Pharaoh ever get along? Will the Dangerous Dragons keep their winning streak? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

It is night, not even a day after the challenge. Janet is on the roof of the girl's cabin gazing at the stars in the sky.

**Confessional: Janet**

"Tonight, there's this star call 'Clydescope' that tends to shine on Crowstillo island every twenty-two years," Janet informed the audience. "I found out while searching the island's history. It's going to be awesome watching its glow from here." She jumps up and down, accidentally hitting her head from the outhouse's ceiling. "Ow."

**End Confessional**

"Only a few more seconds before it appears," Chris said to Chef. They are both still in the room with the telescope and books.

"Chris, you really think these campers are going to find that hidden treasure chest?" Chef asked.

"They have to Chef, they have to," Chris assured. Seeing through the telescope, the host sees Clydescope star's light piercing somewhere on Crowstillo Island. "It's here. Wake up the campers."

Chef appears at the cabin area holding a mega horn. He chuckles sinisterly to himself. "I always wanted to do this." He turns on the mega horn. "Attention maggots! Get all your butts up and follow the light to meet Chris." He ordered.

"Chef," Janet called the big man's name from the roof. Chef looks up to see Janet trembling. "You really scared me."

Chef just mumbles some words and leaves.

In the boy's cabin, the boys wake up groggy except Christopher.

"A night challenge, this will surely help me with my training," Christopher exclaimed pump up not knowing what challenge it will be.

Pharaoh grabs his Nemes crown and is the first to get out of the cabin.

"I honestly thought he would complain about being woken up at this time." Pixel said to the boys.

"Me too," Jared said to Pixel standing up in his pajamas. "Let's put our regular clothes before heading out."

As Knick is putting his glasses on Henry walks up to him.

"Hey Knick, I need to borrow…"

Knick looks at him with a deadpanned look. "I got an extra spare of my clothing in one of the drawers. Use it for today only."

"Thanks," Henry said showing gratitude.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I don't like it when my siblings take my clothes for fun much less someone I barely even know," Knick admitted with a hint of annoyance. "Henry better not ask again."

**End Confessional**

The girls are already in their normal attires coming out from the communal showers inside the castle.

"The elimination was a total bust," Lucy said to her teammate Max.

"Of course, it was a bust," Max said, still agitated one of the boys did not go home. "Why didn't you vote for Jared?"

"Wait how…" Before Lucy can continue the energetic girl cuts her off.

"You are really underestimating your team," Max said politely. "Give us more credit, anyway…" She looks around to see Ashley conversating with her teammates then back to Lucy to make nobody else can hear them. "Why you didn't vote Jared off?"

"I honestly think Ashley would have been better gone because I warned her not to get so caught on Leon," Lucy answered, but does not watch what is in front of her and bumps into Ashley.

They both regain their composer. Max smiles, despite not being in the team anymore she really enjoys the belle.

"Oh, hi girls," Ashley said to them with a wave.

"Hey Ashley, how does it feel being on the Dangerous Dragons?" Max asked with a sincere smile.

"I don't know too much about the boys, but Janet and Casey are fun to hang out with," Ashley replied joyfully. "Their conversations are so much fun. Except for Sara, she hasn't said much to me."

"Glad to know your team is accepting you quickly," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Ashley replied turning her back away from the two.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, wondering what it is the trouble.

Ashley faces the two again. "Why did you vote for me?"

**Confessional: Lucy**

"Okay, I really need to stop thinking my team isn't at all intelligent," Lucy admitted. "I keep forgetting that there is stuff that people can easily pick up on."

**End Confessional**

"Well, I did warn you about taking the risk with Leon," Lucy said with authority, but deep down she is feeling somewhat guilty.

"Forgive me if I sound harsh," Ashley requested. "But I find it hypocritical you told me not to get distracted when you pretty much did nothing in the cooking challenge."

Lucy's mouth opens wide surprise by what Ashley just said. Max does her best not to laugh in front of her.

Janet runs towards the trio. "Ashley, let's go, we cannot miss the light show," The space geek said with glee.

"Right away," Ashley said and nods. "See you two at the meeting point." She waves goodbye to her ex-team members.

Henry, Christopher, and Pixel are walking and seeing Janet and Ashley get in front of them.

"Come on you guys pick up the pace," Janet said as she continues to sprint with Ashley.

"I can use a workout," Christopher said to himself. He begins to jog leaving Pixel and Henry alone.

"Hey," Henry said getting Pixel's attention. "You like swimming, right?"

"Yes," Pixel answered wondering where his teammate is going with this.

"Another time we can check out a lake nearby for a nice swim," Henry suggested.

Pixel thinks about it. "I'm down for that. Let us invite the chicks as well." He said, grinning at the part when he said chicks.

**Confessional: Henry**

"I need to start making allies," Henry stated. "I don't need to make friends; I just need their trust so they can vote with me."

**End Confessional**

The teams arrive at where the Clydescope star is shining on the island.

"Wow, that is really bright," Pixel said.

"It's so beautiful," Janet said joyfully captivating the experience.

"At feel at peace just looking at," Jared added.

Everybody is genuinely satisfied, looking at the light as it directly marks the ground.

"Yeah, its gorgeous," Chris said startling some of the campers. "Now is time for tonight's challenge,"

"I figured this is going to be a challenge," Sara said with a huff at the end.

"Is a treasure hunt challenge!" Chris announced.

"Treasure hunt?" Henry parrots.

**Confessional: Henry**

"When there is a treasure, there are bound to be pirates!" Henry exclaimed with exhilaration. "I have always been fascinated by them, once I win the million dollars, I will be joining the British navy, but for now," He adjusts his red bandana. "Is time to look for that booty me mateys."

**End Confessional**

"The challenge is simple," Chris assured the campers. Chef starts to toss orange backpacks at the contestants. "The light of the star is directly shining over there," Chris points to the light. He starts to do a terrible pirate accent. "Inside is a secret bunker that leads towards a cave. Exploring the cave, you will find a treasure chest on an abandoned pirate ship, come back and retrieve it."

"So, I am guessing whichever team brings back the treasure wins?" Sara asked making it sound obvious.

"Aye, you are correct," Chris confirmed. He stops doing his terrible pirate accent. "Dangerous Dragons, since you won last time, I was going to hand you a map," The host informed. "But Chef couldn't find it so both teams are going into this blind."

"It's going to take forever to even find the ship without a map," Jared complained.

"Won't it be too dark to see in the cave?" Lucy asked the host.

"Your backpacks carry a flashlight, some food along the way, and rope," Chris answered. "Chef and I will meet you all here at sunset." Chris and Chef leave the contestants.

"Hopefully, the food gives us plenty of energy." Pixel said to his team. "We barely slept at all."

"Chris was talking about a treasure map," Jared informed his teammates. He takes out the half-torn treasure map he took from Fang and shows it to his team. "Maybe this could help."

"I recognize that style," Janet said eavesdropping on the other team. "I found this torn map when I was looking for space decorations." She takes the torn map out of her left pocket.

Knick politely extends his hands to Janet and Jared. They both give their pieces to the journalist. Knick puts the two maps together.

"Well, this is nice," Knick said with happiness. "We actually have the treasure map with us the whole time."

Both teams begin to cheer knowing they will not get lost.

**Confessional: Jared**

"Finally, I actually feel useful for once," Jared exclaimed.

**End Confessional**

"That means we get to work together, how exciting!" Janet cheered.

The cheers stop as the Dangerous Dragons and Kind Knights gaze at each other.

"Was it something I said?" Janet asked everyone.

"I don't trust clothes stealer," Pharaoh said referring to Henry. "He would probably steal the map for his team."

"Max would probably eat the map," Sara said smirking. Pixel snorts at this.

"And I am going to make sure you eat those words," Max assured walking up to the sweet bad girl. Knick and Pharaoh restrain her from starting a fight.

"Janet is right," Lucy told everyone. "We all need a complete map to find that treasure. We have to work together."

"It's just like a crew!" Casey said. "We just need swords, pirate hats, and a talking parrot."

"I would love to have a parrot," Janet said.

"Alright, we stick together." Sara agreed. "Kind Knights first though," She pushes Pharaoh onto the ground.

The ground suddenly opens and the campers here a thud from Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh is in pain." Pharaoh groaned.

"We could have used the stairs." Christopher pointed out to the wooden stairs that lead to the bunker.

"He had it coming." Knick simply shrugged.

The campers head down to the bunker by using the stairs. It is so dark; everyone starts turning on their flashlights.

Henry turns on his flashlight and points to Jared. He screams at the perfectionist.

"Dude is just me," Jared said to him.

"I know, that's why I screamed." Henry casually told.

"Everybody, search for an entrance," Lucy instructed.

"I found one!" Janet said pointing up.

"Janet, that's the way we came in," Sara explained.

"Oh right,"

**Confessional: Sara**

"I know Janet means well, but dang this girl is so dumb," Sara admitted.

**End Confessional**

Casey looks around and sees a control panel with many buttons. "Ooooooo, what do these buttons do?" She starts pressing the buttons on the control panel.

One of the security systems activates revealing a naval cannon. Pharaoh sees this immediately.

"Everybody, duck!" He warned.

Nobody has time to duck as the cannon immediately unleashes a cannonball and hits Christopher's stomach landing the kung fu fighter into broken wooden tables.

Another trap activates catching Max and Jared into a net. Max's stomach starts to rumble.

"Don't you dare," Jared told her.

"If it comes out it comes out." Max sincerely said.

"Casey, stop pressing those buttons," Sara said to the unpredictable girl. Suddenly, a door opens, revealing an entrance to the cave. "Never mind."

Janet, Ashley, and Pixel help Christopher get up. The kung fu fighter thanks them.

"Uh, a little help up here?" Max asked everyone.

Knick searches in his bag for something useful. He finds a knife, but also a compass, grappling hook, and a pickaxe.

**Confessional: Knick**

"No wonder I felt my bag really heavy," Knick said to his surprised. "But Chef should not have given me more items than the others."

**End Confessional**

Knick cuts the net, freeing Max, and Jared.

"To the cave!" Pixel called out, running into the cave with his flashlight on. "Whoa, you all have to check this out."

The rest of the contestants arrive inside the cave, seeing cyan glowing crystals all around providing great light. The campers remain in awe at such a magnificent sight. Knick looks around spotting a sign and reads it out loud.

"Crowstillo was here," Knick said.

"This was probably a path to enter the island without being detected," Janet said. "According to history, these crystals were what made Crowstillo Island wealthy."

"If I wanted a history lesson, I would be in school." Pixel said.

"Hmm," Lucy checks forward seeing a bunch of unstable pillars leading towards a rocky path straight ahead. "Knick, pass me the map." She ordered kindly. Knick gives the two half maps to her. "Just as I expected," Lucy concurred looking at the map then the pillars again. "We are going to have to cross these pillars." She told everyone.

"Those pillars don't seem that stable," Jared said nervously.

"That's what makes it fun." Pixel said. He immediately jumps onto the first pillar. "See?"

**Confessional: Casey**

"I really like how Pixel just lives for danger," Casey said. "I knew he was going to be fun when I picked him for my team."

**End Confessional**

The rest of the campers proceed to jump carefully on the pillars. Christopher jumps onto another pillar, but this pillar is more unstable than the others. The pillar begins to crack under Christopher's feet.

"Oh no," Christopher said to himself. Sara can hear him and turns around standing on another pillar. The pillar breaks causing Christopher to fall.

"Christopher!" His team shouted seeing him fall all the way down.

Everybody can hear him screaming until a splash of water can be heard. After this sudden surprise, Jared begins to panic.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here. We are going to die, the worst decision ever." Jared said continuing to mumble. His panicking is causing the pillar under him to break.

"Jared wait, you are going to…" Lucy tried to tell him, but it is too late.

Jared also falls into the water.

"I am extremely terrified right now," Janet said with fear.

"Me too," Max agreed as she begins to leap pillar to pillar fast. She ends up jumping onto where Janet is. They both hear the pillar begin to crack.

They say nothing, just look at each other, knowing that both are going to fall and that is what happens. Knick hatches an idea and 'accidentally' slips off from the pillar.

The last remaining contestants see him falling to his doom.

"Dammit," Sara said. "He had the map."

"What are we going to do?" Pharaoh asked, feeling nervous. He does not want to end up like the others.

Lucy collects her thoughts, looking at the remaining campers still on the pillar. Henry is in a fetal position, Sara is frustrated, and Pharaoh is doing his best not to look down while Ashley and Casey are figuring out which pillar to jump next.

"Attention," Lucy commanded the remaining five. All of them look at her. "We are just a few pillars away from landing on the rocky path. Let us get across safely and then talk about what just happen."

They all agree and soon after a few more jumps five of them make it to the rocky path. Henry is the last to jump but mistimes it leaving him to fall until Ashley quickly grabs his left wrist.

"I got you," Ashley said with a smile. She pulls Henry up easily, not that the kid was ever heavy, to begin with.

"You, saved me?" Henry acted dumbfounded. "Why? You don't even know me."

"I will do my best to help and save others even if I am a stranger," Ashley answered. "It's what Leon would have done."

Henry stays perplexed at what she said to him.

**Confessional: Henry**

"Why do I feel so happy and emotional right now?" Henry asked the audience starting to drip tears of joy. "There is someone that actually cares for me?"

**End Confessional**

"Okay," Lucy said to make sure everyone is paying attention. "As long as we stay on this path, we should find the ship. So, let us stay close."

"What about the others?" Sara asked referring to the fallen campers.

"They will be fine," Casey said relax. "This is Total Drama, the worst that can happen is they get into full-body casts."

"That does not help us calm down," Sara said to her teammate.

"We should keep going," Pharaoh said. "The sooner we head to the pirate ship the better."

"Let's make this more fun, shall we?" Casey grinned crazily.

**Confessional: Ashley**

"Pharaoh seems to be taking this very seriously," Ashley said. "So far he hasn't belittled anyone and is making sure everyone is alright."

**End Confessional**

Panning to where the fallen contestants are, Pixel is happily swimming through the lake he fell in. He soon meets up with Christopher who is also swimming.

"What's up, dude?" Pixel greeted. "What that awesome or what?"

"Forgive me, but I don't what is so fun about plummeting to our deaths." Christopher countered.

"Touché," Pixel simply said. "Have you seen the others?"

"No, they could be in great trouble," Christopher admitted. He looks a small space of rocky dry land. "Let us go back and search. We will meet here again."

"Got it Jackie Chris." Pixel understood with a thumbs up. Christopher just sighs at the dumb name and proceeds to find the other campers.

After separation, Pixel finds Knick holding onto a pickaxe that is picked into a rocky wall.

"What are you doing up there?" Pixel asked him.

"Making sure I didn't die," Knick admitted.

Pixel rolls his eyes. "Pretty sure you weren't. This is nothing compared to the cliff dive the first contestants did on the show."

Knick mumbles to himself something before speaking. "Yeah, your right." He jumps into the water creating a splash. "Where are the others?"

"Christopher is trying to find them as we speak." Pixel replied. "We found this spot to meet, follow me." Both begin to swim out of the camera shot.

Jared is seen sitting on a rock in the lake looking at his reflection.

"This stink, why do I still keep on trying?" He said to himself. "As soon as my team loses again there going to vote me off. Even at my best I still do horrible. Feel like quitting once I get back to the surface."

"Now why would you do that?" A female voice said. Jared looks around and sees Janet with her hair all wet. She has only her head and neck out of the water.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" Janet wondered asking the same question, but differently.

"I have been an annoyance to my team since day one. I should have been voted off, not Leon. He deserves to stay more than me." Jared confessed.

"You are being too hard on yourself," Janet said to him. "Who had the other piece of the map?"

"I did." He answered.

"Who took that piece from Fang?"

"I did," Jared said surprise he forgot that.

"See, you are very useful to your team," Janet concluded. "If you are so weak, why are you still here? Doesn't this mean your team actually acknowledges how great you are?"

Jared thinks of the words the space geek just said.

"She's right you know," Christopher said, swimming towards the two. "There are no accidents, this is your chance to prove yourself and to everyone who is watching this show that you can make far into this game."

"Remember Cameron?" Janet asked Jared who nods knowing the bubble boy. "People thought he was going to be gone in less than five episodes. He pulled through, no matter what happened, and even manage to make it to the finale."

"Until you believe in yourself young Jared," Christopher spoke. "You will not prove to others how wrong they are."

Jared begins to think of all the words they said. "Your right, I can't give up now." He stands up proudly. "I may be no Leon, but I can be the best Jared I can truly be."

**Confessional: Jared**

"Who knew that people from the other team would treat me better than my own teammates," Jared said joyfully. "Now I wish I lost that tiebreaker." He chuckles.

**End Confessional**

On the rocky path, Casey is done tying rope onto everyone's waist including hers.

"Is this really necessary Casey?" Ashley asked her.

"Nope," Casey happily replied. "Just thought it would be fun to look like this."

"I thought it was because there is a narrower path up ahead," Lucy admitted pointing at the narrow path ahead. "That's why I allowed it."

"That was the second priority," Casey said. "Now, time to sniff for the treasure." She gets on her legs and knees sniffing dirt like a dog.

The order of who is in front goes Casey, Lucy, Henry, Sara, Pharaoh, and Ashley. Henry gazes at Casey's butt. Sara immediately smacks the back of his head and gives a harsh glare to him. They go down the narrow path slowly.

"So, Pharaoh," Ashley said to the royal. "You have been often quiet during all of this."

"Pharaoh has seen no mistakes made so he is in a good mood," Pharaoh said. "Plus, Pharaoh doesn't want to get lost."

"Yeah, you better keep your mouth shut," Sara said to him not realizing what she just did.

"You dare silence your king!?" Pharaoh said in anger.

"You just had to say that," Lucy said to Sara even though she cannot look at her.

"Yeah, I silence you," Sara rudely. "You're all bark with no bite."

"As the Pharaoh…" Pharaoh tries to continue to speak but is cut off by Casey.

"Alright, I'm bored." She quickly begins to run causing the other contestants to keep up with her.

**Confessional: Casey**

"As much as like drama," Casey said with a smile. "I felt like we were taking forever. It's not that narrow anyway so the others and I wouldn't be falling to our deaths anytime soon.

**End Confessional**

Pixel, Knick, and Max wait for the others to come to their meeting spot.

"What stuff you two like?" Pixel asked them to start up a conversation.

"Food, eating, farting, and burping," Max said proudly.

"Why am I not surprised." Knick retorted.

"I like doing parkour," Pixel said.

"That's really cool," Max said.

"Are you even good at it?" Knick said without a care.

"I like it better when you don't talk," Pixel told.

"Me too," Max added.

Christopher, Janet, and Jared arrive at the meeting point.

"Sweet, the gang is all here." Pixel said enthusiastically.

"Okay, we are all here, Knick you still have the map?" Christopher asked him.

Knick simply takes out the map from a pocket of his trench coat to reveal the map is all wet.

"I could still see a bit," Max said to brighten the mood.

"Since we are in a river, we will be heading towards the snapping turtle area that will lead us to the pirate ship," Knick instructed.

"Snapping what now?" Max said dumbfounded.

"Is there really no other way we can reach the pirate ship without passing through that?" Jared asked.

"Unless you want to climb," Knick suggested.

"Snapping turtles are good," Jared assured then chuckles nervously.

"The last one to the ship has to eat Chef's rotten egg." Pixel said and does an elegant dive into the river. He starts swimming amazingly fast.

"I will not be defeated," Christopher said out loud with fun energy. He dives into the river with the rest following as well.

"I do not do sports," Knick said to himself with bitterness then swims.

As they swim, the others arrive at another rocky place, but with skeleton bones all over.

"Looks like we made it to Davey Jones' locker," Henry said in a somewhat good pirate accent.

"Check out all these wicked bones," Casey said admiring the skeletons.

"This place gives me the creeps," Ashley said to the others rubbing her right arm. "I feel like we are being watched."

"We are being watched with cameras on the island all the time," Sara bluntly said. "What's the difference now?"

"Well,"

"It was a rhetorical question, Ashley," Sara admitted.

Henry finds a sword and grabs it. "Shiver me timbers, I actually found a sword."

"Where, where, where?" Casey asked repeatedly rushing up to Henry.

Henry quickly kicks a sword away from him. "Sorry I only found one."

"That sucks," Casey said arriving towards Henry.

**Confessional: Henry**

"Like I am actually going to give that nutjob a sword," Henry said.

**End Confessional**

"It's okay Casey, I found tons of swords for everyone," Ashley said. Henry face palms.

Everyone now has a sword and continues forward the path.

"You know what would be epic?" Casey asked everyone.

"No," Sara bluntly stated.

"Battling against pirates of the undead," Casey said ignoring Sara.

"For once I agree with you," Henry told her. "But first," Henry cuts the rope with his new sword connected to him so he can be free. "We must be free from the shackles."

The rest follow suite and cut the rope much to Casey's disappointment. Suddenly, a bunch of skeletons start to stand up from the ground grabbing swords and forming a triangle. Lucy notices some wires and screws on the skeletons.

"They seem to be mechanical," Lucy said to the others. "Chris definitely set this up for us."

The scene cuts to Chris watching the campers through security footage. "Yeah, this time it wasn't me," Chris admitted. "Seems like Crowstillo was the craftsman type pirate."

Returning to the scene, the campers prepare for an attack.

"Blow the skeletons down!" Henry shouted. Nobody understood what he said. "That means take out the skeletons."

As the other campers begin to battle the skeletons, the other campers arrive at the snapping turtle area.

"Brace yourselves," Christopher said as they all see the snapping turtles ready to bite. One of the turtles starts brushing its teeth for a strong bite.

Christopher can defend himself at the start, slapping away turtles with their shell. Still, the turtles get the best of him and can get good bites.

Pixel, thanks to his great swimming, can dodge the turtle's attacks gracefully. Looking behind, he sees the turtles swimming up to him. "What the f…" A snapping turtle bites his right leg causing him to scream out his swear. Of course, it is bleeped out for the younger audience.

**Confessional: Pixel**

"I forgot turtles can swim faster than humans." Pixel said, holding an icepack on his right leg.

**End Confessional**

Knick stops swimming to think of a plan only for it to backfire as the snapping turtles take the advantage and bite him.

Most of the turtles underwater go for Max's stomach biting it rapidly. She screams in pain as she tries to swim. The turtles begin to get close to Jared. He closes his eyes ready for the pain only to open his eyes again, seeing the snapping turtles go after Janet.

"Even the turtles think I'm not worth it," Jared said to himself as he keeps swimming.

Scene changes back to the other campers battling against the mechanical skeleton pirates.

"Blow me down," Henry said slicing some skeletons. "These skeletons are putting up a challenge. Let us cleave them to the brisket buccaneers."

"Would you stop talking like a pirate?" Sara said as she slices two skeletons.

"We need to figure out a plan quickly," Lucy said while blocking three skeleton's swords with her sword. She pushes them away to gain some distance. "And Casey, stop singing with those skeletons."

Casey is casually sitting on a rock with four skeletons. The skeletons are holding jugs of oil as they and Casey sing.

"What shall we do with a drunken skeleton,  
What shall we do with a drunken skeleton,  
What shall we do with a drunken skeleton,  
Early in the morning?"

Pharaoh is losing badly to one of the robots and is push down to the floor. The robot skeleton laughs as it prepares to strike the royal. Before the final blow is struck, Ashley blocks the skeleton's attack with her sword.

"Ashley?" Pharaoh asked confused.

"Nobody is getting slice today," Ashley told the skeleton. Just one rapid slash and the robot is cut in half. She turns around to Pharaoh. "I'll hold them off, go think of a plan quickly." Pharaoh nods and begins to leave the scene.

The other campers finally escape the snapping turtles and are now letting the water guide them to their destination.

"Well, that was something." Pixel admitted chuckling, having a few bite marks on his face.

"It was really great of you to use your stinky gas to make the turtles swim away Max." Janet complimented the tomgirl.

Max is about to retort but does not since she knows Janet did not mean it in a rude way.

"We should be getting close to the pirate ship," Knick informed everyone.

"You mean that ship?" Pixel pointed out showing the pirate ship close by.

"That was fast," Jared said pointing out the obvious.

The pirate ship is in terrible condition. Almost all the wood is moldy, and the broadside looks like it can break at any moment.

"There are no animals here I see," Christopher said making sure no dangerous animals are around.

"I guess this the moment we help our own team," Max said.

Everybody agrees and immediately start shoving each other either into the water or the ground.

The battle between the robot skeletons and the campers is still going strong. Pharaoh takes a rope out from his backpack. He grabs a skeleton robot's head from the ground and uses the rope to dangle its jaw. He begins to practice it like it is a mace. It only takes a few tries for him to get the hang of it. Ready, he rushes up to Lucy and uses his new mace at the mechanical skeletons knocking out the circuits in their brain. He continues the attack helping Sara, defeating more skeletons.

Casey finishes the song she was singing and immediately slices the skeletons next to her into pieces. Henry wins his battle also as he finishes the final blow by striking his sword into the robot's head releasing oil. One of the pirate skeletons cuts a bit of Ashley's classical blue dress. This causes her to get angry and immediately pierces her sword through its spine.

After the battle, the six campers settle down on the ground and take a break.

"That was awesome me mateys." Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"You were definitely a surprise back there," Lucy said to Pharaoh.

"A Pharaoh must-have skills for battles such as these." Pharaoh concurred. "Pharaohs just don't give orders."

"Alright, with that taken care of we should be heading towards Crowstillo's ship soon," Sara said to the five.

"I wonder if we can meet more skeleton people," Casey said enthusiastically.

"Gosh, I hope not," Lucy said.

Ashley looks at her torn dress. "I'm glad I brought an extra dress to the island." She said to herself.

At Crowstillo's pirate ship, Knick, Jared, and Max form the Kind Knights again and are looking for the hidden treasure chest at the east side of the ship. Janet, Christopher, and Pixel; from the Dangerous Dragons are searching the west side.

The other campers finally catch up and reunite with their team.

"I thought you three were goners," Sara said to Janet, Christopher, and Pixel.

"Yeah, good thing we landed in a river." Pixel said.

"Any signs of the treasure?" Ashley said to her team.

"Negative," Christopher answered. "The ship is really broken and out of shape. I am surprised none of us have found it yet."

Henry thinks for a moment and figures something out. "I'll search somewhere else."

"I will be going with you," Sara informed.

Henry looks at her frowning. "I want to search for it myself."

"Strength in numbers twig. If we happen to come across the treasure and the Kind Knights, you will need someone's help." Sara said.

"That is so sweet of you Sara." Janet complimented.

"Shut up space geek," Sara spoke to Janet harshly. "I am doing it for the stinkin team."

The Kind Knights are tossing away broken wood with no results.

"Nothing in here either," Jared said to Lucy.

"Keep searching a bit more," Lucy said.

"If I go any more down, I will drop into the water," Jared told her whining.

"Please do, that would be hilarious," Pharaoh said.

"Alright Knick let's think quickly," Lucy said to the journalist for help.

"Well, the accommodations to ship are pretty damage," Knick said.

Pieces of wood start to fall into the water immediately.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Max said to him.

Knick ignores the comment and continues to discuss it with Lucy. "Pirates usually spend their gold quickly, if they ever even found them."

"Pirates barely buried their treasure as well," Lucy stated. "Crowstillo became king of this island after dethroning the previous one."

Max just looks at them in confusion. "It feels like they're speaking in gibberish."

"Is not hard to understand." Pharaoh shrugged.

"He had to use his treasure to make his kingdom." Knick concurred.

"What if King Podelio buried his treasure?" Lucy theorized.

"Huh?" Jared said, making into the conversation.

"The king could have anticipated the attack and buried the kingdom's treasure," Knick said.

"So, where's the dang treasure?" Max asked getting impatient.

"The treasure was never on the ship," Lucy concluded.

"It was under the bunker we came through the whole time," Knick stated.

There is a pause of silence for the team.

"Did we just go through all this for no reason?" Jared asked no one. It just came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean we have to go back to the bunker!?" Pixel said flabbergasted to his team, the Dangerous Dragons.

"Henry and I heard the Kind Knights thinking that the treasure is under the bunker we went through," Sara explained. A little annoyed she had to explain a second time.

"How are we going to bet back?" Ashley asked Sara. "There were barely any pillars left from where we came."

Henry examines his surroundings and notices some blue crystals looking like a pathway. "Follow me, I know how we can get out of here."

**Confessional: Pixel**

"If you are wondering how we are still awake and full of energy for the whole night," Pixel said with his eyes wide. "Chef probably put something in the food we ate in our backpacks."

**End Confessional**

Max sees the Dangerous Dragons leaving through a crystal pathway. "Hey, I see the Dragons leaving."

"They must have found a way out of this place," Knick said.

"Can you stop pointing out the obvious?" Max asked him with annoyance.

"No time, follow them," Lucy commanded. The Kind Knights race off behind the Dangerous Dragons.

As both teams race back to the bunker, they discover another skeleton in the middle of the path with a pirate hat.

"Stay back," Ashley said to everyone.

Ashley touches one of the bones and feels it. "This isn't mechanical."

"What?" Jared asked.

"Long story short, some of us were attacked by mechanical skeletons," Lucy told him.

Knick examines some of the crystals on the wall to his right. One of them seems to have a small silver color on it. Henry sees him and quickly rushes to the crystal and pulls it down like a lever. Suddenly, a secret passage opens, causing the other contestants to look that way.

"That looks pretty deep," Henry said earning a snicker from Pixel.

"There is a ladder we can climb down," Christopher said to everyone. Everybody climbs down the ladder and stumble upon a new area of the cave.

The area now is in the form of a circle, with water in the center and a pillar in the middle of the water. On top of the water is a treasure chest. There is also a pirate ship barely damage on the water and an exit of the cave that leads to the ocean floor of the island.

"All we had to do was follow the crystals?" Janet asked confused.

"I got this," Henry spoke with confidence swimming into the water to grab the treasure chest.

"Hold this," Knick said to Lucy as he tosses his trench coat to her. He jumps into the water to begin swimming.

Henry reaches the pillar and begins climbing up with Knick already arriving quickly.

Both begin to climb up the pillar. The Dangerous Dragons cheer for Henry as well as the Kind Knights is cheering for Knick.

Knowing he will not be able to get the treasure in time Knick develops an idea, smirking.

"Did you know that Crowstillo's treasure is real?" Knick told the orphan.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked him still climbing up the pillar.

"I read in the map," Knick casually said. "Apparently, there is actually gold inside."

Henry smiles and his eyes sparkle imagining all the money he can make with the gold he will have. After his daze, he speaks in a pirate accent. "Arr! Handsomely I will be taking that treasure now." Henry grabs the treasure.

"Way to go Henry!" Christopher cheered.

"We will meet you at the pirate ship." Pixel said.

The Dangerous Dragons start to swim except Casey who is nowhere to be found. The Kind Knights follow suite. Henry jumps down into the water with the treasure. Knick decides to wait for his team. Henry is now on the deck of the pirate ship with the treasure chest.

"Ahoy Captain Henry," Casey said playfully at her teammate.

Henry is caught by surprise. "How did you…"

"I simply swam here to explore the ship a bit," Casey said with a goofy face.

"Well," Henry thought, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you start the ship so we can leave?"

Casey looks at him skeptically. Henry and her teammates are just about to arrive on the deck. If the ship leaves, they will not have transportation to get back to Crowstillo Island.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Casey responded heading to put up a sail.

"I can't hear you," Henry said still using his pirate accent.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Casey said with more excitement as she hoists up the sail.

Before Henry can continue to sing a bird flies by hitting his face. "Ow," He winced, rubbing his nose.

Both teams arrive next to the ship as it starts to move.

"What are those two doing?" Sara said with confusion and anger.

"It seems that they are leaving," Janet said.

"We will be stuck here if they leave!" Jared said anxiously.

"Max, the Pharaoh demands you to give your rope to him," Pharaoh told the energetic tomgirl.

Max quickly takes out a rope from her backpack and gives it to the royal. Pharaoh turns the rope into a lasso. He swings it high up. Casey catches it and ties it to a flagpole.

**Confessional: Casey**

"If you thought I was going to abandon my teammates here, you're wrong," Casey stated. "At least, not yet of course."

**End Confessional**

While Henry is driving the ship to leave the cave and Casey on board, the twelve campers hold onto the rope as tight as they can.

"This wasn't in the contract," Jared exclaimed as the wind picks up strongly.

The sun begins to rise as we see Chris and Chef relaxing by the shore, sitting on beach chairs. "Any moment now," Chris said to Chef relaxing at seeing the sunrise.

Like Chris predicted, a pirate ship comes up to shore. Chris stands up from his chair and gets closer to waves and uses his mega horn to grab the camper's attention. "Good morning campers!" He greeted. "First team to arrive and have the treasure chest will… huh?" Chris said with a confused look at the end.

He sees twelve campers holding on to a rope tie to a flagpole on the deck where Casey is, and Henry steering the ship. Instead of arriving at the island's shore, Henry is going the opposite direction.

"Crap, did they figure out that the treasure is real?" Chris asked himself, beginning to panic.

"What is Henry doing?" Sara questioned her teammate. "He's going the opposite way."

**Confessional: Henry **

"All I have to do is find land and cash on all this gold," Henry grinned. "I can ditch the others when we get there."

**End Confessional**

Christopher, being the one on the rope on top shouts out Casey's name. The unpredictable girl looks at him.

"You need to tell Henry to turn this ship around!" Christopher shouted.

Casey nods and runs up to Henry. "Avast Henry, you are steering the wrong way."

Henry scoffs at her. "I'm going the right way, this treasure if full of gold!" He exclaimed.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Real gold or not, I still want to have more fun on the island," Casey spoke. "Looks like I have to throw the captain overboard." She giggles at the thought of throwing her teammate into the ocean.

**End Confessional**

Casey grabs a rope from her backpack and then tackles Henry to the ground. Henry struggles to get off her grasp but to no avail. Fully tied to the mast, the orphan is defeated, and Casey begins to steer back to the island.

"Fool, don't you realize Chris will now take the treasure chest for himself," Henry told her.

"I'm okay with that," Casey shrugged still steering the ship.

"You're an idiot," Henry told her with a hateful glare.

At the shore, Chef is comforting Chris as the host is currently crying.

"It's over Chef," Chris told his partner. "The treasure, the contestants, this show, everything."

"There, there Chris," Chef said rubbing his friend's shoulder. "Maybe they will let you co-host with Don on that racing show."

"I will never work with him." Chris hissed. He then covers his eyes with his hands and begins to sob more.

Chef notices the ship returning to the island. "Chris, look!"

Chris wipes his tears away with his arm and then sees that Chef is right. The ship is coming back.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Chris cheered like crazy. "Total Drama is still in this!"

"Land, ho!" Casey shouted. The campers holding onto the rope begin to cheer.

"Honestly, I'm surprised this rope hold of for so long," Jared admitted.

The rope breaks and he and the other eleven drops into the water. After a few minutes, everyone arrives at the shore. Christopher is holding onto Henry tightly with a bear hug.

"So, you are the one who decided to try and escape the island?" Chris asked Henry.

"You have them all fool Mclean, but I know the truth! Knick told me!" Henry begins to laugh like crazy scaring some of the campers.

"Well consider this, thanks to you, your team is up for elimination," Chris told him with irritation. "Have a nice ride on the catapult of shame."

Henry stops laughing and realizes the situation he is now.

**Confessional: Max**

"What did Knick exactly said to Henry for the dude to steer away from the island?" Max wondered.

**Confessional: Sara**

"That was not cool," Sara exclaimed in annoyance. "He cost our team the challenge, he definitely has my vote for sure." She huffs and crosses her arms.

**Confessional: Janet**

"With everything that went down in that cave, this was really fun," Janet admitted joyfully.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I feel sad that Henry is going to leave," Christopher said with a frown. "He had so much potential to unlock still."

**Confessional: Ashley**

"I always dislike it when I have to vote somebody off," Ashley said. "Even so, this challenge will have a special place in my heart."

**Confessional: Pixel**

"This will scar me for life, but that's what makes it so cool!" Pixel cheered.

**Confessional: Henry**

"I am so done for," Henry said with desperation. "Chris locked up the treasure somewhere in the castle and I won't be able to break in if I go home today." He looks around believing somebody is hearing him. "He allowed us to sleep through the whole morning so everybody can rest and go to the campfire ceremony in the afternoon. This gives me time to play the sympathy card." He frowns after he said that. "I just wish I didn't have to play the sympathy card so soon."

**End Confessionals**

It is two in the afternoon and Henry has gathered all his teammates in the gran mess hall.

"Now, all of you might not know why you're here," Henry said to his teammates.

"Is it to give us a reason not to vote for you?" Janet guessed correctly.

"Uh, yeah so…"

"There is no way you can convince me not to vote for you," Sara told him. "Just accept the fact you're leaving."

"But I can't leave, I need the money," Henry said starting to sound desperate and sad.

"Join the club," Sara told him harshly.

"The orphanage I go to needs it." Henry pleaded.

Janet, Christopher, and Pixel's eyes widen in surprise. Casey seems not to pay attention while Sara looks at him unamused.

"I am an orphan," Henry confessed. "The orphanage I go to is horrible." He begins to cry fake tears. "The workers torture me every day, there are barely any funds for the children and me to eat. So, we must head to the streets and steal food from markets, I feel so awful."

"You poor thing," Janet said to him. She gets close and gives him a hug. "You must have been through a lot."

"Is not easy having a life like that." Pixel said.

"But what can we do to stay?" Christopher asked Henry. "We cannot vote ourselves off."

"But that's exactly what each of you needs to do," Henry said with a smirk. His teammates stare at him with confusion. "If we all vote for each other, Chris would not eliminate anybody of us."

Sara shakes her head in disapproval, waiting for Henry to finish his plan.

"He can't eliminate the whole team, that would not be good for the ratings of the show." Henry finished saying his plan.

"It makes a lot of sense." Pixel admitted, a bit skeptical still.

"Very well Henry," Christopher said with a smile. "We will exactly do that."

"We?" Sara questioned to her teammate. "Unbelieve, you people are buying this!?"

"But it's true," Henry said.

"I know is true since you came with rag clothes," Sara said to him. Her voice starts to rise. "But the fact you are playing the sympathy card is disgusting. Everybody here wants to win the million. You are not the priority," She said to Henry and continues to talk. "How do we even know you are not going to backstab one of us at the vote?"

Chef is eating popcorn at the kitchen, seeing, and hearing the conversation.

"Well, because uh, we are a team?" Henry tried to say convincingly which makes his teammates more skeptical about the plan except for Janet.

"A team that is in a competition you dolt," Sara says to the orphan harshly. "You should play the game fair instead of relying on the conditions you live and guess what? I'm an orphan too,"

This is met by gasps from the entire Dangerous Dragons team.

"And what you are trying to pull is a filthy way to get around life, but I will vote for myself just to help you out." Sara finally concluded, softening her tone at the voting part.

"Really?" Henry said with a smile.

"Of course," Sara assured.

**Confessional: Sara**

"Not!" She exclaimed upset. "I still cannot believe Henry tried to pull that crap at my team. He has my vote and I can't wait for him to be out of here."

**Confessional: Henry**

"I know Saraphine is lying," Henry stated with a look of mischief. "She's the only one that knows my plan, so I will convince a teammate to help me vote her off. She won't see it coming."

**End Confessionals**

As the Dangerous Dragons walk to the castle, the Kind Knights watch them from the cabins.

"It feels weird not to be the team heading for elimination," Jared admitted.

"Yes," Lucy affirmed. "We got lucky, next time we need to work together to win."

Jared and Pharaoh look at each other with uncertainness. Max eyes Knick with suspiciousness to which the journalist does not like.

Inside one of the hallways of Crowstillo's castle, Henry pulls Casey into a corner.

"Hi Henry," Casey greeted with a whisper.

"I need your help," Henry told her. "I need your vote to eliminate Sara."

"I don't know," Casey teased. "What's in it for me?"

"I vote with you the next time we lose, how about that?" Henry promised.

Casey looks at him suspiciously but then shrugs. "Sure, seems easy enough."

**Campfire Ceremony**

Unlike other times, the campfire ceremony is taking place in the afternoon instead of night. Henry and Sara are sitting on a log in the middle, but this time with space between them. To the left, Christopher, Ashley, and Pixel are sitting on stumps. To the right are Casey and Janet also sitting on stumps.

Chris has a plate with five marshmallows on it. Chef is standing next to him. "Dangerous Dragons, welcome back," Chris said. "Let's get this over with, shall we? All of you are safe except Henry and Sara." He tosses the marshmallows to the campers that were not named.

"Wait, wasn't everybody supposed to vote for themselves?" Pixel asked the host.

"That was the plan and a good one at that too," Chris answered the harpist's question. "This would have definitely been a defining moment in Total Drama history if every camper voted for each other so no one can leave but seems like somebody couldn't keep their promise."

Sara gets up somewhat shock and angry. She looks at Henry with fury. "I knew it, you voted me off because I figured out your scheme."

"And good riddance," Henry smiled deviously. He gets up to look at Sara to show confidence. "Have fun on the catapult."

"Actually Henry, you are heading to the catapult of shame," Chris informed him.

Henry begins to laugh thinking he won. Once he understands what Chris said, he looks at the host surprised by the outcome. "What, how, this doesn't make any sense." He begins to his cool. "No, I will not leave. I know the treasure is real Mclean and I will take it from you with my…. whoa!"

Chef grabs Henry and puts him on his shoulder. The orphan tries to break free. "No, let go of me."

Chef drops Henry onto the catapult and Chris immediately pulls the lever, launching the kid onto the sky. The host looks at the remaining Dangerous Dragons.

"You all are safe, for now," Chris warned. "Head back to the cabin area and enjoy the rest of the day." The Dangerous Dragons do as they are told.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Tricking Henry into thinking I will vote for him worked like a charm." The unpredictable mastermind said. "Sara is a better ally to have, she's not the type of person to backstab people unlike him. Now, she owes me, and I have an extra vote just in case we lose again." She smiles delightfully. "The fun can finally start."

**End Confessional**

"Whoa, what a move!" Chris said astonished. He and Chef are still on top of the roof of Crowstillo's castle. "Henry is eliminated by his own downfall, what kind of crazy schemes Casey will do? Can the Kind Knights actually win since the first challenge?" Chris narrated to the audience. "And most importantly, who sabotaged the votes to Leon's elimination? I hope the last question is answered in the next episode." Chris admitted out loud. "Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Sara, Ashley, Christopher, and Pixel**

**Kind Knights: Lucy, Max, Jared, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

**A/N: ****Make sure to leave a review or PM to me what you think of this chapter.**


	8. Still Not Quite Famous

**A/N: These chapters are coming out earlier and earlier lol. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The teams were sent off to the caverns of Crowstillo Island to get a treasure chest," Knick puts two pieces of a map together. Then, the teams arrive at an underground bunker. "After exiting an underground bunker, the teams got separated," Janet, Max, Jared, Christopher, and Pixel are shown falling into a river. "Each group had to either battle robotic skeletons," Sara and Lucy battle against robot pirates, Ashley saves Pharaoh from being slice.

"Or survive against snapping turtles," Snapping turtles bite Knick, Christopher, and Max. "After that, they all reunite at an abandon pirate ship to follow a path of crystals," Both teams are walking through the path. "Knick and Henry found a secret passage to Crowstillo's treasure," Knick and Henry are climbing up a pillar to reach the treasure. "Convincing Henry that the treasure is real, Knick gives victory to his team," Casey ties up Henry for trying to escape the island. "Which makes Henry the third camper eliminated," Henry tries to get off from Chef but cannot.

Chris finishes the summary. He is happily sitting on a beach chair holding Crowstillo's treasure. "Eleven campers remain, who will be the next camper to take the catapult of shame? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

Lucy and Max are observing Knick through bushes as the journalist is writing in his journal under a tree.

"Dude has to be hiding something," Max said to the detective in training.

"I don't know Max; I have checked his bed and drawer and haven't found any evidence," Lucy admitted.

Max looks at her teammate bewilder.

**Confessional: Max**

"I think Knick is causing a lot of foul play lately," Max admitted with suspiciousness. "I think he purposely left the cooking challenge so our team can lose, and Henry went crazy when the dude told him something. Glad I have Lucy on my side."

**End Confessional**

"Knick usually writes in his journal at least every thirty minutes a day in the morning," Lucy said to Max. "You can grab his journal when he is busy taking a shower so we can have more intel."

"Excellent work ladies," Christopher said, hiding in the bushes with them undetected. "I do not know what is going on, but this is excellent under the radar skills to develop."

Both girls scream out of the bushes running away somewhere.

Inside the girl's cabin, Casey, Janet, and Ashley are having a conversation and are seen giggling.

"Okay, a favorite planet?" Janet asked.

"I have to say, Jupiter," Casey answered. "It's big and makes tornadoes, that's awesome."

"Planet Earth, because it's our home," Ashley said with a smile.

"Alright, let's do what every girl group does, talk about boys." Casey happily said. The other two squeal in excitement.

In the boy's cabin, Pixel and Pharaoh are getting ready to head to the showers.

"So, do you really believe you're an actual Pharaoh?" Pixel said to the royal as he grabs a towel.

"Of course," Pharaoh simply said.

"Alright, cool, I guess." Pixel said slowly.

Pixel opens the cabin's door and surprisingly Casey is standing in front.

"Hey Casey, what's up?" Pixel greeted.

"The girls and I made a dare to put makeup on one of the boys," Casey stated casually.

Pixel gulps at the response feeling nervous. "Uh, I think Pharaoh needs a makeover more since he loves special treatments." The harpist pointed to the royal.

"Ooooh, excellent," Casey said. "Thanks for the help snow angel." She complimented him and lightly punches his shoulder. Pixel looks up at his white hair and looks back at Casey again with a smile. "Alright girls, makeover time!" Casey called to Ashley and Janet.

The girls rapidly go inside the cabin and get close to Pharaoh.

"Aw ladies, it's a pleasure…." Pharaoh sees Janet taking off his Nemes crown showing his black hair.

"We are going to make you pretty," Casey grinned.

"Wait, stop! The Pharaoh commands it."

Pixel laughs at the royal's misfortune.

Around the shore, Sara and Jared are having a walk.

"So yeah, I send in my audition without my mom's permission," Jared said. "It's nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff."

"Sure, whatever," Sara said with a shrug.

**Confessional: Sara**

"After the treasure hunt challenge, I realize I should buddy up the other team so I can have people in an alliance once I hit the merge," Sara said. "And believe me, I am going to the merge," She spoke with confidence.

**End Confessional**

Knick enters the boy's cabin and sees Pharaoh trying to wipe off makeup the girls from Dangerous Dragons put on him.

"If you're trying to take that off, I suggest going to the showers," Knick stated.

"Very well loyal adviser, Pharaoh will agree to this," Pharaoh said to the journalist. Knick puts his journal away and both head to the castle.

With nobody inside, Lucy and Max infiltrate the cabin.

"We're in," Lucy said to herself.

They make their way to one of the cabinets.

"Go outside and keep watch," Max told Lucy quickly. The DIT nods and heads outside.

Once outside, she sees Knick heading back to the cabin.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"These are one of the moments you have been training for," Lucy contently said.

**End Confessional**

"Hi Knick," Lucy greeted with a high pitch voice and an awkward smile. "What brings you to the boy's cabin?"

"I was just escorting our royal highness to the showers," Knick started rolling his eyes at 'royal highness'. "I already took a shower today."

"That's great, that's great," Lucy assured still with her awkward smile showing.

"Why are you keeping me from entering the cabin?" Knick questioned her.

"Oh because…" Before she can make an excuse, a fart is heard from inside the cabin.

Knick quickly opens the door and sees Max holding his journal.

"Oops," Max sheepishly said.

"I would expect this from Lucy," Knick admitted. "But clearly you are full of surprises Max."

"Thanks," Max said still holding his journal. "I'm still going to read it though."

Knick pinches his nose in annoyance. "Very well but bring it back to me after the challenge." With that said, the investigator leaves.

"There is full proof evidence that Knick tampered with the votes in here," Max said to Lucy, referring to the journal.

Lucy looks at the journal skeptically but decides not to jump to conclusions.

At the gran mess hall, the two are sitting at a table. Max closes the journal.

"There is no full-proof evidence that Knick tampered with the votes in here," Max said.

Lucy sighs in defeat. "Just like I expected," She said. "Even if Knick did it, he wouldn't be dumb enough to put the confession in his journal."

"All that is here is a bunch of poetry and undeveloped stories," Max said opening the journal again.

"Let me give it back to him when he comes here," Lucy told her teammate. Max passes the journal to her.

Once everybody is eating breakfast at the gran mess hall, Chris appears.

"Good morning campers," Chris greeted. "How's breakfast?"

"The same awful crap we eat every day," Sara answered. Chef mumbles a few words before starting to cook again.

"I appreciate the food," Max said smiling. She gobbles up her gruel in seconds and lets out a big burp.

"Nice," Pixel complimented.

"Today's challenge will be a simple talent show perform on a stage," Chris informed.

"Hasn't this show done it like three times already?" Jared asked for clarification.

"I love talent shows." Ashley excitedly said.

"I don't," Sara simply said.

"Talent shows are usually for the first season of a new cast," Knick answered Jared's question.

"Exactly," Chris said. "It's still completely somewhat original."

"Then I am expecting a twist," Pharaoh said to the host.

"Right you are Pharaoh," Chris said with his casual smile. "Every camper must participate in the challenge of providing their talent to three judges."

"That means whichever team has more points wins right?" Janet asked sincerely.

"No," Chris said with annoyance. "Let me completely explain the whole challenge. The camper who has the lowest score in their team is automatically eliminated." The campers gasp at what the host said.

"Does that mean there is a double elimination today?" Christopher asked.

"Yep," Chris simply answered. "Double elimination, make sure your talent is good enough to impress the judges."

"And who will be the judges?" Sara asked.

"One of them will be Chef, the other two is a surprise," Chris informed as he chuckles at the word surprise. "The challenge will begin at night, which gives plenty of time for you campers to come up with something, best of luck." Chris leaves the gran mess hall.

The Kind Knights are in the woods of the island. Lucy, Max, and Jared are sitting on stumps while Knick and Pharaoh are sitting on a boulder.

"So much for teamwork." Jared commentated. "The fact any one of us can lose sucks."

"True," Lucy said as she thinks of a positive side to this. "But this gives us time to get to know each other more."

Pharaoh and Knick glance at her with curiosity.

"Let me start first," Lucy said. "I will be doing some magic tricks with cards, like so." Lucy pulls a card out of Jared's ear. Her teammates are impressed.

"Pharaoh is impressed with your ability to use magic," Pharaoh complimented. "Can you summon the great Anubis?"

Lucy chuckles at his question. "Nah, just simple card tricks."

The others laugh except Pharaoh but decide to laugh along for fun.

"This is the first time we ever laugh with each other," Knick stated. "Feels really good."

"We've been so caught up in the game that it is hard to sit down and take a break," Max said smiling.

"Speaking of the game," Jared reminded. "I need help for my talent, I'm going to be juggling so you four need to throw me stuff."

"The Pharaoh will do no such thing," Pharaoh told him. "Pharaoh will prefer you to take the last place."

Jared glares at him. "Dude, why you want me out of this team so badly?"

"Your deadweight," Pharaoh answered.

"And you're not?" Max asked.

"Pharaoh helped out taking out robot skeletons back at the cave," Lucy answered. "Even though Pharaoh is technically correct," Lucy looks at Jared. "I will be helping you out."

"Count me in," Max said

"Sure," Knick simply said.

"Thanks," Jared said showing gratitude.

"Pharaoh will be doing an impersonation for the judges." The royal said.

"What kind of impersonation?" Max wondered.

"Ah, a Pharaoh never tells his secret," Pharaoh answered.

"Pretty sure that's what a magician says, not a Pharaoh." Jared countered.

"Anyway," Knick said to not cause a dispute between the royal and the perfectionist. "I will be doing simple poems for each judge."

"We only know Chef is one of them," Lucy said to him. "Are you able to make two additional poems in such sort time at the amphitheater?"

"No worries, no matter who are the other two I will be safe from elimination," Knick assured with a cocky grin.

"Guess that leaves me to tell my talent," Max said happily.

"Your talent is pretty obvious," Jared said to her.

"I'm going to use a lighter and fart onto it to create different shapes." Max gleefully said ignoring Jared's comment.

"Excuse me," Jared said to his team. He runs up to a nearby push and pukes into it.

Back with the four, Lucy rubs her arm. "Max, while that is a pretty cool talent and Chef will no doubt love it, what about the other judges?" The DIT said.

"She's right," Knick spoke. "The other two judges might not enjoy your special technique."

"Pff, whatever," Max said to them. "I'm proud of who I am, and I will be using what I know best. I don't need to worry."

"You should," Knick mumbled under his breath.

The Dangerous Dragons are by the cabin area. While the team is discussing which talents they would choose, Pixel is playing on his blue harp, giving a nice peaceful atmosphere for the team.

"Wish I brought my swords," Christopher said to his teammates. "But I was only allowed to bring my knife cutters."

"Maybe we can find some in the storage room inside the castle," Janet suggested. "I am going to go there to find some clothing."

"That will be most appreciated," Christopher said. The two leave to the castle.

"So what performance will you be doing?" Casey asked Sara.

"Probably play a guitar and sing," Sara told her.

"That is a wonderful idea," Ashley said the sweet bad girl. "We can make a duet." The belle begins to sing opera like an enchanted angel. Pixel stops his harp playing to hear her elegant voice. Ashley finishes, breaking several windows from each cabin.

"Damn, guess she won't be losing any time soon," Pixel said. "You go girl!"

"Thanks, Pixel," Ashley said to him. She looks at Sara with joy. "Can we do it, Sara?"

"I'll pass," Sara said. "I want to win by myself."

Ashley frowns, disappointed by her response but respects her teammate's decision. "May the best singer win."

"Likewise," Sara said.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Ashley is beginning to look like a threat," Casey admitted. "Confident, sociable, and is friends with the other team. She could be either a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy." Casey adjusts her long yellow scarf. "I will have to think about it more."

**End Confessional**

Casey walks up to Pixel, still playing with his harp.

"For someone who lives for the extreme, you play a very peaceful instrument," Casey told him.

"Yeah, Leviathan helps me time to time. It's very soothing and clears my mind from life." Pixel said to her.

"You even named it, that's cool."

The unpredictable mastermind sits down next to Pixel.

"You want to wrestle a shark later on?" Casey asked him with a smirk.

"Heck yeah!" Pixel agreed.

It is night, as the stage is set up with lights at the judge's table and the stage. People not on the stage will be sitting on stumps. Bleachers are not part of the budget.

Chef is sitting in the middle of the judging table, waiting for the other two judges. Dangerous Dragons are sitting on the left side of the stage and the Kind Knights to the right.

Janet is wearing a psychic outfit, consisting of a purple bandana, a lot of fake jewelry, and a crystal ball she is holding. Her teammates look at her weird except Casey and Ashley.

Chris walks up to the center of the stage. "Welcome fans to Total Drama Crowstillo Island's Talent Show!"

"So original!" Sara shouted to mock the host.

Chris ignores her and continues to speak. "Before we begin, let's welcome with applause, to one of our judges, Heather!"

Janet is the only one to clap her hands for Heather.

Heather walks up to the stage with sass. She pushes Chris to the floor earning chuckles from the campers. "Thank you, Chris; judging by these losers," She looks at all the remaining campers with disappointment. "They surely will not impress me." She goes to the judge's table, sitting next to Chef on his right.

"Still the nasty queen bee she is," Sara said.

Chris gets up and fixes his hair. "Okay, onto our next judge, please welcome Dave!"

Again, Janet is the only one to clap with excitement.

Dave walks up with a frown and his head down. He continues to walk and accidentally falls off the stage.

"He reminds me of you," Pharaoh said to Jared.

"I may have low self-esteem, but not to the point where I'm like that." Jared countered.

Dave gets up and sits on a chair at the judging table. "Let's just get this over with."

**Confessional: Knick**

"I did not think Chris will pick these two to be the other judges," Knick admitted. "Everyone is going to have a hard time to impress them."

**End Confessional**

"First up for the Kind Knights, Lucy!" Chris announced.

"You got this girl." Max contently said to her teammate.

Lucy walks up to the stage. "I will be doing a magic card trick." She said with sincerity. She opens her mouth and takes out a card. The card is not bent nor it has saliva. Dave is disgusted by what she did. This makes Lucy nervous, so she walks up to Chef and pulls a card out of his ear.

Chef is somewhat impressed and the detective in training returns to the stage.

"That's it?" Heather asked spitefully. "I will give you a three for making the kid almost throw up." She said as she points her left thumb at Dave.

"Wish you did better," Chef admitted. "Five."

Dave sighs before giving his number. "You're getting a two, that was just gross."

"Which means ten points in total," Chris said then chuckles. "I knew I picked these two for a reason."

Lucy frowns and heads back to her seat.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"That sucked," She said bitterly.

**End Confessional**

"Next up is Janet doing, who knows what?" Chris said with a shrug.

Janet is sitting on a chair on the stage. Christopher kindly puts a table for her to put the crystal ball. She reveals a pack of tarot cards and opens it up.

"I will now be predicting each judge's future with these tarot cards," Janet said.

"What's with the crystal ball for then?" Dave wondered.

"Simple, it is very sparkly," Janet said. She giggles looking at the crystal ball. "I can see my reflection."

Heather groans in annoyance. "At least she is not as dumb as Lindsay."

"Now, to predict the future," The space geek said with an ominous tone. "Dave, you will meet a person," She said while holding a card with a person on it. It is awfully hard to identify whether its male or female.

"Chef, your dream will come true," Janet said holding a card with a picture of a cloud.

"Heather, you will receive greatness one day." She finished.

"Since when I am not great?" Heather scoffed.

"These predictions seem very vague." Dave declared. "I meet people all the time, this is a one."

"Agreed," Chef said. "This is plain stupid."

"She told me something about greatness so I will give it a four," Heather said.

"Wow, six points," Chris said surprise how terrible this is going. "I wouldn't be surprised if your eliminated Janet. Next up is Jared!"

**Confessional: Janet**

The space geek is seen sobbing uncontrollably.

**Confessional: Jared**

"Alright, is time to prove myself," Jared said with enthusiasm.

**End Confessionals**

"I will be juggling for you three," Jared said to the judges.

"Oh, come on," Casey said upset. "I was going to do that."

Jared looks at his teammates Max, Lucy, and Knick that are next to a pile of junk. The three give a thumbs up to him.

Jared takes a deep breath and prepares himself. Lucy throws a basketball to him and he immediately begins to juggle. Max tosses a bowling pin then Knick tosses a vase with Chris's face on it. The perfectionist continues to juggle at a great pace, allowing the other three to toss more objects like lamps, tissue boxes, and dodgeballs.

The contestants are impressed by the display. Its Knick's turn again and he tosses a kitchen sink. Since the sink is heavy, Jared cannot hold it and the sink hits his left foot. Jared groans in pain.

"Ow," he said before all the stuff he juggled come crashing down on top of him. The vase with Chris's head breaks.

"No, not my beautiful face." Chris cried out. "I mean, can someone take Jared to the medical tent?"

"I will," Lucy volunteered. "I already did my talent." Lucy and Max help Jared out of the rubble.

"Total Drama will be back, after this sponsor!" Chris said as the show cuts to static.

A box full of chocolate dunkers is shown on a yellow wooden table. Which are basically breadsticks cover in chocolate. "Tired of eating chocolate dunkers?" Asked a male voice announcer to the audience. "Then try," The box of edible sweets blows up and is replace by chocolate dunkers that look like Duncan. "Introducing Chocolate Duncan Dunkers!" A Chocolate Duncan Dunker is dipping into chocolate sauce. "We know you love him, so why not eat him?" A female with white skin in her early twenties wearing a red shirt and black skirt eats the bottom part of the sweet, leaving the chest, head, and some part of the arms. "Chocolate Duncan Dunkers! Buy them now!"

The box explodes again and cuts to static. The static clears up and Christopher is now on the stage behind two pieces of wood that are holding a block of cement.

"Welcome back," Chris greeted as the camera pans to him. "The judges gave Jared twenty points which makes him safe from elimination." The host explained. "Right now, we are watching Christopher getting ready to do his talent."

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I wasn't able to find swords in the storage room." The kung fu fighter said. "So, I did the next best thing."

**End Confessional**

Christopher uses his head to break the cement block in half and it works, surprising the judges and the campers.

"Whoa," Chris said with shock.

Christopher starts to walk with a goofy grin on his face, until he passes out. Janet and Pixel take him to the infirmary.

Chef and Dave hold up two nines while Heather gives a seven.

"With twenty-five points, Christopher is a guarantee to stay," Chris said. "Next up is Pharaoh."

"I wonder what he's going to do?" Max said to Knick. The journalist just shrugs.

"Greetings peasants," Pharaoh said to the judges.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked with distaste. "You did not…"

"Silence fool, the great Pharaoh is speaking." The royal told her. "My talent will be mimicking the host, Chris Mclean."

"Son of a…" Before Chris can curse, the royal begins to act like Chris.

"Chef, I need my makeup, where is my makeup?" Pharaoh said mimicking Chris. Yes, is a bit overdramatic, but it is grabbing everyone's attention. "I cannot bare to live without my precious hair gel!" Pharaoh then smiles like Chris. "Good morning campers, I am a grown man with childhood issues, so please do the challenges while I cry to myself and eat ice-cream."

Everybody laughs at Pharaoh's performance except Chris, with red cheeks full of embarrassment.

"That is not what I do!" Chris responded.

"Really?" Pharaoh said smugly. "Then you really need to see Sierra's blog."

"Dammit Sierra," Chris cursed to himself.

Dave and Heather give Pharaoh a six while Chef a zero.

"What?" Pharaoh said dumbfounded.

"Kid, I work with the dude," Chef apologized. "I need my paycheck."

"And that's twelve points for the Pharaoh," Chris said, seething. "Wish he got less, anyway, next up is Casey."

Casey drops to the ground and rolls all the way to the center of the stage.

"Chris, why you keep bringing weird people to this show?" Dave asked the host.

"Yeah, have you forgot about the shit hole that is called Pahkitew?" Heather mocked.

"For your information Heather, people love the Pahkitew cast," Chris told her. He makes a quick call to the producers with his phone. "People love them, right?" He whispered.

"Of course not, it's the reason this dead-beat show is…" Before Heather can finish the host interrupts her.

"Alive and well, so give it up for Casey." Chris rapidly said.

Casey is now standing, upholding a piece of paper.

**Confessional: Casey**

"I was going to be juggling, but because Jared did it already, I decided to go with poetry," Casey explained. "I also know Knick does poetry from seeing him writing under trees, which is a bonus win for me when he fails."

**End Confessional**

"I will now read all of you a poem by me," Casey said, wearing a banana costume.

Knick's eyes open wide and then his face turns into a scowl.

"Wait, how did she even get into that costume?" Dave asked the other two judges.

**Confessional: Casey**

"I forgot to mention that I wrote the poem at the time Jared was juggling," Casey admitted.

**End Confessional**

Casey pulls out a kazoo, clears her throat, and begins reciting the poem.

"Dark, very, very dark. It is pitch black; you cannot see anything. Like, nothing. Seriously, it is really, dark. Like it's your turn to hit the pinata on your birthday but your friends trapped you in the closet while you were blindfolded because everyone hates you.  
Ooh."

Everybody stares at her weirdly. There is a very awkward silence. She plays a dorky riff on her kazoo, then continues.

"So again, ultra-mega darkness and it's not nighttime, because if it were nighttime, there'd be owls. The owls would be all over this joint, going hoo, hoo! Or maybe it is who? Who? You know guys, I think owls have an identity crisis. Sucks for them."

"I am suffering so much inside now," Knick said to himself.

Once again, Casey pauses to mess around on her kazoo.

"So it's dark. Stupid dark, right? Yeah, and you get this sense of deja vu in your head, deja vu!"

Casey plays the chorus of Deja Vu by Initial D on her kazoo.

"And then darkness be creeping' in. They are gnawing at your face like an ex-lover who is also a wolf. Then it hits you, like a brick to the kiwis. You forgot to turn the lights on. Twilight Zone, bitch."  
Casey plays the X-Factor theme on her kazoo as she back walks offstage.

Everyone stays in silence trying to figure out what just happen.

"Yeah, go Casey woo!" Pixel cheered.

Chef starts to tear up. "So powerful and emotional, it makes so much sense."

"Are you literally crying right now?" Heather said flabbergasted.

"If it makes you feel better, I also thought it was stupid," Dave told her. "She's getting zero from me,"

"This is such a waste of my time," Heather said. "Big fat zero, this is bull."

"So beautiful," Chef declared wiping a tear out of his right eye. "Ten!"

"Great, she somehow made the judges now even harder to impress," Knick said to Max and Pharaoh. "She must be very strategic." The looks at Casey still in her banana costume.

"Anybody want to peel me off?" Casey joked.

"Or not," Pharaoh said.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I really don't know what happened back there," Sara admitted. "And I don't want to remember what happened."

**Confessional: Ashley**

"It was, a very lovely poem," Ashley tried to say. "I guess?"

**End Confessionals**

"Next up is Max," Chris announced. Max walks up to the stage. Knick chuckles, making Pharaoh ask him a question.

"What's so funny?" The royal asked.

"Just watch," Knick stated.

"I will be creating shapes," Max said contently. She turns to show the judges her butt that is cover by her cream knee-length capris and ignites a lighter. "By farting,"

"Oh gosh no, please have mercy," Dave begged.

Max farts a green murky cloud. Infuse with the lighter, the farts begin to turn into squares, circles, and triangles. As she continues to demonstrate her talent, Chef looks behind to see Knick. The journalist nods at Chef for some reason while Pharaoh is watching the fart shapes. Chef turns back to watch Max and the energetic tomgirl finish.

"Ta da!" She said, facing forward to see the judges. "Perfect ten am I right?"

"Perfect ten?" Dave said. "I can smell the farts from here and inhaled it. Your talent does not deserve a ten. It doesn't even deserve a zero but that's the lowest point so yeah."

"Did you really think a disgusting pig like you can possibly have a worthy talent?" Heather smugly said. This causes Max to scowl. "As if, you get a zero because that's what you are, a zero."

"You better stop talking." Max gritted through her teeth.

**Confessional: Max**

"Chef has to give me a good score," Max said worryingly. "He loves these types of things, right?"

**End Confessional**

"Girl, that's a big fat zero for me." Chef declared.

"What?" Max said confuse, turning from anger into sadness. "No, but, how? This doesn't make sense."

"Oh, it definitely does," Heather said to her. "You shouldn't have lasted this long miss piggy."

"Hey, leave her alone," Ashley said to Heather. "She is here because she knows how to play the game."

"Exactly," Christopher said. "She's not in my team, but I can tell she is an extremely formidable player when I wrestled her six days ago."

"Yeah, they're right," Max said walking up to Heather. The queen bee stands up so the two can be face to face. "I am a player and I know who I am, this is who I want to be. I don't care about your dumb insults cause you know what? They do not affect me anymore, as long as I am a better person than you, you can sniff it wannabe." Max unleashes a huge fart that covers Heather's entire body.

The queen bee coughs for air and passes out.

The contestants cheer for what Max did as she takes her seat.

"Nice job Max," Knick told her.

"Bite me," She said to him coldly and unleashes a small fart that knocks Knick unconscious.

"Silent but deadly, impressive." Pharaoh complimented her.

The camera pans to Chris with an uneasy look due to how much Max is stinking up the place. "Well, guess Max is automatically out of the competition. While Heather recuperates, let's welcome our second sponsor." The camera cuts to static.

"Are you tired of zombies chasing you?" A female announcer said as the same female from the previous sponsorship video runs from a bunch of zombies. "Then try Shawn's zombie repellent!" A canister with Shawn's face is shown. The color of the canister is white and green. The female grabs the canister and sprays herself with it. "It repels zombies, so those undead jerks won't ever follow you again." The zombies sniff the female and all of them leave to devour a male that is close by.

The camera cuts to Shawn, only is not the conspiracy nut, but a guy inside a Shawn costume. "I am the real Shawn, and this stuff really works because I invented it."

Going back to the female, she is happily sitting on her couch as zombies pass by her window. "Shawn's zombie repellent! Buy it now!" Said the narrator.

The sponsor finishes and Pixel is on stage sitting on a stool chair holding his blue harp Leviathan. Pixel is met with cheers by his teammates. Christopher returns and his head is wrap in bandages. Lucy and Jared also return with the perfectionist wearing a cast in his left foot.

"Tonight, I will be singing a song call Lala's Lullaby, from the anime D. Gray-Man while playing my harp, Leviathan." Pixel said.

"Lacrimosa dies illa, qua resurget ex favilla,"

As he sings and plays his harp, everyone is astonished by Pixel's singing and harp playing, even Heather.

"Judicandus h*** reus, huic ergo parce, deus, pie jesu, domine!"

Christopher and Janet begin to wipe tears off their eyes for how beautiful the sound of the harp is.

"Judicandus h*** reus, huic ergo parce, deus, pie Jesu, domine!"

Pixel finishes the song and plays the last notes on his harp. Everyone begins to stand up and cheer except Dave and Heather.

"Outstanding kid," Chef complimented. "That's a ten from me."

"I didn't understand the lyrics, but the harp playing was very soothing," Dave admitted. "An eight."

"You have my respect," Heather said. "Only in the music of course, so an eight."

"And after that outstanding performance," Chris mentioned. "Pixel gains twenty-six points, the highest so far in the competition."

Pixel walks back to his seat and is met with cheers and hugs from his teammates. Knick wakes up from the gas he smelled. He groans rubbing his head as Chris comes to him and his team.

"Knick, your turn is next, but because Max got three zeros you don't have to perform." The host explained.

"Great," Knick stated not making eye contact with the energetic tomgirl.

Chris then looks over to the other team. "Dangerous Dragons, Ashley is up next, get ready."

**Confessional: Ashley**

"I am so happy I get to sing to so many people," Ashley exclaimed joyfully. "This is so exciting."

**End Confessional**

"Hey, Ashley!" Casey called out to her teammate who is about to get on stage. Ashley turns around to see her holding a glass of juice.

"I want to make sure you do your best performance," Casey told her. "So, I brought you a glass of juice, so your throat isn't dry."

"Thanks, Casey that's very thoughtful," Ashley said with gratitude as she takes the glass of juice. She begins to drink it and stops halfway. "This tastes weird," Ashley admitted.

"Oh, I am sure is nothing," Casey simply said with a smile. "Now do your best!"

Ashley nods and heads to the stage not seeing the playful smirk Casey has.

"Greetings to everyone and to who is watching Total Drama!" Ashley declared with her friendly grin. "I will be performing a simple opera song," As Ashley begins to sing with her angelic voice, her voice starts to dry up and her singing begins to sound horrible.

The three judges, shudder with a distaste of her singing. Ashley continues to try and sing, but her voice is so bad Chef stops her.

"Girl stop, that voice of yours isn't cutting it," Chef spoke. "So, don't even try, you're out of here."

Chef telling her to stop is like a punch to her gut. "Wait, please give me another chance." Ashley pleaded but the judges are not budging. "This is not my natural singing voice I swear."

**Confessional: Pixel**

"Weird, earlier today Ashley had an amazing singing voice, wonder what happened?" The harpist asked himself.

**Confessional: Ashley**

"Casey must have accidentally given me a drink that made my voice raspy," Ashley said. "She couldn't have done this on purpose, she seems so nice," Ashley told with confusion.

**Confessional: Casey**

"As I mentioned earlier," Casey said to the audience. "Ashley is a big threat with her social game and Janet was definitely going to be eliminated." She pointed out. "Sara and Ashley are great singers, so I sabotaged Ashley by letting her drink wine from the cellar Pixel found." The unpredictable mastermind explained. "With her gone, Janet will want to repay me back, so that means I have two extra votes now. Nothing will stop me from making sure my team never loses again."

**End Confessionals**

It is sunset, both teams with Chris and Chef are on top of the roof of Crowstillo Castle.

"You two have four minutes before you are sent home," Chris told Max and Ashley. Both look extremely disappointed. "In the meantime, Chef will be sending Heather and Dave away by the catapult of shame."

"This is not dignifying Chris!" Heather exclaimed as she and Dave are sitting on the catapult. Chef pulls the lever and the two cameos are sent flying.

While everyone is saying their goodbyes to Ashley, Jared and Lucy decide to start with Max first.

"It's a shame you can't stick around longer," Lucy told her ex-teammate. "You are really a great person to hang around."

"I know we didn't get along, but the shape farting was impressive," Jared admitted.

"Thanks, you two," Max told them. "Your juggling was also amazing." She told Jared.

"I just hope this bruise can heal up for the next challenge," Jared said showing the cast of his left foot. Seeing the cast cover in dust and dirt he tries to wipe it off and falls.

The two girls laugh playfully. Jared decides to give a chuckle to ease the pain. Once finish laughing, Max tells Lucy something.

"Keep your eye on Knick," Max warned the DIT. "We have no evidence, but I know he is responsible for my elimination and Leon's. Do not let your guard down."

"I won't," Lucy assured.

"Girl, you better," Max said with a smirk and the two continue to chat.

Everybody is giving goodbye hugs to Ashley. Casey walks up to her with an innocent smile. The belle glares at her former teammate.

"I know you sabotaged me," Ashley said.

"Yeah, there really is nothing you can do about it now," Casey said still with her innocent smile.

"I am not a rude person, but I hope you get what's coming to you," Ashley told her and walks toward Sara.

Sara looks at her with a wary look. "I already said goodbye to you, what is it?"

Ashley embraces her in a hug. Sara is caught off guard by this, she is not hugging back but she is also not trying to let go.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I know you would have done well with your talent," Ashley told her and ends the hug.

Ashley finally walks up to Max and Lucy. The three girls give a big hug together.

"I'm going to miss you girls so much," Lucy said. "I'm sorry I was being harsh with you and Leon, Ashley."

"It's a competition, no worries." The belle assured.

"Alright, time is up, get into the catapult you two," Chris said to the eliminated campers.

Ashley and Max head onto the catapult of shame. Max's stomach starts to rumble making Ashley worry.

"I would tell you two any last words, but you already said them, goodbye," Chris said. He pulls the lever and the two scream away.

As the remaining campers head down the roof, Chris begins finishing the episode. "After a double elimination, only nine campers remain. Will Lucy take Max's advice about Knick? Will Casey gain more votes, and will the Kind Knights win a legit challenge? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Sara, Christopher, and Pixel**

**Kind Knights: Lucy, Jared, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine (Max)_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_**A/N: First, I want to give a shoutout to Fangie-Kun and PurpleShadowManipulator since they provided a song and a poem for their respective characters. I also want to give a shout out to everyone who sent what talents the characters have. **_

_**Originally, all the campers were supposed to make the judges laugh and provide talent, but as I was writing, I notice that if I put both challenges together the chapter will be too long and I do not want that. So instead, everybody showed their talent. Casey's talent is juggling, but because Jared did it first, reciting a poem she made makes more sense and gives comical humor. I decided to give Pharaoh his impersonation of Chris since Lucy did magic card tricks already and it did not impress the judges. Sara and Knick did not show their talents, but this will affect somewhat their gameplay in the future.**_

_**Also, Maxine (which is Max's real name) takes 11**__**th**__** place because she lost before Ashley.**_

_**With those explanations out of the way, make sure to leave a review or PM me what you think of this chapter.**_


	9. Drizzle Of Terror

**A/N: I am back to regular updates on Friday, hoorah! Also, with this chapter, the story is half done. Which means more drama is going to happen. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The teams participated in a talent show challenge," The campers are excited for the challenge except for Sara. "With a surprise double elimination twist," The campers gasp at the host announcing a double elimination twist. "Some talents were great," Christopher breaks a cement block in half using his head and Pixel is playing with his harp causing the audience to cheer up. "Others, not so much," Lucy pulls a card out of her mouth which causes Dave to almost gag. Casey recites her poem which makes everyone feel awkward.

"In the end, the judges Heather, Dave, and Chef declare the losers are Max," The judges give three zeros to Max. "And Ashley," Casey is giving a glass of wine to Ashley. "Who was sabotage by Casey."

Max and Ashley are giving their goodbyes to everyone. After the summary of the last episode, Chris and Chef are on top of Crowstillo Castle's roof.

"Nine campers remain," Chris said enthusiastically. "Who will be eliminated next? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

Around the campsite, every camper except Knick who is under a tree is shooting hoops into a hoop basket on the boy's cabin wall.

Pixel throws a basketball into the hoop, getting a point. "Aw yeah, ten in a row." He exclaimed.

"Snow Angel has game," Casey said, referring to Pixel. "Let's make this a competition, shall we?" She said to the other campers.

"I'm not really good at sports," Janet admitted.

"Relax, we got Christopher," Pixel assured the space geek.

"I rather just throw the ball into the hoop," Jared said.

"We shouldn't work ourselves so much before a challenge," Lucy told the Dangerous Dragons. "Let's take this moment to relax at the beach here."

"Pharaoh will gladly take a moment at the beach," Pharaoh said.

Knick looks at everyone heading inside the cabins.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"This will be the perfect time to do a team meeting," Lucy said. "My team has only won twice and those were just luck. Even though my teammates are not the best at getting along, we need to work together."

**End Confessional**

The campers head to the shore of the island where a wooden dock is shown. Everyone is wearing swimwear.

Christopher is wearing blue trunks and heads to the dock. He jumps into the water for a swim. Pharaoh is wearing a black thong, relaxing on a beach chair. Janet is wearing a baby blue and white fifties style two-piece as she is creating sand stars. Sara is chilling under a palm tree in her black piece swimsuit.

"How come you're over here?" Jared asked Sara. He is wearing black trunks.

"My skin burns easily," Sara answered. "I also have a feeling Chris might make us do a challenge in our swimsuits."

"That's something Chris will do," Jared told her. Both stay silent for a few seconds.

"Can you like, leave?" Sara asked firmly. "Unless you have something to say then go." The perfectionist frowns and leaves her alone.

Casey and Pixel are running towards the ocean. Pixel is wearing white trunks with yellow duckies all over. The unpredictable mastermind is wearing a black shirt and a dark red bikini bottom.

"Want to race?" Pixel said as the two continue to run to the ocean.

"You got it!" Casey exclaimed.

As soon as they head into the water, Casey stops, leaving Pixel doing a race by himself. She giggles seeing the harpist swimming. Pixel stops when he does not see her by his side and looks at the shore.

**Confessional: Pixel**

"Casey is all kinds of weird," Pixel admitted. "But the cool kind of weird, and I think we can become best friends. I just wish I can understand her somehow."

**End Confessional**

"Let me go find another shark so we can wrestle," Casey said to Pixel.

"Sweet," Pixel said.

At the docks, Knick is watching the two bond together. He is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black trunks.

"Something on your mind Knick?" Lucy said walking up to the journalist.

Knick turns around and sees Lucy wearing a two-piece black swimsuit. Knick gets a bit flustered but regains composure quickly.

"Just admiring the view." He simply said.

"You mean the ocean or me?" Lucy joked.

"Uh, that's…" Knick said getting flustered again.

"Kidding, I know you were just looking at the ocean." The DIT said. "I'm surprised how fit you are since you're always wearing a trench coat."

"I like to be in shape unlike Jared over there," Knick said, jabbing a thumb to the perfectionist who is trying to help make Janet's sand star perfect.

"That reminds me, we need to have a team meeting," Lucy ordered.

**Confessional: Knick**

"That was weird," Knick said remembering him getting flustered at Lucy. "Anyway, I'm starting to notice Pixel and Casey are getting pretty close. Couples make it far in this game and I plan to make sure no couple makes it far."

**Confessional: Christopher**

"Why so many people here wearing black trunks and black swimsuits?" Christopher asked. "Is that color trending?"

**End Confessionals**

"I found one! I found one!" Casey exclaimed sitting on top of a shark.

"That one looks bigger than the last one." Pixel said nervously.

"Relax, just get on top of it," Casey said to him.

Pixel finds an opening and jumps onto the back of the shark.

"See? It's not so hard," Casey said with a smile.

"This is too extreme even for me," Pixel said. "And that's saying something," He thinks up of an idea and makes a grin. "Let's take the shark to shore and scare the dudes."

"Great idea!" Casey said making a grin herself.

Pharaoh is still relaxing on a beach chair until Lucy, Knick, and Jared stand in front of him.

"Pharaoh wants the sun back," Pharaoh said to the three.

"We need to talk about teamwork, sadly," Knick said.

"Pharaoh does not want anything to do with teamwork," Pharaoh stated.

"You realize there are only four of us left?" Jared said to the royal.

"And?" Pharaoh asked not caring at all.

"A real Pharaoh would help his or her kingdom to prosper," Lucy said. "So, if you truly are a Pharaoh, you would help the less fortunate."

Pharaoh looks at Lucy then at his other two teammates. He sighs happily. "Very well Lucy, the Pharaoh will be a team player for his land to prosper."

Christopher walks up to the Kind Knights. "Pardon me," He said. "But Chris hasn't shown up yet to start a challenge."

Janet heads to the group with concern on her face. "Yeah, we usually start challenges in the morning."

"I doubt is going to be another night challenge." Knick estimated.

Suddenly, Pixel and Casey appear on shore with the shark they were wrestling, scaring the contestants. The shark starts to gasp for water and flops around causing Pixel and Casey to fall onto the sand. The shark then retreats to the ocean.

Sara chuckles and says, "That was hilarious".

Chris and Chef appear at the dock. "It sure was." The host said then chuckles.

"How long were you two there?" Jared asked the host.

"Not long," Chris said. "Who wants to know why Chef and I are here?"

"To announce the challenge?" Janet said quietly.

"To announce the challenge!" Chris shouted. "You see those five small catapults to your left?" He asked the campers.

"What catapults?" Pixel asked himself. Every contestant looks at their left and sees five small catapults plus a pile of junk. "Oh, those catapults."

Everyone meets up at the catapult area. Everyone is still wearing their swimsuits.

"Has anyone ever played a Total Drama game call Rain of Terror?" Chris asked the campers.

"I was never able to play games on consoles," Sara answered.

"My parents and I travel around the world so no," Pharaoh stated which sound very normal causing his teammates to look at him with confusion. Seeing this, the royal quickly says, "All Pharaohs have parents." The three teammates decide not to ask questions and just roll with it.

"Busy looking at space," Janet said to Chris feeling bad she has not heard of that game.

"Training," Christopher said with confidence. "To be awesome!"

"How dare you all?" Chris said sounding offended. "All of you have the privilege to be on Total Drama and you don't play our games?"

"We have our own lives you know," Sara told back.

"My little sister played it, but I didn't give too much attention to it," Knick stated.

"Guess I will have to explain it to all of you," Chris said, his voice sounding annoyed. "Rain of Terror is a game that was used to promote All-Stars. You will select a contestant and move it around to avoid falling obstacles to get high scores."

"Sounds stupid," Sara said.

"You're stupid," Chris said with a glare. He quickly regains his smile and cheer. "Anyway, the challenge is simple. One team will be launching piles of junk onto the team that is on the docks." The contestants look at the dock. "The team that stays the longest on the dock wins today's challenge."

"We can launch anything from the junk pile?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"As long it doesn't kill or severely injure someone," Chris answered. "Chef will be timing each team, so I don't lose track." Chef shows that he is holding a stopwatch.

"You don't know how to tell time?" Janet innocently asked the host.

"No," Chris lied. "Chef just wants to do something for once on this season." Chef rolls his eyes at that comment. "Kind Knights, you're up first."

"Why do we get to go first?" Jared complained.

"I pulled a card out of a hat and Kind Knights was the name," Chris answered. "Now go to the dock." He ordered.

At the dock, the Kind Knights are about to discuss a plan.

"Anybody has a plan?" Jared asked his teammates.

"Avoid the stuff they throw at us and not fall into the shark-infested water," Knick stated. "It's pretty obvious."

"It becomes harder if they launch many things at the same time." Lucy countered.

"Uh, peasants," Pharaoh said to his team as he looks at a trash can flying by.

The team screams and dodges the trash can. Knick grabs the metallic lid of the trash can.

"We should defend ourselves," Knick said to his teammates.

A bunch of dodgeballs comes flying and Knick blocks them with the metallic lid, using it as a shield.

"Splendid idea loyal adviser," Pharaoh said. The royal dodges another trash can and quickly grabs the lid. "Excellent." He said smirking to himself.

As more and more objects fly towards them, the Dangerous Dragons are continuing to put more objects in the small catapults to launch. Sara notices that two of the Kind Knights are holding trash lids for a shield.

"Everyone," She said to her team. "Stop throwing trash cans, they are making shields out of it."

"Like this one?" Janet said launching a trash can to the sky. "Oops sorry."

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Sara told the space geek.

"I am when it comes to space," Janet answered sheepishly.

"Regular pieces of junk are not going to work with them using those tin lids." Pixel said to his team.

Christopher grabs a bunch of tires and puts them in a catapult.

"Now you're talking," Pixel gleefully said. He pulls the lever and the tires are sent flying.

Casey is lighting up a stick of dynamite she found in the pile forming an evil grin.

"Tires incoming!" Jared shouted.

Lucy, Knick, and Pharaoh hold up their tin lid shields and block the tires.

"Excellent work guys," Lucy said. "As long as none of us fall we will win."

A stick of dynamite falls next to the three ready to explode.

"You just had to say that," Knick told her.

The three put their shields up and the dynamite explodes. The explosion sends a big knockback pushing the three. Knick loses balance and falls into the ocean.

"Crap," Knick said to himself.

Jared looks at the hole the dynamite made on the dock. "That doesn't look good."

Christopher sees Knick in the ocean. "We took one down." He said to his teammates.

"Yeah, and how long did that take?" Sara asked, disappointed her team could not have taken out someone sooner.

"Three minutes and forty-six seconds to be exact," Janet answered politely.

Sara blankly stares at her for two seconds. "Thanks, I guess."

Casey and Pixel start putting land mines on a catapult as they cackle together. Before Pixel can pull the lever, Christopher stops him by holding his left arm.

"Dude, what gives?" Pixel said to the kung fu fighter.

"Yeah, we need to be launching these babies now," Casey said.

"It is unwise to throw too many explosives onto the dock," Christopher explained. "The less the dock they have, the less the dock we have when it is our turn." He lets go of Pixel's left arm.

Casey and Pixel think of a way to counter Christopher's explanation but to no avail.

"Alright fine," The harpist said. "We'll gather other junk."

"Nah, I want to see the fireworks," Casey said and she pulls the lever, launching a bunch of land mines.

Christopher blankly stares at her. "My disappointment is immeasurable."

The three remaining Kind Knights watch the land mines land perfectly on the dock.

"Well, so much for winning," Jared said accepting defeat.

"Jared," Lucy told him. "You need to look at the bright side of things."

"Pharaoh agrees," Pharaoh said. "We use the junk that was sent flying to us." He demonstrates by showing some balls, toys, and wood to Jared. "To blow up the land mines."

"Wow, I would never think of that," Jared admitted.

"The countless explosions will also make the Dangerous Dragons harder to see us," Lucy added.

The three rapidly throw wood and trays at the land mines causing them to explode, creating smoke so the Dangerous Dragons cannot see them. Despite the dock having holes all over, they just need to do their best to avoid it.

"Great, we can't see them," Sara said with distaste.

"Just keep throwing junk." Pixel simply said. He pulls out a mousetrap from the pile and activates it. "Ow!" He exclaimed in pain seeing his fingers caught in it.

Casey looks at a bunch of banana peels on the pile and grins. "Looks like I'm going bananas today." She joked. She takes a bunch and puts it in a catapult.

"They are ready to launch," Casey told Christopher with a salute. Christopher pulls the lever and the banana peels are sent flying.

"The smoke is about to clear," Lucy said to Pharaoh and Jared. "Get ready."

As soon as Lucy begins to walk, she slips on a banana peel, sending her into the ocean.

"That was a lousy way to fall," Lucy said. "You two better stay there for a long time," Lucy told them.

"Well, guess we have to team up now," Jared said to Pharaoh.

"The Pharaoh disagrees."

**Confessional: Jared**

"What's it going to take this guy to actually help me for once?" Jared asked.

**End Confessional**

As the two remaining Kind Knights on the dock dodge objects, the perfectionist tries to get the royal's attention.

"Okay, I get it," Jared said to Pharaoh. "I am extremely negative and have issues." He dodges a bag of marshmallows and a violin. "I also am not the strongest nor the smartest."

Pharaoh dodges a bunch of buckets hearing his teammate, but not looking at him.

"But I am doing my best to prove myself," Jared said. "I want to become a better me, give me a chance."

Pharaoh sighs in defeat. "Very well, lead us," he told Jared. "But if we lose, you're getting voted off."

The perfectionist smiles. At least Pharaoh is giving him a chance now.

A black grand piano is shown falling from the sky. Jared and Pharaoh scream and immediately jump into the ocean to avoid the instrument. The grand piano takes out half the dock.

"You idiot," Sara said to Casey. "You took out half the dock."

Pixel gets between the two. "Girl chill, she is just having fun."

"Well, her having fun could cost our team the challenge," Sara stated rudely.

"At least the Kind Knights are not on the dock anymore," Janet said showing a positive way.

"That's correct Janet," Chris said to them as he and Chef walk towards the team sipping on coconut water. "Chef, time?"

"Seven minutes and twenty-two seconds," Chef told the host.

"Really?" Chris said. "I thought it was longer." He pays attention to the Dangerous Dragons and the Kind Knights, who are getting out of the ocean. "Alright teams, time to switch places."

The Kind Knights are looking at the remaining stuff left in the pile. It is twice as small when they first saw it.

Knick pulls out a can of broccoli soup. "There's not that much we can launch with this pile." He said.

"So Jared, how do we solve this?" Pharaoh asked.

"Wait, you're asking Jared?" Lucy questioned confused.

"Pharaoh agreed to it for one reason," Pharaoh replied. He looks at Jared so the perfectionist can explain.

"If we lose, you three have to vote me off." Jared clarified.

Lucy is astonished by what Jared said. Knick does not seem to care.

"Jared, you don't have to…" Jared interrupts Lucy.

"I want to prove myself valuable and this is the only way I know how," Jared told her.

"I remember the last time you tried to lead," Knick told Jared, reminding him of the cooking challenge.

"This is different, Chris is about to blow that whistle so let's find anything valuable in all that pile," Jared assured and instructed.

With the Dangerous Dragons, the contestants are looking at how broken the dock is, holes are all over, and one side is destroyed, which means they cannot hop to that side.

"Let's do our best Dangerous Dragons," Christopher told his teammates.

The other four agree and do not say anything.

**Confessional: Sara**

"If we lose, I'm making sure Casey is gone," Sara said. "She put us in this mess. I can barely move around without bumping into someone. She is also dangerous; she literally launched a piano at the other team. They could have gotten hurt." She thinks about the final sentence she said. "Not that I care of course."

**Confessional: Janet**

"I hope the Kind Knights don't go so hard on my team," Janet confessed.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I admit, the team has a slight disadvantage right now with the dock all broken," Christopher said. "But I have to make sure the team and I are confident we can prevail."

**End Confessionals**

"Basketballs incoming!" Christopher warned. The Dangerous Dragons begin to dodge the basketballs with ease.

An onslaught of metal and plastic pipes head towards the team. Christopher grabs a metal pipe and begins swinging it to protect himself.

"I always wanted to play baseball." Pixel said as he grabs a pipe and swings at a basketball.

The basketball hits Jared on the head. "Ow, that hurt."

"They are using the pipes to defend themselves," Lucy said to her teammates.

"Then let's send something harder," Knick said. He finds a safe in the junk pile. "Pharaoh and Lucy, help me put this safe on a catapult." The two nods and help Knick put it onto a catapult.

Jared pulls the lever and launches the safe.

"I found soccer balls," Pharaoh said.

"Fantastic," Jared congratulated his teammate. "Make sure to launch an even number of balls like the last." He instructed wanting perfection.

With the Dangerous Dragons, Sara watches the safe that was launch coming right towards her. She immediately dodges it but falls into one of the holes of the dock. She swims up from the ocean and spits out water.

"What the heck!? That could have killed me!" She shouted with fury. "This isn't a cartoon!"

"Why are you shouting when the other team can't hear you?" Janet asked her from the dock.

"I just want to ventilate," Sara answered with a huff.

Two minutes pass as the Dangerous Dragons keep dodging various objects the Kind Knights launch at them.

"We're hitting the four-minute mark," Knick told his teammates. "We need to think of something quick."

Lucy begins to think of a plan.

"Uh, more launching, less thinking," Pharaoh told her.

"I got it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Jared, I need you to launch me."

"What?" Jared asked flabbergasted.

"Launch me at a perfect angle towards Christopher," Lucy said as she walks up to him.

Jared looks at the nearest catapult and back at Lucy. "Sure, it could work."

Lucy hops onto the catapult and Jared rapidly launches her.

"Is it me, or do I see Lucy coming at us?" Janet asked her teammates as she watches the blonde get closer.

"Ugh, why didn't I think of that?" Pixel and Casey said at the same time.

Christopher notices Lucy heading towards him. Dodging her could result in the detective in training getting injured.

"Well played Lucy," The kung fu fighter congratulates his opponent. He grabs Lucy and the sudden impact launches the two into the ocean.

"And with Christopher in the water, the Kind Knights might have a chance at winning this," Chris exclaimed as he and Chef are standing aside on the beach drinking coconut water from coconuts.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"It was a risky move," Lucy said. "But gathering intel on Christopher I figured he wouldn't let me get injured. I hope Jared being the leader doesn't cost the team a win again."

**End Confessional**

Pharaoh finds a bunch of leftover decorations that Janet made during the cooking challenge. "This is too easy." He said to himself. He puts the decorations on the nearest catapult and pulls the lever.

"Planets incoming!" Pixel warned Casey and Janet.

"My babies!" Janet exclaimed in horror and tries to grab her decorations but trips on a pipe and hits her head on the dock. She gets up dizzy, taking a few steps back and falls into a hole.

"Guess it's only you and me now snow angel," Casey said with a smile, referring to the harpist.

"Sweet," Pixel said with a cocky grin. He grabs a pipe nearby and a soccer ball. He tosses the soccer ball up and uses the pipe as a bat. With a good swing, he launches the ball and it hits Knick on the head.

"Sports, my only true weakness," Knick stated before blacking out.

"Aw crud, there goes my loyal adviser," Pharaoh said with a frown.

**Confessional: Jared**

"Knick was the only one keeping track of time," Jared said feeling a bit frustrated. "Which means I have to knock off Casey and Pixel quickly somehow."

**End Confessional**

"Find whatever explosives you can in there," Jared ordered Pharaoh and the royal does as he is told.

As Pharaoh continues his search Pixel and Casey continue to easily dodge the objects Jared is launching.

"You know, it feels like we're dancing," Casey told Pixel.

"Pretty badly though," Pixel admitted with a chuckle.

"So, let's have some fun, freestyle," Casey exclaimed. Tango music plays as the two begin to sidestep towards each other and begin dancing freestyle.

The two get close to each other and Casey leans in for a kiss. Pixel looks at her weird and stops her from getting closer by putting two fingers on her lips.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" Casey asked the harpist.

"You are a great friend Casey, but I'm not into girls," Pixel said causing his friend to frown.

"That's disappointing," Casey said.

"We can still be friends right?" Pixel wondered.

"Of course," Casey assured with a sweet smile. "The best of friends."

A sticky grenade with gum gets attach to Pixel's dyed hair. The two hear it beeping. Pixel pushes his friend away and the grenade explodes, launching the harpist as he screams high into the sky. Pixel lands on the pile of junk and groans in pain. Jared and Pharaoh wince seeing the thrill-seeker stuck.

"At least this broke my fall," Pixel muttered.

"Yes, it worked!" Jared exclaimed happily.

"Don't celebrate too soon," Pharaoh told him. "We still have Casey left."

"Right," Jared responded. "I will make this quick, here is the plan," Jared whispers his plan to Pharaoh.

Casey is playing 'I wanna be famous' song on a tuba but realizes nothing is launching at her.

"That's weird, something should be trying to hit me right now." She hears a scream coming by.

Jared's face plants himself onto the dock and groans in pain. He gets up slowly.

"There it is," Casey gladly said. "Great idea, but I wasn't going to catch you as Christopher did with Lucy."

Jared dusts himself off. "Yeah no, I wasn't ever intending for you to catch me."

"Oh, I get it, you did it for fun." Casey figured. "I definitely would have done the same thing if I thought about it sooner."

Suddenly, a treasure chest hits her and knocks her into the water.

"Nah, I just did it to create a distraction," Jared admitted confidently.

Chris and Chef arrive at the broken dock to announce who won the challenge to the campers.

"Chef, time?" Chris said to his partner.

"Hmm," Chef said looking at the stopwatch. "Six minutes and forty-two seconds."

"Which means, the Kind Knights are the winners!" Chris announced.

Lucy and Jared cheer since Pharaoh and Knick are at the junk pile. Jared immediately falls into the water because the dock could no longer hold him.

"Dangerous Dragons, I will see you at the campfire ceremony tonight," Chris told the team.

Inside the girl's cabin, the girls have their regular clothes on and are about to discuss who should leave.

"Should I be here?" Lucy asked the three Dangerous Dragons. "This is something that should be discussed in private."

"Go ahead, I don't care," Sara said with a shrug. Lucy leaves the three alone. Gone, Sara starts up the conversation first. "I already talked to Christopher on eliminating you, Casey."

"Oh really?" Casey said with a fake smile.

"We got into a disadvantage because of you, it makes the most logical sense," Sara explained.

Casey scoffs at hearing the word logical.

"Logic is nothing without explanation," Casey said to Sara.

"I just explained to you right now," Sara said.

"Well, it wasn't a good explanation." Casey retorted.

"Can we chill?" Janet suggested kindly. "Let's calm our thoughts and think of stars and space."

The two girls look at Janet with a deadpan look then back to each other.

"Christopher should go," Casey said. "The merge is coming soon, and he can be trouble."

"How are you going to vote out an ally?" Sara questioned.

"Well, I'm not voting off Pixel that's for sure," Casey said. "He is a cool guy to hang around, even though he is not interested in me."

"Maybe we can use Henry's idea?" Janet proposed. "Have everyone vote for themselves so nobody is eliminated."

Casey and Sara think about the idea.

"It could work," Sara admitted slowly. "We all like each other."

"No, we're going with my idea," Casey told her. "You two owe me a free vote."

Sara scoffs. "I don't owe you anything."

"Really, who do you think voted for Henry?" Casey asked Sara. "He told me to vote for you, but I didn't." She looks at Janet. "And you were…" Casey stops herself midsentence. Will it be a good idea to talk about her sabotage? "Well, I'm pretty sure the guys are voting for you."

"So, I'm guessing we vote off Christopher?" Sara said not liking the idea.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I'm only doing Casey this favor because she saved me from elimination," Sara said. "I just wish I got to know Christopher a bit more."

**End Confessional**

"Of course not," Casey sarcastically said. "Let him stay in the team to dominate us later."

A paper goes under the door of the cabin. Janet spots it, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Hey girls, look at that paper over there," The space geek said pointing at the paper.

Casey stands up, does a cartwheel, and grabs the paper.

"Must be a love letter or something," Sara said.

Janet begins to clap rapidly. "Oooh, it must be a love song Pixel wrote for you Casey."

Casey sighs, knowing it cannot be a love letter. Maybe it is an apology letter written in a song. That would be nice. She begins to read what is on the paper and is shock by what she is seeing.

Outside the boy's cabin, Christopher is doing push-ups while Pixel is playing his harp. They can hear the other boys celebrating inside the cabin their victory.

The harpist stops playing his harp. "Dude, we need to know about who should go home."

"The plan is to vote off Sara, correct?" Christopher asked to be sure. He finishes push-ups and starts to do sit-ups.

"Yeah, but what if the girls team up and vote you off?" Pixel said. "No offense to the other dudes here, but you are coolest here bro." He gives a wink to his friend.

"Thanks, uh, bro," Christopher said to match the slang. "Why don't you talk to Casey about voting off Sara?" He advised his friend. "You two seem to be very close to each other."

"That's a great idea dude!" Pixel said contently. The two see Lucy walking to the girl's cabin. "Hey, Lucy!" Pixel called out nervously. "Can you tell Casey to vote out Sara tonight?"

Lucy looks at him confused but shrugs it off and agrees to do it.

Christopher looks at his friend with disproval.

"What, I got nervous." Pixel said.

**Confessional: Pixel**

"Even though Sara can be mean at times, I love my team." Pixel said. "Christopher and I could have used Henry's idea, but I also want to win a million bucks, it's nothing personal."

**End Confessional**

**Campfire Ceremony**

It is night, and for some reason the atmosphere is intense. Casey and Pixel are sitting on a log in the middle, but Casey seems to be upset confusing the harpist. To the left, Christopher, Sara, and Janet are sitting on stumps.

Chris has a plate with four marshmallows on it. Chef is standing next to him. "Dangerous Dragons, tough loss," Chris said.

"I still don't understand," Janet said. "Our team survived at least nine minutes."

"Well guess you aren't that smart then," Chef interjected.

"Hey, I'm smart," Janet said softly. "I need to know time and space when it comes to the universe."

"Settle down you two," Chris said to Janet and Chef. "The campers that are safe are Casey and Janet." The host tosses a marshmallow to each safe camper.

"Next camper safe is Christopher." Chris tosses the tall dude a marshmallow.

"Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the night," Chris said to Pixel and Sara.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I had a feeling the boys were going to vote for me," Sara said. "Doesn't matter, I'm not the one going home."

**End Confessional**

Pixel looks worried while Sara is calm.

"Okay, how am I in the bottom two?" Pixel asked, hoping to get an answer from someone. Nobody responds which makes him anxious.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sara," Chris said.

Sara walks up triumphally and claims her marshmallow.

"I don't get it," Pixel said perplexed. "How did I get the most votes?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have written that awful song to Casey," Sara said to him bitterly.

"What awful song?" Pixel asked still confused by all that is happening right now. "I just play the harp I don't write songs."

Casey silently shows the piece of paper the girls found to Pixel. He examines the paper.

"This isn't even my handwriting; Casey trust me, I did not write this for you." Pixel pleaded.

Casey simply leaves the scene by heading down from the roof not wanting to look at Pixel.

"Chef, you know what to do," Chris said.

Chef understands and picks up Pixel, taking him to the catapult. "I've been framed, robbed, smackledorf!"

Chef puts Pixel onto the catapult.

"Christopher, help me out and win this for me!" Pixel shouted. "I hope you don't take it too personal Casey!"

Chef pulls the lever and the thrill-seeker flies away from the island.

As the four remaining Dangerous Dragons head their respective cabins, Christopher pulls Sara away from the girls.

"What happened to Pixel and Casey?" Christopher asked her.

"Dude gave her a love note which was a hate note," Sara said, a bit ticked off Christopher pulled her away.

"Love note? That does not make much sense. Where's the letter?" Christopher asked.

"Here," Sara said, taking out the letter from her left pocket, giving the paper to Christopher. "Casey gave it to me on the way."

The kung fu fighter looks at it and remembers the writing.

**Flashback**

Christopher spots Knick, writing something in his journal under a small tree with reddish-brown leaves. He can look at the journalist's writing until deciding to land on the ground. The kung fu fighter jumps from tree to tree until arriving at Knick and lands on the ground.

**End Flashback**

"Can you give this to Lucy so she can keep this?" Christopher asked politely.

"Do it yourself, I'm not a poster girl." Sara retorted.

"I believe it is not right for me to enter the girl's cabin," Christopher said.

"Ugh, fine," Sara said. She swipes the letter from him. "But you owe me one favor." Both head to the cabin they sleep at.

**Confessional: Janet**

"I feel so bad for Casey," Janet said. "I hope I can cheer her up, so she doesn't feel so sad."

**Confessional: Casey**

"I knew that Pixel wouldn't write that stuff down for me," Casey confessed. "I voted him off with the girls because I want to do crazy stuff by myself." She adjusts her yellow scarf. "Plus, I know somebody wanted him gone and things are about to get ugly for that person, but I prefer glitter." She shows a bucket of glitter and throws green glitter onto the camera. "Yeah glitter!"

**Confessional: Christopher**

"There is no doubt Knick wanted to ruin Casey and Pixel's friendship. He might have thought they were about to be together but my friend does not swing that way," Christopher said. "I don't know why, but I wasn't going to keep the paper in a place where Jared can find it since he always puts everything back to precision. That would set me up as a target." He opens the confessional door to see if anybody is nearby. "Lucy is a better choice; she is teammates with Knick so I will leave it to her to solve this case." He closes the door. "Hopefully, Sara gave her the letter."

**End Confessionals**

"That was dramatic," Chris said, referring to the campfire ceremony. He is in the editing office, full of television screens and a coffee machine. "Did Sara gave the letter to Lucy? Will Casey get payback at Knick? Can Christopher keep a low profile, so he does not become a target? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island."

**Teams:**

**Dangerous Dragons: Casey, Janet, Sara, and Christopher**

**Kind Knights: Lucy, Jared, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_9__th__\- Pixel_

**A/N: Leave a review or PM me what you think of this chapter.**


	10. Solving This Casey

**A/N: I hope people get the pun I tried to do with the title. Even though I already had an idea of the challenge, I want to thank SuperWolfieStar for helping me have a better understanding of how to write this challenge. Enjoy!**

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The Kind Knight and Dangerous Dragons were enjoying the island's shore," The campers are in their bathing suits chilling. "Until it was challenge time!" In the flashback, the host explaining the rules of the challenge to both teams. "That involved each team to avoid obstacles being launched by the opposite team." The Kind Knights are seen dodging trashcans and landmines.

"The Kind Knights were victorious," Jared cheers in victory before falling into the ocean. "Thanks to Casey's over the top nonsense of blowing up the dock," Casey launches a stick of dynamite and landmines. "Makes me so proud," Casey, Janet, and Sara are discussing who to vote off. "When it came to voting off a camper, somebody framed Pixel," Pixel is confused that he is in the bottom two. "By writing a hateful song to Casey, which meant that the harpist was eliminated," Pixel is launched by Chef.

"And right after that, Christopher found out that Knick was the one who framed his friend," Christopher recognizes the writing of the letter. "What possible drama can await this episode? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

It is morning and the sun is not rising yet. Inside the girl's cabin, the remaining four females are sleeping in their pajamas. The door to the cabin suddenly opens slowly. Knick enters tiptoeing to the drawers. He opens them up carefully looking for something. The thing he is looking for is not in the drawers. He closes it and looks to his right, seeing Lucy awake.

The journalist tiptoes backward and heads out of the girl's cabin.

**Confessional: Knick**

"To make sure that you viewers don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't in the girl's cabin to look for bras," Knick stated, wearing his pajamas. "I was trying to see if one of the Dangerous Dragon members still had the note that I gave to them yesterday. I found nothing so hopefully, that means they ripped it."

**Confessional: Lucy**

"Thank goodness I trained myself to hear sounds when I'm asleep," Lucy said also wearing her pajamas. "I figured Knick would try to find his letter," Lucy said as she fixes her hair. "So, I hid it under my pillow. Sara gave it to me saying that Christopher believes Knick framed Pixel which makes sense. I still don't have evidence to prove him guilty, but with this new information," She takes the letter out of her hair. "Chris definitely will do something about this."

**End Confessionals**

The sun is up, and the remaining eight campers are eating Chef's green eggs and ham at the gran mess hall.

"I'm pretty sure eggs are not supposed to be green," Sara said using a fork to touch the eggs.

"I wish they were blue," Casey pouted. "That way the eggs can look like flowers."

Christopher takes a bite out of the ham. "This ham tastes like a brick."

"How do you know what brick tastes like?" Sara questioned him.

"Good point," Christopher responded.

At the Kind Knights table, the team is enjoying the meal rather than complaining.

"I feel so alive," Jared said happily. "I don't even care how awful this food tastes." He uses a fork to grab a green egg and starts chewing it with his mouth close.

"Pharaoh admits that you did a great job of leading yesterday," Pharaoh said.

"Yeah, I cannot wait to lead the team more," Jared exclaimed.

"Attention campers, attention campers," Chris said through speakers that are connected to the mess hall. "It's time for the merge!"

Casey and Janet begin to cheer, Sara grins, and Christopher is glad he has made it this far. Knick cleans his silver glasses smirking while Lucy and Pharaoh look confident.

**Confessional: Jared**

"So much for being the new team leader," Jared said mildly disappointed. "But it's not so bad. Honestly, I never thought I would make it to the merge. I didn't think I would last a single day." He admitted with surprise. "But here I am, still going strong."

**Confessional: Sara**

"Told you all I was going to make it to the merge." Sara gloated. "Now all I need to do is team up with the former Dangerous Dragons and I reach the final four."

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I must thank my former teammates for staying strong up to this point," Christopher said. "Being in the merge is a great honor and I know my uncle is proud of me. Now I just need to make sure I do not look like too much of a threat, but given how I look, it's not going to be easy."

**Confessional: Janet**

"This is so exciting!" Janet exclaimed joyfully. "My three older brothers always did say I will make far in Total Drama, and here I am!" She squeals excitedly.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Barnaby Bludiddle!" Casey exclaimed with a goofy face.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

Pharaoh is not wearing his Nemes crown and instead is wearing a plain red t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black Nike shoes. "Merge? That is surprising. I thought pretending to be a Pharaoh would have me eliminated in less than five days." He said. "It's more surprising that nobody has figured me out yet. Then again, Mal was able to practically fool everyone in All-Stars." He shrugs not knowing what else to say. "I guess I will just continue to act like a Pharaoh."

**End Confessionals**

"Enjoy exploring Crowstillo's castle because the first merge challenge is going to be another night challenge!" Chris announced through the speakers. "Everybody will meet up at the gran mess hall so the challenge can start, that is all."

The scene of the campers eating changes to Lucy walking alone through a hallway inside the castle, holding the letter that Knick used to frame Pixel.

"Even though it will annoy him, I got to get this letter to Chris as soon as possible," Lucy said to herself.

"What letter?" Knick asked across the hall. Lucy looks behind her and notices Knick is walking towards her.

"A letter about…" Lucy pondered. "The food allergies that I need to give to Chris." She lied.

"Food allergies?" Knick wondered as he finally stops walking, already at a seven feet distance between him and Lucy. "What kind of food allergies?"

"Peanuts," Lucy quickly said.

"For someone who is a detective in training," Knick said rolling his eyes. "It's very easy to know when you're lying."

"Okay fine you got me," Lucy said with defeat. She gets up close and tries to pressure point Knick's neck, but the journalist figures out her goal and he grabs her right wrist. "Uh, I was leaning in for a kiss?" She said trying to seduce him.

"Nice try," Knick said smirking and trips the DIT onto the ground. Caught off guard, Lucy drops the letter. "I will be taking this as well," Knick grabs the letter and puts in the left pocket of his trench coat. "I have clearly underestimated you, I don't how you got this but thank you."

Lucy knows she will be out of the competition unless she throws someone under the bus. With a small sigh, she says, "Sara told me Christopher wanted me to have it.".

Upon hearing this Knick helps Lucy get up. "Thanks for telling me the information." He told her to her right ear.

Casey and Janet are entering the buttery room.

"This was the place Pixel told me about where he almost got drunk," Casey told Janet as they walk inside.

"Is it really a good idea to drink before a challenge?" Janet asked feeling uneasy.

"Of course," Casey assured. She opens the lid of a barrel and finds wine inside. "That way the challenge will seem less boring. Pass me a cup." The geek passes her a cup. Casey drinks a bit and spits it out immediately.

"Ugh, this is way too warm," Casey said with her tongue out. "We need to go to the kitchen and put ice on it."

"But Chef doesn't like anybody in the kitchen except him," Janet said.

"Come on, live a little," Casey told her. "At least take two sips, that way you won't get drunk."

"Maybe we can share this with the other campers?" Janet asked quietly but her friend heard clearly.

"Of course!" Casey shouted startling the geek. "We all have to celebrate coming to the merge. First, we need to create a distraction for Chef."

Sara is watching birds fly around a dovecote, which is a building design to have house pigeons or doves. The dovecote is a small cylindrical tower.

"This is nice," Sara said to herself feeling calm. "No competition, no Chris, just me watching these birds."

A female bird lands on a nest where baby pigeons are crying for food. The mom bird pukes out food for her kin.

"Well, at least the pigeons remind me of New York," Sara stated.

Christopher and Jared are inside a larder, which is a cool area to store food back in medieval times.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jared asked shivering, using his arms to wrap around his chest.

"For training purposes," Christopher exclaimed. "We need to boost up your confidence and exercising is a great tool to get pump up."

"I think my confidence is pretty high right now," Jared told him. "I helped my former teammates win the last challenge."

"See, you _think_ your confidence is high when you should say my confidence is already high." Christopher. "We will be doing pushups right now." The kung fu fighter gets into position.

Jared sighs in annoyance. "I don't have anything else to do so why not?" Jared gets into position to start the exercise.

The perfectionist struggles to do two pushups and at the third, his body drops onto the ground.

"This isn't fun," Jared said to himself.

"Nonsense, it just takes practice," Christopher said.

Both hear a knock at the larder's door.

"I'll get it," Jared said. He is about to open the door until Casey kicks it causing him to get hit with the door. "Ow," He stated before falling to the floor.

"Hey Christopher," Casey said to her former teammate. She looks at Jared who gets up. "And random stranger I have never seen before." She teased.

"We see each other every day," Jared said groaning.

"You remind me of this guy named Jared." Casey joked.

"And I'm done talking to you." The perfectionist informed.

"Casey, are you here to do training for the muscles?" Christopher asked.

"Noooope," Casey casually said. "Janet and I need help to infiltrate Chef's kitchen to get some ice."

"Why do you want to go into Chef's kitchen?" Jared asked skeptically, holding his forehead in pain.

Casey opens the door more to reveal Janet standing next to a barrel of wine. "To collect ice for the wine, duh," Casey answered sounding obvious.

"Are you two going to get drunk?" Jared asked another question.

"Are you?" Casey replied with a question.

"I don't know." He said unsure.

"Although I do not like stealing, this quest for ice can help me sharpen my skills," Christopher said. "We'll do it!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jared said.

Outside the castle and panning inside the boy's cabin, Lucy is doing some investigation.

She grabs Knick's journal and a piece of paper from her left pocket. Turns out she gave Knick a different paper. Looking at both the paper and journal, the writing is identical.

"Ah hah, excellent," Lucy exclaimed. She tears a piece of paper from the journal and puts the book under Knick's pillow where she found it.

Pharaoh enters the boy's cabin and sees the DIT. Lucy turns around and sees the royal stare at her. Awkward tension surrounds the area.

"What are you looking for…" Pharaoh tried to say.

"That is none of your concern." Lucy interrupted. She immediately runs out of the cabin.

Christopher, Casey, Janet, and Jared are watching Chef preparing food. Chef is whistling some tunes while chopping carrots.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Janet asked the three.

"Christopher will make a distraction while we enter the kitchen to grab the ice," Casey answered.

"No offense, but you don't look like a very good distractor," Jared told the kung fu fighter.

"None taken, but it's for the best," Christopher said. "I don't like stealing so this is the best I can do to help."

The three campers leave the gran mess hall and wait for their time to strike.

"Hey Chef," Christopher said grabbing the bulky man's attention. "Got any leftover gruel I can eat?"

Chef eyes at him suspiciously.

**Confessional: Chef**

"Since when did this kid like my cooking?" Chef asked himself.

**End Confessional**

"Here," Chef said giving a bowl of gruel to Christopher. He goes back to putting raisins in a pot.

"Forgive me, uncle," Christopher said. He throws the bowl of gruel at the back of Chef's head.

Furious, Chef grabs the nearest cleaver, heads out of the kitchen, and begins chasing Christopher through a hallway of the castle. Janet, Jared, and Casey head inside the pantry.

"Janet, stay on guard in case Chef gets back," Jared told the space geek. Janet nods and stays by the door.

Casey searches the fridge and grabs all the icepacks.

"I don't think we need that many ice packs," Jared said to her.

"You can never go wrong with too much ice," Casey said. "Plus, we can make an ice sculpture, let's go."

**Night**

Inside the gran mess hall, the final eight are sitting on chairs and drinking cups of wine, waiting for Chris to arrive.

"Excellent wine," Pharaoh said. "A drink fit for a Pharaoh." He drinks a bit of the whine.

Janet looks at Christopher ready to ask a question. "So, Christopher, how did it go with Chef?"

"It was delightful," Christopher exclaimed. "Except when he tried to hit me with his cleaver, but we did a small kung fu battle."

"Did you lose?" Knick said spitefully.

"We got too tired to finish the fight, but he is a worthy opponent," Christopher said oblivious to Knick's remark.

"Greetings final eight," Said someone. It was not Chris' voice, but it is familiar. The eight campers look at the entrance of the grand mess hall to see a teenager dress up identically to Chris.

"Topher?" Said the campers at the same time.

"That's right Topher," The fan said smoothly. "You're next host of Total… Drama…" Before he can finish, a hand slaps the back of his hand.

"Idiot," Said a female with brunette hair and brown skin. "The producers are never going to let you host this show."

"I can still dream, can I?" Topher said to her. "Besides, reboots are all the ratings these days."

"Oh my gosh, its Courtney!" Janet exclaimed in excitement. "I am such a huge fan."

Courtney is surprised by what Janet said. "Wow, is been a long time since I heard someone say that there my biggest fan."

"Are you here to enter the competition halfway like in Action?" Knick asked emotionless.

Courtney scoffs at that question. "Please, I am never going to participate here again. I'm still trying to sue this show for that balloon fiasco in all-stars."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Casey recalled. "It must have been so much fun floating inside a balloon." She giggles.

"Of course not," Courtney said flabbergasted. "I could have died in there; it was only by luck I landed in a deep pool and manage not to make break any bones."

"Really, I thought they just edited the balloons leaving the island." Jared thought.

"I'm regretting signing up for this show," Janet said feeling scared.

"Please, Total Drama is one of best shows ever made," Topher said.

"Even a huge fan like yourself must know All-Stars and Pahkitew were trash," Sara told Topher.

"Don't remind me of that season," Courtney said bitterly. "I still have nightmares from Sundae Muddy Sundae."

"Hey, Pahkitew is great," Topher said to Sara. "It brought me into the show, and I am amazing."

"Why are you two even here?" Pharaoh asked the two.

"They are probably the cameos for this season." Lucy concurred.

"Right you are Lucy," Chris said entering the gran mess hall and pushing away Topher and Courtney which the two glares at him. "Courtney and Topher will be keeping you eight company while I head to the kitchen and help Chef prepare for tonight's challenge." He contains his laughter confusing the contestants and heads to the kitchen.

Courtney and Topher look at the eight remaining campers.

"Care for a cold drink of wine?" Casey offered. "It's very quenchy, nothing is quencheier, it's the quenchiest."

"You guys are too young to be drinking," Courtney told them.

"Relax, they will just edit the drinking out," Topher assured. "Probably change it to apple juice."

Courtney looks the barrel of whine skeptically. "Alright, a small sip wouldn't hurt me."

"Sweet, let me assist you," Christopher said grabbing an empty cup.

Suddenly, the lights turn off in the gran mess hall.

"The twelve plagues are coming!" Pharaoh exclaimed in fear.

"It's just a power outage," Lucy told the royal.

Everyone hears the screams of Chris and Chef. The lights turn on again and the campers with Courtney and Topher run straight to the kitchen to see the host and Chef on the floor covered in blood.

"Oh my gosh!" Sara exclaimed in horror.

"They are dead," Jared said trembling.

"Yes," Topher exclaimed excitedly. "This will make it so much easier to become the host of this show."

The campers and Courtney give disapproving looks to him.

"Please, we were all thinking about it," Topher told them.

"This is obviously a crime-solving challenge," Knick stated.

"Which means that one of us needs to figure out who 'murder' Chris and Chef," Janet said.

"This will be easy," Lucy said confidently. "As a detective in training, I will crack this case in no time." She pulls out a magnifying glass and her detective case. She bends down to dust for fingerprints.

"Now I know how other people felt when kept saying I was a CIT," Courtney said feeling a bit remorse.

Lucy uses a fingerprint scanner to find out the culprit. The scan is complete, and Lucy tries to take the paper out only for Casey to smash the scanner with a hammer.

"What is wrong with you!?" Lucy exclaimed in fury. "We need to know who did it!"

"I want to win immunity duh," Casey told the DIT.

"We don't even know if the person who finds out who did it gets immunity," Sara said to the unpredictable mastermind.

"Let's do the old fashion way," Janet said to everyone.

"And by old fashion way, you mean?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a detective in training," Janet admitted sincerely.

"Are you mocking me?" Lucy asked the space geek.

"No, no, I'm sorry if that came out rude." Janet apologized.

"We should ask ourselves which person is most likely to murder Chris," Knick stated.

"This is getting dark pretty quick," Pharaoh admitted.

"Oh, is the great and mighty Pharaoh getting scared?" Jared mocked the royal.

"The Pharaoh does not get scared," Pharaoh told the perfectionist. Thunder is heard outside frightening the Pharaoh. "Not a word." He hissed at Jared who is smirking.

"Back to topic, we should tie up Topher and Courtney," Sara said to the campers.

"Why us?" Topher asked.

"You are pretty obvious," Sara bluntly said to the Chris fan. "And I suggest Courtney because she keeps trying to sue the show."

"What makes you think we are going to let you tie us up?" Courtney said, feeling confident there is no way these campers can capture her.

"Christopher, get them," Sara said with a grin. The kung fu fighter tackles Topher to the ground.

Courtney takes the opportunity to run away and flee the gran mess hall.

"Knick, Jared, Lucy, Casey, and Pharaoh after her," Sara ordered as Casey and the former Kind Knights except Pharaoh go after Courtney.

Sara sees that the royal stays put.

"Pharaoh does not take orders he gives them," Pharaoh plainly said to her. Sara groans in annoyance.

As the other three campers tie up an unconscious Topher, Janet sees a tiny string of blonde hair next to Chris's body. She takes it from and the floor and stares at it.

Scene changes to Knick, Lucy, Casey, and Jared running and following Courtney.

"There is no escape Courtney!" Lucy shouted as the type A keeps running away from them.

"You will never take me alive coppers!" Casey cackled much to the other three's confusion. "I always wanted to say that."

"This was so not in my contract," Courtney said to herself.

The lights once again turn off causing the four campers to stop running but they bump into each other. Lightning strikes, giving light that shows the campers on the ground groaning. It turns dark quickly again.

"There must be a storm outside that's causing the power to go out," Knick said to the three.

"She's got me, she has my leg!" Jared screamed desperately and terrified. The three campers separate themselves even in the darkness to try and find Jared and Courtney. Every time lightning strikes, they use the light to catch a glimpse of where they are going.

Back at the gran mess hall, Sara lights up some candles for everyone to use. Christopher finishes tying up Topher to a wooden table.

"Sweet, now all we need is an executioner and this would look like a medieval dungeon," Pharaoh said frightening Topher.

"I did find an axe in the storage room we can use for a prop." Christopher said to the royal.

"Wait, you don't want to do that," Topher said then nervously chuckles, believing that these two will make him swim with the fishes. "I will tell you everything I know about Chris."

"Pharaoh doesn't really care about Chris," Pharaoh admitted. "Pharaoh just wants to know if you know something we don't know, you know?"

Topher blinks with confusion. "Dude, you are not making sense."

"I know," The royal said casually.

"Are you idiots done interrogating him?" Sara said to the two.

"We are having trouble getting information from him." Christopher sincerely said.

"You two are doing it wrong," Sara told them. The lights turn back on and the sweet bad girl grabs a pair of scissors from a table nearby. "You just need to push the right buttons."

Topher looks at the scissors Sara has, and his eyes open wide in fear. "Wait, you are not going to cut my precious hair, are you?" Topher asked feeling uneasy. "It's really valuable."

"Maybe, maybe not," Sara said shrugging without care. "Maybe if you give us useful information for us, I won't make you bald."

"Okay, okay I'll talk," Topher desperately said.

Pharaoh and Christopher look at Sara with smiles.

"You're good," Christopher complimented.

"And bad," Pharaoh approved.

"Thanks," Sara told them and rapidly focuses on the capture teen. "Now spill it Topher."

"The 'murderer' is a camper. Chris just used me and Courtney to stall time since we are obvious suspects so that camper can strike." Topher explained.

"Wow, that's notable from Chris," Sara admitted rather impressed.

"Yeah, the old man still has some good tricks up his sleeve," Topher said.

"Do you know who the camper is?" Christopher asked.

"Not a clue," Topher answered. "He told us nothing about the camper."

"Well, at least this information is now useful," Pharaoh said.

Feeling defeated, Topher comes up with an idea and smirks. He can still cause drama.

"Even though I don't know who did the 'murder' I believe it is Christopher since he is very strong," Topher said smirking.

"Yeah, he is," Sara said giggling, but suddenly stops herself. "I mean, what's your point?"

"It could be him; the dude can easily take down anybody pretty fast without causing too much noise. He took me out pretty easily." Topher is enlightened.

"Pharaoh agrees," Pharaoh said suspecting the kung fu fighter. "He thinks you are the culprit."

"And you're not?" Sara questioned. "I saw how well you handled those skeletons, you probably put traps all over this place."

"How dare you accused your Pharaoh," Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Maybe its Janet?" Christopher suggested. "She's been quiet through all of this."

"Where is Janet anyway?" Sara asked.

Since the lights are back, Knick is shown walking inside a solar room. Despite being dusty, the king's bed looks elegant and the windows have neat designs on them.

"I doubt Courtney will be here," Knick said to himself. "But I can take this opportunity and figure out how to get myself to the finale." He sits on the bed and dust pops up causing him to sneeze and cough. "Nobody has suspected a thing yet, but my next target should be Lucy. She has put a pause to her investigation, but she will continue." He opens a dresser to see bugs and rats come out of there. "Well, that's disgusting."

The door to the solar room closes causing Knick to look over there. The lights turn off once he walks up to the door.

"Shit," Knick said knowing he will be capture.

Inside one of the hallways, Courtney is taking a rest, breathing in and out as rain begins to pour down on Crowstillo Island.

"I think I lost them," Courtney said to herself.

"Not a chance," Lucy whispered into her ear causing the type A to scream with shock.

"Look, I'm done playing Chris' stupid game," Courtney told the contestant. "One of the campers is the 'murderer', okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lucy asked sincerely and confuse.

"Because the longer you and the others don't find out the more, I get paid," Courtney admitted.

"Wait, but aren't you like twenty?" Lucy asked.

"Nineteen," Courtney corrected.

"Shouldn't you have like, a job?"

"Can you stop asking questions, I don't need to tell you about my life," Courtney stated annoyed.

"Right, sorry, a force of habit." Lucy acted contritely.

The two girls glance around the area.

"Want to head back to the gran mess hall?" Lucy asked Courtney.

"Sure, beats being stuck hear."

Once the two girls head back to the gran mess hall, they see Christopher, Sara, and Pharaoh arguing with each other. They look at Topher, still tied up and smirking. The two girls walk up to him.

"You are enjoying this are you?" Courtney said with distaste.

"I like making drama, it is kind of my thing," Topher said with a smile.

Lucy whistles so the campers that are arguing can stop fighting. "Can someone explain what's going on?"

"We are trying to figure out which one of us is the 'killer'," Christopher answered politely. "But we went a bit overboard with the accusing."

"Where are Knick, Jared, and Casey?" Sara asked Lucy.

"We got separated when the storm took out the power a while ago," Lucy answered.

"And you didn't try to find them?" Christopher asked.

"I wasn't going to be looking around a castle with these many floors," Lucy confessed. "I can easily get captured."

"We haven't seen Janet either," Sara said. "I think it's safe to say it is not one of us that is in this room."

"Or is it?" Janet exclaimed entering the gran mess hall catching everyone inside by surprise.

"An incredible twist, Janet is still around," Topher exclaimed acting like a commentator.

"I know who did!" The space geek exclaimed.

"Finally," Courtney said. "I can now leave this place, who did it?"

"Sure; but let me explain how I figured it out," Janet told.

"Yes, I would love to hear how you solved this case," Lucy said encouraging the geek to proceed.

**Flashback**

For some reason, the flashback is in black and white, like a classic noir film.

"As the storm rages on like the roar of a lion," Janet narrated as she is looking down at the bodies of Chris and Chef. "I found a small string of hair next to Chris's face." Janet picks up the hair and stares at it. "I licked the hair to taste the culprit," The space geek opens her tongue. "Wait, did I lick it? I don't know, I bet it wouldn't taste good anyway."

"Get to the point!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Okay fine, the string of hair is blonde and there are only two blonde campers on this show."

**End Flashback**

Janet smiles at the campers as they realize who is the culprit.

"Christopher, tie up Lucy," Sara ordered.

"Wait, what?" Lucy said perplex by the situation. "It's not me." Christopher tackles her onto the ground.

"Pharaoh believes that wasn't necessary," Pharaoh said.

"Guys is not me; it has to be Casey," Lucy told the contestants as Christopher ties her up with rope.

"Casey is not even here," Sara told. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because of the way Janet described her flashback," Lucy explained. "It doesn't sound like her at all."

"Now that I think about," Christopher said finishing tying up the DIT. "Janet will never lick a string of hair."

The remaining campers, Courtney, and Topher glance at 'Janet'.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Janet asked. "We captured the criminal."

"If we did, Pharaoh believes Chris would have popped out right now and tell us we won the challenge," Pharaoh said.

Sara, Christopher, and Pharaoh walk closer to Janet.

"Okay fine," Janet takes out her brunet wig to reveal her blonde hair with some areas dye pink. "It's me, Casey."

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Sara asked the culprit.

"Uh, Courtney distract them," Casey told the brunette.

"Yeah, no, not in my contract." Courtney plainly said.

Christopher tackles Casey but the unpredictable mastermind dodges him. Pharaoh goes to untie Lucy while Sara tries to grab Casey through the mess hall.

"Sorry about accusing you," Pharaoh apologized.

"Well, that's new," Lucy said.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"Pharaoh is been acting quite normal these past two days," Lucy admitted. "Yeah, he still acts like a Pharaoh, but the way he talks now is slightly different than when I first met him."

**End Confessional**

Pharaoh prepares the rope and swings it at Casey only to capture Sara.

"Oops," Pharaoh said.

"Now is time to make my escape," Casey gloated. "Bargaby Bludiddle!"

She sprints off to the exit only for Courtney to use the door of the gran mess hall to hit Casey in the face, knocking the camper down for the count.

Christopher pokes her with a stick to see if Casey wakes up. The girl twitches her right leg, but she does not wake up.

"Guess we win the challenge," Sara said.

"Correct you are Saraphine!" Chris exclaimed, making the campers and Courtney jump in surprise. He walks to them with his signature smile. "Congrats on you four campers defeating the culprit Casey."

"Can you explain why Casey was hunting us down?" Lucy asked the host.

"Originally, I was going to reuse the psycho killer chainsaw with a hook idea with Chef," Chris explained.

"Of course, you will use something unoriginal," Sara said rolling her eyes.

Chris continues to explain ignoring her comment. "Casey happened to be nearby when I was discussing the idea to Chef, so I thought, why not use her as the killer?"

"Does that mean we all get immunity?" Pharaoh asked the host.

"Nope, but you four," Chris said to Christopher, Lucy, Pharaoh, and Sara. "Each gets a reward that will help you in the next challenge."

The four contestants cheer.

"Wait," Lucy said. "What happened to Knick, Janet, and Jared?" Lucy asked.

"Casey dragged them to the editing room," Chris answered. "I'm getting tired of answering you campers so just meet me on the roof during the campfire ceremony."

"I need to accompany you," Lucy to Chris. He groans in irritation. "I have valuable information that could lead to the culprit who sabotaged the votes."

Chris ponders for a moment and accepts the offer begrudgingly. "Alright, follow me to the editing room, Lucy."

Scene changes to Lucy and Chris entering the editing room. Chef is sitting on a chair and drinking coconut water from a coconut.

"Make this quick Lucy," Chris told the detective in training. "I need to discuss some things with Chef."

"Okay," Lucy agreed, and she pulls two pieces of paper out of her left pocket and opens both up. "Knick framed Pixel for something he didn't commit."

"I know," Chris said. "It was awesome, I love how he pulled that off."

Lucy figures that Chris would not care. She sighs in annoyance. She is going to have to explain to him another way.

"Knick has shown to be very quiet and stealthy," Lucy told the host. "It wouldn't be a surprise he is the one who sabotaged the votes and camera."

"You still have no concrete evidence," Chef told her. "And there is no footage of him tampering with it since the camera wasn't working." He looks at his partner. "This is a waste of time Chris."

"Footage?" Lucy wondered with that word sinking into her thoughts.

"Lucy, go," Chris told her, deciding that this whole talk was for nothing.

"Okay, but before I go, you should check the footage before the sabotage," Lucy said. "Somebody obviously had to go inside to take out the batteries so I will leave it up to you." The detective in training walks out of the editing room.

Chris, now curious about what she said to him, checks for the footage before the scene of the crime. The footage shows that the last person who went into the confessional was Chef and then not twenty seconds later, the screen turns black. The host's eyes wide up surprise by the revelation.

"Chef?" Chris asked himself, having a hard time processing all of this.

WHAM! Chef knocks Chris out with a frying pan.

"Sorry Chris, but I can't let you ruin the deal I made," Chef said.

**Campfire Ceremony**

It is night, the storm is gone, and the remaining eight campers gather around. Lucy, Knick, Jared, and Sara are sitting on a log in the middle. To the left, Pharaoh, Janet, and Christopher sitting on stumps. To the right is Casey, also sitting on a stump.

Chris and Chef are shown standing with the host, unexpectedly not having any marshmallows on the plate he is holding with his left hand.

"Tonight's loser is supposed to be the camper that Casey caught first," Chris explained. "But because I don't remember for some reason," The host rubs the back of his head, and Chef starts to sweat a bit. "Casey, who did you capture first?"

Casey stands up proudly. "It was…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jared."

The perfectionist sighs in defeat. "That makes sense." He stands up from the log. "Honestly, I never thought I will make this far. I really thought I'll be the first boot this season."

"It was an honor to train with you," Christopher said to Jared. "Even though it was for a while."

"I believe you proved to everyone you are cable of being a great player in this show and a great person." Lucy complimented.

"Not everybody has the chance to make it to the merge," Pharaoh said. "You have the Pharaoh's respect."

"Thanks, everyone," Jared said to the remaining campers. He begins to give tears of joy.

Jared walks up to the catapult of shame. Despite not winning, he proves himself to be a greater person than he ever knew. Chef pulls the lever, launching Jared far away from the island.

"The rest of you are safe, for now," Chris said to the remaining campers. Once the campers walk down the stairs from the roof, Chef approaches the host.

"Chris; Courtney, and Topher are nowhere to be found," Chef said.

Chris shrugs. "If they die out there in the woods is not my problem. The contract states that they have to be in the castle the whole cameo."

"Fang has escape also Chris," Chef said.

"Crap, that's a problem. Listen, I have a major headache, so we'll continue discussing this tomorrow." Chris said to Chef.

Inside the boy's cabin, Knick, Pharaoh, and Christopher are in their pajamas. The journalist is the only one awake with a lamp nearby illuminating his notebook as he writes stuff down. When he looks up, he notices a paper under the door.

The camera from the campsite focuses on Knick as he already opened the door. He sees Casey outside in her pajamas.

"I didn't read the note," Knick said. "But if it's a love letter I'm not interested."

"I'm guessing you are the type of guys who don't like fun," Casey said playfully.

"Get to the point," Knick stated. "I have no reason being out here so late at night."

"You think you're so smart," Casey said then scoffs. "I'm not naïve, I know you wrote that letter to me."

"Where are you going with this?" Knick forcefully asked.

"I could have lied to Chris and eliminated you today," Casey said with a happy grin.

"So why didn't you?" Knick wondered.

**Confessional: Knick**

"Might as well keep asking questions I guess," Knick said.

**End Confessional**

Casey walks towards Knick getting awfully close to him as both stare coldly at each other. "Because you have would have gone free without remorse." Casey plainly said. "And I want to make sure when you lose, it blows up in your face, figurately and literally."

"I will be disappointed if you don't try," Knick said to her. The two campers walk away and head to their respective cabin.

The episode still does not finish. A camera pans to a shore on Crowstillo Island showing Courtney, Topher, and Fang waiting for something.

A boat appears carrying five people. It is hard to tell who they are until the five arrive at the shore.

"Glad you all can make," Topher said with a villainous grin. "I know we don't get along that very well, but I hope that doesn't jeopardize our mission."

"This better be worth it," Said Heather.

"Yes, it would be a shame we went all through this knowing it was in vain." The charmer Alejandro said wearing his normal attire.

"Are you sure the money is real?" Another person asked which is revealed to be Justin.

"Of course," Courtney said. "Chris was in a total shock when he thought the campers were leaving with actual treasure."

Ezekiel, still feral, begins speaking gibberish.

"Ezekiel has a point; how do we know where the treasure is hidden in the castle?" Alejandro asked Topher.

"And that my friend, is where _he_ comes in," Topher answered presenting the final person getting out of the boat.

The teen is wearing what appears to be Alejandro's clothing but cover in dirt and has holes. He fixes his red bandana.

"Let's make everyone go to Davy Jones' locker," Henry said with crazy eyes. You can practically feel the hatred in him.

"Now that we are settled, we'll strike in the morning," Topher said to everyone, and they all nod. "Good, now let me finish off this episode." The number one fan looks at the camera ready to end the episode.

"Seven campers remain, but it is not going to be easy for their next challenge," Topher said then chuckles. "What will happen to this show? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Merge:**

**Girls: Casey, Janet, Sara, and Lucy**

**Boys: Christopher, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_9__th__\- Pixel_

_8__th__\- Jared_

**A/N: Its the final seven folks and the next chapter is going to be epic. Leave a review or PM what you think of this chapter.**


	11. Uprising Thee McLean

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "I announced the merge to the final eight campers," The contestants cheer for reaching the merge. "Once they finish their break," Jared is training with Christopher, Casey is hanging around with Janet, and Sara is watching birds. "The campers had to survive a murder mystery challenge," The contestants gasp at seeing fake dead bodies of Chris and Chef.

"With Courtney and Topher as guest appearances," Topher is tackled by Christopher and Courtney runs away from the campers. "As the campers get captured one by one," The flashback shows Jared and Knick getting captured. "The remaining four campers were able to figure out it was Casey all along," Casey takes off a brown wig from her hair revealing herself.

"In the end, Jared was eliminated for being the first person captured by Casey," Jared is shown wiping tears of joy for making it to the merge.

The flashbacks end. Chris is on top of Crowstillo Castle's roof smiling. "We are down to the final seven so make sure to use the bathroom before watching this awesome exciting episode of Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

The episode starts with Pharaoh waking up from his bed, wearing his pajamas. He rubs his eyes and then looks to his right to see Knick and Christopher are already out of the cabin. He lets out a sigh before standing up to get a good stretch.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

Pharaoh is wearing again his red shirt and blue jeans in the confessional. "I'm starting to wonder if anybody is going to figure out that I'm just acting as a Pharaoh," Pharaoh admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love that I made it this far without anybody knowing, but I want to start being my ownself. It's not so bad because nobody is out to get me, but I still want to at least make one friend here."

**End Confessional**

Christopher is taking a jog through the woods calmly. He starts walking and takes a rest on a stump nearby.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I might need to make at least two allies," Christopher said, raising his hand and showing two fingers open from his palm. "This could be just overthinking, since usually strong and athletic players make it far, but I want to make sure I don't get voted off for being a big physical threat. The question is, who do I ally with?"

**End Confessional**

As Christopher wipes sweat off his face using his jacket, Sara appears walking by holding a half-empty bottle of water.

"Wants some water?" Sara asked him firmly, but the kung fu fighter knew she was asking politely. "I drank some of it already, but you look like you need it more than I do."

"Thank you," Christopher said to her as he grabs the water bottle. He moves a bit to his left on the stump so Sara can sit next to him. The sweet bad girl gladly sits as Christopher begins to drink water.

"Since Jared is gone, our old team has the vast majority of players," Sara said to Christopher. "We ally with Janet and Casey."

Christopher finishes the bottle of water. "That is a wonderful idea, Sara." He said as both campers look at each other. "We four can do some training some time together."

"I guess a little exercise with you wouldn't hurt," Sara said, trying to hide her blushing.

"It won't, I make sure I give proper exercises to those who can handle it," Christopher said, oblivious to what Sara meant. "Anyway, I must go and take a shower before the challenge starts." The kung fu fighter gets up and jogs away, heading to the castle.

"Oooooooo," Casey said as she jumps out of a tree and runs up to Sara. "Somebody has a crush."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked her bitterly.

"I honestly couldn't tell before why you wanted to keep Christopher around, but now I understand." Casey teased.

"He is a great ally to have for an alliance, that's why," Sara explained.

"Keep telling yourself that," Casey said with a sly grin.

Sara groans with annoyance and decides to change the subject. "Where's Janet?" She asked Casey.

"I'm up here," Janet called out as the camera pans to the space geek sitting on a tree branch up on a high tree. "Hi!" She waved kindly.

"Get down here we need to talk," Sara said to her.

"Um, okay!" Janet shouted with hesitation.

**Confessional: Janet**

"I knew climbing up trees with Casey was a bad idea," Janet said.

**End Confessional**

Luckily, Janet can climb down without hurting herself and walks towards the stump where Casey and Sara are.

"I already talked to Christopher that I am making an alliance and he is in," Sara said. "You two should consider joining."

"Sounds exciting," Janet said. "I always wanted to be in an alliance."

"Good," Sara said with a smile.

"Sure," Casey agreed. "Maybe we can even get closer to you like you're doing with…"

"Shut it, Casey," Sara said.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I know Christopher nor Janet will not step out of the alliance, but Casey doesn't give me the impression she will listen to the group," Sara admitted. "As long as I can figure out how she works which might be impossible, I have a good shot to at least making the final four."

**Confessional: Casey**

"Unless it benefits me, I am not going to help this alliance vote off anybody," Casey said. "When it comes down to it, I will be the next target if the other players are gone, and I want to have fun messing with Knick as much as I can."

**End Confessionals**

Lucy and Knick are the only ones so far eating oatmeal for breakfast at the gran mess hall. They sit at the opposite side of the table. Chef is watching the two not looking at each other, not even saying a word. That is until Lucy decides to speak up.

"You know you cannot keep this up forever," Lucy said to the journalist as she pokes the oatmeal with her spoon. "I have no doubt you are cheating this game." She looks at Chef, causing the buff man to flinch and return to making more oatmeal.

Knick continues to remain silent.

"I honestly want to know why you decide to cheat, when you most likely would have gotten to the merge anyway considering the team we were on," Lucy told him.

"Can I eat my disgusting breakfast in peace?" Knick mumbled, beginning to get agitated with Lucy.

"Was it because of fear?" Lucy asked.

**Confessional: Knick**

"Lucy is starting to piss me off," Knick said, annoyance and anger in his voice. "I regret getting rid of Max instead of her. At least Max had obvious weaknesses that I could have used to my advantage. I need to convince the others to vote her off, pronto." Knick also remembers what happened last night. "And then there's Casey." He groans with frustration. "I'll get rid of her another time, she's not a threat to me."

**Confessional: Lucy**

"I know it is not a good idea to take down Knick and forget about the others," Lucy said. "But I cannot let him get away with what's he done."

**End Confessionals**

The campers are eating their breakfast. As the former Dangerous Dragons chat and laugh at jokes, Pharaoh uncomfortably watches Lucy and Knick glaring at each other.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"Well, something happened between those two."

**End Confessional**

"Campers," Chris said through the speakers of the gran mess hall. "Make your way up to the roof of Crowstillo's castle, I have a special announcement to make."

The seven campers and Chef make it to the rooftop as Chris taps his foot.

"Finally, all of you made it," Chris said. Chef stands next to the host.

"What's the special announcement?" Christopher wondered.

"Is it a non-elimination challenge?" Janet wondered.

"Somebody is returning to the game?" Lucy asked.

"I hope not," Knick stated. "I don't need to have more enemies." He said and gives a brief glare to the detective in training.

"Nope," Chris answered all of them.

"Then tell us already," Sara bluntly said.

"Knick is being disqualified!" Chris announced, his tone sounding frustrated.

"What!?" Knick said.

"What!?" Chef said.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Chef asked the host. "We got bigger problems right now."

Chris turns around to face Chef. "Bigger problems? Bigger problems!?" He said, his voice getting more furious.

"I feel like Chris is going to explode," Pharaoh admitted.

"The biggest problem is you backstabbing me by making a secret alliance again," Chris said to Chef and then points to Knick.

"Wait what?" Sara said confused.

Chris turns his back at Chef to answer Sara's question. "That's right, since the second episode, Knick and Chef have been cheating the game and unfairly voting off contestants."

"So that's why Leon was voted off so early." Pharaoh realized.

"Chris, come on man this is nonsense," Chef said trying clam down the host. "You must have been spending too much time with Lucy."

"No Chef, I checked all the footage last night," Chris said. "You hit me on the back of my head with a frying pan sealed it. I couldn't even make my coffee in time."

"So that's why his eyes are all bloody red," Casey said. The camera zooms into Chris's irritated eyes then zooms out to see the host and Chef.

"Chef, at a time like this, why would you do this to me?" Chris asked Hatchet.

"Chris, you need to realize that the viewers and producers no longer care about this show," Chef said.

Chris looks like he is about to cry. "That is not true, the views have been rising…"

Chef does not let the host finish.

"It's not good enough Chris," Chef told his buddy. "Knick offered me the deal and I did it so the ratings can spike up. I did it for you."

"Can somebody enlighten us on what's going on?" Sara asked.

Chris sighs. It is time to tell them the truth. He looks at the seven campers who are waiting for an answer, doing his best to hold his tears.

"Total Drama is canceled," Chris said, earning gasps from the seven contestants.

"Wait, but we are still here," Pharaoh said confused.

"Yeah, because this is the last season of Total Drama," Chris said struggling with every word he speaks out of his mouth. "Due to the events of season five, the producers and company decided to cancel the show, stating that it was no longer being successful."

"Then why are we here?" Christopher wondered.

"Show was greenlit for one more season before being canceled," Chef answered the kung fu fighter's question. Chris nods his head.

"I had to take away my sweet vacation time to try and save this show," Chris said.

"That is… somewhat nice of you." Knick stated.

"Yeah, my brief vacation made me realize that I was being a psychotic asshole, so I got therapy and tone down the levels," Chris admitted. "But it doesn't matter now! And what's great is Chef is making a show that the producers thought it was such a good idea." He said the last sentence sarcastically.

"Hey, the audience loves the original cast," Chef said trying to make his buddy understand. "And kids are all the ratings these days. So, I thought, why not hire a bunch of kids to pretend to be Total Drama teens from the original cast, going through wacky adventures in a daycare?"

"A daycare?" Lucy questioned. "Will that idea even work?"

"Apparently," Knick said. "Since the producers are already working on it."

"How can you betray Total Drama?" Chris whined at Chef.

"I barely even get money from this," Chef explained annoyed how his friend is acting. "While you stuff yourself with jacuzzies and fancy napkins. You should be happy I am still making something close to the show."

"Okay, as much as I find this amusing," Casey said with glee. "And I really find this amusing, shouldn't we be starting the challenge?"

"You're right Casey, right after Knick takes the catapult…" Chris, Chef, and the contestants see Knick breaking the lever of the catapult. "Of shame"

Sending all force to his left leg, the journalist gives a big push to the catapult and said machine falls from the roof to the ground, breaking into pieces.

"What the heck man!?" Chris shouted with anger.

"I've played this game too long to let my goals end this way," Knick said. "I am not going anywhere. Unless I am eliminated from a campfire ceremony or getting the last place in a challenge, I am not out of this game."

"Please, stop trying to stall the inevitable," Lucy told the journalist.

"Let me tell you all a truthful revelation," Knick said with a devious smile.

"Please, what you can say that can shock us now?" Sara wondered.

"There is no million-dollar prize," Knick said casually.

Processing what he just said, the six campers shout at the same, "What!?".

"That's right, during my alliance with Chef he told me that there is no grand prize because of the budget this show has left," Knick said, enjoying the reactions of the campers.

"So, what were we going to win?" Lucy asked lividly at Chris.

"Pride of being the last winner of Total Drama?" Chris sheepishly answered.

"Well screw this then," Sara said. "I'm not participating in more challenges if there is no money involved."

"What was I supposed to do?" Chris asked anybody that can hear him. "The original island sank, there's no budget for another world tour and the producers had to sell Pahkitew Island. You guys wanted to hunt for food?"

"Was season five that bad that they had to sell an artificial island?" Janet asked.

"Yes," Chris answered starting to cry. "And this is the only island that can put Total Drama back on track."

"Because of us?' Janet said hoping for another yes.

"Because of Crowstillo's treasure," Chris answered feeling already tired of giving so much information.

"Wait, Crowstillo's treasure is real?" Knick asked.

"Of course, you maggot," Chef said sternly. "That's the whole reason this place was brought."

"So, this island was bought because Chris thought by getting the treasure and giving it to the producers would allow him to continue the series non-stop?" Lucy concluded.

"Yes," Chef replied. "But the producers already made up their mind and no longer want this show."

"Chris," Lucy called out to the host who is sitting and crying. "Why don't you just use the treasure for the million-dollar prize? The gold and diamonds in there must be worth millions already."

Chris wipes tears off his face. "That's… a great idea Lucy!" Chris told the DIT. He stands up proudly. "So what that Total Drama is going to be over. I as host will make sure this season will end in a bang."

"To be clear, we are competing for a million dollars?" Pharaoh said wanting to make sure.

"Yep, the one-million-dollar prize!"

The campers cheer happily until they the static sound of a mega horn.

"That is not going to happen," exclaimed a voice. Chef, Chris, and the contestants look down from the roof to see Topher holding a red mega horn.

To Topher's right are Alejandro, Heather, Justin, and Courtney. To his left is Fang, Ezekiel, and Henry. Behind the group are four cannons and four medium-size catapults.

"We are here to take the treasure Chris," Topher exclaimed through the mega horn. "Either give it to us now or we take down the castle."

"Do you think he will give us the treasure immediately?" Justin asked Topher.

"Nah, as proven in Pahkitew Island episode ten, the old man is stubborn," Topher answered the model. "We will give him five minutes, we have him surrounded."

Back on the rooftop, Chris, Chef, and the campers huddle up to discuss the situation.

"Alright, forget about disqualifying Knick, we need all the help we can get," Chris told them.

Knick smirks and Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Today's challenge is taking down the sinister eight and capturing them," Chris told them.

"Sinister eight? Really?" Sara said deadpanned.

Chris ignores her comment, determine to take down Topher and the others. "I'll distract them while the seven of you and Chef head to the storage room to find anything useful that can take the sinister eight down. The challenge starts now."

As the contestants and Chef run downstairs to the storage room Chris calls out Topher's name.

"Topher!" The host exclaimed.

"You're going to give _me _the million dollars old man?" Topher taunted.

"What do you mean by _me_?" Alejandro questioned the fan.

Topher turns off the mega horn and chuckles lightly. "Come on Al, I said we not me." Topher lied causing his team to look at him skeptically. "Whatever," Topher said brushing off their looks and focuses on Chris again, turning on the mega horn so the host can hear him. "Give us the million dollars now Chris!"

"Sure, just let me get it," Chris shouted so the eight can hear. The eight trespassers see Chris leave the roof. They stand there for a bit until Henry decides to speak.

"I don't think he's coming down," Henry said.

"We all know that idiot," Heather retorted to the orphan.

"Hey, I had the million dollars on me unlike all of you." Henry snapped back at her, indirectly retorting the rest of the squad.

"People relax," Topher said to ease the tension. For his plan to work, everybody must cooperate. "Let's send Chris a message." The fan grins darkly.

Inside the castle, the campers and Chef are walking down the last floor of stairs. From the front to back go, Lucy, Pharaoh, Janet, Sara, Casey, Knick, Christopher, and Chef.

"The stairs take a beating on you when you're rushing," Janet said already feeling tired.

"Focus maggot," Chef told her. "We can't let them get the…" Chef is interrupted as a cannonball breaks part of a wall of the castle, hitting Chef on his right ribcage causing him to fall off the stairs and land with a thud.

The contestants are quickly running down the stairs to aid Chef.

"Chef, Chef!" Lucy exclaimed.

Chef groans in pain.

"He's not going to stand up," Lucy examined. "We have to go without him."

"The storage room is not too far," Christopher told them. "Let's go!"

The campers continue to run to the room nearly a few yards away. With his great sound range, Christopher hears another cannonball closing in.

"Get down!" Christopher shouted as he pushes Knick into the ground as both avoid cannonball.

"These guys are really serious," Janet exclaimed with fear.

"Keep it up people," Sara reminded the geek and the others to focus. Christopher and Knick get up and the gang finally makes it to the storage room.

Seeing piles of junk all over Lucy hatches a plan.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Lucy ordered. "Casey and Christopher, distract them while Pharaoh, Janet, and Sara make traps around the castle. Knick and I will help Chris get the treasure out of here."

"Why am I going with you?" Knick questioned her.

"Because frankly, I don't trust you with the others," Lucy stated.

Knick just accepts it and follows Lucy, both leaving the room.

"Okay, so I am not good with traps," Sara said to Pharaoh and Janet. "The last one I did turn out horrible." She remembers how her trap for Fang failed big time.

"Lucky for you two, Pharaoh is quite the trap master," Pharaoh said with a nice smile. "But you two are going to have to follow Pharaoh's orders."

"Sure," Janet said excitedly. Sara just shrugs which indicates that she is okay for it for now.

After a few cannonball launches, Crowstillo's castle is starting to become unstable.

"A few more should do," Topher said to Fang and feral Ezekiel, who are the ones who are using the cannons.

"Wait," Courtney said to the two creatures. She then looks at Topher. "If they keep firing, the castle will collapse on all of those campers."

"So?" Heather said with sass. "With the castle down, it would be easier to grab the treasure."

"But the contestants that Chris has are going to get seriously injured," Courtney said.

Justin scoffs at the former CIT. "Since when do you care about others?"

"Listen," Courtney said to the seven accomplices. "I came here for the treasure like all of you however, I am not going to injure the players."

"Well I don't care what you think," Henry said to her. "I want the treasure and I want it now!"

He pushes Courtney to the side and rushes to one the cannons. He pulls the string to the closest cannon and it explodes. Black ash almost covers Henry's entire face.

Casey and Christopher appear from a bush nearby.

"I knew to put a dodgeball in their cannons would result in something booming," Casey joked.

"Simple, yet effective," Christopher congratulated the unpredictable mastermind.

"You!" Henry hissed see the two campers.

"Me?" Christopher said pointing to himself.

"No not you, her!" Henry said.

"You mean Heather or Courtney?" Casey joked.

Henry growls and runs up to Christopher and Casey.

"Henry wait," Topher called out, but it is no use.

"Well Christopher, I leave this up to you," Casey told the kung fu fighter. She climbs the nearest tree so Henry can follow her.

"Get back here," Henry exclaimed, ignoring Christopher and proceeds to climb the tree Casey went.

"Well Topher, do something," Heather said to the fan.

"Uh, right," Topher said then looks at Ezekiel. "Fang, take care of him," Topher commanded.

Fang nods showing his sharp teeth, grinning maliciously at the kung fu fighter. Christopher gulps, but remains determine and puts himself into a tai chi stance.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I was intimidated, it's a two-leg shark with about fifty thousand teeth," Christopher said. "Who wouldn't be intimidated?"

**End Confessional**

Fang rapidly goes for a bite and Christopher leaps back avoiding the shark's fangs.

"The only way I can hurt him is going behind him or throwing projectiles," Christopher said to himself as he manages to leap away from Fang's bite attack again. "This is going to take a while."

As Christopher battles against Fang Heather is starting to get impatient and walks up to Topher.

"Let's just barge in already since new leaf over here," Heather said referring to Courtney. "Doesn't want to take out the castle."

Topher adjusts himself, getting fed up with the queen bee. "Alright, alright." He sees Ezekiel scratching his neck like a dog. "Ezekiel, break down the front door," Topher instructed.

Ezekiel nods and heads to the door of Crowstillo's castle using his body to try and knock down the door.

Inside the castle, Janet hears the knocks on the door. "Ooo, I'll get it," Janet said.

"Janet, wait!" Sara and Pharaoh exclaimed as the camera pans to them. They are finishing a trap.

"Who is it?" Janet asked. Ezekiel's growls can be heard from the outside. "Sorry cannot let you in now we're trying to put traps here." As the space geek leaves to go with Sara and Pharaoh, Ezekiel manages to make a hole on the door and use his left hand to grab the handle.

"We barely have any traps left," Sara said to Pharaoh and Janet.

"Relax, lets head to the kitchen and to see if there are any bananas," Pharaoh told the two girls.

With the trio heading to the kitchen and Ezekiel about to burst through the door, scene changes to Knick and Lucy lifting the treasure chest in a room full of books and a telescope nearby.

Chris is looking through the telescope and sees the feral breaking down the front door. "Dang it," He said as he stops looking at the telescope. "Can't you two go any faster?"

"We would if you gave us assistance," Knick stated.

"Don't you two have fit bodies?" Chris asked.

"Gold is not light you know," Lucy stated.

"Alright fine,"

The host helps Lucy and Knick with the treasure chest containing the diamonds and gold.

"There is a room nearby where I put my junk in there," Chris said.

"Too much information dude," Knick said.

"Yeah, I didn't need to hear that," Lucy agreed.

"Teenagers," Chris said as he rolls his eyes. "I'm talking about the junk that I use for challenges. There's an empty plastic treasure chest in that room that we can use to trick Topher and the others."

"Nice," Knick said with a smile.

"Of course, you will like that idea," Lucy said to the journalist bitterly as the three continue walking slowly to the prop room while carrying the treasure.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Knick asked getting irritated.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe has to deal with you cheating the game." Lucy casually said.

"Alright," Chris said. "As much as I love two teens bickering, you two need to focus."

"You know you need to do something about him, Chris," Lucy told the host. "You can't let him run the game like this."

"Lucy, have you ever seen Total Drama?" Knick sincerely asked. "Bunch of contestants have gotten away with cheating and sabotaging."

"Okay Lucy, even though I'm not disqualifying Knick because he is helping me, I will give other types of punishments for him during the rest of his stay, got it?" Chris said proposing a deal.

"Yes, that would be most acceptable," Lucy agreed. Knick just blankly stares at the two.

**Confessional: Knick**

"She wants me out of this island," Knick stated. "Can't blame her though."

**End Confessional**

Casey is hopping like a frog and swinging through vines on trees as Henry continues to chase her, jumping from tree to tree.

**Confessional: Casey**

"For someone so scrawny, Henry can move fast," Casey admitted.

**Confessional: Henry**

"It's the adrenaline," Henry said, moving his right arm like he is lifting weights. "When that kicks in you pretty much forget what you can't do in normal circumstances."

**End Confessional**

The two stop jumping trees and decide to catch their breath. Casey is standing on a branch on a tree with reddish-orange leaves. Henry is standing also on a branch of a tree. This tree's leaves are brownish orange.

"Can you tell me why you're so persistent?" Casey asked Henry. "Is it because you finally want to admit your feelings for me?"

"As if," Henry said. "I will never like you. You cost me the treasure."

"How was I supposed to know it was real?" Casey asked sincerely.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that the crew and I are getting that treasure," Henry spoke.

Feeling adrenaline again, the two jumps through trees until Henry mistakes the timing in his next jump and falls to the ground, hitting every tree branch along the way including his nuts.

Henry winces in pain and is unable to move, his body on the ground. Casey walks up to him wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Wow, you gave me a workout," Casey admitted then giggles. "So, Captain Henry, what's your scheme to take the gold?"

"As if I will ever tell a big eye idiot like you the plan," Henry said mumbling since his face is on dirt. "Besides, this was all Topher's planning."

"Really?" Casey questioned. "I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah, the only reason he brought me here is that I am the only one who knows which floor the treasure chest is in," Henry confessed.

"And you are over here," Casey said surprisingly emotionless.

"Yeah, I admit going at you alone was stupid," Henry mumbled.

**Confessional: Casey**

"For someone who claims to be intelligent, Henry makes stupid decisions," Casey said.

**End Confessional**

Around the woods, Fang is sniffing out the kung fu fighter. He passes by a bush where Christopher is hiding, the fighter undetected. Once the mutant shark's footsteps cannot be heard he looks around for anything that can help him. He spots a large hole nearby, the same hole he and his teammates made for the first time to capture that shark.

With an idea in his head, he grabs the nearest rock and throws it at Fang. The rock hits the shark's nose, making Fang turn around and see Christopher sticking his tongue out and shaking his butt to mock the shark.

Fang now scowling, opens its mouth, and runs towards his prey. The buff teen heads to the hole and almost falls in but stops just in time. Watching the shark getting closer by the second he gets into a judo stance.

In a split second, Christopher slides to his left evading Fang's teeth and causing the shark to fall into the hole.

"It may have looked easy, but it was not," Christopher said to the audience.

With Fang and Henry defeated the other five remaining ex-campers wait for Ezekiel to open the door to Crowstillo's Castle. To their disappointment, Ezekiel accidentally breaks both handles to open the door.

"Of course, the freak messes up the plan," Heather said causing the feral to growl.

"Easy Zeke," Topher said to the boy.

"Let me use my head and think of something," Justin suggested. Alejandro and Courtney smirk.

Both them, Topher, and Heather use Justin as a battering ram.

"I didn't mean literally!" Justin cried.

Luckily, the model must have a thick skull because the entrance to the castle breaks, not without giving Justin a headache of course.

"At least it wasn't my face," Justin admitted rubbing his bruised head.

"Greetings young travelers," Pharaoh exclaimed. The sinister six gaze up and see Pharaoh, Janet, and Sara on the second floor. "What brings you to the great Pharaoh's royal palace?"

"We know you're faking it Pharaoh," Topher shouted.

"Wait, you're just pretending to be one to annoy people?" Sara asked a bit surprised by the revelation.

"Not really, it was just a dare my friends made me do," Pharaoh sheepishly explained.

Janet whines sorrowfully. "I thought you were a real Pharaoh."

Back on the first floor, Alejandro notices two stairs. One to the left and run to the right. "We need to split up."

"Right," Topher agreed. "Heather, Alejandro, and I will take the right while Justin, Courtney, and Ezekiel distract the contestants."

Everyone agrees and heads out with the plan. The three contestants look to their left seeing the arch-villain, queen bee, and copycat run up the stairs.

"I have never seen those stairs there before," Pharaoh admitted.

"Me too," Sara and Janet said at the same time.

Thanks to his freakish nature, Ezekiel's mobility allows him to evade all the traps set on the stairway. Justin's case is exactly the opposite. The model activates a bear trap, causing the metallic mouth to bite hard his right leg.

"Ow, my leg modeling career," Justin exclaimed.

"You put a bear trap?" Sara questioned the fake royal.

"It's effective," Pharaoh sincerely answered.

"You impress me, your highness," Sara joked.

Almost making it to the second floor, Justin slips on a banana peel making him fall down the stairs and getting bruises all over his body. Specifically, his face.

He breaths in and out, worry about his face. He grabs a pocket mirror from the left pocket of his jean, miraculously not damage at all. Looking at how black and blue his face is he begins to panic.

"My career is over!" Justin exclaimed with sorrow and miserably. He gets into a fetal position and whimpers about why he came to this island in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm not going through those stairs," Courtney stated as she passes by Justin.

Ezekiel makes up to the second floor, growling at the campers.

"Million," Ezekiel said.

"Ugh, it's hideous," Sara said disgust by the homeschool's appearance.

"It's just Ezekiel," Janet said to her.

"I know, that's why I said its hideous." Sara clarified.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I know Ezekiel should not have suffered so much on this show," Sara said with a hint of sadness. "But the dude looks nasty."

**End Confessional**

Ezekiel pounces on Pharaoh ready to scratch. Sara does a swift kick to the feral's face allowing Pharaoh to get out of this predicament. Ezekiel then pounces on Sara and the two start to wrestle.

With the distraction in full motion, Alejandro, Heather, Topher, and Courtney head to the third floor.

"Alright Topher shows us the way," Courtney said to her partner in crime as the four continue to run.

"About that," Topher said with guilt and stops in his tracks causing the other three to stop as well. "I don't where the treasure chest is."

"Excuse me?" Heather said. "What do you mean you don't know where it is?"

"Henry is the only one who knows exactly where it is," Topher embarrassedly added.

"Great, just great," The queen bee sarcastically said.

Suddenly, the four hear arguing coming from the ceiling. It's hard to know who is talking, but one thing is for certain, somebody is up there.

"Looks like we know where to go," Alejandro said with a villainous grin.

Scene changes to Lucy and Knick not gazing at each other while Chris locks a door so the three can stay inside.

"You two like bickering," Chris said loud and clear.

"We do not bicker," Lucy and Knick stated at the same time.

"You two should start figuring out a plan right now, I doubt the other campers can hold off the sinister eight for so long," Chris mentioned to them.

The two look at each other.

"We need to put our differences aside at least for now," Knick stated to Lucy.

"Agreed," Lucy concurred. "Besides, we don't need to come up with an elaborate plan."

The three can hear knocking from the door.

"Why are you even knocking?" Heather asked someone through the other side of the door.

"I just felt like it, you got a problem with that?" Courtney argued.

"They're already here," Chris whispered to Lucy and Knick.

"Good, open the door," Knick stated casually.

Hearing that Chris wants to come up with a retort but honestly, he has no other choice but to trust the two teens. Chris opens the door and Topher immediately gives him a headbutt causing him to lie unconscious.

Topher rubs his forehead from the pain he collected. The other three ex-campers enter the room.

"The treasure, where is it?" Alejandro said menacingly.

Lucy and Knick stand behind the treasure.

"I think it's right behind them," Topher said.

"Course it is we are not blind," Courtney told.

"Give us the treasure already," Heather said impatiently.

"To whom?" Knick said, pretending to wonder.

"To us obviously," Courtney said.

"But shouldn't the treasure go to the person who is in charge?" Lucy asked the four.

"Chica, that attempt of making us turn against each other will not work," Alejandro declared.

"True, but the captain always gets more than the crew," Lucy lied.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"That's a lie, either the entire crew splits the treasure equally or they take what they can find first." Lucy corrected.

**End Confessional **

"So, we are wondering who the person is that made this grand master plan," Knick said.

"Afterall, that person must be better than all of you for creating such an elaborate scheme," Lucy admitted.

"Why thank you, Lucy, I am a pretty clever guy," Topher said confidently.

"Oh please, you are not better than me," Heather said to Topher. "You're plan wouldn't work without me, so I deserve the treasure."

"Hey, who's the one who contacted all of you to come?" Courtney asked the two and pointed to herself. "Me and I lost a lot of money because of it. If anyone deserves that treasure is me."

Lucy and Knick smirk as they see the three begin to fight, pulling hairs and leaving the room. The only person left standing is Alejandro.

The Spaniard smirks in delight. "Very well, I promised Heather I wouldn't do this, but this can be an exception." Alejandro rips his red jacket and his white shirt off.

Seeing the Spaniard's gorgeous abs and muscular tan chest Lucy stares at Alejandro's body.

"Wow," Lucy said as her face starts to turn red as a tomato. She is getting fluster right now.

"Lucy, it would be exceptionable not to give me the treasure chest," Alejandro said to the DIT.

"Yes, Alejandro," Lucy stated in a trance-like she was hypnotized.

Knick rushes forward and knees Alejandro in the nuts.

"Maldita sea," Alejandro said before collapsing to the ground. "Why you have to break the men code?"

No longer seeing the arch villain's magnificent body, Lucy snaps out of her trance, yet her face is still ripe as a tomato.

"Luckily, I'm not Pixel," Knick stated, a small chuckle escaping.

"Huh?" Lucy said, unsure what the journalist meant.

With Alejandro down and the other three teenagers fighting it seems that the contestants have won. Lucy and Knick look through the hallway to see the three to their right. To their left is Chef holding two patches of rope.

A transition happens as a panoramic view shows the sunset and then going down to see the sinister eight tied up in rope except for Fang who is in a cylinder tank and feral Ezekiel in a steel cage.

The campers, Chris, and Chef walk out of the castle to meet the intruders.

"I should be extremely angry at all of you for pulling a stunt like that," Chris said to the trespassers. "But this is helping the ratings for this season."

"Screw you Chris and this show," Heather exclaimed.

"Your old news Chris, Total Drama will never return without me in the picture," Topher said to the host. "You will not have this show forever."

"Yeah, yeah I have heard those many times before," Chris said not caring. "Since none of you are competing, I cannot punish you, but there are possible lawsuits in the making."

"Jokes on you, I don't own have nothing," Henry said bitterly.

"Chef and Christopher, help me launch these kids into the new catapult of shame," Chris ordered. The view pans to the new catapult of shame, a bit larger than the old one.

"You have another one?" Knick asked with disbelief.

"Of course," Chris said casually.

Once Christopher and Chef put the ex-campers into the catapult Chris rapidly pulls the lever launching them into the sky.

"That felt good," Chris said with a happy sigh. He turns around to face the campers as Christopher walks to Casey, Janet, and Sara.

"Congratulations everyone for completing the treasure saving challenge so for that, there is no elimination today!" The host declared.

The contestants cheer happily.

"Go back to the cabins and enjoy the rest of the night," Chris said.

As the contestants walk back to the cabins Janet accidentally trips on a hard-gray string.

"That's weird," Janet said. Curiosity spiking in her, she pulls the string.

"Janet no!" Sara exclaimed but it is too late.

Turns out Casey did not clog all the cannons with dodgeballs and that same cannon not clog was the one Janet pulled the string. A cannonball hits directly at Crowstillo's castle damaging it more and creating a bigger hole. With one side almost completely gone the castle begins to tumble down, turning the place into nothing but ruins.

"Maybe Chris won't notice?" Pharaoh said.

The host screams in agony and surprise when he walks by. "The castle, what happened to the castle!? It's all ruin!"

As much as the campers love to see Chris blow a fuse and hyperventilate, they contain themselves from retorting, not wanting to deal with the host's wrath.

"Who is responsible for this?" Chris shouted as he looks around to find the guilty teen, which is Janet, who sheepishly waves still holding the string on her left hand.

A camera zooms in on Chris's fuming face then the scene changes to Janet on the new catapult of shame. The space geek is too tune on space to realize what is going on. The host pulls the lever and she is no longer on the island.

Chef walks up to Chris's right side holding a plate containing two cups of hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate Chris?" Chef offered.

"Yes," Chris said and takes a cup of hot chocolate. "I'm still mad at you."

Chef sighs. "I know."

After taking a sip of hot chocolate Chris looks at the camera to wrap the episode. "After a classic battle for Crowstillo's treasure the campers are victorious. What kind of dangers and exciting challenges will be next? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Merge:**

**Girls: Casey, Sara, and Lucy**

**Boys: Christopher, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_9__th__\- Pixel_

_8__th__\- Jared_

_7__th__\- Janet_

**A/N: When Total Dramarama started airing into half of its first season an idea popped into my brain thinking if Total Drama ever makes another season I think it would be cool if that season explored about the show being canceled. This is one of the reasons why I created this story. Leave a review or PM what you think of this chapter.**


	12. Knights Versus Dangerous Dragon

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The campers arrived at the rooftop of the castle," The seven campers wait for the host to announce something. "Where I told them that Knick was being disqualified for making a secret alliance with Chef," Everybody gasps at the sudden realization. "But after a few revelations regarding the show and a few ex-contestants claiming to rob Crowstillo's treasure," The sinister eight which includes Alejandro, Heather, Justin, Courtney, Ezekiel, Fang, Topher, and Henry are shown, demanding the treasure.

"I put Knick back in the game to help out and defeat the sinister eight," Knick smirks knowing he is back while Lucy rolls her eyes. "Casey and Christopher were able to take out Fang and Henry," Henry mistimes his jump to get to another tree and falls to the ground. The kung fu fighter tricks Fang into falling into a hole. "While Pharaoh, Sara, and Janet put traps inside the castle," Pharaoh is shown putting a bear trap while the two girls put banana peels on the stairs.

"Lucy and Knick came in clutch, putting their differences aside and playing psychology against the ex-contestants," Heather, Courtney, and Topher are seen fighting each other. "Once the sinister eight were defeated I send them flying in the new catapult of shame," Chris pulls the lever and the six ex-campers fly out of the island. "But of course, just when I thought it was safe, Janet takes down the castle completely,"

Janet accidentally pulls a string from a cannon and the cannonball hits directly at Crowstillo's castle damaging it more and the structure tumbles down, turning the place into nothing but ruins. "Resulting her being immediately disqualified,"

The flashbacks end. Chris is shown looking around the ruins of the castle, searching for something as he picks up stones to toss them. He finds a gemmy award and gladly embraces it in a hug.

"Oh gemmy, daddy misses you so much," Chris said. He realizes he is being recorded and stops hugging is gemmy. "What exciting challenge the campers will face next? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Morning**

On top of a small cliff, Christopher and Sara are doing kung fu exercises. Basically, a workout without fighting. The sweet bad girl copies the fighter's movements. They go slowly from a horse stance to a bow stance.

"Kung fu is an excellent fighting technique however, I like to do some deep breathing before I train myself," Christopher admitted.

"This does feel, sort of relaxing I guess," Sara hesitantly said. The two do a forward leg extension.

"Is there something troubling your mind?" Christopher asked.

Sara looks at his left red-eye and right black eye gazing deeply. She turns away from her alliance member with her cheeks slightly blushing. "Can't we just get into the action already?" She said impatiently.

"If you're up to it sure," Christopher gladly said. He removes his unbuttoned black jacket and puts it under a boulder to make sure the wind does not blow away. Sara does the same with her fake leather jacket.

The two stares at each other directly into their eyes.

"Let us start with a few basic punches," Christopher said, getting into a wing chun quan pose.

"Gladly," Sara said smirking, mimicking her friend's pose.

Christopher goes for a few swift punches allowing Sara to dodge gracefully. He does not want to exactly hurt her.

"Do not go soft on me," Sara warned. "Unless you want to end up with a broken leg."

Christopher takes the warning lightly and laughs. "Very well, since you insist." Putting more speed into his punches, Sara is barely able to dodge them.

Quick thinking, she blocks one punch with her left palm and does a rapid jab at Christopher's chest.

"I felt that," Christopher with a small chuckle. "You're a fast learner."

"Back at the orphanage I would pick fights with jerks and bullies to defend the little ones," Sara bragged. "I also practiced gymnastics and boxing back home."

**Confessional: Christopher**

"Brave, noble warrior, defender, and I find her attitude amusing even though the way she says it comes out mean," Christopher said. "My uncle will support me having a relationship with Sara. I'm worried about the long-distance since she is from New York but I can figure that out later. Right now I have no idea how to ask her out. I am raised in the mountains so I never really had interactions with many city girls. Except for my cousin Betty, but she doesn't always give the best advice."

**Confessional: Sara**

"Christopher is amazing," Sara said as a compliment but given her tone is does sound like it. "Strong, encouraging, always wants to help, he is a wonderful guy and he gets me." She said with a smile. It quickly turns into a frown. "Casey is right, I do like Christopher but I don't want to look weak. I need to harden myself, I don't want to be exploitable no matter how hot and sturdy Christopher is." She blushes at her comment so she makes a scowl to show her denial.

**End Confessionals**

Sara and Christopher are resting, admiring the ocean view from the cliff.

"Greetings fellow soldiers," Pharaoh said contently walking up to the two.

"Pharaoh, what brings you here?" Christopher said kindly.

"Remember that he was just faking it dunderhead," Sara bitterly said to the fighter.

"You told him?" Pharaoh asked her.

"Only him, I haven't told the others," Sara stated.

"Do not worry Pharaoh, I have had many dares with family members as well," Christopher assured.

"It was my friends but close enough. I'm just glad you two aren't mad at me for pretty much using a fake identity." Pharaoh said happily.

"Well, that's because you weren't in our team," Christopher said with a smile.

"Yeah, I totally would be piss if you were on my team and you kept annoying everyone," Sara admitted.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"They are right," Pharaoh said. "I don't care about Knick being mad at me since he cheated the game but I wanted to make friends with Lucy. She is going to find out eventually now that Christopher and Sara know and given how I treated the Kind Knights, I wouldn't be surprised if she would be mad."

**End Confessional**

Lucy and Casey are in their swimsuits casually sitting in a pond, scrubbing their body with a washcloth. The unpredictable mastermind is making frog noises as she scrubs while the DIT ponders in her thoughts.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"With Janet's accident of destroying the castle, we now have to take baths in ponds and hunt food or eat fruit from trees like in Pahkitew Island," Lucy said in her swimsuit. "I don't mind doing this, it just feels weird when for the past week you have been given slop to eat." She admitted. "Now time for me to talk strategy, I need Knick gone and Casey knows he framed Pixel which means I have an ally. With a few convincing words towards Pharaoh and Sara, he is out of here. Then I can focus on beating others."

**End Confessional**

"Casey, I have a proposition for you," Lucy said, already stopped scrubbing.

"Ribbit?" Casey said rubbing her left arm with her washcloth.

"We both know Knick caused your relationship with Pixel to become tainted," Lucy said.

"Not really," Casey admitted wondering what the girl sitting next to her in the pond is thinking.

"What do you mean by not really?" Lucy asked.

"Pixel is not into people like us," Casey said as she points to her breasts.

"Oh, that is something I didn't know," Lucy said knowing what her potential ally meant. "But you still want to vote off Knick for framing a friend, right?"

"Are you suggesting we team up to take down Knick so he can be eliminated?" Casey said knowing the obvious answer.

"Affirmative," Lucy said.

"Nah," Casey told much to the other blonde's surprise. "I want Knick gone but I also want to have fun with him."

"What do you mean by fun?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Just messing around with him that's all," Casey said with a shrug. "The dude is so emotionless; he needs some excitement."

"Unbelievable," Lucy said. She gets out of the pond and storms off.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"Have fun, have fun?" Lucy said with annoyance. "Knick has been rigging the game since the start. She is going to let him stay longer just to have fun!? Ugh!"

**End Confessional**

Knick arrives at the pond wearing his swimwear and holding a washcloth. He sees Casey and sighs.

"Great, thought I would get some alone time," Knick said.

"Why don't you pretend I'm not here?" Casey said innocently. "Or am I too distracting for you?" She teased.

Knick does not say anything and proceeds to take off his white sleeveless shirt and puts it on the ground revealing his abs. Not as visible or hard as Christopher's but it is something.

"Geez, you already want to go to second base?" Casey asked giggling.

"I am here to clean myself and that's it," Knick stated. He wets his washcloth and begins to rub it on his chest.

A mischievous idea is planted on Casey's mind and she starts to go underwater. Since the journalist is busy rubbing his chest he does not notice the whereabouts of her.

Perking up, he notices that she is not in the pond.

"Hmm, that's strange," Knick said to himself.

He is suddenly pulled underwater creating a splash. After three seconds, Casey and he pull themselves up from the water. As Knick gasps for air Casey uses her washcloth to rub Knick's chest.

"Relax, have some fun," Casey playfully said.

Knick groans yet he does not mind what she is doing. "Fine, but you will only scrub my upper body. Go any lower and I will punch you."

**Confessional: Casey**

"It's a work in progress," Casey said smiling.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I only let her rub my upper body because I need to relieve the stress from the game, nothing else," Knick stated.

**End Confessionals**

"Attention final six," Chris exclaimed through speakers throughout the island. "Meet me at the campsite for your next challenge quickly. I don't want precious time to _drag on_." He chuckles at the end.

Scene changes to the final six at the campsite. Knick, Casey, and Lucy are in their regular clothes. Chris passes by them with a smile and stops to stand in front of the contestants.

"Today's challenge is a simple challenge," Chris said gleefully.

"We all know that is a lie," Sara said.

"Your task is to rescue two damsels in distress from a fire breathing dragon," Chris finished.

"Damsels?" Pharaoh said raising an eyebrow.

"Fire?" Christopher wondered.

"Dragon!?" Casey said with excitement.

"It's not a real dragon is it?" Lucy asked the host. "They don't exist I believe."

"It's a mechanical dragon being controlled by Chef," Chris said.

The said mechanical dragon is flying nearby and lands on the ground. It is about thirty feet in height and has dark green scales. It has a slight chubby yellow belly. Its eyes are red and have bat-like wings. Lastly, it also has legs, feet, arms, and hands with claws.

The belly of the dragon opens up revealing Chef controlling the machine with buttons and joysticks. The cook jumps out of it.

"That is so awesome!" Casey said in awe.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Forget about the challenge, I want to control a dragon," Casey said wickedly. "Hey, that kind of rhymes."

**End Confessional**

"And presenting the two damsels, who will rarely do any harm, Lindsay, and Ella!" Chris excitedly announced.

"Ow, ow, ow," Lindsay said as she gets out of a bush nearby. Her hair is cover in splinters. The blonde carefully take the splinters off. "Hi everyone," She greeted the six campers.

"It is great to see you, Lindsay," Christopher said welcoming.

"Thanks, Chris," Lindsay said to the fighter.

"It is Christopher," Christopher corrected.

Lindsay stays puzzled for a moment. "Okay, Topher,"

"Wrong again," Christopher said quietly.

Everybody can hear singing coming from the woods. It is Ella, singing a lovely tune as birds hold her until she lands next to Lindsay.

"Greetings friends," Ella said to the contestants. "I hope we can get along in happiness and joy."

"We are not your friends," Knick stated. "We barely even know you."

"I agree with this backstabber," Lucy said glaring at the journalist.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"Is it me, or is Lucy being colder lately?" Pharaoh wondered. "I don't think it would be a good idea to mention my true identity."

**End Confessional**

"Alright campers, time to…" Before Chris can continue he watches Casey rush into the robot dragon.

Casey giggles mischievously and presses a button to close the belly of the beast. The dragon's eyes turn red and it begins to fly. It seems Casey pressed a button because the dragon starts to breathe fire at the clouds surrounding the island.

"Awesome," Pharaoh said to himself.

"No, not awesome," Sara exclaimed.

Now in full control of the dragon Casey swoops in, using the dragon's hands to grab Ella and Lindsay.

"Not again!" Lindsay shouted, remembering the time the Sasquatchanakwa hold her hostage.

"Being held by a dragon? This truly is a fairytale moment," Ella said joyfully.

Remember that Casey is still inside the mechanical dragon. She takes Ella and Lindsay and flees to some part of the island.

"Well that just happened," Knick stated confuse, including the rest of the remaining cast.

"I need to stop bringing in psychos," Chris said to himself. He turns around to face the five campers. "New challenge, again, track down Casey and rescue Ella and Lindsay. The camper that does this gets immunity from tonight's campfire ceremony."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Sara asked. "It could take us the whole day to find them."

"Chef put a tracking device on the dragon," Chris said. "I only have three GPS so here," The host tosses a GSP to Knick, Lucy, and Christopher. "Luckily, I kept three go-karts out of the castle for this challenge, which means all of you can find Casey much faster."

"But those go-karts only have one seat," Lucy said.

"Guess some of you will have to share," Chris said smiling. "Good luck campers."

Chris and Chef leave as the five competitors go to find the remaining go-karts. Luckily, they are not too far from the campsite.

"Pharaoh, drive," Knick instructed to the fake royal.

"Why should I help you?" Pharaoh asked. "I'm going with Lucy."

"Because the reason you lasted this long is because of me," Knick stated.

"What are you talking about?" Pharaoh enquired dumbfounded.

"You're joking right?" Knick wondered. "Did you think the great and mighty Pharaoh," He says this with sarcasm. "Would last this long?"

The fake royal begins to frown.

"You and Jared would have been the first two eliminated from the team and you know this," Knick said holding his laughter. His face turns stone cold. "So drive the stupid go-kart already."

"Drive it yourself," Lucy said getting up on Knick's face.

"You still have not told them yet Pharaoh?" Sara asked the fake royal.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Christopher inquired.

"You still have not told them that you have just been pretending to be a Pharaoh all this time?" Sara said smirking.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I do not like playing dirty tricks," Sara told. "But if Casey does something stupid I only have Christopher as my only ally. That will put me in a situation so I rather break up Lucy and Pharaoh's somewhat friendship."

**End Confessional **

"Are you serious?" Lucy said flabbergasted at Pharaoh. "You weren't just a better version of Leonard?"

"Comparing me to Leonard is insulting," Pharaoh said with disgust.

"You practically annoyed the team just for fun," Knick stated.

"What? No, it was just a dare my…" Pharaoh is cut off by Lucy.

"A dare!? You annoyed me and my teammates for more than an entire week because of a stupid dare? This is Total Drama people, we are not supposed to have fun. It is a competition." Lucy ranted.

"Take it easy," Sara told the DIT.

"Oh don't give me your pathetic sympathy," Lucy told Sara and continues to talk to Pharaoh.

"What's more infuriating is that you lied about yourself keeping it a secret. Did all my teammates kept secrets from me?" Lucy said. "Ugh!"

"We should grab a go-kart," Sara whispered to Christopher and grabs his left shoulder. He does not budge to move. "What's wrong?"

"Forgive me Sara but I believe it will be unwise to team up with a person that stirs up drama," Christopher sadly said. "I will be going after Casey alone."

**Confessional: Sara**

"Great, I just probably screwed up a relationship between Christopher and me," Sara said bitterly. "How am I suppose to get him back now?"

**Confessional: Lucy**

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Lucy spoke sarcastically. "I'm am a lone wolf with no allies in this game now."

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"Man, I thought Lucy would take my reveal much better than that. Knick just shrugged it off," Pharaoh confessed.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I must thank Sara for separating Pharaoh and Lucy, once I win immunity Lucy will be too focus on Pharaoh which allows me the opportunity to strike," Knick stated.

**End Confessionals**

Christopher hops into one of the go-karts and inserts a silver key. The engine starts up and with his GPS, he leaves the four cover in smoke and races off into the woods.

The four campers swing their arms around to move the smoke away. Pharaoh, seeing that there is no other choice, hops onto on a go-kart starting up the engine.

"Just get in," Pharaoh said to Knick.

Knick sits on the back of the kart and uses his hands to hold onto the flagpole that is attached to the back.

"Make sure not to take too many bumps," Knick told his driver. He reveals the GPS he has. "We don't want to lose this now do we?"

"Nope," Pharaoh said trying to smile.

Lucy and Sara stare at each other and look at the only kart left.

"I'll drive," Sara said.

"Alright, I was going to tell you to do it anyway since I have the GPS," Lucy said.

The race to find the three girls is on. Scene changes to the dragon entering a giant bear cave. Several bears run out of the cave scared of the dark green scaly dragon. Inside the cave, the dragon puts Ella and Lindsay down to the ground. Opening the belly, Casey jumps out with excitement.

"That was so cool," Casey exclaimed. "It reminded me of the time I made small robotic bugs to scare my classmates."

"Oh dear," Ella said a bit nervous.

"So like, is there a reason why you brought us here?" Lindsay asked the mastermind.

"Oh yes," Casey responded with a smirk as she removes her long yellow scarf. "There are several reasons."

"Are we going to play a game?" Ella asked cheerfully. "I love playing games."

"You could say that," Casey said getting closer to Ella making the princess feel a bit uncomfortable.

In the woods, Christopher has a head start for being the first one to leave the campsite, determination in his face. He takes a right then makes a stop. He looks at the GPS Chris tossed him and notes that he is right on track.

"The beast has stopped," Christopher said to himself. "Better get going." He turns on the kart again and proceeds the hunt, only to halt when he sees a bunch of rabbits crossing his path in a single line. "This won't take long," Christopher assured himself.

In another part of the woods, Lucy and Sara are riding on the go-kart while avoiding bumps and rocks on the road.

"Knick needs to go, the fact that nobody else realizes this is upsetting," Lucy said much to her driver's annoyance. "He caused unfair eliminations to many players. We need justice."

"Can you stop talking about Knick until we get to Casey," Sara said. "What do you have against him?"

"He cheated the game duh!" Lucy replied. "Is like nobody is trying to defeat him."

"Ugh, I thought you would be much cooler when we hit the merge," Sara mumbled to herself.

"Well excuse me for trying to make things easier," Lucy told.

"It would be easier if you shut up already," Sara said and takes a nasty curve, almost crashing into a tree. "I can't concentrate with your whining."

"I am not whining, I am stating facts," Lucy sighs sadly. "Plus, I had a small crush on him."

"Of course you had a crush on him," Sara said rolling her eyes.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I know Knick cheated the game, but Lucy is way too focus on getting him out," Sara said. "Once Knick loses everybody is going to vote for him anyway so why is she taking it so personally? Sure, she had a crush on him but that doesn't mean she has to talk about him the whole freaking way."

**Confessional: Lucy**

"I had a small crush on Knick when we were on the same team," Lucy admitted with a frown. "It sucks what he has done. We like to do detective work, we are the smartest people here, and he does not care about pretty much what anybody says." She straightens her jacket. "If only he did not use such terrible motives to get what he wants."

**End Confessionals**

"Right," Knick instructed to Pharaoh as the fake royal makes a right.

"You're good following orders," Knick stated. "If only you did that during the team phase."

"I thought you let that go already," Pharaoh said while driving.

"Obviously, but its quite fun getting under your skin," Knick stated.

"Since when do you have fun?" Pharaoh inquired.

"Make a left," Knick said and the fake royal does it.

"Okay, since you're ignoring that question let me ask you another one," The short black hair boy said.

"It is most likely I will ignore you, but go on," Knick said.

"If you knew that there was no money involved before Chris decided to use the treasure, why did you stay in the game?" Pharaoh wondered. "Wouldn't you decide to quit the show?"

"I did not sign up for the money, I signed up to win, that is all you're getting from me," Knick answered.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"Despite being quite and not talkative, Knick is pretty fun to hang around. Except the whole backstabbing of course," Pharaoh admitted.

**End Confessional**

Christopher is still waiting for the rabbits to finish up hopping through the road.

"I wonder how big the family is," Christopher pondered. The last rabbit finally crosses the road much to the fighter's joy but as soon he steps on the pedal, the kart runs out of gasoline. "Dang it, I forgot to shut it off." He gets out of the kart and takes the GPS.

"Hmm," He said looking at the tracking device. "The girls are not far; I could jog it." Christopher begins to jog as he looks at the GPS. Since he is too invested on the device he hits himself to a tree. "Ow," He winced ad rubs the left side of his head. Looking down, he sees the tracking device destroyed into pieces.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," Christopher said to the audience. Suddenly, a storm happens and rains begins to start. "Of course," He uses his black jacket to use it as a bandana for his head. "Well, time to get going."

Sara is avoiding the mud puddles as much as she can. Luckily, she can avoid them more swiftly since Lucy has decided to stop talking.

Lucy stops checking the GPS and notices a go-kart up ahead. "Hey Sara, stop for a moment." She ordered kindly.

Sara obeys and stops the car abruptly causing the blonde to slip into a small mud puddle.

"Sorry," Sara hesitantly apologized.

"Its okay, that was kind of my fault," Lucy said as she tries to take the mud of her hair and notices her clothes covered in mud too. "Eh, I'm okay with this."

"This could be Christopher's go-kart," Sara told her partner. She opens the hatch of the vehicle. "There is no gasoline in here."

"This has to be Knick's go-kart," Lucy assumed.

"Girl, even I know there is fifty/fifty chance of it belonging to Knick and Pharaoh," Sara told the DIT.

"Casey and the others are close by lets move," Lucy exclaimed. Both girls turn around and notice the tires have been popped. Lightning strikes causing a rumble of thunder to erupt.

Sara notices Lucy's face turn into a scowl.

"Ugh, dammit, crap, he did not just pop our tires. How did he even do it without sound? That makes no sense!" Lucy shouted frustrated.

"It could have been a bunch of rocks and branches I accidentally hit," Sara said, sounding a bit for worry for the teen in front of her.

"Nonsense, this has to be Knick's fault," Lucy said paranoid. "We need to run now," The DIT uses the tracking device and heads east with Sara not far behind.

Not too far away, Pharaoh and Knick are taking a path with minimal trees and rocks on the road.

"This may be the farthest path, but it's the safest to take," Knick stated.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I checked the tracking device to see which other paths Pharaoh and I can take," Knick said holding the said device in his right hand. "As much as I want to be the first one to find Casey and the other two girls I don't want Pharaoh to accidentally crash the kart or get its tires pop."

**End Confessional**

The two arrive at a large bear cave and hear the screams of Lindsay and Ella.

"This is the place," Knick said as he gets off the kart.

"Okay, so how do you stop a crazy girl that controls a fire breathing dragon?" Pharaoh asked the journalist.

Knick ponders for a moment. "If we can throw rocks at the two eyes of the dragon Casey won't be able to see us so she will have to get out of the machine."

"Sweet, I like the plan," Pharaoh complimented.

The journalist just smiles please by his partner's compliment. The two watch Christopher running. The kung fu fighter sees them and stops in his tracks.

"Excellent, you two have arrived," Christopher thrived with happiness. "I suggest we team up to take down the best."

"Good, more distractions the better," Knick stated.

"Wait, what was that?" Christopher asked rapidly.

Lucy and Sara are shown arriving as well.

"I know you did it, Knick," Lucy said.

"Lucy, you need to stop this," Sara said. "It's starting to get embarrassing."

"I want to hear her out," Knick said his curiosity spiking.

"I know you popped my and Sara's go-kart," Lucy said to him.

"No," Knick replied. "But that would be hilarious."

"I told you that you were overthinking," Sara told Lucy.

Lucy sighs in defeat. "Yeah, you're right. I'm getting carried away."

"With that over, Knick has an awesome idea to take down Casey," Pharaoh said smiling.

Hearing this, Lucy perks her head up with a glare on her face. "So he can take immunity for himself, right?"

"Don't think about that, think about how we are trying to save Lindsay and Ella," Christopher advised.

The screams of the two girls can be heard again.

"What's the plan, Knick?" Sara asked.

"I need a distraction while I gather rocks so I can throw it in the eyes of the dragon. Casey won't be able to see and will have no other option but to open the hatch." Knick said.

"Great, we are practically giving you immunity," Lucy said. "I'm working on this my own." She heads into the cave while the rest plan out carefully Knick's idea.

You would think a cave would be extremely dark with no light source right? Well, the cave Lucy enters in has the blue crystals like the underground tunnels which provide enough light to see where she is going.

Hearing more screams of Ella and Lindsay, Lucy tracks down the sound and sees that the two and Casey are playing… chess?

"This is horsie," Casey instructed to the two princesses, showing a white knight piece. "They love to move in the form of an L."

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Because the L stands for love, so when you move the horsie it is showing affection," Casey said motherly.

"Oooooohhhhh," Ella and Lindsay said at the same time.

The detective in training's left eye begins to twitch.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"I'm about to lose it, who captures two girls just to play chess with!?" Lucy said. "This is becoming the worst day ever."

**End Confessional**

Casey notices Lucy standing with her left eye twitching. "Cool, we have a visitor," Casey said joyfully.

"I came racing through half the island expecting the trees to be burning and you terrorizing Lindsay and Ella, and all you do is play freaking chess with them!?" Lucy shouted.

"Who do you think I am Scarlett?" Casey asked taking offense. "I'm not stupid enough to burn property that will cost me to be disqualified."

"Then why you took the dragon?" Lucy asked, the veins on her head showing.

"Because I thought it would be cool to use it, which it is," Casey said giggling. "I can take hijack a robot dragon and control it out of my bucket list."

Hearing this Lucy snaps and tries to tackle Casey to the ground but the unpredictable mastermind dodges easily and hops into the belly of the dragon, closing the hatch and turning on the robot. The dragon's eyes glow red and it begins to fly.

Casey activates the dragon's fire breath aiming at the three girls. Lucy, Lindsay, and Ella hide behind a boulder. They begin to sweat from the heat the fire brings.

The other five contestants arrive, and the dragon turns around. Casey opens the hatch to see them face to face.

"Hi everyone, ready to play?" Casey grinned wickedly.

"Can you surrender?" Pharaoh pleaded. "This feels unnecessary."

"Sure, if Knick decides to make out with me," Casey flirted and gives a wink to the journalist.

"I rather get mauled by a bear," Knick stated.

"I didn't hear a no," Casey responded. "But it wasn't a yes so…" She closes the hatch again and makes the robotic dragon give a monstrous cry shaking the cave a bit.

"Everyone in your positions," Knick declared and the campers scatter.

While Casey deals with Christopher and Pharaoh, Sara and Knick collect rocks and put them in a pile. While everyone is busy, Lucy peeks up from the boulder she is hiding and smirks, thinking of an idea.

**Confessional: Lucy**

"If I bring Lindsay and Ella back to the campsite on Knick's go-kart, I will have immunity," Lucy said. "Even though leaving the others with Casey will be bad. Ugh, so hard to decide."

**End Confessional**

The dragon breathes fire and Christopher's butt is caught on fire. The kung fu fighter screams until finding a puddle and sits in it so the flames can die off. He sniffs the water because it has a disgusting smell.

"Ew," Christopher said knowing that what he is sitting on is not water, but pee from the bears that live here.

Pharaoh keeps dodging the fire breath. "Worst decision on being a distraction," He exclaimed. He trips on a pebble and falls.

"Hey, Casey!" Sara exclaimed catching the girl's attention. Sara and Knick are standing in front of a pile of rocks. Both hold a rock in their left hand.

"Take this!" Knick shouted and throws the rock he held. The rock barely goes any distance. "Uh, I will get this time," Knick said as he picks a rock for his right hand. He throws the rock and misses the dragon's eyes completely almost hitting Pharaoh.

"Hey watch it," Pharaoh exclaimed.

"You suck at throwing," Sara said to Knick.

**Confessional: Knick**

"Not my fault my parent's genes didn't give me their sports capabilities," Knick stated. "All my siblings excel in at least one sport. My oldest brother is a baseball player, my older brother is a basketball player, younger brother kicks butt in soccer, and my little sister already won her first volleyball tournament. My parents pay so much attention to them it stings."

**End Confessional**

Sara tosses a rock and hits the dragon's left eye causing the eye to break then explode for some reason.

Casey controlling the dragon uses its tail to knock Sara and Knick away from the pile of rocks they collected. The two teens land with a thud.

Around the cave, Lucy runs up to Christopher. "Christopher, climb on the dragon's back."

"Huh?" Christopher said.

"Climb up the head and break the right eye so Casey can't see through the machine," Lucy instructed.

Christopher understands and begins climbing up the dragon's tail. Pharaoh walks up to Lucy sheepishly.

"No hard feelings, right?" Pharaoh asked the DIT.

"Once Knick is gone, you're next," Lucy said rudely.

Finally reaching the top, Christopher tries to punch the right eye of the dragon but Casey anticipates this and makes the dragon sit in the ground causing the kung fu fighter to fall off.

Things are not looking good, there are not that many options on how to deal with the machine. Casey is not going to let them collect more rocks to chug.

"Ugh, I despise this," Knick said. "Alright, Casey, we can kiss."

Hearing this, the belly of the dragon opens and shows the mastermind squealing.

"Really?" Casey said with puppy eyes.

"Yes, just a quick one," Knick stated.

Casey rushes up to Knick and the two began to kiss.

**Confessional: Sara**

"If only it was that easy for me to show Christopher how I feel," Sara said with jealously.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I had no other choice, I need to win immunity, so Lucy does not convince the others to vote me off," Knick said. "I was presented with an option and I took it. The kiss was really good I must admit." Knick said. "But I find it weird Casey being into me since I framed Pixel. It does not make much sense to me, but I am not complaining. Guess I like the crazy types."

**End Confessionals**

The campers return to the campsite with Lindsay and Ella. Chris and Chef are next to the destroyed castle.

"Congrats Knick, you stopped Casey so you have immunity for tonight," Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris," Knick said showing gratitude.

"I will see all of you tonight at the campfire ceremony," Chris said.

"Chris, shouldn't you disqualify Casey because she stole the dragon?" Lucy asked coldly.

"Well, the dragon just needs its eyes to be remade and since Casey never damaged any property of the island, she's off the hook." The host explained.

"Of course," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

Later in the afternoon, Christopher is meditating on a large rock, his eyes close and listening to the sounds of nature. Lucy appears and stands next to the large rock.

"Christopher, can I count you on voting out Casey?" Lucy asked nicely.

The tall teen opens his right eye to look at the blonde. He closes the eye. "You can count on me, she is starting to look like a threat."

"Thanks, Christopher, glad at least one person here knows what he is doing," Lucy said then leaves him so he can continue to meditate.

At the campsite, Knick walks inside the boy's cabin while Casey stands on her hands as she enters the girl's cabin.

**Boy's Cabin**

Pharaoh is gazing at his Nemes crown. He hears Knick open the cabin door and puts the crown where Leon used to sleep.

"I know you will never side with me for the time being but you realize who must leave today," Knick told the fake royal.

Pharaoh gets up from his bed. "Yeah, as much as I don't want to."

"Good, farewell," Knick simply said and leaves the cabin.

**Campfire Ceremony**

Since Crowstillo's castle has been turned into ruins, the six remaining campers sit on the porch of their respective cabins. Chris and Chef appear in front of them. Chef is holding a plate with five marshmallows on it.

"Campers, welcome to the Campfire Ceremony," Chris said.

"Is not a campfire since there no fire," Sara said.

Chris runs to collect firewood and stone. He tosses them into the center of the campers a light it on fire with a lighter.

"There, happy?" Chris asked the girl with dyed purple hair.

"I could care less, but yeah, thanks," Sara said.

"Good, now lets start. Knick, you have immunity so your safe," Chris said and tosses a marshmallow to Knick.

The journalist catches and begins to chew on it.

"The next three marshmallows go to the campers with no vote. Sara, Christopher, and Pharaoh."

The three mentioned teens catch their marshmallows.

"Not surprise to see you two in the bottom," The host said to Casey and Lucy.

"Lucy, your constant talking of voting off Knick has annoyed some of the campers here, including me," Chris admitted.

"Well maybe if they all listen to me I wouldn't talk so much about it," Lucy said crossly.

"Casey, you're in the bottom two because you hijacked the robot dragon and tried to burn everyone," Chris said.

"I like beans," Casey said for some reason.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Casey,"

Chris tosses the last marshmallow to Casey much to Lucy's shock. Casey puts the marshmallow in her hair.

"Какого черта (what the hell)?" Lucy said in Russian. "All of you would rather keep Knick's girlfriend than me?"

"You need to chill girl," Sara said to the DIT. "I'm not going to spend another day with you complaining that Knick hasn't been eliminated."

Lucy stands up frustrated with herself. "Whatever, this game is unfair and stupid anyway."

Chef escorts her to the catapult of shame. Knick watching with a sinister smirk on his face. Pharaoh looks guilty and Christoper is not surprised by the outcome but is sad to see the blonde leave this way.

Scene changes to Lucy sitting on the catapult of shame.

"Any last words before Chef pulls the lever?" Chris asked curiously.

"Screw this show," Lucy said bitterly.

"Well that's not very nice," Chris said with a disproving look. Chef pulls the lever and launches Lucy. She is screaming while flying.

"It's the final five folks," Chris exclaimed ending the episode. "Will Casey and Knick's relationship be too much to handle for the other campers? Can Christopher forgive Sara for what she did that drove Lucy even madder? Does Pharaoh have any chance to make it farther? All these questions will be answered next time on another exciting episode of Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Merge:**

**Girls: Casey and Sara**

**Boys: Christopher, Knick, and Pharaoh**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_9__th__\- Pixel_

_8__th__\- Jared_

_7__th__\- Janet_

_6__th__\- Lucy_

**A/N: Three chapters left folks! What are your thoughts on the final five? Leave a review or PM me what you think of this chapter.**


	13. A Hunting Five Will Go

**A/N: This chapter is coming out early because I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow and I will be most likely tired to even post. Enjoy reading the chapter.**

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The final six started their new mornings without Crowstillo's castle," Christopher and Sara are doing kung fu workouts. Casey and Lucy are in a pond in their swimsuits. "Casey started taking a liking to Knick the cheater," Casey is using a washcloth to rub the journalist's chest. "She also hijacked a mechanical dragon that was going to be used for the challenge," The unpredictable mastermind jumps into the belly of the dragon, closes the hatch, and controls the dragon to grab Ella and Lindsay.

"Sara spills the beans, telling Knick and Lucy that Pharaoh was pretending to act like a real Pharaoh all this time," Sara tells the truth to the DIT and journalist. "Resulting in Lucy becoming cold with everyone," Lucy rants at the fake royal for how she feels. "And Sara losing Christopher's trust," Christopher drives a go-kart by himself.

"During the new challenge, Casey allows Knick to get immunity and a kiss," Casey opens the hatch of the dragon and runs up to kiss Knick. "And Lucy was sent packing, for being too stubborn and annoying on wanting to eliminate her rival," Lucy scoffs at everyone and heads to the catapult of shame.

The summary ends and Chris at the campsite with Chef. "Only five contestants remain, which of these campers will not make it to the final four? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

The scene opens to the pond Casey and Lucy found. Pharaoh, Knick, Sara, and Casey are in the pond in their bathing suits and rubbing themselves with their washcloth. Christopher is nearby, meditating on a small boulder.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"I'm in trouble," Pharaoh admitted wearing only his black thong. "Casey and Knick are now a couple, which is weird, and Sara and Christopher have something going on. Hopefully, Knick or Casey do not get immunity so me, Sara, and Christopher can vote one of them off otherwise, its game over for me."

**End Confessional**

"So, what do you two think the next challenge is going to be?" Casey asked Pharaoh and Sara.

"I hope its something simple and not dangerous," Pharaoh answered.

"Yeah, the last simple one we had was the talent contest," Sara agreed.

"Since a conversation is starting, I'll be leaving," Knick stated as he gets out of the pond. "I'll find another pond."

"Give me a goodbye kiss before you go," Casey teased. The journalist rolls his eyes and walks away.

"What do you see in him?" Pharaoh asked.

"Nice tan, black hair, silver glasses," Casey sincerely said.

"I didn't mean literally," Pharaoh said.

"Oh, a frog," Casey exclaimed as she sees a frog nearby. She gets out of the pond and chases after the creature while hopping like a frog.

"I am living with her for about two weeks and I still don't understand her," Sara said and the fake royal nods.

The sweet bad girl looks at Christopher who is still meditating on the small boulder.

"You okay?" Pharaoh asked her.

"Why do you care? You didn't care about your teammates," Sara said rudely.

"I was pretending to be someone I'm not," Pharaoh said. "Which now that I think about it, cost me to make a lot of enemies."

"I don't care," Sara simply said.

Pharaoh glares at her. "If I help you make amends with Christopher would you start trying to be nicer?"

Sara stops looking at her crush and turns to see the short black hair teen. "Why would you help me with my problem?"

"Because that's what I like to do, help people," Pharaoh admitted smiling again. "Besides, I want you and Christopher to be happy. Trust me, dude doesn't hold grudges, but it will be nice of you to talk to him."

"Can't believe I am asking you this," Sara said with a huff. "How should I talk to him?"

"First, don't insult him," Pharaoh said.

"Not going to happen," Sara said rapidly.

"Second, do you feel guilty of ratting me out?" Pharaoh requested.

"Not really,"

"Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought," Pharaoh admitted as he uses his washcloth to rub his right arm.

"Ugh, your advice stinks," Sara said.

"How about you be yourself?" Pharaoh wondered. "Just tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how to do that," Sara admitted.

"Just approach him," Casey said popping up from a bush scaring the two. "If you don't make a move, he surely won't do the same."

Sara sighs. "You two are right, I'll go talk to him." Sara gets out of the pond and walks to the kung fu fighter.

Pharaoh and Casey high five each other. The fake royal sees his left-hand cover in mucus and gives a look of disgust.

"That's the mucus from the frogs," Casey told him.

Sara approaches the back of Christopher.

"Uh, hi Christopher, can we talk?" Sara asked.

The tall teen opens his eyes and turns around to Sara.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I've decided to let go of Sara ratting out Pharaoh," Christopher confessed. "It was wrong for her to do it but eventually everybody was going to know. This is a competition and sometimes people will play dirty to advance. I just thought Sara wasn't one of them."

**End Confessional**

"I have to say something," Sara and Christopher said at the same time. "No, you go first," They both said at the same time again.

Sara's cheeks start to turn red. "I'll go first," She said, and the fighter lets her talk. "Christopher I…"

The static sound of speakers begins until Chris adjusts the microphone. "Attention final five, meet me at the campsite for today's challenge. If you are not here in the next ten minutes you will be taking the catapult of shame."

"Jerk!" Sara shouted at the speaker and storms off.

"Wait, Sara," Christopher called out but it is too late. She does not want to talk right now.

**Campsite**

The final five are in their normal clothes. Pharaoh is not wearing his Nemes crown. They see Chris and Chef and five human-size crates behind the hosts.

"Why are you still wearing that outfit?" Christopher asked Pharaoh.

"Chris told me I have to wear my Pharaoh outfit, so I don't 'confuse' the audience by wearing my actual normal clothes," Pharaoh answered.

"Makes sense," Christopher responded.

"Tell me campers, how does it feel to be in the final five?" Chris asked.

"I knew I was going to get here so its no surprise," Knick stated. The other three campers except Casey glare at him for that answer.

"I feel like I don't deserve to be here," Pharaoh admitted. "But I'm still going to do my best and win."

"It has been a wonderful experience," Christopher answered.

"Great to hear," Chris said. "Your next challenge is a hunting challenge."

"Cool, I always wanted to hunt animals," Casey said with a grin.

"Frankly I believe hunting animals is terrible," Sara said. "Besides, did the producers approve for you to use animals?"

"Yes, but unfortunately there were a bunch of complaints from the animal lovers, activists whatever they call themselves about hunting animals even though I was just going to free them after being capture but oh well," Chris explained. "So instead, you five will be hunting humans."

"That sounds even worse," Pharaoh said.

"Yes, yes it does," The host told with a smile. "Chef and I brought back several previous competitors that we believe will cost each of you the most trouble to catch."

"I'm pretty sure nobody can match Christopher's skills," Sara said complimenting her crush.

"Thank you, Sara, that is quite nice of you to say," Christopher said with shock.

"Is there a reward for this challenge?" Casey asked the host.

"Yes, first one to come back with their prey gets an exclusive buffet of their favorite food just for themselves to dine," Chris replied.

"I so want that," Pharaoh said imagining all his favorite foods he can order and eat.

"A vegetarian buffet would be nice," Sara said.

"The last camper that comes with their prey is automatically eliminated," Chris continued explaining the rules.

"Just the last person?" Knick asked.

"Yep, just the last person," Chris assured.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I'm surprised this challenge isn't a double elimination," Sara said crossing her arms and legs. "Besides this one, there is one more challenge left before the finale. Maybe Chris forgot to make this a double elimination?"

**End Confessional**

"Also, contestants can not help each other get their prey. Each teen must capture their prey by themselves. If there is any help at all, both will automatically lose the challenge, got it?" Chris said and the final five nods. "Good, each of you will be given three tranquilizer balls with a slingshot to put your prey to sleep."

Chef gives each camper a slingshot, three purple tranquilizer balls, and a pouch to store the balls.

"You only have three so use them wisely. If any of you run out of tranquilizer balls you will have to improvise on getting your prey back to the campsite." Chris said.

"How long do the effects last?" Knick asked.

"That's easy, I'll show you," Casey said and pops one of them in her right hand. The purple gas causes her to fall asleep.

Everyone just looks at her with curiosity and disappointment.

Chris adjusts himself to answer the journalist's question. "The effect lasts up to at least two hours. Should be plenty of time to bring back your prey."

"Sorry for being impatient, but I would like to know who I am hunting," Christopher said eagerly.

"Sure thing dude, Chef," Chris said Hatchet. Chef uses a long crowbar to open one of the human size crates.

The person that comes out has an afro, black skin, a gray shirt, jeans, and a beard.

"Christopher, you will be hunting Beardo," The host told the fighter.

"Excellent, a worthy opponent, our battle will be legendary," Christopher exclaimed raising his left fist high in glory.

"Uh, thanks," Beardo said unsure.

"Since Casey is sleeping let's reveal her prey," Chris said.

Chef tries to open another crate but the human inside starts banging inside and making cat noises. The person breaks out of the crate. She has reddish-orange hair and green eyes.

"Izzy?" The four campers awake exclaimed.

"My gosh that crate was so dark, you know what's dark? The shadow realm, I have never been there before. Alright, who is hunting me like an innocent deer?" Izzy rambled excitingly.

"Deer are not innocent," Pharaoh told her.

"Makes sense she would go up against Casey. You have to match the unpredictable with another one," Knick stated.

Izzy notices Casey on the ground peacefully sleeping. "Awe, that's pretty cute, she is even sleeping like a dog which reminds me…"

"Okay Izzy that's enough," Chris told the psycho hose beast. "Pharaoh will be hunting…"

Chef opens the third crate and Shawn walks out. "Shawn."

"Geez, you weren't kidding when you said you picked difficult people," Pharaoh said to Chris.

"I didn't want to come back for another cameo, but I want to see how you build traps to prepare for the undead," Shawn said.

"Thanks," Pharaoh gladly said.

"Alright so the nutjob and royal pain are good friends, can I see who am I up against?" Sara requested impatiently.

"Of course Saraphine, you will be hunting…"

Chef opens the fourth crate to reveal nobody is there.

"The person must have gone to Madagascar with the lemurs," Pharaoh joked.

"Greetings everyone," A girl said to everybody and scaring them. She is short with light blonde hair. She is wearing a green sweater, a gray skirt, and a lavender leggings. "It is nice to meet you all."

"Of course I'll get her," Sara scoffed.

"That is right Saraphine, you will be hunting Dawn," Chris said to her.

"Guess I'm last," Knick stated and looks at the last crate. "I wonder who my prey will be."

"Well Knick, you're about to find out," Chris told him.

Chef opens the last crate and two teens come out.

"You cannot be serious," Knick said.

"Knick, you will be hunting Max and Leon," The host exclaimed.

Knick pinches his nose. "Why do I have to capture two? Isn't Leon enough?"

"Am I joke to you?" Max asked feeling insulted.

"Well you lasted longer than Leon so I guess that's somewhat an accomplishment," Knick responded and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, you are going to get it," Max said ready to charge at the journalist but Leon holds her steady.

"Do it in the woods, not here," Leon told her.

He lets go of Max and the tomgirl huffs. "Fine."

"I thought it would be nice to give you a small reunion with the two competitors that you cheated out of the game," Chris told Knick.

"Peachy," Knick said trying to hold his frustration.

"Now that you all know who your hunting, the prey has a five-minute head start," Chris said. The prey runs to the woods to hide.

**Confessional: Knick**

"Just when I got rid of Lucy bam!" Knick exclaimed. "I have to hunt down the two people who probably hate me the most. I am at a disadvantage already and I know they won't lose easily."

**Confessional: Christopher**

"Beardo is a surprise to me," Christopher said. "I can't underestimate him as I did with Leon. He can probably pull a bunch of tricks on me that I don't know."

**Confessional: Sara**

"I hope I can put Dawn to sleep before she starts reading my aura," Sara said. "I don't need someone to talk to me about my past."

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"I'm having a hard time figuring out how to trap Shawn," Pharaoh told. "Dude is always on alert and he definitely must know how to make traps as well since he is preparing himself for the zombie apocalypse. I don't think that can happen but I'm not going to talk to him about it.

**Confessional: Casey**

Casey is shown sleeping with the toilet seat up. Her butt gets stuck into the toilet. Feeling the water, she gasps and wakes up. "Did the island sunk?" She asked. She realizes she is inside the outhouse. "Oh, is just me stuck in this toilet."

**End Confessionals**

Knick is seen running with his slingshot in the woods. He stops when he hears static from the speakers.

"Attention prey, the hunters are now on the lookout," Chris announced.

"So much for a sneak attack," Knick said and continues to walk through the woods.

Crouching, he enters two bushes. Seeing a shadow-like human figure he walks out of the two bushes and sees Dawn sitting on a stump as a bunch of squirrels get close to her.

"Of course I find the aura whisperer first," Knick stated.

"Hello Knick, trying to find Max and Leon?" Dawn asked.

"Thanks captain obvious," He stated with no emotion. "Chris said that the other campers can't help me, but your prey. Tell me where they are."

"My aura does not work like that Knick," Dawn said. "They will have to be close by for me to sense them."

"Then you're useless to me, just like when you were on season four for your team," Knick said and proceeds to walk away.

"You won't be able to get your parent's affection with what you have done in this game," Dawn said to him. "You know they don't tolerate cheating."

Knick stops in his tracks. The wind blows wildly as he turns around with a blank face at Dawn. "My parents barely gave me love anyway; I don't need their affection. Once I win, they will respect me and acknowledge their middle child."

Knick walks away but hears the final words from the aura whisperer.

"Even though you didn't harm anyone you will suffer a dreaded fate on this show,"

Scene changes to Christopher in another part of the woods sitting on a tree. "Beardo does not seem to possess athletic abilities. Climbing the tallest tree here will allow me to see everyone. Problem is…"

He looks from left to right to see trees with a bunch of colorful leaves. "Every tree practically has the same height." He hears a noise coming from the west. He slowly climbs down the tree. As the person gets closer Christopher pounces in like a lion.

"Hey," Sara simply said trying her best not to make eye contact.

"Oh, forgive me, Sara," Christopher apologized and stands up. He helps her to stand up.

The two look away from each other. Sara crossing her arms and Christopher looking at a bird's next.

"I like you," Sara said quietly.

"Wait, what was that?" Christopher asked. "I was distracted by this bird's nest." He said then points at the said nest on a tree.

"Ugh, I like you, you big handsome idiot," Sara said closing her eyes. "I never wanted to tell you because I don't want people to think I'm soft."

When not hearing a response she sees Christopher chasing after Beardo. She throws her slingshot to the ground almost breaking it.

"Ugh, why can't I just talk to you?" Sara asked herself.

Scene changes to Casey walking on her hands while she looks for Izzy.

"Any moment now," She said to herself smirking.

In no less than two seconds Izzy appears out of a bush.

"Nice job finding me," Izzy said.

"I didn't need to, I know you will want to battle me instead of hiding in the woods for hours," Casey said. She does a backflip and stands on her feet, holding a tranquilizer ball between her index and middle finger. "It's time to duel!"

"Nice, my only true rival was Chef but you will make a great contender," Izzy said. She extends her arms to allow her hunter to get a free shot.

From the range Casey and Izzy are standing, there is no way the hunter can get a good hit. Casey picks up a few pebbles and slings them at her prey. Izzy easily dodges them with a spin to her right.

"Oh, so you play dirty. Well, two can play at that game," Izzy said grinning like a wild animal. She spots a bear eating some berries and hops onto it.

The bear neighs like a horse and runs off into the distance as Izzy rides it. Casey scratches her hair, unsure how she can see chase her prey. Another bear pops out, this one wearing glasses and reading a magazine for bear chicks. Casey grins, knowing how to chase Izzy.

Pharaoh is putting sticky yellow glue on a tree with a large brush. Finish, he climbs down, and the cameras show that he has put sticky glue in a bunch of other trees.

"This should help speed up the progress," Pharaoh said.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"In Pahkitew Island, Shawn will always be sleeping in trees so why not cover trees in glue," Pharaoh confessed.

**End Confessional**

As Pharaoh walks around Shawn is on a tree that is not covered in glue. A gray monkey is next to him. "Glue in trees? That's pretty clever." Shawn admitted. The monkey jumps from the tree to another one cover in glue. Being stuck, the monkey cries out summoning a tribe of monkeys that have small spears to fit their hands from bushes.

The trapped monkey orders the tribe to attack Pharaoh. Hearing screeching noises, the fake royal turns around to see the tribe of monkeys with spears getting closer to him.

"Aw man, I knew this idea will be bad," Pharaoh exclaimed as he runs from the monkeys.

As he is dealing with monkeys, Christopher loses Beardo. The kung fu fighter walks slowly checking his surroundings.

"He could not have gotten far," Christopher said to himself. He closes his eyes to hear better the woods. He hears running close by and starts to run. He then hears the sound of a woodpecker, then a duck, then a bear.

"Hmm," Christopher wondered if the sounds are real or fake. He looks at a bush nearby and tackles it, revealing Beardo.

Both stand up. "Excellent strategy Beardo, using your sound effects to try to distract me so I won't hear your footsteps."

"Thanks, I thought it would work," Beardo said slowly.

"Nonsense, it caught me off guard, I just had to track the animal sounds you were making. They came from the same distance, so I figured it was you," Christopher said happily.

"Makes sense, I least I gave you some trouble," Beard said now speaking normally.

"Indeed, now please let me throw this tranquilizer ball at your face so I can capture you and achieve victory," Christopher said.

"The way you said it sounds wrong," Beardo admitted.

"How else am I suppose to say it?" The kung fu fighter asked.

Beardo tries to think of something but cannot. "Good point."

As Christopher readies his slingshot, he is hit by a tranquilizer ball from the back of his head. Purple smoke begins to erupt causing him to sleep and fall to the ground. Knick walks into the scene.

"Dude, what was that for?" Beardo asked.

"To make sure I don't lose," Knick simply answered and walks away.

**Confessional: Knick**

"Chris said none of us can help each other out. He didn't say I can sabotage another hunter," Knick said with a small smile. "With Casey now liking me, Christopher is the biggest threat. He is strong, athletic, and has the brains to back up his physical attributes. It was necessary to put him to sleep."

**End Confessional**

Casey still is chasing Izzy as they both ride on a bear.

"Hee-yaw bear, hee-yaw!" Izzy chanted and begins to cackle. Casey is a bit behind her.

"Alright Mr. Bear, is time to hibernate," Casey said to the bear she is riding on. She throws a tranquilizer ball hard at the bear's face. Luckily, the gas does not arrive at her nose. The bear slides as it begins to sleep allowing the unpredictable mastermind a needed push to land on the bear Izzy is riding.

"That looked so cool," Izzy said astounded.

"Way cool," Casey agreed.

The two begin to fight while standing on top of the bear as the animal continues to run through the woods. Both Izzy and Casey block their punches and kicks. Izzy then grabs Casey's yellow scarf and uses it to hang onto a tree branch escaping her hunter. Casey looks confused at first until she sees that the bear is headed straight for a beaver dam. The dam breaks from the impact of the bear. Izzy winces trying not to look and also look at the mayhem.

Casey is lying on the broken dam, the bear nowhere to be seen. Most likely the bear left.

"This is fun!" Izzy exclaimed and proceeds to leave with the unpredictable mastermind's long yellow scarf.

"Of course, she realizes this means war," Casey said to the audience. Three beavers appear and start to slap her face with their tails. One of the beavers flips the bird at her and it has to be censored.

Pharaoh is shown again, this time nearby a lake in the woods. He hides in some bushes.

**Confessional: Pharaoh**

"At some point, Shawn is going to have to drink water," Pharaoh. "I'm kind of guessing things right now because the only traps I think could work are snare traps, but I don't have anything that will catch his attention."

**End Confessional**

Shawn is shown heading near the river Pharaoh is watching and the conspiracy nut uses his left hand to drink some water.

"Bingo," Pharaoh said quietly to himself. He puts a tranquilizer ball into the slingshot and aims at Shawn. A skunk appears next to Pharaoh out of nowhere. "No, please don't, don't do it." Pharaoh pleaded to the skunk.

The skunk laughs and prepares itself to spray the fake royal. Pharaoh quickly exits the bush screaming. The skunk continues to laugh. Shawn sees his hunter launch a tranquilizer ball at him. He dodges it and the ball hits a bird nearby, causing it to fall asleep and plummet to the ground.

"Dang it," Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Nice try dude," Shawn said and runs off.

Dawn sitting on the same stump is petting a bunny while a bunch of animals like deer, birds, and squirrels are close to the moonchild.

"Finally, I found you," Sara said with a huff. "I know you're not the fighting type so this should be easy." She uses her slingshot and shoots a tranquilizer ball at Dawn.

A brown deer gets in front of the light blonde and blocks the attack. The deer falls asleep immediately.

"Seriously, you're using animals to defend you?" Sara asked a bit surprised.

"No, I would never manipulate animals. They are just defending me from getting harm," Dawn answered sincerely.

"It's a stupid knock out ball," Sara said coldly. "The least it can do is create a rash."

"Having feelings for someone else doesn't make you weak Sara," Dawn said.

"And this why I wanted to knock you out quickly," Sara said with an annoying sigh.

"You've helped and keep helping little ones who cannot defend themselves. Those are feelings of passion and love for others," Dawn continued.

"Can't you just shut up? I know my past already," Sara said trying not to listen to Dawn.

"If you know your past, then I know you will choose your correct future," Dawn said, finishing her advice.

Sara launches another ball only for the gray and white bunny Dawn was petting to intervene. The bunny begins to snore having the effects of the ball.

**Confessional: Sara**

"Okay, maybe Dawn has a point, so what?" Sara said bitterly. "Whatever, I need to find a way for those animals to go away. I only have one ball left and I cannot get last place."

**End Confessional**

Knick is shown walking around the woods having no luck on finding Leon and Max. "How hard is it to find these two? Christopher is bound to wake up in an hour and I have seen neither of them once."

Knick sees Beardo dragging a sleepy Christopher around.

"What are you doing?" Knick asked.

"Bringing this dude to the campsite," Beardo replied. "Once he wakes up, he'll just capture me right there."

"Why are you helping him?" Knick wondered.

"He beat me fair and square and frankly, I don't want to see you win dude," Beardo admitted.

"You're lucky I only have two sedative balls left," Knick stated. "If I had an extra, I would have used it on you already."

"Yep, I know," Beardo said with a smile. "See ya."

Once the beatboxer leaves the journalist comes up with a plan. "If I can't go to them, then I will let them come to me."

Casey is wandering around the woods and decides to take a seat and get some shade under a tree despite the woods blocking the sun's heat.

"Okay, this might feel wrong, but it's the only way I can get her to come to me," Casey said to herself. "At this point, she can be wrestling sharks on the shore." She gets up and breaks some branches from the tree she sat next to.

Scene changes to Pharaoh at the campsite using a rope to tie up one of the human size crates.

"This trap isn't going to work unless I have help now that I realize it," Pharaoh admitted.

Coincidently, Beardo comes to the campsite dragging Christopher.

"Geez, this guy has a lot of muscle," Beardo acknowledged. He leaves the fighter on the ground.

"Yo uh, Beardo right?" Pharaoh said trying to remember the cameo's name.

"Yep," Beardo said stretching his back.

"Can you help me with this crate to capture Shawn?" Pharaoh asked kindly.

"Won't that get you eliminated if I help?" Beardo speculated.

"No, only the hunters can't help each other," Pharaoh reminded.

"Aright, I'll help you, I got nothing to do right now," The beatboxer said.

Sara is standing by a tree with her arms crossed looking at Dawn still with so many animals.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I stopped getting annoyed for the last thirty minutes and now I'm just bored," Sara said. "I can't even get close to her without an animal trying to maul me."

**End Confessional**

"Dawn, what do I have to do to make you join me to the campsite?" Sara asked.

"Well, the only way I can see that the animals here will let me join you is if they trust you," Dawn explained. "Perhaps something to soothe them."

Sara thinks for a moment tapping her chin. "I guess I can sing. I don't have an amazing voice like Ashley but it's worth trying."

"Splendid," Dawn said clapping her hands.

"But I can't because… I don't have a guitar with me," Sara said proudly. A yellowish-brown deer approaches her with a guitar made of wood. Perfectly carve with strings and everything. Sara processes what she is seeing. "Just finish the challenge," She takes the wooden guitar from the deer's mouth. "Don't overthink what you just saw."

She does a few warmups to get used to the wooden guitar. She begins to tune the song 'Let It Snow' and starts to sing.

"Dear animals, there will be no harm, I know I don't have the biggest charm, but believe me I'm not frightful. In the inside sort of delightful, so please do not attack me no, let Dawn go let Dawn go let Dawn go."

She continues to play the guitar. Noticing the animals relaxing by the singing, she walks slowly to Dawn as she begins her second verse.

"Oh, it's time to be relaxing, cause friends this voice is quite divinely, make your eyelids go down low, let Dawn go let Dawn let Dawn go."

The animals next to Dawn begin to close their eyes fully relax. Sara makes it to Dawn. She carries Dawn on her shoulder.

"Wow, you're very light," Sara said to the moonchild.

"Yes, yes I am," Dawn guaranteed.

With the sweet bad girl no longer playing the guitar the animals open their eyes and begin to growl at her. Sara carrying Dawn makes a run for it and heads back to the campsite.

Casey is on top of a hill where there is no sight of trees. Using the branches, rocks, and other materials she found she makes a smoke signal.

"If I go with primal instinct," Casey said. "Izzy should be here in three, two, one."

The mentioned girl starts somersaulting out of nowhere and stops to look at the smoke signal.

"Ooooo, you're making a fire?" Izzy gasped with amazement. "I just know the thing that can help." She holds a tree sap like a ball in her hands. "My homemade fire starter will just do the trick."

"I should stop you because whatever that is will be dangerous," Casey said. "But it will be rude on my part, so get ahead. I want to see the fireworks."

Both begin to cackle like crazy as the scene changes to Sara carrying Dawn on her right shoulder to the campsite.

"Congratulations Sara for being the first hunter to arrive with their prey," Chris said.

"Yes," Sara cheered. She puts Dawn down so she can cheer better. "Vegetarian buffet here I come."

"Use this paper and pen to write down how big the buffet you want," Chris said and gives a blank paper and pen to her. "Don't worry about going overboard, its going to come out of Chef's paycheck."

"Is it okay for Dawn to eat stuff from the buffet as well?" Sara asked the host.

"Hmm sure why not," Chris shrugged.

The three hear an explosion coming from a hill nearby. They turn to see orange smoke rising.

"That brings me nostalgia," Chris said smiling.

"Shouldn't you call Chef to water that down?" Sara questioned.

"Nah, the weather reporter said it will be raining in about a few hours," Chris confidently said

Back to where the explosion happened, Izzy is shown cover in black ash and sleeping peacefully. Casey walks up to the dreamer as the smoke continues to rage behind her providing a nice background to show how crazy this girl is.

"Game over sleeping beauty," She said grinning and suddenly get all bubbly. "Oh my gosh that was so much fun, we have to do that sometime again."

Knick wanders around and finds Beardo and Pharaoh preparing a trap for Shawn.

"This is getting ridiculous," Knick stated.

"You sound very calm when you said that," Pharaoh told as he and Beardo finish putting the trap in place.

"I tend to not let emotions get the best of me," Knick said. "Also, how is that going to catch Shawn?"

The camera pans to Pharaoh and Beardo's trap. Its a deadfall trap but instead of having a heavy rock on top to squash, it is a human-size crate the two grabbed earlier. It is tilted at a certain angle and held up with sections of branches, with one of them serving as a trigger.

"We thought that by placing something shiny under here will lure Shawn to get it," Pharaoh informed as he shows the journalist a small glimmering diamond in his left hand.

"Isn't that from Crowstillo's treasure?" Knick pondered.

"It's fake, we just made it look shining," Beardo answered.

"Attention campers," Chris said through speakers. "Sara and Casey have already completed their challenges, better get a move on."

"Well, this makes things easier," Knick said. He prepares to aim at Pharaoh. "Thanks for voting off Lucy by the way."

Using the slingshot, the journalist launches the ball and causes Pharaoh to inhale the smoke, falling asleep. He takes the fake royal's pouch and put the extra tranquilizer balls into his pouch.

"Dude, you must be desperate to win," Beardo said.

"Not my fault I have to capture two people," Knick stated. Both teens hear a fart coming from a short distance. "Perfect," Knick said with a dark grin. He leaves Beardo alone with a sleeping Pharaoh.

Shawn climbs down from a tree to meet up with his fellow Pahkitew comrade.

"Well, that sucks," Shawn said as he sees his hunter on the ground. "You think he will wake up sooner than later?"

Beardo just shrugs not knowing.

**Confessional: Knick**

"The effects on Christopher will be shorting out momentarily," Knick stated. "Even though I am at a disadvantage, taking out Pharaoh gives me extra time to deal with Max and Leon."

**End Confessional**

Max and Leon are sitting behind two green bushes in the woods.

"This is boring Leon," Max said to her friend. "Can't we just gang up on Knick?"

"Knick has been full of surprises," Leon replied. "Staying away from him is the best possible way for the others to win. Sara and Casey already have finished. Christopher and Pharaoh just need to complete their challenge."

"I'm getting hungry though," Max said.

"We just had berries five minutes ago," Leon told her.

"And I am still hungry," Max responded.

Suddenly, both can smell a tasty meal in the forest.

"Is that Lucy's parmesan chicken?" Max said happily. She tries to get out of her hiding spot but Leon intervenes.

"Don't you think is weird that Lucy, who was just voted off yesterday has her food in the middle of this forest?" Leon asked.

"Who cares I'm hungry," Max told him and jumps out of the bush. She sees a chicken parmesan on a silver plate and gobbles it down quickly. A tranquilizer ball hits the back of her neck making fall asleep and face plant herself onto the food.

"Well, well, well," Knick said as he walked up to his prey. "Shame, I honestly thought you would not fall for a simple mind trick like that." He told Max.

"I know you're there Leon and I know you won't try to escape," Knick stated. "Would be awful not to save your friend now wouldn't it?"

Leon gets out of his hiding spot, clenching his fists as the two boys do a staredown.

**Confessional: Knick**

"Thank you, Lucy, for providing your recipe," Knick thanked with a smirk, holding the recipe in his left hand.

**End Confessional**

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Knick asked already preparing his slingshot with a purple ball.

"Why did you get rid of me in the first place?" Leon asked.

Knick launches one ball and Leon dodges it. The lionheart brawler charges as Knick takes another ball from his pouch. The journalist underestimates Leon's speed and the brawler slaps away the slingshot as the item drops to the ground. He then tackles Knick to the ground.

"Give up, you're pinned," Leon told Knick.

"You forgot I like to play dirty," Knick responded and uses his right hand to grab dirt from the ground. He throws dirt at the brawler's eyes causing Leon to let go of him.

Knick backs away a safe distance, grabs his slingshot, and fires another purple ball but Leon dodges it swiftly even with his eyes covered in dirt.

"Looks like he learned a new trick from wrestling with Christopher," Knick said quietly to himself.

Leon takes the dirt out of his eyes. "He already used up his shots, why is he so confident on beating me?" He wondered to himself quietly. "Chef only gave three, right?"

"I don't have time to play," Knick stated.

"I'm too far away for him to get a proper hit," Leon said quietly. "If I stay just away until he gets tired, I can get Max and escape."

Knick grabs a rock from the ground.

Leon's eyes wide up. "Don't you dare Knick."

Knick scraps his right arm causing blood to come out and drip which makes the brawler look away and cover his eyes.

"Dammit, what is wrong with you?" Leon asked.

"I will do whatever it takes to win, even if it means breaking your spirit," Knick stated. He readies his slingshot and gets a direct hit at his prey.

Leon coughs as the tranquilizer ball starts to take effect. He stares intensely and charges again at the journalist.

"He's resisting, I should run before…" Before Knick can say anything else, Leon punches his face, knocking out the silver glasses Knick uses.

Knick is taken aback from the punch and stays on his feet. He touches the right side of his face. He sighs in relief knowing that none of his teeth are knocked out thought the bruise hurts a lot. Leon falls asleep being defeated.

"Another punch like that I would have been knocked out," Knick stated still touching his bruise that is now black and blue. "He's very strong that's for sure."

At the campsite, Sara, Dawn, Izzy, and Casey are enjoying a vegetarian buffet. Each plate has vegetables but in a different way that is cook. Some are grilled, others cover in garlic sautéed, marinated, steam, and some are in soup.

"It's nice of you to let us eat Sara," Casey said.

"I wasn't going to let you girls starve until the challenge is over," Sara said with a shrug.

"Look someone is coming," Izzy said pointing.

It is Shawn and Beardo, the beatboxer looking tired.

"Aren't you supposed to be still in the woods Shawn?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but Knick put Pharaoh to sleep and the dude is not going to wake up for another hour," Shawn explained. "I figure Knick is going to come back with Leon and Max before Pharaoh can wake up."

"Don't say that," Sara said. "Yeah Pharaoh did wrong stuff but I don't want Knick in the final four."

"Too late," Knick said to her as the campers and cameos look at Knick dragging a tie-up Max and Leon through the ground. "Lucky me that Leon doesn't weight that much when he is asleep."

Chris walks out of the confessional outhouse after doing his business and sees Knick with his prey. "Congratulations Knick, you're the third contestant to finish the challenge. You are safe for another day."

"Thank you, Chris," Knick said with a smile. He walks to the buffet table, but Sara pulls the chair away as he was about to sit in it.

"You're not getting anything from this buffet," Sara told him. She notices the bruise he has on the left side of his face. "Chris, call Chef, Knick has a nasty bruise."

The host runs to her and sees the mark. Chris winces uncomfortably. "Yeah, let me go get Chef. Stay here, Knick."

As Chris goes to find Chef, Christopher wakes up yawning. He notices Beardo eating a veggie burger and tackles him to the ground.

"Yes, I have caught you at last," Christopher said proudly. He looks around and notices he is at the campsite. "How did I get here?"

Before anyone can answer Chris arrives with Chef. Chef is in a nurse outfit and proceeds to take Knick to the infirmary or what left of it.

"Congratulations Christopher, you're the fourth camper to complete their challenge," Chris told the kung fu fighter.

"Yes," Christopher exclaimed. "Though I feel like I took too long."

"Does that mean.." Casey tried to ask until the host answers her.

"Yes Casey, Pharaoh is being eliminated from the competition," Chris said. "We'll just have to wait until the kid wakes up."

Two hours past and Pharaoh wakes up, stretching his arms. He notices a bunch of magpie birds on the trees. These birds are black and white but these seem to appear more big and ferocious than regular magpies. Pharaoh sees them gazing at the fake shiny diamond on the ground.

"Uh, oh," Pharaoh said to himself and braces for impact as the magpies start to make noises and attack him.

Chef, on a golf cart, searches for Pharaoh around the woods. He stops when he sees the fake royal cover in scratches and feathers. Pharaoh spits out feathers.

"Let's go, kid, you're done," Chef told him.

"By done you mean…"

"Yes, eliminated, the others already finished the challenge," Chef answered.

Pharaoh sighs in defeat. "I was afraid of that."

**Campsite Ceremony**

Christopher, Knick who is using an icepack to heal his bruise, and Pharaoh are sitting on the porch of the boy's cabin while Casey and Sara sit on the porch of the girl's cabin. Chris and Chef are standing in front of them.

"There are no marshmallows for today," Chris told the campers. "Instead, each of you can say your goodbyes to Pharaoh. Five minutes only."

Sara walks to the boy's cabin while Casey shrugs, not wanting to say goodbye.

**Confessional: Casey**

"I don't need to say goodbye, I don't even know him," Casey admitted.

**End Confessional**

"Glad you lost," Knick told Pharaoh. "As I told you before, you only lasted this long because of me." The journalist heads into the boy's cabin.

"You did well Pharaoh," Christopher said to Pharaoh and pats his shoulder.

"Ow," Pharaoh said with pain.

"Sorry," Christopher said and heads inside the boy's cabin.

Sara and Pharaoh look at each other.

"Sad that you're leaving?" Sara asked.

"I don't want to leave," Pharaoh told her. "Everybody in the team I was in pretty much hates me. I don't know how to confront them when I see them again."

"Makes sense, they have a right to be furious," Sara said.

The two decide to continue to talk as they walk to the catapult of shame.

"Total Drama is going to be over and I wasn't able to show the real me. I thought people like Lucy or Knick would figure me out quickly," Pharaoh admitted.

"You were a really good actor," Sara said.

"What's worse is that I was never able to make a proper friend," Pharaoh told her.

"Look," Sara said and stands in front of him to stop. "You should have known people were going to be mad at you for pretending to be somebody you're not. No matter what they say, you are who you are. Prove to them who is the real Pharaoh and let themselves heal on their own time."

"Wow," Pharaoh said astonished. "That's the most amazing advice anybody has ever told me.

"Besides, you made at least one friend here," Sara said and begins to smile, and she barely smiles. "Me."

Pharaoh smiles at what she said. "Thanks, make sure to get back with Christopher."

"I'll do my best," Sara said unsure.

"As Pharaoh, I command you to sort things out with him," Pharaoh said in his fake royal persona.

"Don't push it, dude," Sara joked.

"Alright, enough with the friendship talk, time to take the catapult," Chris told Pharaoh. Both have arrived at their destination.

Pharaoh hops in. "I'll be rooting for you," He told his new friend. Sara gives a thumbs and Chef pulls the lever.

"Aw man, I wanted him to scream," Chris said. "Anyway, we are down to the final four, only two episodes left folks. What kind of challenge will I pit the campers to face to make it to the finale? Will Casey and Knick continue to make out? Will Sara ever restore her friendship with Christopher? Will they become something more? Find out these questions next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Merge:**

**Girls: Casey and Sara**

**Boys: Christopher and Knick**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_9__th__\- Pixel_

_8__th__\- Jared_

_7__th__\- Janet_

_6__th__\- Lucy_

_5__th__\- Pharaoh_

**A/N: Leave a review or PM me what you think about this chapter.**


	14. Trivia Puts Them In A Spin

"Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris said giving a summary of the previous episode. "The final five had there most troubling challenge yet," The five campers gaze at the human size crates. One by one, Chef opens them with a crowbar. "Hunting down previous contestants," Izzy, Beardo, Shawn, Dawn, Leon, and Maxine are revealed. "With classic slingshots and tranquilizer balls," Chef gives the said items to the campers.

"Sara tries to admit her feelings to Christopher," The sweet bad girl tells her crush how she feels but Christopher is seen chasing Beardo. "But it doesn't work out. Casey battles Izzy in an epic clash of the crazies," Casey and Izzy are shown blocking each other's punches and kicks while being on the back of a running grizzly bear. "While our villainous journalist sabotages Christopher and Pharaoh," Knick shoots a tranquilizer ball at Christopher then it changes to him doing the same thing to Pharaoh. "Sneaky," Chris said as Knick takes the tranquilizer balls from Pharaoh's pouch.

"Sara is the first to arrive with Dawn earning her a nice vegan buffet," Sara, Dawn, Izzy, and Casey are eating food on a long table. "Knick takes down Maxine and Leon by using their weakness against them," Max is eating a chicken parmesan from a plate and the journalist takes the opportunity to knock her out. "This dude has no chill," Chris chuckles as Knick scraps his arm again to make Leon look at the blood.

"In the end, Knick and Christopher can complete their challenge," The journalist arrives at the campsite with a tie-up Max and Leon. Christopher wakes up and immediately tackles Beardo to the ground. "Which made Pharaoh the unlucky camper to take the catapult of shame," Pharaoh is shown being engulfed by magpies. "Not before getting helpful advice by Sara, his new friend," Sara and Pharaoh smile at each other.

The flashbacks end. Chris is watching Chef making a small summer outdoor auditorium by using the rubble of Crowstillo's castle. "It's the final challenge before the last finale," The host begins to tear up just by mentioning the final season's episode. "Which campers will survive to the end? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!" Chef accidentally throws a brown boot at Chris's face. "Ow, watch the face, Chef."

**Morning**

The episode opens to Knick and Casey in their bathing suits and holding their washcloth as they head towards the pond where they bathe.

"Have you ever thought about wrestling a shark?" Casey asked Knick.

"No," Knick stated.

"Sleep like a bat upside down?" She asked a different question.

"No," Knick stated again.

"How about…"

"Look, why don't you be quiet since whatever you will say will be a no," Knick told her getting annoyed.

"But I hate the quiet game," Casey said with a frown.

"And I love the quiet game," Knick stated.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Our relationship is not the best," Casey admitted smiling. "But I can tell he is into me."

**Confessional: Knick**

"With only three players left in my way to victory I need to play my cards right," Knick stated. "As much as I would like to get rid of Casey, Christopher is the obvious target. Which means I will have to stick with her. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy her company, but I cannot let her get in my head."

**End Confessionals**

"Our target is Christopher, right?" Casey asked her boyfriend.

"For now," Knick answered her.

The scene changes to Sara and Christopher also in their swimwear walking to the pond. They walk in silence, making the atmosphere feel awkward.

"So, um…" Sara tried to say something.

"We should remake the alliance since Casey and Knick are a couple, right?" Christopher asked her.

"Honestly, I don't think they're going to last long as a couple," Sara admitted.

"Can you explain?" Christopher inquired.

"Is has to deal with Pixel," Sara told him. "Casey told me she knew it wasn't Pixel who wrote the letter but still voted for him. I think she is doing this so Knick doesn't target her."

"That would be something Casey will do," Christopher agreed. "Though Knick has proven to not be taken lightly."

Sara stops for a moment causing the kung fu fighter to stop as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Christopher asked.

"I'm just glad we're talking again," Sara said making a smile.

"Me too, I probably overreacted at that moment," Christopher sheepishly said, both remembering when Sara told Pharaoh's secret to Lucy.

"No, no, it makes sense," The sweet bad girl assured. "Lucy still would have been mad once she found out Pharaoh was just pretending, just saying."

"And that's why I am not mad at you for that anymore," Christopher said. "I just never would have thought you would pull something like that."

"It's the competition, I was starting to lose allies," Sara said hoping her crush can understand.

"Promise me you won't do something like that again?" Christopher said.

"We're in the final four, how can I pull a move like that again?" Sara answered him rudely.

Christopher sighs happily. "And that's what I like about you."

"Wait, what?" Sara asked confused while blushing.

"Uh, like a noble warrior," Christopher rapidly said nervously. "Not that I don't like you is just uh... I got to go." The kung fu fighter runs away from Sara.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"I can't believe I just said that," Christopher said sadly.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I can't believe he just said that," Sara spoke happily. "He likes me, but he is too nervous to ask me out which means I have to do it. I just hope this challenge is not individual just like the last time."

**End Confessionals**

In the bathing pond, Casey is rubbing Knick's back with her washcloth.

"Casey," Knick said to get the unpredictable girl's attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you really into me?" Knick asked emotionless.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Never play poker with Knick," Casey told the audience. "You will never be able to tell his hand with that stone-cold face and voice."

**End Confessional**

"Of course, why would I not be when into a hot man that loves to play dirty?" Casey told him in his right ear.

"Then during this challenge, prove to me you truly love me, or I will vote you out," Knick stated. "And I know how to convince people."

Casey gulps. "Okay, dear."

**Confessional: Knick**

"It's a win-win scenario for me," Knick stated. "If Casey betrays me, I can convince Sara and Christopher to vote her off. If she does not, Christopher or Sara will be packing their bags depending if they win immunity. Which won't happen obviously."

**End Confessional**

"Good morning fellow competitors," Christopher said to Knick and Casey as he stops running, arriving at the pond.

"Attention final four," Chris spoke through the speakers. "Meet me at the new outdoor auditorium in fifteen minutes. Which is where Crowstillo's Castle once was."

Casey and Knick look at Christopher and decide to get out of the pond.

"Make sure you get a good scrub. You don't want to smell horrible in front of Sara," Knick stated to Christopher.

"If you were trying to insult me it did not work," The kung fu fighter told.

"Was not trying to," The journalist simply answered.

Scene changes to the final four on the outdoor auditorium, each camper sitting on a chair, behind a podium. From left to right are Casey, Knick, Sara, and Christopher. Each podium has a small electronic device that has a screen showing the number zero. In front of the podiums is a giant wheel full of numbers.

Chris McLean appears, walking to a trash can that is in the auditorium and puts notes on top of it. Chef is by his side.

"Welcome final four, to Wheel of Misfortune!" Chris exclaimed.

"Wasn't there a challenge that was called that back in season one?" Sara said to the host. "Or did you forgot because you're getting old?" She smirks delightfully.

"Gosh you're annoying," Chris told her. "Fine, I'll call it Wheel of Dismay, okay?"

"Not much better but at least its original," Knick stated.

Chris glares at the two but presumes to smile. "Total Drama has had more than a hundred episodes, so I thought, why not do a classic trivia game before the finale about the show?"

**Confessional: Sara**

"This is an easy win for me," Sara said confidently. "Growing up at the orphanage the other kids and I will tune in for every Total Drama episode that aired on cable. I know a lot about this show than I should." She said her last sentence with a bit of regret.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I made sure to watch every single episode of Total Drama," Knick stated, his right eye twitching a bit. "It was a living nightmare, but it was worth it. After all, if it were not for Harold rigging the votes in season one," The journalist raises his left hand to emphasize his point and then his right hand. "And DJ allying with Chef in season two, my plan would have never worked. I learned from their mistakes and turned them into a powerful force. This challenge is a piece of cake."

**Confessional: Casey**

"Since this is a trivia challenge, there is no way I can help Knick, right?" Casey asked the audience unsure. "I don't need to prove that I like him but if he wins immunity I could be going home. There's too much pressure here to have fun."

**Confessional: Christopher **

"This could be an issue for me," Christopher confessed. "I only know a bit of Total Drama from my cousin Betty, my uncle doesn't have a TV in the house so she will usually bring a TV and a bunch of DVDs of Total Drama. When the show announced they were looking for a new cast I just took the opportunity. Didn't think to know the show will come in handy." He finishes with a shrug.

**End Confessionals**

"This is how the challenge is going to work," Chris instructed. "Each of you will be spinning the bottle in the center of the wheel you see in front of you." The campers look at the giant wheel. "Once the bottle lands on a number, I will ask you a trivial question base on the show. Get it right, you win the points."

"And if we get wrong?" Knick asked.

"You will have to perform… a scare!" The host exclaimed. The final four are not intimidated. Casey even yawns. "Seriously, how are any of you not scared in the slightest?"

"The twist was pretty obvious honestly," Knick stated.

"Yeah, since when you don't twist challenges like these?" Casey said rhetorically.

**Confessional: Chris**

"The audience loves this final four," Chris said. "But honestly, I wish I can send all of them to the catapult already."

**End Confessional**

"Continuing, the scare can be easy to do or really dangerous," The host admitted, shuffling the scare cards. "Beat the scare and you get half the points from the original number. Lose the scare and you get no points."

"Cool," Casey said getting pumped up.

"The numbers on the wheel vary from five hundred points to five thousand points," Chris continued to speak. "First three contestants to reach ten thousand points head off to the finale."

When Chris mentions this the four campers are puzzled.

"Wait, did you say three?" Christopher asked.

"Yep, this finale will have three finalists, not two," Chris informed.

"And the only way we can make it to the finale is winning a challenge that is completely base on luck," Knick said. "Since all the trivial questions and scares are randomized correct?"

"You got that right Knick," The host said with his casual smile.

"You stepped up your game this time Chris," Casey complimented.

"Thanks, Casey, and for that, you get to spin first," The host declared.

"Yeah!" Casey cheered and spins the bottle on the wheel. The bottle lands on one thousand points.

Chris reads a trivia card. "Who is the only contestant to ever make it to the merge four times?"

"It was Duncan," Casey exclaimed happily without thinking.

"Correct, that's a thousand points for Casey," Chris said.

The screen of the electronic device attached to Casey's podium changes from zero to the number one thousand.

"Knick let's see if you still have luck in you," Chris told the journalist.

Knick spins the bottle and it lands on five hundred points.

"Of course," Knick stated not surprise.

"How many non-elimination episodes were in the Ridonculous Race?" Chris asked.

Knick raises his left eyebrow puzzle at this. "You said there will be questions regarding Total Drama."

"Yes, and the Ridonculous Race is a spinoff of Total Drama, so it counts," Chris said casually.

"I thought you hate that show," Sara said.

"Yes, but sadly I have to acknowledge it for the rest of my life," The host told her. "Anyway, answer the question, Knick."

Knick stays thinking for a bit.

**Confessional: Knick**

"How was I supposed to know Chris was going to include the Ridonculous Race?" Knick asked the audience.

**End Confessional**

"Seven," Knick answered.

"Incorrect," Chris told him. "It's nine non-eliminations."

Sara and Christopher smile, knowing that Knick must do a scare.

Chris grabs the scare cards and reads the first one. "You must stay in a barrel of leeches for ten seconds."

Knick cringes at the thought of leeches sucking his blood.

"Are all the scares just callbacks from the episode No Pain, No Gain from season one?" Sara questions the host.

"Nope, Chef made some originals," Chris answered.

"Yeah, you're running out of ideas," Sara scoffed.

"I can make you get negative points Saraphine," The host told her. "Don't get me on my bad side."

Christopher leans to Sara. "You should turn it down." He suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Don't want to cost me the challenge," Sara agreed.

"That will be beneficial for all of us honestly," Knick admitted. Sara glares at him.

"Hey," Chris said to the final four. "Still hosting here, are you going to do the scare, Knick?"

"No, I don't see the reason for me to lose so much blood just for two hundred and fifty points," Knick stated.

"Alright, that's cool, no probs," Chris said. "Aright Sara, give it a spin."

Sara spins the bottle and it lands on two thousand points.

"How many episodes of Total Drama have been produced so far?" Chris asked.

"If you're considering the episodes of this season, which I bet you are," Sara told him. "It has been one hundred and twenty-nine episodes."

"That's correct!" Chris exclaimed.

The screen of the electronic device attached to Sara's podium changes to two thousand.

"Christopher, dude, get ready to spin," Chris told the kung fu fighter.

Christopher spins the bottle and it lands on the only five-thousand-point space.

"Nice!" Christopher celebrated.

"Christopher, what is Trent's favorite number?" Chris asked.

"Um, uh, hm…" Christopher stops talking to think. "It could be, or maybe this one…"

"It's a half-hour show, Christopher," Chris spoke.

"Actually, its twenty-two minutes," Knick told to spite Chris. "The rest of the time is for commercials."

"Thanks for the unnecessary information Knick," Chris said sarcastically. "Ten seconds Christopher."

"Um... sixty-two?" Christopher answered innocently.

"Nope, Trent's favorite number is nine," Chris told him and then grabs a scare card. "Your scare is to eat Harold's new chew gum."

The three other campers flinch from hearing that.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Christopher said.

Chef and Christopher walk up to the center of the auditorium. Chef is holding a glass jar containing Harold's chew gum. Unlike the last time when the gum was pink, this time the chewed gum is multiple colorful chew gum.

"You just have to chew it for ten seconds," Chris told the fighter.

"Let's do this," Christopher exclaimed and takes the jar from Chef, opens it, and immediately begins chewing on the used gum.

Knick and Sara look with disgust while Casey watches in amazement.

**Confessional: Casey**

"That looked awesome," Casey said ecstatically. "I might purposely get a few questions wrong just to have those dares."

**End Confessional**

Ten seconds are done, and Christopher puts the gum back in the jar. The screen on the fighter's podium changes to the number two thousand five hundred.

"That will always be disgusting," Chris said. "But Christopher manages to secure two thousand five hundred points giving him the lead. How long will it last? Find out right now because we don't have a sponsor for this episode."

Casey spins the bottle and it lands on two thousand.

"Who came back to the competition in season one during the merge and was voted out immediately?" Chris asked.

"Eva," Casey answered rapidly. The screen now shows her having three thousand points.

"Give it another try Knick," Chris said holding his laughter.

Knick spins the bottle and lands on five hundred points again. The journalist just sighs.

"How many seasons does Total Drama have?" Chris asked.

"Including this one, six," Knick stated.

The screen of the electronic device attached to Knick's podium changes to five hundred.

"At least it's something," Knick said to himself to stay positive.

Sara spins the bottle and lands on four thousand points.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitingly. "Ask me any question, Chris."

"Which finalist did worst in their second season?"

"Easy, it was Lightning who got thirteenth in All-Stars," Sara answered confidently. The screen shows that she has six thousand points.

"You could have just said his name," Knick told her out of spite.

"I'm not taking suggestions from the guy who only has five hundred points," Sara retorted smiling.

"You're bound to slip up," Knick stated.

"Sorry, what was that? I don't speak fourth place," Sara said mockingly.

Knick decides to stop talking. Casey leans her head on his left shoulder to comfort him.

"Thanks," He said quietly for her to hear.

Christopher spins the bottle and it lands on three thousand.

"Which previous camper got mauled by a bear?" Chris asked.

"Ezekiel?" Christopher wondered.

"Nope, it was Cody," Chris told him and grabs a scare card. "Eat a whole dish of Casey's spicy chicken enchiladas."

Christopher eyes wide up, Knick smirks, Sara is concern, and Casey giggles uncontrollably.

"Well, dude, what is it going to be?" Chris asked the tall teen.

"Do I get milk with it?" Christopher asked.

"Sure, but that's after you finish the plate," The host told him.

"Very well, I'll do it," The teen answered.

**Confessional: Christopher**

"Remember, this is all for a million dollars," Christopher told himself.

**End Confessional**

Chef and Christopher are in the center of the auditorium again, with the cook holding a plate with five spicy chicken enchiladas.

"Thanks for sharing the recipe Casey," Chef thanked.

"No problem Chef," Casey told him.

**Confessional: Chef**

"Finally, this show is almost over," Chef said with a happy sigh. "I'm going to miss working my butt off serving disgusting slop to these teens but it's time to move on to produce my show." He frowns, ready to say something else. "If only Chris could just let go of this show."

**End Confessional**

"Ready?" Chris asked Christopher, holding a gallon of milk in his right hand.

The kung fu fighter is already sweating by just looking at the enchiladas. "I'll… eat them." Christopher said hesitantly.

He grabs on enchilada and proceeds to open his mouth.

**Confessional: Chris**

The host chuckles. "One of the scares involves drinking toilet water from the communal bathroom. I wish the best for the camper who gets that scare."

**End Confessional**

Christopher bites the enchilada rapidly, hoping not to taste the spiciness. It fails, and he is shown crying already after eating an enchilada.

"Come on Christopher, you can do it!" Sara cheered.

"Wow, you really like him, don't you?" Knick said emotionless.

"Shut up," Sara told him, beginning to blush.

Christopher can eat another enchilada but is struggling with the third. Being concern and noticing this, Sara decides to act.

"Chris, can I go help Christopher out?" Sara asked.

The host thinks for a moment. "Eh sure, more pain means more laughs for the audience. You will be helping him gain fifteen hundred points though."

"I'm okay with that," The sweet bad girl told him.

Sara gets up from her chair to help Christopher while Knick looks with disbelief.

"How is this fair? Christopher should be doing the scare by himself," Knick complained to the host.

"Because I'm the host and what I say goes," Chris responded. "And don't whine about a fair game when you cheated almost the entire time with Chef."

**Confessional: Chris**

"Throughout Total Drama, I'm fine with contestants sabotaging others," Chris acknowledged. "It provides great television, but I don't tolerate teens who think they can get away with not playing the game correctly."

**End Confessional**

Sara walks up to Christopher who is crying and doing his best to resist the temptation of drinking milk.

"Don't worry Christopher I'm here to help," Sara told him and puts the third enchilada into her mouth. The spice starts to spike up, but she holds her ground.

Seeing that she is helping him, Christopher regains determination and decides to gobble the fourth one. Sara eats the fifth one and the two rapidly push Chris to the ground and take the milk carton from him. Chef chuckles at his comrade.

"And with the help of Sara, Christopher gains fifteen hundred points giving him a total of four thousand," Chris exclaimed on the floor. "Total Drama will be right back after the break."

The break is over, and Sara and Christopher are back in their seats. The screens for each camper show three thousand for Casey, five hundred for Knick, six thousand for Sara, and four thousand for Christopher.

"Welcome back folks to Total Drama's wheel of despair," Chris said to the audience. "The competition is heating, and it can be anyone's game." He looks at the points Knick has. "Well, almost anyone's game."

The journalist simply glares at Chris. Casey spins the bottle on the wheel, and it lands of the five thousand points space.

"How many non-elimination challenges were in Total Drama World Tour?" Chris asked reading the trivia card.

"Okay, this one is going to need some thinking," Casey admitted and ponders for the correct answer. "World Tour had fewer non-elimination then Action so six?"

"That's your final answer?" The host asked to be sure. Casey nods confidently. "That is correct!" The screen changes to the eight thousand for the unpredictable mastermind.

**Confessional: Casey**

"This is too easy," She said chuckling.

**End Confessional**

Knick spins the bottle and it lands on three thousand. "Finally, I get something good," He said relieved.

"Oh, is somebody not handling their emotions?" Sara taunted him.

"You're one to talk Ms. Obvious," Knick countered.

Chris does fake coughs to get their attention. "Knick, how many people did Courtney kissed throughout the show?"

"Three boys which are Duncan, Scott, and Cameron," Knick answered.

"Nope, you're wrong," Chris said happily.

"Excuse me?" Knick said with doubt.

"It was never shown but it was confirmed that Courtney and Alejandro kissed off-screen," Sara told the journalist. "For a journalist, you're not good at gathering information."

Knick growls at Sara.

"Easy Knick, calm down," Casey said softly but the journalist notices her smiling without sympathy.

Christopher leans to Sara. "Why are you provoking him?" He whispered.

"Because, he's frustrated that he has to rely on luck and it's not as smart as he claims to be," Sara answered.

"I am smart," Knick exclaimed with frustration. "I was able to get rid of almost half the contestants in this season."

"Yet you didn't realize that there are cameras everywhere that can expose you of your alliance with Chef," Christopher pointed out sincerely.

"Chris, can you announce the scare for Knick please?" Casey asked.

"Sure thing, all Knick has to do is drink toilet powder orange juice from the outhouse," Chis said. "You get half the points if you don't puke."

Knick cannot believe this. Everything is going wrong for him today. "I…"

Casey puts her elbow on his right shoulder. "Knick, I advise you to take the scare, you're severely lacking in points."

"You just want to see me drink toilet water like the others, don't you?" Knick scoffed at her.

"What, no I just want you to have more points," Casey said. "Sara and Christopher are pretty much halfway done."

"I can win this challenge without doing scares," Knick told her.

"Forgive me for intruding but you only got one question right," Christopher pointed out.

"Did I asked you to speak?" Knick told rudely at the fighter. "I'm talking with my girlfriend here."

**Confessional: Knick**

"I need to figure out a way to get back in this game," Knick said desperately. "Without doing scares that will embarrass me on live television." He growls in frustration. "I cannot lose like this, not when I'm so close to winning."

**Confessional: Casey**

"Knick is becoming unstable which is great for me," Casey said deviously. "Yes, he is a great kisser but I'm only using him so I can slip under his radar and it has turned out so well these past days. Still, he has not trusted me that much and if I want to make sure I am no longer a target, I have to play risky and this challenge is perfect of that."

**End Confessional**

"Chris, I'll like to split my points with Knick please," Casey said to host surprising everyone.

"Casey, this is Knick we are talking about," Chris reminded. "Even if it makes things more dramatic even I know this doesn't feel right."

"But isn't it boring knowing that Knick is way out of his league winning the challenge?" Casey countered, spitting in the process because she feels like it.

"Honestly, I like seeing him like this," Chris said then chuckles as the camera pans to Knick with his head on the podium, looking already defeated. Then the camera pans back to the host. "But I'll allow it to see where this goes."

The screen shows Casey now having four thousand points while Knick has four thousand five hundred points.

"While would you do that?" Knick asked Casey. "Don't you care about winning?"

"I care about having fun," She replied. "But I don't want to see my man not making it to the final three without me."

"So, you _do_ like me?" Knick wondered.

"Will this give you the message?" Casey said lovingly. She puckers up her lips waiting for Knick to kiss her. The journalist accepts her and kisses her back.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Hook, line, and sucker," Casey said smirking.

**Confessional: Sara**

Sara pretends to gag from seeing Knick and Casey kiss.

**Confessional: Chef**

Chef gags into the toilet seeing Knick and Casey kiss.

**End Confessional**

Both end their kiss and separate. Knick cleans his glasses and chuckles mischievously. "Guess I'm going to have fun with this challenge after all."

Sara starts to look worried while Christopher is analyzing the wheel seeing all the numbers and a space that reads lose all points. The kung fu fighter gasps.

"Chris, I want to give all my points to Sara," Christopher said, earning gasps from everyone.

"Dude, you know if you do that you have a low chance of making it to the final three right?" Chris told him.

"Yes, but I don't want Sara to lose all her points," Christopher replied.

"It's just one spot out of twenty," Sara told him, still shock about what he wants to do. "I will have to have poor luck for it to happen."

"I want you to have this chance Sara," Christopher told her as the two lock eyes with each other. "Because I like you."

Again, he tells Sara this and unlike earlier, he means it. Sara is extremely blushing right now.

"I… like you too," Sara admitted. "I never wanted to admit my feelings because I thought it would make me weak and put a target on my back." She puts her left hand on her chest. "But love is surely much stronger than anything I have ever seen. Is what keeps me going even though I act like a jerk."

"And that's why I like you," Christopher said, using his index finger to take away a tear from Sara's right eye. "Because of who you are, a girl that doesn't care what others think and does what she knows is right."

The two lovers finish talking and deciding to make things official, Sara and Christopher lean more closer for a passionate kiss.

"You go, girl!" Casey exclaimed; glad her buddy was able to finally do it.

"Okay this is sweet and all, but this is costing me a lot of time," Chris said to the newly official couple.

Sara and Christopher continue to kiss enraging a Chris bit.

"Hey, we need to start the challenge again," The host demanded. "Stop kissing."

Knick and Casey look at each grinning and proceed to make out as well, aggravating the host even more.

"If none of you stop right now, I'll only allow two finalists instead of three," Chris informed. It works as the two couples stop kissing. "Thank you, because of how much time you four wasted, Chef and I will have to edit in a montage. Saraphine, Christopher is giving you all his points which lets you head to the finale with ten thousand points won."

Sara's number on the screen turns from six thousand to ten thousand points.

"This is probably the stupidest decision I have seen you made," Sara said to her boyfriend. "But I appreciate it very much."

"Thank you," The kung fu fighter said showing gratitude.

"Okay campers, time for a montage," Chris exclaimed.

Casey spins the bottle and it lands on two thousand.

"Which episode in All-Stars was the first appearance of Mal?"

"Episode two, Evil Dread," Casey answered correctly having now six thousand points.

Knick spins the bottle and lands on five hundred points.

"How many double eliminations have happened in Total Drama?"

"Six," Knick answered correctly having now five thousand points.

Christopher spins the bottle and it lands on the five-thousand-point space.

"How many teens have participated in Total Drama?"

"Um... I believe its sixty-five?" Christopher answered.

"Correct, you're back in the game dude," Chris congratulated.

Casey spins the bottle again and it lands on one thousand.

"How many girls did Rodney had a crush on in Pahkitew Island?"

"Three, which were Scarlett, Jasmine, and Amy," she answered correctly again, now having seven thousand points.

Knick spins the bottle and it lands on a three thousand space.

"How many contestants have quit the show?"

"DJ and Duncan, even though other contestants like Dave and Harold technically gave up, one of them voted for himself and the other just did for some stupid love reason. So yeah, Duncan and DJ only. Harold was stupid in World Tour honestly." Knick said providing information. He now has eight thousand points.

Christopher spins the bottle and it lands on one thousand.

"Which camper in this season only had one confessional?"

"I'm guessing Livia because she only stayed here for two days," Christopher said with shrug. He is glad to see he has now seven thousand points.

The montage finishes with Casey now having ten thousand points. Knick still has eight thousand because he got a question wrong and refused to do a scare. Christopher has nine thousand points.

"Congrats Casey," Chris said to her. "You're heading to the finale with Sara."

Casey claps joyfully.

"Knick, I suggest you let the bottle land on the number two thousand or more if you want any shot of making it to the finale." The host advised.

"I know that," Knick stated. He spins the bottle with great force.

Everyone watches with anticipation with how many points Knick can get. The bottle lands in four thousand points.

"Yes!" Knick exclaimed as he jumps up from his chair.

"No!" Sara, Christopher, and Chris exclaimed.

"Someone is biased," Chef told the host with a snort.

Chris ignores Chef's comment and proceeds to read what could be the final question. "How many contestants wherein the Ridonculous Race?"

Knick stays puzzled for a moment trying to remember the show. He sees Sara and Christopher smirking, waiting for him to mess up. He then looks at Casey who is busy looking a bunch of ants on the stage. The pressure is on and he wants to get this over with.

"Eighteen," Knick stated.

"Nope, that's wrong," Chris said.

Knick is shocked while Christopher cheers. Sara does not know why Christopher is cheering.

"While there were eighteen _teams_, thirty-six contestants were participating," Chris corrected gleefully.

"Christopher calm down," Sara said to him. "He will still win if he does a scare."

The kung fu fighter calms himself, reality coming back to him. "Oh, right, but Knick hasn't done a scare."

"Tell me what's the scare Chris," Knick said, trying to act calm but inside he is nervous.

"This scare is easy," Chris said much to the journalist's relief and disappointment to the other three campers. "Too easy for me to use. So, I am going with what Knick previously rejected. Drinking orange powder juice from the confessional toilet."

Knick's eyes widen and his mouth opens while Casey chuckles to herself while Christopher and Sara high five each other.

"You don't have to take the scare dude, but you're putting yourself in a risky situation if you let Christopher spin that bottle," Chris informed. "What's it going to be?"

Knick sighs, he knows that even if Christopher gets the answer wrong, he is pretty much unstoppable in the scares. Also, luck, which plays a huge factor in him losing or winning.

"Fine, I'll do the scare," Knick said.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I might be sounding brash, but there is no way Knick is going to pull this off," Sara said.

**Confessional: Casey**

"I honestly want Knick to win," Casey said. "Dealing with Sara and Christopher in the finale will be tough."

**Confessional: Christopher**

"For someone who cheated the game and doesn't care that much about others, Knick is being pretty petty right now," Christopher admitted.

**End Confessionals**

As the campers and Chris wait outside of the confessional, Chef flushes the toilet. He then puts powder orange juice in the toilet and starts shaking it with a plunger.

Knick's cheeks bulge a bit, but he restrains himself from vomiting, already feeling uneasy.

"That looks so nasty," Sara said, taunting Knick. "All the pee and poop that goes into the toilet? Eww, gross."

"I know what you're trying to do but it won't work," The journalist stated.

Chef nods to Chris, meaning that the preparation has been finished. The host turns to face the final four. "Alright Knick, all you have to do is drink all the nasty icky orange toilet water, without vomiting and you make it to the finale. Chris gives Knick a straw. "Good luck."

Knick takes the straw from Chris's right hand and proceeds to the confessional booth. He gazes at the toilet and begins to feel nauseous. The host and the other three campers watch intensely from outside. The trench coat wearer bends down and begins drinking the juice.

The four watchers view with disgust as they try their best not to look away. Sara is the first to leave and puke in a bush nearby.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I have a very weak stomach," Sara asserted holding her stomach. "Looking at that with the milk and enchiladas I ate didn't make things better.

**End Confessional**

Knick continues to slurp the orange juice from the toilet.

"Oh dang, he is actually doing it," Chris mentioned.

Knick finishes drinking all the orange toilet juice. His breath stinks and his stomach begins to growl strongly. His cheeks bulge, making the host believe he is about to vomit. Knick clenches tightly and swallows back his vomit much to everyone's disgust. He solely opens his mouth without a word showing Chris he has swallowed the whole water.

"And with a surprising twist from Knick, he is off to the finale!" Chris exclaimed, but he sounds a bit dissatisfied.

Knick's stomach begins to growl and now he vomits all over the host, Christopher, and Casey.

**Night**

After cleaning up the vomit on them, Christopher is shown carrying his luggage to the catapult of shame. Sara, Casey, and Knick join him. At the catapult of shame, Chef and Chris are waiting. The kung fu fighter puts his luggage on the catapult and Chef sends it flying by pulling the lever. Christopher turns around to say his goodbyes to the final three.

"Casey, you were a valuable teammate during my team here even though your antics were questionable at some points," Christopher said to his ex-teammate. "I look forward to how you perform in the finale."

"Thanks," Casey said and the two share a fist bump. The fighter then walks up to Knick who looks queasy from the earlier event.

"Knick, despite you messing with the game, you have my respect for making this far but I hope you lose," The tall teen said.

Knick just shrugs without care. Then the tall teen stands in front of Sara. Both smile and give a quick goodbye kiss.

"Make sure to kick their butts for me," Christopher told his girlfriend.

"You know it," Sara said confidently with her arms cross.

Christopher waves goodbye and jumps into the catapult. Everybody can hear him scream once Chef pulls the lever.

"You three get a full rest," Chris told the last remaining campers. "Tomorrow the challenge is going to be brutal."

"Thanks for the heads up," Sara told him, and the three walk to their respective cabins.

Knick heads to the boy's cabin and closes the door. Before the two girls enter their cabin, Sara grabs Casey's right arm.

"What's up girl?" Casey said.

"You are planning to backstab Knick, right?" Sara asked her. "While he doesn't see it, I can tell you're just using him." She lets go of her buddy's arm.

"Maybe, maybe not, whatever benefits me the most to win," Casey told her and opens the door to the girl's cabin.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I'm going to have to play a bit dirty again," Sara said. "As long as I can get Knick not to trust Casey anymore the million dollars is all mine." She then remembers her boyfriend. "Oh, and share some with Christopher of course."

**End Confessional**

Chris and Chef are shown at the campsite where the fire is still lit. Chris starts to end the episode. "We're down to the final three, who will come out victorious in the last finale of Total Drama?"

Both the host and Chef start to speak. "Find out next time on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!"

**Merge:**

**Girls: Casey and Sara**

**Boys: Knick**

_Eliminated:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_9__th__\- Pixel_

_8__th__\- Jared_

_7__th__\- Janet_

_6__th__\- Lucy_

_5__th__\- Pharaoh_

_4__th__\- Christopher_

**A/N: All that is left is the finale. I have some news to spread and that is about the final chapter. It is possible there could be a delay for the finale to be released next week. I am still not halfway done writing the finale and I want to make sure it turns out great and not rushed. In case the final chapter is delayed, I would notify all the creators who have an OC in this story.**

**The final chapter will not have an author's note, so I will like to thank everyone who continues to read this story, post reviews, and the people who let me use their OCs for this story. It has been quite a journey and I am happy I am able to make it this far.**

**If you like, please answer these two questions through PM. If I ever make a sequel to this story would you allow me to use your character as a cameo and/or contestant once again? Would you like to see an alternate ending for the runner up?**

**Also, if you want to know my thoughts on some contestants or all the contestants just ask me through PM. I would really like to talk about how this story developed into something spectacular. With that stuff out of the way, review or PM what you think of this chapter.**


	15. A Finale To End All Finales

Chris begins narrating the previous episode. "Last time on Total Drama Crowstillo Island, the final four campers were put in a spin by answering fun trivia of Total Drama," Sara, Christopher, Knick, and Casey are shown answering questions correctly and spinning a bottle on a giant wheel full of numbers. "If they get a question wrong, they get a dangerous scare," Christopher is shown eating a spicy enchilada.

"Casey can convince Knick that she likes him," Casey gives half her points to Knick. "When in fact she has been using him this hold time," The unpredictable mastermind admits in the confessional she does not have feelings for him. "Sara and Christopher finally admit their feelings to one another becoming an official couple," The two mentioned teens give into a passionate kiss.

"Christopher decides to give Sara all his points for her to make it to the finale," The screen from an electronic device shows the sweet bad girl's score to ten thousand. "And Knick still manages to stay in the game by completing a scare," The journalist is shown drinking toilet water. "Which meant Christopher was sent packing," The kung fu fighter and Sara give a quick goodbye kiss.

The flashbacks end. Chris is shown with Chef at a stadium that appears to look like it was from medieval times. Chris blows his nose with a handkerchief as Chef pats his back.

"It's the final episode of Total Drama," The host said, hiccupping while beginning to cry. "Who will be the last winner? Cheating Knick, Crazy Casey, or Noncaring Sara? Find out now on Total… Drama… Crowstillo Island!" He blows his nose again.

It is morning and inside the boy's cabin, Knick is in his pajamas, laying on his bed. He gets up from the bed and stretches a bit, a smile forming on his face.

**Confessional: Knick**

"It feels great I have the cabin to myself," Knick said relieved. "No annoyance whatsoever, I never had this much peace in my family." He starts cleaning his glasses. "I must admit that beating Casey and Sara will not be easy. Unlike Ashley, Sara has adrenaline to win and my girlfriend won't hold back when it comes down to me and her." He puts back on his silver glasses. "As long I play the last challenge to my advantage everything will be fine. Nothing will stop me from winning, _nothing_."

**End Confessional**

Knick and Sara exit their cabin and at the same time. Both gaze at each other. The sweet bad girl approaches the journalist.

"We need to talk," She said.

"What's there to talk about?" Knick asked curiously with a cocky smile. "I'm not going to tell you how I made my plan work."

"One, that is not what I was going to talk about," Sara told him. "Two, your plan was terrible, the only reason you lasted this long is that Chris needed you to help take down Topher's crew." She crosses her arms. "Throughout the merge, you've been carried by Casey."

Knick scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Do you really think Casey is into you?" Sara asked him.

"Of course, why else would she help me get here?" Knick told her. "It's not like she's going to win anyway."

"That's not the point Knick. She's been using you so she can slip under your radar," Sara explained.

"I was having suspicion about that, but because she helped me yesterday, I doubt it," Knick stated. "She had full opportunity to let me lose."

"Casey was in my team and I know what she is capable of, at the least expecting moment she will backstab you," Sara warned.

"It's stupid to think I will believe you so you can just throw off my game," Knick stated. "I'm going to get some berries in the woods." The journalist leaves the campsite.

**Confessional: Sara**

"I warned him, not my fault if he falls short," Sara said. "Final challenges usually are psychical, and Knick would be much better for me to face instead of Casey. He has more weaknesses I can exploit." She explained. "Doesn't matter, I made it to the finale without cheating, sabotaging, or blackmailing, and nothing will get in my way for those million dollars."

**End Confessional**

Casey is in the woods and picks an apple from a tree. She takes a bite and looks around, nobody in her sight. Not even animals that she can see.

**Confessional: Casey**

"The finale, one of the most anticipating moments in any series," Casey said then chuckles delightfully. "Feels good to be in it, my goal was always to have fun and leave a mark. Though, I want to make sure this is the best finale ever!" She exclaimed at the end with joy. Her smile turns sinister. "Even if it requires a few scars."

**End Confessional**

Casey finishes her apple and picks another one.

"Attention finalists," Chris announced through the speakers around the island.

The scene shows Knick under a tree, writing in his journal.

"Report to the campsite,"

Another scene shows Sara watching two birds chirping in their nest on a tree.

"In thirty minutes for the final challenge,"

Thirty minutes later, the last three contestants are at the campsite standing in front of Chris. The host is wearing a golden plastic crown on his head. His normal attire is replaced with a golden color shirt, black jeans, and a red royal cape.

"Congratulation finalists for enduring two whole weeks of drama and challenges," Chris said to the three.

"What's with the royal get up?" Casey asked.

"I thought by keeping the medieval theme of this season I'll dress up as a king," Chris explained happily.

"You look ridiculous," Knick plainly stated.

"Pretty sure you dressed up as a king just to feel all mighty," Sara said casually.

"Silence, your king is speaking," Chris said sternly.

"Here we go," Knick said rolling his eyes.

Chef appears driving a golf cart and stops next to Chris.

"Hop on," The host told the three teens. Chris sits with Chef in the driver's seat and the other three sits in the back. From left to right are Casey, Knick, and Sara.

As Chef drives everyone to their destination, Casey and Knick make out much to Sara's annoyance. They finally arrive at a huge stadium. It looks more roman than medieval, but Chris was never known for getting things correct. Gwen and Owen, two former contestants from the show wearing knight armor open the gate of the stadium to enter.

"Cool," Casey said as she gazes at Gwen and Owen in their suits. Both the goth and loveable oaf wave at the finalists.

Entering the stadium, the finalists see a huge obstacle course in the middle of the stadium. They also notice a racetrack around the obstacle course. Observing to their left, is the eliminated Crowstillo Island contestants, sitting in seats to watch the final challenge. There are three areas to sit, each area belongs to a finalist that the eliminated contestant is routing for.

First, the Knick area and the only one sitting there is Henry. In the middle is the Casey area, where only Pixel and Livia are cheering for the unpredictable girl. Then lastly, the Sara area. Leon, Ashley, Maxine, Jared, Janet, Lucy, Pharaoh, and Christopher are sitting there happily.

"At least I have someone that is rooting for me," Knick said quietly to himself.

Chef stops the cart as they have arrived at the start of the obstacle course. The finalists get off the cart and so does Chris. Chef leaves the four.

"Finalists, say hello to the peanut gallery," Chris exclaimed.

The host calls each eliminated camper's name.

"Livia,"

"Go, Casey, wooo!" The party girl cheered.

"Leon,"

"This is going to be exciting," Leon said happily.

"Henry,"

"Out of the final three I hate the least, its Knick," Henry said with a huff.

"Max,"

"Go kick their assess Sara!" Max cheered.

"Ashley,"

"I wish Casey nor Knick were there," Ashley admitted, disappointed two out of the three finalists were the ones who messed with her throughout the competition.

"Pixel,"

"I believe in you Casey!" Pixel exclaimed.

"Jared,"

"Do I need to cheer?" Jared asked Ashley.

"Janet"

"Go Sara!" Janet cheered.

"Lucy,"

"I should have been a finalist," Lucy said bitterly with her hands on her hips.

"Pharaoh,"

"You can do this Sara," Pharaoh exclaimed.

"And Christopher,"

"You got this," He assured his girlfriend.

"It's nice to see the contestants I eliminated to get to watch me win it all," Knick said smiling. Everybody in the peanut gallery glare at Knick for that comment.

"Alright finalists, listen up," Chris told the three so they can pay attention. "The final challenge is a two-parter."

"It's been quite some time you've done a two-part challenge," Casey admitted.

The host ignores her and continues to speak. "For the first part, each of you must go through an obstacle course on your own. We asked each eliminated contestant for a course idea, except Christopher because Jared likes even numbers."

"I did not request that," Jared shouted from the seats.

"Let's go over the obstacle course, shall we?" Chris asked but he was not going to let the finalists speak anyway.

"First up, the drunk balance court," The host said as the camera shows a long wooden balance board. Under it is a big pile of mud. "You will be using glasses that will make it hard to see the board underneath you. If you fall into the mud you must start the obstacle over."

"Next is the Bear Hug course," Three grizzly bears, each one in a different circle for each camper to face. "You must wrestle and pinned down a grizzly bear."

"Say what?" Sara and Knick said at the same time terrified.

"Awesome," Casey said with a goofy grin.

"Leon, you were supposed to give an easy course," Ashley said sitting next to her boyfriend with a frown. "Isn't this a bit much?"

"Sorry, I was too focus on wanting to make something difficult for Knick," Leon sheepishly said.

Going back to Chris, the camera shows the third obstacle course. It is a wooden platform and cannons are at the end of it. "The next course is the Cannon Ball Blaster; automatic cannons will blast cannonballs at your face so you better dodge swiftly."

The three finalists look worried. They knew this challenge was going to be tough but not like this.

The next course has three tables. On top of each table has a plate of ten hotdogs. "The fourth course is a hot dog eating contest. Eat ten hot dogs to get to the next course."

Sara's stomach begins to growl, worrying her.

"Next one is drawing a caricature of me," Chris said as the camera shows three notebooks on a table. "You will be judge by none other than Don."

Don appears in the shot and waves to the audience. "Thanks for having me here Chris," Don said contently and gives a thumbs up, not without showing his nice teeth.

"You're only here because the producers forced me to," Chris mumbled aggressively.

"Um Chris, continue explaining," Sara said a bit impatient.

"Right, right, sorry," Chris apologized.

The next obstacle has a ladder and a long pole next to it. A zipline is connected to the pole and ends at a smaller one through a pond. "In this course, each of you must zipline through a pond full of alligators."

"Alli-what now?" Knick said confused and shocked.

"Alligators," Chris repeated. "Onto the next obstacle, the Folding course."

The next obstacle shows a basket full of clothing on a table. "Each of you must perfectly fold each shirt and pants that you see in the basket."

"Sounds lame," Casey admitted.

"I bet this is Jared's idea," Knick stated.

"Is in the order their eliminated genius," Sara retorted.

"After folding the clothes, you will be building a rocket," Chris said as a pile of junk is shown. "After that, each will be cracking a safe." The camera pans to three blue metal safes.

"Did your detective classes showed you how to unlock safes?" Maxine asked Lucy wondering.

"Yes, but for the right cause of course," Lucy said nervously and gives an awkward laugh.

The last obstacle looks like a pyramid. "In the last obstacle all of you must climb a pyramid, that is full of booby traps!" Chris exclaimed at the end. A squirrel starts climbing the pyramid and touches a land mine causing it to explode and sends the creature flying.

"Hey, I didn't say to put traps," Pharaoh exclaimed at the host, standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, but I felt it would be boring just climbing and sliding the pyramid alone," Chris responded to the fake royal. "So, I told Chef to put traps."

Pharaoh sits back down.

Chris turns to the finalists. "The first two to complete the obstacle will duke it out in the second part of the challenge."

Knick, Casey, and Sara smirk confidently and prepare themselves to run.

"But before you three start the challenge," The host told them and grabs a microphone so the peanut gallery can hear. "Everyone would like to know what your plans for the million dollars are?"

Sara is the first to speak. "When I win, I'll be donating part of the money to my orphanage, share half of it with Christopher, and pay future expenses."

The peanut gallery claps for her, glad that she knows what to do with the money. Henry is the only one who does not clap.

"What about you Casey?" Chris asked.

"Hmm, I have no idea," Casey plainly said joyfully. "Maybe I will try burying, shredding it, or burning it."

Chris, Sara, and Knick look at with blank expressions. The peanut gallery is having a hard time thinking of a reason why she would do that.

"I don't… feel like rooting for her anymore," Livia said sincerely to Pixel. She gets up and walks over to the other eliminated campers and sits next to Pharaoh.

"Well this suck," Pixel said.

Back to Chris and the finalists, it is Knick's turn to talk about his plans for the money.

"Well, thanks for sharing us that," Chris said lying. "Knick, how about you?"

"I have never had any plans with the money," The journalist admitted. "My family can just give me a million if they felt like it."

"He is full of himself," Maxine said to Lucy who nods in agreement.

"Once I win, I'll probably give some to all the campers here," Knick said with a shrug. "A bit of an apology for getting them eliminated."

Nobody believes what he just said.

**Confessional: Knick**

"What? I only care about winning," Knick stated. "The million dollars is just a bonus."

**End Confessional**

"It's really hard to believe him when he was responsible for half of us being here," Jared said. The rest of the group who are supporting Sara agree.

"Alright finalists, are you ready!?" Chris shouted with excitement.

"Yes!" The three exclaimed at the same time enthusiastically.

"First, put these drunk glasses on," Chris informed them. He tosses one to each finalist. Knick puts his silver glasses in the right pocket of his trench coat to use the drunk glasses.

Once the three remaining campers put the glasses on, they get into their running position.

"And… go!" Chris exclaimed. The final three run to the first obstacle as the peanut gallery begins to cheer.

Knick is the first to jump on the balance board and carefully walk through it. Sara is the second to arrive and walks as well but a bit slower. Casey decides to walk on hands just for giggles.

"Knick is in the lead, but Sara is catching up," Chris declared using a microphone.

Knick begins to slow down struggling to balance while Sara walks faster.

**Confessional: Sara**

"Christopher would have speedrun this obstacle course if he was here," Sara admitted.

**End Confessional**

Continuing to struggle, Knick takes a wrong step and falls into the mud.

"And with that dirty fall, Knick goes back to the start," Chris commentated.

**Confessional: Knick**

"These glasses are giving me a harder time than I thought," Knick stated, his clothes covered in mud. "Time to play dirty."

**End Confessional**

Knick scoops up some mud and tosses it on the balancing board Sara is in. The sweet bad girl notices this and decides to jump over the mud and stays on the balance board. The black hair teen groans for is sabotage not working. He notices that Casey is now in front of him and proceeds to run to the starting line.

"Sara is first to arrive at the Bear Hug course," Chris announced, making her supporters go crazy.

Sara sees the tall grizzly bear in front of her. The bear roars at her causing her to get nervous.

**Confessional: Sara**

"What was going through Leon's head when he thought of this?" Sara asked the audience, fear in her voice. "Wrestle a bear!?"

**End Confessional**

Sara knows she cannot take on a bear so she takes off her fake black leather jacket and throws it at the bear's face so it cannot see her. It works, and Sara heads to the third obstacle.

"With impressive thinking, Sara advances to the third obstacle," Chris announced happily. "Oh, looks like Casey makes it the second obstacle. Will she pin down the bear?"

Casey sees the bear growl at her and she looks at it with no fear. She takes her scarf off and dodges a swipe from the bear. She lays down on the ground and ties her scarf to the bear's right foot. She stands up and pulls the scarf, causing the bear to fall. She decides to leave her scarf knowing that if she tried to get it back the bear will already be up to attack.

"Casey pins down the bear while Knick is still on the balance board," Chris proclaimed.

Knick continues to walk slowly through the board but his frustration of falling behind makes him fall again. "Dammit!" Knick shouted.

**Confessional: Knick**

"What is happening? I was dominating before the merge, why have I been sucking so bad now?" Knick wondered.

**End Confessional**

Sara runs and dodges the cannonballs being fired at her. Casey is not too far behind and dodges the cannonballs as well. Smirking deviously, the unpredictable mastermind does a small jump and uses her right foot to push a cannonball at Sara. The sweet bad girl barely dodges it and glares at her competition.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked surprise Casey will try to injure her like that.

"Trying to win, duh," Casey said. She blows a raspberry at the dyed purple hair teen.

"Use our training Sara!" Christopher shouted to his girlfriend. "Hear the sounds!"

Another cannonball is launch at Casey and she uses her right foot to block the attack and ricochet at Sara. Hearing the ball coming towards her she dodges it easier this time.

"Impressive," Casey complimented.

"Thanks," Sara said smiling.

Both pass the cannons and finish the third obstacle. "Casey and Sara make it to the fourth obstacle." Chris proclaimed. "Better keep those hotdogs in your stomach."

Casey arrives at her table and begins biting on the first hot dog. Sara arrives and hesitantly looks at the ten hot dogs on the plate. She shakes her head and focuses on winning, beginning to eat the first dog.

Back to the starting line, Knick is not on the balance board. He clenches his fist; how can a simple obstacle be so hard for him? He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, and opens them. He quickly jumps on the board and begins running on it. The peanut gallery watches him closely as he proceeds to obstacle two.

The grizzly bear growls at Knick. Still running, the journalist throws his trench coat at the bear to cover its eyes. He continues to run without his trench coat into the third obstacle.

Back at the fourth obstacle, Casey and Sara stop eating to see him dodging the cannonballs being launch at him.

"How is he getting here so fast?" Casey mumbled to herself with three hot dogs in her mouth.

A cannonball launches at Knick and the journalist stops to grab it. The cannonball pushes him back, but he manages to catch and not fall. Running a bit closer, he tosses the ball into one the cannons. Since it is automatic, the cannon launches another but because the ball he threw goes inside at the same time, the cannon explodes and so does the others.

"And with fantastic speed, Knick catches up to Casey and Sara!" Chris proclaimed.

**Confessional: Knick**

"I was over analyzing my movement through the balance board," Knick stated. "So, I decided to not think but do. It was helpful. I owe it to Casey for being the girl she is. Sometimes I should not overthink simple things.

**End Confessional**

Just as Knick arrives at the fourth obstacle, Casey finishes eating the ten hot dogs and proceeds to the next obstacle. The journalist takes out the buns from the hot dogs.

**Confessional: Knick**

"Chris said we had to eat the hot dogs, which means I don't need to eat the bread," Knick said smirking.

**End Confessional**

Sara finishes her hot dogs and runs to the fifth course.

"Casey and Sara arrive at the fifth obstacle," Chris commentated. "You two better draw me good."

As Don gives a pen and a giant note pad to draw Knick finishes eating his hot dogs or at least that is what everyone believes. The camera zooms in on his right pocket, having six hot dogs in it.

**Confessional: Knick**

"As long as everybody believes I ate them I have the advantage now," Knick stated contently. "Everyone is too distracted watching Casey and Sara, so I took the opportunity."

**End Confessional**

The three finalists continue to draw Chris as Don waits patiently for one to finish. "We are almost halfway done with the first part of the challenge," Don reported to the audience. "It is anyone's game now."

"Hey, Don!" Chris called out to get the man's attention. Chris is sitting on a royal red chair with Chef. "I'm the host of this show, not you!"

"Sorry, a force of habit," Don apologized. Casey shows Don his drawing. It is Chris's face but in the shape of a butt. Don laughs uncontrollably and allows the girl to pass. Once the camera shows the drawing everybody in the peanut gallery including Chef who stops fanning the host. Chris is fuming.

As Casey equips herself to the zipline Knick shows Don his drawing. There is no drawing, is just words that read 'Chris sucks and Don is the better host'.

"I appreciate the compliment Knick," Don told the finalist. "You may pass."

"Am I the only one who is trying to make a good drawing?" Sara complained as she sees the journalist pass her. "Screw it, here." She presents Don a drawing of Chris as a toddler, crying and holding a blanket.

"Love it, you may go," Don said.

"Those drawings are awful," Chris shouted. "They don't present anything of me at all."

"Art is subjective Chris," Don said smiling.

Once Casey equips herself to the zipline, she notices Sara and Knick already put on their equipment.

"Either I'm slow or you two are fast," Casey said to the two.

"We need to go one at a time, so the rope doesn't break," Sara advised her opponents.

"That is the obvious action considering how cheap the rope looks," Knick stated.

"Give me a kiss before I go?" Casey asked her boyfriend.

Knick gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and Casey proceeds to zipline through the alligator-infested pond.

"When's it going to get through your head that she's been using you?" Sara told the journalist.

"Please, she would have done it at the mystery murder challenge," Knick said. "It would be stupid to keep me this long to backstab me."

"Or a master plan to humiliate you even more," Sara told him. "We have to stop her."

Knick pushes her to the ground. "Not a chance." He attaches himself to the zipline. "See you in third place."

**Confessional: Sara**

"Ugh, he is not paying attention to the obvious," Sara said annoyed. "Maybe I am better off facing Casey in the second part of the challenge."

**End Confessional**

"Casey is the first to make it to the folding clothes obstacle," Chris announced and lets out a sarcastic yeah.

Casey sees twenty clothes in a basket and proceeds to fold perfectly. She does the second and then the third. "This is totally boring." She said getting uninterested with the obstacle.

Knick arrives at the obstacle and begins folding clothes.

**Confessional: Casey**

"It might have taken a while but keeping Knick will all be worth it in the end," Casey said. "Now all I need to do is figure out how to keep him from reaching that finish line."

**End Confessional**

As soon as Sara arrives at the seventh obstacle course Knick and Casey already finish folding clothes and head to the junk pile to build a rocket.

"Dang it, I hope they have a hard time building a rocket," Sara said to herself. She begins to fold clothes.

"Knick and Casey are neck in neck as they start to find parts to build a rocket," Chris announced.

"Go Casey!" Pixel cheered.

"You better not lose Knick!" Henry shouted.

Knick finds a few wires and gets electrocuted. "What the? These things are not even connected."

"Sweet I found a battery," Casey exclaimed. Three squirrels appear and begin to attack the girl's face. "Ah, no stop."

Sara arrives at the junk pile and sees Casey distracted. She carefully and swiftly grabs the battery Casey dropped.

**Confessional: Sara**

"Finders keepers," Sara simply said with a smile.

**End Confessional**

As the three finalists linger to find parts to make a rocket, the camera shows the peanut gallery waiting patiently to see who builds one first.

"Why are you cheering for the girl who voted you off despite knowing you never wrote that note?" Henry told Pixel.

"Because she's my friend," Pixel simply answered. "And it's a competition so what she did was fine. Besides, you're rooting for the dude that cost you to lose in the first place."

"No, if it wasn't for big eye freak, we would be rich and somewhere in Europe by now," Henry said.

"Your plan wouldn't have worked anyway because we were there," Maxine told the orphan.

"Hey, I know its not the best time to bring this up," Pharaoh said shamefacedly. "But you guys still aren't mad about me pretending to be a Pharaoh, right?"

"Dude, you were very annoying to deal with," Jared said. "I know this is a game and you made a dare but don't think we will be your friends after the stunt you pulled." Leon, Max, and Ashley nod agreeing with the perfectionist.

"Make sense," Pharaoh said sadly.

"I apologize for my overreaction to finding out you were just pretending," Lucy said expressing regret to the fake royal.

"Well you were still right in some things," Pharaoh said.

"Look!" Janet pointed at the eight-obstacle course. The rest of the eliminated campers look to see Knick done with his rocket.

Knick's rocket is big, round, and has a seat on top with a steering wheel.

"Knick, why you made a rocket that big?" Casey asked holding her small rocket.

The journalist gets into the seat and puts a seatbelt on. "Simple, so I can pass the unlock safe section and go over the pyramid with ease."

Sara sees this and glares.

**Confessional: Casey**

"Time to put my plan into action," Casey said.

**End Confessional**

As Knick starts the engine of his rocket Casey puts a wrench in one the nozzles. Once Knick presses the button to launch, he and the rocket rapidly take flight and hit part of the pyramid, destroying the rocket in the process. Feeling woozy, the journalist takes off his seatbelt and falls to the floor.

"With a brutal wipeout from Knick, he might be out of commission," Chris announced, causing the eliminated contestants to cheer except Henry.

Sara and Casey test their rockets and they work much to their excitement. They head to the ninth obstacle course and begin to try and open the safe. They notice Knick is starting to regain consciousness and become nervous.

"Knick, you better open a safe," Chris warned the finalist. "You cannot go to the finish line until you complete every obstacle."

Knick groans and rubs the back of his head. He notices a land mine at the beginning of the pyramid.

"Hello there," He said smirking and defuses the land mine. "This will be useful."

As Sara does her best to crack the safe Casey heads back to the junk pile and grabs a flamethrower she found earlier. She turns it on and proceeds to set the safe on fire and try to melt it. She cackles crazy like a mad scientist.

"This girl is all kinds of nuts," Sara said looking at her opponent as she continues to crack the safe. She hears a click and the safe opens revealing knight armor inside. "What are these pieces of armor doing here?" She asked.

"Sara, head to the pyramid!" Christopher shouted to his girlfriend.

"Oh right," The sweet bad girl remembered and proceeds to head to the pyramid as Knick runs to his safe with the land mine, he defused.

"And Sara is the first to start climbing up the pyramid," Chris declared ecstatically.

"Go Sara!" Pharaoh cheered.

"You got this!" Jared exclaimed.

Sara accidentally touches a joy buzzer that is glued to the pyramid and gets electrocuted, making her slide back down to the start.

"Or not," Jared quickly said.

**Confessional: Sara**

"Stupid Chris and his stupid traps," Sara said, her hair messed up from the electric shock.

**End Confessional**

Knick plants the land mine on top of the safe and activates it. He throws some dirt on top of the mine so it can explode. It is successful and the top of the safe is open.

"I guess that counts," Chris said with a shrug. "Knick is now on the final course."

Casey, still using the flamethrower finally melts the safe and the knight armor that is in there.

"I'm glad she and I are in good terms," Pixel spoke.

"All finalists are climbing the pyramid," Chris announced. "Which two finalists will head to the second part?"

Sara is in the lead but not by far with Casey climbing fast. Knick takes his time to avoid traps. The unpredictable mastermind notices a sticky grenade with gum attach to it. She also notices the grenade is not activated. With a bit of force, she takes the grenade attached to the gum and puts it between her breasts to make sure no one notices.

**Confessional: Casey**

"I'm glad it is small enough for me to put it in there," Casey said then chuckles.

**End Confessional**

Sara looks down to see how close her opponents are. She thought Casey was close behind, but it turns out Knick is the one about to pass her.

**Confessional: Sara**

"Wasn't Casey just behind me?" Sara wondered.

**End Confessional**

Knick begins to pass Sara on the pyramid.

"Looks like we will be the final two," Knick said climbing.

"Finally realize Casey is using you?" Sara asked climbing, a bit skeptical.

"Nah, I realize that you were right on something," Knick stated, a smile forming on his face.

Sara looks at him curiously as they continue to climb.

"Casey has helped me during my stay here, it would be nice to return her the favor," Knick said. He begins to climb faster and reaches the top first. "You made it this far, but now your time is up."

Sara knows what he is up to. She has no way to escape as she climbs. "You're going to regret this."

"Knick, don't do it!" Lucy shouted from the peanut gallery.

Knick uses his right foot to step on Sara's face and push her, causing her to tumble back down to the start of the pyramid.

The peanut gallery gasps in horror except for Henry, who begins to cheer for Knick. The journalist slides down the other side of the pyramid avoiding all the traps.

Chris is waiting at the finish line and frowns when he sees Knick arriving. "Congratulations to making it to the final two Knick." The host said sadly.

"You should be happy I'm here," Knick stated.

"Well, I'm not," Chris told him. "I know as host I'm not supposed to be biased, but I wanted you to lose."

"Whatever, you can't stop me from winning this game," Knick told him.

Chris rolls his eyes, and both see Casey at the top of the pyramid. "And here comes Casey," Chris exclaimed.

The peanut gallery is disappointed except Henry and Pixel. Sara is simply lying down the pyramid.

**Confessional: Sara**

"There's no way I can reach Casey in time," Sara said sadly. "I just…" She begins to cry until she stops herself immediately. "No! Don't cry Sara, you're a strong girl, you don't cry." She whimpers a bit and cries again.

**End Confessional**

Casey slides through the pyramid and accidentally trips causing her to roll down the pyramid. "Ow!" She exclaimed in pain. She stands up and looks down, seeing that she has now a sprained ankle on her left side.

The peanut gallery wince at what happened. Casey continues to gallop with her right leg and makes it to the finish line.

"Congratulations Casey on making it to the final part of the challenge," Chris congratulated.

"Thanks, Chris," Casey said holding the pain she is feeling with her sprain ankle.

"Is like the universe wants me to win the final season," Knick stated happily, making Casey gasp.

**Confessional: Casey**

"He didn't even care I sprained my ankle," Casey said, showing her dislocated ankle.

**End Confessional**

Chris pulls out a walkie talkie and talks to it. "Yo Chef, come over here and check on Casey's ankle."

"Don't bother, I doubt she will be able to compete," Knick said getting cocky. "Might as well declare me the winner right now."

"Can you give me a quick kiss to make it feel better?" Casey asked pouting.

Knick ponders for a moment and shrugs. "Sure, thanks for helping me win." He closes his eyes and gets ready to kiss his girlfriend.

Casey puts the sticky gum grenade she took and places it on Knick's spiky black hair. This makes the journalist open his eyes. He can hear beeping from the grenade.

"What's going? What did you do?" Knick said to her.

"I put a grenade with gum on your hair," Casey answered, a devious smile forming on her face.

"What?" Knick exclaimed flabbergasted. "Why? There is no reason for you to do that." The beeping gets louder and faster.

"Plenty of reasons," Casey said and begins to tell the reasons. "Do you honestly think that I would actually like you after what you did to Pixel and cheating the game? I do not consider myself a hero but even I would not stoop so low to cheat the game. You don't deserve to win."

Hearing this, Knick pins down Casey to the ground.

"I will not go down like this!" Knick exclaimed losing control.

"What are you going to do? Punch me?" Casey taunted. "That's not going to help you take that grenade out."

The journalist realizes he still has the grenade stuck to his hair. He gets up and tries to pull the grenade out, but it does not budge. The beeping continues to increase.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Knick shouted desperately, struggling to take the grenade out until…

BOOM!

Knick is sent flying back to the second course, where one of the grizzly bears decided to take rest and is sleeping. He lands on top of the bear making it wake up in anger.

"Uh oh," Knick said feeling scared.

The bear roars and begins to attack the journalist. The peanut gallery cringe at seeing him getting maul by the bear and hearing his screams. After almost thirty seconds, the camera shows an injure Knick lying on the ground fill with scratches all around his body. His silver glasses are broken, his left eye is purple, and some teeth are shown on the ground. The bear digs a hole and puts Knick in it and leaves the stadium.

"Knick!" Lucy exclaimed as she gets up from her seat, a concerning expression on her face. She runs to the obstacle course.

"Well, this just got ugly," Chris said. "Total Drama Crowstillo Island will be back after the break."

Once the commercials are done, Knick is shown laying on a gurney, trying to fight the pain. Chris, Sara, Chef, Casey, and Lucy watch him struggle. Casey wraps her right arm around Sara's left arm, so she does not fall. She also has a cast on her left foot.

"Well, I don't see how you can continue with these conditions," Chris said to Knick. "And I doubt you will heal quickly enough."

Knick tries to say something, but the pain is so bad he cannot speak.

"Chef, give this dude some medical treatment," Chris told his partner. "He's automatically eliminated due to injury."

Knick's left eye opens wide. He is done for and there is nothing he can do. Chef grabs the gurney and starts taking Knick away from the obstacle course. Lucy follows the cook.

"Does this mean I win?" Casey asked the host.

Chris turns around to face the two. "Nope, that would be anti-climatic for the final finale of Total Drama. So instead, Sara gets to go against you in the second part of the challenge."

"Yes!" Sara cheered, accidentally letting go of Casey which makes the injure girl fall. "Oops, sorry."

"So how are we going to end this?" Casey wondered, sitting on the ground.

"You two will be competing in a jousting race," Chris told them. "Both of you will be riding on horses, using a lance to try to knock the other opponent out while wearing a suit of knight armor."

"That is so cool," Casey said.

"So that's what the armor in the safe was for?" Sara asked the host.

"Correct, but since Casey melted hers, she will be using Knick's suit," Chris explained. "While I wait for Chef, Owen, and Gwen, you two can chat with the losers who didn't make it to the finale." Chris walks away as Sara helps Casey get up.

The two girls meet up with the peanut gallery who is still sitting.

"Is Knick still going to compete?" Ashley asked the two finalists.

"Nope, too injure to continue," Casey replied.

"Which means I'm still in the game," Sara said smiling. Everybody cheers except, of course, Henry.

"Can't believe the dude screwed up like that," Henry said to himself. "The money was practically in his hands."

"Are you sure you will be able to compete with a sprained ankle?" Pixel asked Casey with concern.

"Yeah, the next part doesn't require using my legs too much," Casey told the harpist.

"Better not hold back just because of your ankle," Sara told her foe.

"I would not dream of it," Casey said. Both give a competitive smile.

Chris arrives with Owen and Gwen, both previous finalists out of their armor and in their normal clothes.

"Casey and Sara, the second part of the final challenge is about to begin," Chris informed them. "While Chef gets the horses, Owen will be putting on Casey's armor while Gwen does the same for Sara."

Scene changes to the two teens being far apart at the starting line.

"Isn't it so awesome to be in the finale?" Owen ecstatically asked Casey as he starts putting the knight armor and her.

"Totally, my time in this place has been so much fun," Casey answered happily. "It's so exciting having to compete against Sara for the million bucks."

Owen tries to put the chest plate on her, but she quickly slaps his right hand. "I'll do that part myself." She said.

Gwen finishes putting the knight armor on Sara's lower body and begins to do the upper parts.

"So, how has been your experience in Total Drama?" Gwen asked Sara.

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad," Sara admitted to the goth. "I lead my team most of the time and while some of them were weird, they grew on me. I also got a boyfriend. I thought this place will be a nightmare to deal with but honestly, I've learned a lot of things staying here this long."

"Sounds similar to what happened to me," Gwen said as she puts the helmet on the sweet bad girl. "I thought my team was a bunch of annoying idiots, but they later grew on me. I made quite a few friends here and despite all the crap I went through in later seasons, I don't regret too much of getting into this show."

"Yeah, you defiantly been through a lot," Sara told her.

"Make sure you win this, okay?" Gwen told her.

"You can count on me," Sara said.

Back with Owen and Casey, the loveable oaf puts the helmet on her.

"Does this armor make my butt look big?" Casey asked Owen.

"Um…" Owen does not know how to reply. "I don't know how to answer that."

"Come on tell me," Casey said to him. "I promise I won't bite."

"It's hard to tell because of the design of the armor," Owen lied. He knows it makes her butt look big.

"Oh, okay,"

With the two campers armor up, Gwen and Sara walk to the start of the racetrack while Owen helps Casey make it there.

Chef comes by holding a rope that is tied to two brown horses' neck. The back of each horse has a saddle to sit on.

"Have you two ever ride a horse before?" Chef asked the two girls.

"No," Both responded at the same time.

Chef chuckles. "That's what I thought." Once the two finalists get on top of a horse, he unties the rope and leaves. Owen and Gwen pass them a lance and leave as well. All three take seats at the peanut gallery.

Up in the sky but not too far from the stadium, Chris is in a hot air balloon.

"Pretty cool that the final two are both females," Chris said to the audience. He pulls out a mega horn so everyone down at the stadium can hear him. "Attention finalists, just a reminder of the challenge."

Sara and Casey look up at Chris in the hot air balloon.

"The first rider to pass two laps around the stadium will be declared the last winner of Total Drama and receive a million dollars," Chris explained. "Ready,"

Sara and Casey take a good grip on the rope that is connected to the stable halter to make sure the horse does not get too wild up.

"Get set,"

Both ready their lance to prepare when either one decides to jab the other.

"Go!"

Both Casey and Sara are off riding their horse, fuel with a determination that makes them not be afraid of not knowing how to ride the horse. Their mindset is all about winning now. Everybody cheers for either girl unless you are Henry.

Is neck and neck, neither they nor the horses are giving any chance to take a lead. Once passing the first lap, Casey begins to try and jab Sara with her lance. Sara avoids the first few attacks and proceeds to counter with her lance. As the two continue to strike each other they notice that they are arriving rather quickly to the second lap.

Casey smirks deviously, even though we cannot see it through her helmet. "Sorry Sara, but I was never the type of girl to play fair." She uses her lance to trip the left leg of Sara's horse.

Both the horse and Sara trip and collide with each other as Casey laughs manically. On the floor, Sara grabs her lance and throws it at the mastermind's helmet, knocking her out of the horse.

Casey winces in agony once her sprain ankle hits the ground.

"You're almost there Casey," Pixel shouted. "Run for it!"

Casey looks at the finish line near her about two yards away. She gets up and begins to jump, wanting minimal pain from her sprain left ankle.

"Sara," Christopher shouted at his girlfriend. "Get up, you can win this!"

Sara rapidly stands up and notices the horse leaving her. She looks at Casey trying to make it to the finish line on just one leg. She knows what she must do. She steadily begins walking and starts running.

Casey looks behind her and sees Sara catching up rapidly. She turns her head to the front trying to jump faster.

"Sara is catching up to Casey as she makes it to finish line," Chris announced through a mega horn on his hot air balloon. "Who will be the first to cross?"

As the cheering from the peanut gallery gets louder Sara gets closer to Casey. Just a few feet away to the finish line for both. Casey decides to take the risk and make a huge leap as Sara passes her. Changing to the peanut gallery, everyone looks with anticipation.

"And the winner of Total Drama Crowstillo Island is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

…

….

…

Despite the leap, Sara is still able to run past her, making the sweet bad girl victorious.

"Sara!" Chris shouted eagerly.

Sara begins to slow down and walk it out. The eliminated contestants except Pixel and Henry run to Sara and begin to congratulate her. Christopher grabs Sara into a big hug and the two begin to kiss.

Pixel walks up to Casey who is lying on the ground defeated. He helps her get up.

"You did a great job back there," Pixel told her. "Especially when you put that gum grenade on Knick's face."

"Thanks, Pixel," Casey said showing gratitude.

The two teens walk up to the others to congratulate Sara on winning. Chef, Gwen, and Owen join them as Chris descends in the hot air balloon, holding the silver case of a million dollars. The host gets out of the hot air balloon.

"Congrats Sara on being the winner of Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris told her. "Here are your million bucks." He passes the case to Sara.

"Thanks, Chris," Sara thanked.

Lucy arrives pushing a full body cast Knick that is sitting in a wheelchair. The cast, Chef, Chris, Gwen, and Owen sort of feel bad for the journalist. The only part not in a cast is his eyes.

"He had it coming," Max said. "Dude was going to get it sooner or later."

Knick speaks but everybody can only hear muffles because of the cast. They all ignore him and continue to celebrate Sara's victory.

Henry starts to whisper something into Leon's ear. Leon nods and grabs Chris into a bearhug.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Chris asked the brawler. "Put me down."

"Nah dude is time you get a bit of payback for all the stuff you pulled throughout the years," Henry told the host. The rest of the campers allow the skinny teen to do this.

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked nervously.

"I'm going to do what I know best," Henry said snickering.

The scene transitions to the night, where the Crowstillo cast, Chef, Gwen, and Owen are at the campsite. They are in front of the campfire, throwing tomatoes at Chris, who is trapped in a medieval stock.

"Come on, can all of you stop this already," Chris begged.

"Nope, we can't let all these tomatoes go to waste," Sara said, and everyone continues to throw tomatoes at the host.

"Well, I wished I could not have my faced covered in tomato juice but oh well," Chris said. He restrains himself from crying to end the episode. "This has been Total Drama Crowstillo Island and Total Drama as a whole. Thanks," He snuffles a bit. "For watching."

/

/

/

[THAT WAS FUN WAS IT NOT? THOUGH THIS IS WHAT TRULY HAPPENS]

/

/

/

Casey looks behind her and sees Sara catching up rapidly. She turns her head to the front trying to jump faster.

"Sara is catching up to Casey as she makes it to finish line," Chris announced through a mega horn on his hot air balloon. "Who will be the first to cross?"

As the cheering from the peanut gallery gets louder Sara gets closer to Casey. Just a few feet away to the finish line for both. Casey decides to take the risk and make a huge leap as Sara passes her. Changing to the peanut gallery, everyone looks with anticipation.

"And the winner of Total Drama Crowstillo Island is…"

…

…

…

Thanks to the leap, Casey can pass Sara and cross the finish line, making the unpredictable mastermind victorious.

"Casey!" Chris shouted eagerly.

Sara begins to slow down and walk it out while Casey lays down on the ground. The eliminated contestants except Christopher, Ashley, and Henry run to Casey and begin to congratulate her. Leon puts Casey on top of his left shoulder.

Christopher and Ashley walk up to Sara who bends her knees in defeat.

"You did an excellent job back there," Ashley told the runner up.

"You gave it all you got, like a true warrior," Christopher informed his girlfriend.

"Thanks, you two," Sara said showing gratitude.

The three teens walk up to the others to congratulate Casey on winning. Chef, Gwen, and Owen join them as Chris descends in the hot air balloon, holding the silver case of a million dollars. The host gets out of the hot air balloon.

"Congrats Casey on being the winner of Total Drama Crowstillo Island," Chris told her. "Here are your million bucks." He passes the case to Casey.

"Thanks, Chris," Casey thanked.

Lucy arrives pushing a full body cast Knick that is sitting in a wheelchair. The cast, Chef, Chris, Gwen, and Owen sort of feel bad for the journalist. The only part not in a cast is his eyes.

"He had it coming," Max said. "Dude was going to get it sooner or later."

Knick speaks but everybody can only hear muffles because of the cast. They all ignore him and continue to celebrate Casey's victory.

"So, are you going to burn all the money?" Pixel asked the winner.

"No, that's illegal I believe," Casey told him unsure if it is illegal or not.

"Do you have any plans with the money?" Jared asked her.

"No, but looking at all of your faces, I know all of you had certain plans if either of you won," Casey said looking at everyone. "So, I'm going to be sharing my money with all of you!"

Everybody cheers wildly and chant Casey's name even more except Knick and Henry.

Henry starts to whisper something into Leon's ear. Leon nods and grabs Chris into a bearhug.

"Leon, what are you doing?" Chris asked the brawler. "Put me down."

"Nah dude is time you get a bit of payback for all the stuff you pulled throughout the years," Henry told the host. The rest of the campers allow the skinny teen to do this.

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked nervously.

"I'm going to do what I know best," Henry said snickering.

The scene transitions to the night, where the Crowstillo cast, Chef, Gwen, and Owen are at the campsite. They are in front of the campfire, throwing tomatoes at Chris, who is trapped in a medieval stock.

"Come on, can all of you stop this already," Chris begged.

"Nope, we can't let all these tomatoes go to waste," Sara said, and everyone continues to throw tomatoes at the host.

Once the last tomato is thrown, the Crowstillo cast with Gwen and Owen sit on rocks around the fire except for Knick who is in the wheelchair and full-body cast.

"Well, guess this is the end," Casey said to everybody as she has the case of a million dollars wrap between her arms.

"Yeah, we're most likely to go back to our homes tomorrow," Pharaoh said.

"You know, the first season was about a cruddy summer camp," Sara said, holding hands with Christopher. "Let's try to do something like that while we are here."

"Oh, like a camper fire song," Janet exclaimed joyfully.

"I have the perfect one," Ashley said shaking with joy. She readies herself and begins to sing. "_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_."

The campers look at her weirdly until Sara realizes what she is trying to do.

"Oh, I get," Sara said and grabs the wooden guitar the animals gave her in the hunting challenge. She practices a bit and begins to sing. "_You guys are on my mind_."

Janet is the next to sing. "_You asked me what I wanted to be_."

Pharaoh joins in. "_And I think the answer is plain to see_."

Everyone except Knick sings. "_I want to be famous_."

"_I want to live close to the sun_," Pixel sang.

"_Well pack your bags 'cause I've already won_," Casey sang then giggles.

"_Everything to prove nothing in my way_," Jared sang.

"_I'll get there one day_," Maxine sang.

"_Cause I want to be famous_," Livia sang.

Everybody with Gwen and Owen sings at the same time.

"_Nanana'nanaana nana nana__  
__I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous__  
__I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_"

They all whistle in harmony as the camera zooms out to show a sign lit up that shows 'Total Drama Crowstillo Island'.

"Well, I wished I could not have my faced covered in tomato juice but oh well," Chris said as Chef takes him out of the stock. He restrains himself from crying to end the episode. "This has been Total Drama Crowstillo Island and Total Drama as a whole. Thanks," He snuffles a bit. "For watching."

_Placements:_

_14th- Livia_

_13th- Leon_

_12__th__\- Henry_

_11__th__\- Maxine_

_10__th__\- Ashley_

_9__th__\- Pixel_

_8__th__\- Jared_

_7__th__\- Janet_

_6__th__\- Lucy_

_5__th__\- Pharaoh_

_4__th__\- Christopher_

_3__rd__\- Knick_

_2__nd__\- Sara (Runner Up/Alternate Winner)_

_1__st__\- Casey (Winner/ Alternate Runner Up)_


End file.
